Meant To Be
by TraceyVamp1211
Summary: My first all human and OCC story. Sookie and Eric meet in an unusally manner. Sookie is instantly taken, but will Eric's past keep them from being together? Lemons right from the start!
1. Chapter 1

A/N I know I must be crazy to start another story, but this one is way out there. This is an all human out of character story that I started writing awhile ago, but I decided to make it an Eric/Sookie story. There are crazy amounts of lemons right from the start in this story, so i am just giving you fair warning:) Enjoy

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

* * *

It was a typical Saturday night at my bar, Susannah's. The music was blaring and the liquor was flowing freely. Things were good. I knew that I, Sookie Stackhouse, should have stayed down in the bar for a little while longer to keep an eye on things, but I had more pressing matters to deal with up in my office. I had my other business in the back to deal with.

There was a back sort of storage area behind the bar. I had renovated it a few years ago and somehow I got the idea to turn it into a brothel. I knew that it wasn't the smartest or the safest decision that I had ever made, but it was very lucrative and I hadn't had any problems in the three years that I had been running it.

There was a lot of irony when it came to my little business ventures. I am not much of a drinker and in my twenty-eight years I've never had sex. Well, I had one night with a guy that I wish I could forget. He was a two pump chump when I tried to give him a blowjob and when he tried to go down on my he was all over the place and definitely not in a pleasant way.

Now I'm not saying that this guy turned me off of sex, because he didn't. I personally love sex. I love to watch it and I love the sounds people make when they have sex. I just hadn't found the right partner yet.

I went upstairs into my office and sat down at my desk. There were some invoices that needed my attention and some papers that I needed to sign, but I was instantly distracted. On each side of the room there were two way mirrors and in each room there were couples having sex. There was no way that I was going to be able to focus with this wonderful views, but only one really held my attention.

The couple to my left were going at it missionary style. Been there seen that, but the couple to my right were having oral sex. I recognized the guy, he'd been here several times before that I had seen, but I had never met him. When it came to this little side business I had a friend who stepped in to run things. Alcide Herveaux had been my best friend since we were little kids and he'd been more than happy to help me out with this particular business. He had a rather shady past, so people knew not to mess with him. I personally knew that he was a big teddy bear, but I would never tell.

I sat back in my chair and watched this incredibly gorgeous man go down on Dawn. She had been one of my best friends in college and had jumped at the chance to work for me.

I had always been envious of the girls for all the pleasure that they gave and received in return, but for some reason watching Dawn right now was making me totally jealous. This man was the perfect specimen. He had sandy blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes and a muscular physique that made me want to rub my hands all over him. And his ass, oh my just watching his naked form was making soak my panties. Now I had seen him naked before, but when I got a look at that very well endowed and beautiful cock I almost had a little mini orgasm. My whole body was itching to get my hands on him. He had been the main character in many of my fantasies lately.

No matter how many times he was here, the only type of sex he would have with the girls would be oral. He would go down on the girls and would get a blowjob in return, but there was never any penetration. I always wondered why, but right now I was too captivated by what they were doing.

I only had a side view of what they were doing, but I could tell from Dawn's moaning and writhing that he knew what he was doing. She was squeezing and fondling her breasts and bucking her hips to get more contact. He kept one arm across her stomach to keep her still.

I decided to turn this into a threesome. I went over, locked the door, slipped off my panties, pulled up my skirt and sat back down at my desk. I pulled my shirt up and my bra down and started fondling my own breasts. I was trying to mimic Dawn's movements, but I would have killed to trade places with her and have the attentions of that sexy man between my legs. I pushed that thought aside for now anyway.

I slid my hand down to my pussy and I was already wetter than I had ever been before. I slid two fingers easily inside of myself, pulled them out and up to my lips. Call me sick, but I love the taste of my own cum. I licked my fingers clean wishing that he would look in my direction then moved my hand down to my clit.

I brushed my fingers lightly against it to tease myself. I knew looking at this man I was not going to last long. I increased the pressure on my clit and I could already feeling my orgasm starting to build. I wanted to make my pleasure last as long as possible, but as I watched the couple next door I knew that wasn't going to happen.

Dawn lifted her legs up to her chest and I could see more of what he was doing to her. He was lapping his tongue over her entire pussy, then he focused his attentions on her clit. I watched as he slid two fingers inside of her has he sucked her clit into his mouth. Dawn was moaning louder than before. This guy had some serious skills with his tongue and mouth. I couldn't wait any longer. I braced my feet on my desk, squeezed my breast as hard and I could and furiously rubbed my clit.

I kept looked at them and I watched her cum. She screamed out his name as she did. "OH ERIC!"

I rubbed my clit harder than before and as I felt my own orgasm take over me, I couldn't stop the scream that came from my own lips. "OH ERIC!" My own scream wasn't quite as loud as Dawn's, but it was still loud enough for Eric to notice.

He lifted his head to try to find out where the noise had come from, but he didn't look for long. Dawn got up on her knees and pushed him down on the bed. "Now it's your turn." She moved down his body and slid her lips over his already fully erect and absolutely gorgeous cock. She had a non existent gag reflex, so she was able to take all of him into her mouth. I was even more jealous of her than before. I wanted desperately to know what it felt like to have that cock in my mouth, to feel his tongue stroking my clit, to feel his fingers buried deep inside of me.

I continued to watch them and I realized that I hadn't stopped stroking myself. I wanted to cum with him. I stood up, quickly shed the rest of my clothes along with my shoes and sat back down. I braced my feet back up on my desk as I kept watching and I slid my hand back down to my clit.I could see from his face that he was close to coming and I was hell bent on coming with him. I rubbed my clit as hard as I could and he turned and looked towards the mirror. It was as if he was looking right at me, but I knew that was impossible.

I watched as his hips came up off the bed and he was thrusting harder into her mouth. I stroked my clit as fast as I could and felt my juices spill just as he came in Dawn's mouth. I watched as she gulped down his cum and wished that I was the one getting that delicious mouthful. She licked him clean, then disappeared into the bathroom. Eric got up and put his pants and shirt on. He dropped his payment on the bed, picked up his shoes and disappeared out the door.

The majority of the customers usually stayed behind for a little cuddling or pillow talk, but not him. It seemed to me that he would do the walk of shame every time that he left. My curiosity was starting to get the better of me as I unlocked the door, picked up my abandoned clothes and disappeared into my private bathroom.

I turned the shower on as hot as I could stand it, pulled my hair up to keep it from getting wet and stepped inside. I let the hot water wash over me and all I could think about was that gorgeous and mysterious man who was starting to put my panties in a bunch.

Over the years I had watched hundreds of men, but this was the first one that had ever affected me so profoundly. As I washed and dried myself I decided that I wanted to see first hand just exactly how amazing he actually was.I stepped out of the shower, dried off, dressed in a t-shirt and shorts and made my way down to Alcide's office. The last of the night's customers were still occupied, so I knew that no one would see me. I didn't want anyone to think that I worked her and request my services.

I stopped outside of Alcide's office and he was looking over some papers on his desk. I knocked on the open door and he looked up at me with a smile on his face. "Sookie Stackhouse, to what do I owe the unexpected pleasure of your visiting my office tonight?"

"Um, I wanted to talk to you about something. Do you have a few minutes?"

"It's your place. I always have time for you." I walked in and closed the door.

"Now that is never a good sign. Are you going to fire me?"

I smiled and sat down across from him. "Alcide, you are my best friend and the perfect person to look after my little side business here. I would never fire you. What I would like from you is a little information."

"What kind of information?" He looked at me like I was after every political secret in the world. I decided that the direct approach was the best way to go.

"I want to know more about the guy that Dawn was just with tonight. I know his first name is Eric, but I want to know more." This was the first time I had ever asked about a customer before and he looked even more stupefied than before.

"Why do you want to know about him?"

I put on my stern game face that I hardly ever used, but was really good at. "Are you questioning me, your boss?"

He backed off a bit, but I could see that he was still being evasive. "No, it's just that I was wondering why you are all of a sudden showing interest in a client."

Alcide and I had no secrets. He knew what I could see up in my office. "I watched him with Dawn tonight and I want to know first hand what he's like."

He stood there and absorbed what I said. When he realized what I meant his mouth dropped open in shock. "Sookie, you don't want to start whoring yourself out, do you?"

"No, not with everyone, just him. Please tell me about him Alcide." I switched to my sad puppy dog face that I knew he couldn't resist.

"That's not fair."

"When have I ever played fair?" I pouted my bottom lip out for more effect.

"Alright. Jeez, I hat it when you do that." I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face. "Okay, his name is Eric Northman. He's a lawyer and he started coming here about eight months ago. He started off only coming in one night a week, now he comes in twice a week, never more than that."

"Does he come in on the same nights every time?" I'd seen him before, but never paid attention to what days they were."He'll be back in on Tuesday. Saturday and Tuesday are his regular days."

"Does he ever ask for any specific girl?"

"No, I just set him up with whoever's available."

"What time does he usually come in?"

"Sometime between midnight and one."

"I want you to book me as the girl to service him on Tuesday night."

"Sookie, are you sure about this?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So here's chapter two. I am still working on my other stories, but the muses are not being cooperative right now. Hopefully I will have something else up this weekend, but this story will be posted pretty regularly for a while since most of it is all typed already. ESN in this chapter. Lemony goodness! You've been warned. Enjoy.

* * *

The three days waiting for Tuesday to come seemed to take forever. Sunday the bar was closed, but the brothel was still open. I spent that and the following night up in my office just watching. I wanted to pick up some tips from the other girls so that I could try not to make a fool out of myself. I also would not touch myself. I wanted my next orgasm to come from the hands or mouth of Mr. Eric Northman.

By early Tuesday night I was climbing the walls with anxiety, I had brought the outfit that I was going to wear for Eric and I couldn't wait for him to see me in it. I tried to sit and watch some more, but I just couldn't sit still. I was anxious for my sex god to show up. Wait a minute, where did that come from?

Shortly after eleven I started to get ready. I showered, keeping my hair dry and scrubbed every inch of myself with my vanilla scented body wash. I rinsed, stepped out dried myself off and looked at my outfit for the evening.

Most of the girls just wore baby dolls or camisoles. Some would add in garter's and heels, but tonight I was going all out. I had a corset bustier that snapped up the front in a deep shade of blue. There was matching panties and I even found a blue garter belt. I finished the outfit off with black thigh high stockings and navy blue stilettos. I really wanted to make a lasting impression on Mr. Northman.

I brushed out my hair and curled it in long, bouncing curls and pulled them up leaving some hanging around my face. I put on a little blue eye shadow and some pink lip gloss. I don't like to wear a lot of makeup.

I started to dress and I thought about what it would be like to have Eric undress me. I wanted to feel his hands brushing over every inch of my body, but I quickly pushed those thoughts aside. Never in all the times that I had watched him had he ever undressed any of the girls. I had also done some reconnaissance to find out anything else I could about Eric Northman. All the girls raved about what a magnificent mouth and tongue he had. When I'd listened to them say that I couldn't keep these pangs of jealousy from flowing through me and I didn't know why. I had no claim to him, but my mind and body clearly had other ideas.

I slid my stockings and heels on to finish my outfit. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror and I was looking totally hot if I did say so myself. I went back out into my office and I noticed that it was almost midnight. I had made sure that all of the other girls were going to be busy for the remainder of the evening and I had my own private room that hardly ever got used set up. It was further away from the other rooms and was totally sound proof. That thought brought a smile to my face.

I was still feeling jumpy, so I went downstairs to see if Alcide could help calm me down. I walked up to his open door and stepped inside. I stopped short when I realized that Alcide wasn't alone. My gorgeous sex god was standing next to Alcide's desk. He looked over at me as I entered and his mouth dropped open. I had definitely made the first impression that I had been hoping for. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. I managed to pry my eyes away from Eric and turned to Alcide who had a similar expression on his face to my attire. "Mr. Herveaux, I was wondering if there was a client for me since all the other girls are already occupied." I turned back to Eric and his mouth was still hanging open.

Alcide managed to pull himself back together. "Why yes Sookie, I do. This is Eric Northman. He's one of our regular customers. He would be requiring your oral skills this evening. Would you be agreeable to that?"

"Of course Mr. Herveaux." I stepped up to Eric and ran my hands up his bare arms. Just that simple touch made me hot and ready for him. "We're going to have some fun tonight, aren't we handsome?" All he could do was nod and that made my smile even bigger.

"Eric, this is Sookie. She's new here, but I'm sure that she is more than capable of giving you everything that you need." I wasn't so sure that Alcide was right, but I would give it my best shot. I slid my hand in his and led him out of Alcide's office and up to my room.

There were butterflies fluttering away in my stomach the whole way up. I had only technically given one blowjob before and that only consisted of me licking the guys shaft a couple of times. The minute I took him in my mouth, he blew his load. His cum hadn't tasted too bad, but I had hoped to put a little more effort into it. I had a good feeling that Eric didn't have that problem.

I stopped outside my room and looked over my shoulder. Some of the butterflies disappeared when I saw Eric staring at my butt. I gave it an extra wiggle as I opened the door and motioned for him to go inside. He slipped by me and let go of my hand and I got this empty feeling from the loss of contact. His hand was big and warm wrapped around mine. A part of me felt like I just wanted to sit with him and hold his hand all night. When did I morph back into a fifteen year old girl?

I stepped inside, closed the door and turned to look at him. He was sitting on the bed staring at me. This was definitely not a typical reaction for him, so I was ready to take full advantage of it. I walked over to him and stood between his legs. I slid my hands over his shoulders as he looked up at me. He didn't say anything, so I guess I'll have to do all of the talking. "So Mr. Northman, would you rather talk first or do you…" I was cut off as he stood up, pulled me to him and kissed me as hard as he could. I thought that I was going to explode from the amount of electricity that flowed between us.

He was more than a foot taller than me and even in my heels he had to bend down to kiss me. He slid his arms tightly around me as I slid my arms around his neck and clutched my fingers into his silky blonde hair. I had never been kissed like that in my life and I never wanted it to end.

I felt his hands move down my back and grab onto my ass. He lifted me up and I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel his hard cock pressing against my hot, wet pussy. Even though we were fully dressed I was aching for him to be inside of me. We couldn't though because that would give me away too quickly.

I managed to pry myself away from his kiss and slid my way down his body. I unbuckled his belt, pulled it out of his jeans and tossed it aside. "It looks like you have a little problem Mr. Northman." I unzipped his jeans and pulled them down. He had gone commando, I smiled up at him. "My mistake, you have a big problem." I took a deep breath to try to calm my nerves, said a silent prayer in my head hoping that I could do this right. I got down on my knees and slid my lips over his hard, throbbing cock. He felt and tasted fucking fantastic. I was able to take more than half of him into my mouth and from the look on his face, that was more than enough. The few inches that I couldn't fit into my mouth I wrapped my hand around and stroked. I could feel his legs start to tremble, so I pulled my mouth off of him and pushed him down so that he was sitting on the bed. I pulled off his shoes and pants and tossed them aside while he removed his shirt. I moved closer to him and ran my hands over his taut, muscular thighs. I wanted to run my hands all over his body, but I had a "job" to do.

I bent my head back down to his still very hard cock and ran my tongue over the tip. He was already leaking pre-cum and it tasted so savory and creamy that I wanted more. I swirled my tongue around and sucked on him as hard as I could. I wrapped one hand back around the part of his shaft not in my mouth and I massaged his balls with the other. I could hear him moaning and he was starting to buck and thrust into my mouth. I was obviously doing something right.

I could feel his whole body starting tremble. I knew he was close to coming and I was ready for a hearty taste. I sucked, stroked and massaged as hard and as fast as I could. When I felt his balls start to tighten I knew he was really close. I started humming and let the vibrations send him right over the edge. He squirted a huge load of cum into my mouth and I swallowed every drop. I continued to suck him until he had gone soft. I pulled my mouth off of him and looked up at him. His eyes were rolled back in his head as he fell back onto the bed. He'd had his turn, now it was my turn.

I stood up and he was looking at me through barely open eyes that followed my hands as I started unsnapping my bustier. The more snaps I released, the wider his eyes opened. When I reached the last snap my ample sized 36c breasts came spilling out and his eyes were wide open. His cock was also at full attention again.

I tossed my bustier aside, then slowly removed my garter belt and panties. He kept his eyes on my the whole time. When I went to kick off my shoes he reached out and grabbed my arm. I looked down at him and his eyes were full of lust. "Leave them on." It was a hoarse whisper that was dripping with sex.

I couldn't help but smile down at him. "Okay." I moved so that I was standing between his legs. "So, what do you want to do now?"

Without saying a word he stood up, put his hands on my waist and tossed me down on the bed. He wasn't trying to hurt me. I actually kind of liked it. I leaned back against the pillows to get comfortable and watched him. He knelt down on the bed and crawled between my already spread legs. I could feel his hot breath on my wet pussy and I knew that I was getting even wetter.

He lifted my legs onto his shoulders and ran his tongue the entire length of my pussy. Just that single move made me fell like I was on fire. I had never felt anything like that until he started thrusting his tongue inside of me. I was clutching the bed and bucking my hips against the intense pleasure that he was inflicting upon me. He put his hand over my stomach to keep me licked up and down a few more times them put all of his focus on my clit. I could feel my orgasm building and it was going to be more intense than ever before. It grew even more intense when he thrust two fingers inside of me. "Oh god, Eric, yes, that feels so fucking good! Don't stop, I'm so close." He sucked my clit into his mouth and curled his fingers so that he was hitting my g-spot. That was enough to send me over the edge, I clamped around his fingers and came harder than I ever had before. I could feel the cum running out of me and Eric didn't waste a drop. He kept working at me with his tongue until he'd consumed every drop.

When he was finished I sat up and pulled him up to me. I lapped up the cum that was still on his lips and kissed him as hard as I could. I knew that he would expect to leave now, but I wanted to try to get him to stay.

I slid my arms around his neck and pressed my naked breasts to his bare chest. I could feel his cock throbbing against my thigh. I didn't want to give him another blowjob, I wanted to know what it felt like to have him buried deep inside of me, damned the consequences.

I leaned in to kiss him and ran my tongue over his lips to be allowed entry into his mouth. I was rubbing against his cock at the same time and I thought he was getting into it until he suddenly pulled away from me. "No." He got of the bed and started to put his clothes back on.

I could feel the panic building inside of me. I didn't want him to leave. "Eric, I'm sorry if I did something wrong." He'd put his pants on and sat on the bed to put his shoes and shirt on. I slid up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Please let me make it up to you." I trailed kisses over the back of his neck. I heard him moan under my touch and I took that as permission to continue.

I slid my hand down his chest to his straining cock. I rubbed it through his jeans and I felt him lean further into my touch, but he suddenly pulled away from me again. He stood up and headed for the door. "No." He stopped at the door, pulled out his wallet and dropped some money on the dresser.

He put his wallet back in his pocket and reached for the door knob. I had to try one more time to get him to stay. "Eric?" He stopped, but he didn't turn to look at me. "I had a really nice time tonight and I hope to see you again very soon." I didn't know what else to say, but that wasn't enough. I sat there and watched him walk out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N So here's another chapter for you lovely viewers. Warning: serious amounts of lemons in this chapter and an angry Eric who takes his anger out on Sookie. Just giving you a heads up. Enjoy!

* * *

I gathered my strewn clothes, dressed and made my way back to my office picking up my "payment" on the way. I felt empty and unsatisfied as I walked back to my office. I'd had the most earth shattering orgasm of my entire life, but it wasn't enough. I barely knew this man, but I wanted him and not just for the amazing things he could do with his fingers and his tongue. I had seen a deep sadness in his eyes that broke my heart. There was something that he was trying to avoid and coming here was and outlet for that. It was also a punishment too by not allowing himself to lose himself in any of these women. There was something painful in his past and I was hell bent on finding out what it was.

I walked into my office and found Alcide sitting at my desk. "I'm glad you feel secure enough in your job that you have the balls to sit at my desk while I'm still here."

"I am very secure and I also wanted to make sure that you were all right."

"Why wouldn't I be all right?"

"Sookie, you took a big risk doing what you did tonight."

"Yeah, but I obviously did something right." I reached into my bustier and pulled out the money Eric had left me and tossed it on my desk. "There's three thousand dollars there." Our usual rate was one thousand dollars.

"He gave you a two thousand dollar tip?"

"It appears so. I want you to divide it up between the girls as a bonus."

"Don't you want a cut?"

"Alcide, I didn't do what I did tonight for the money."

"What exactly did you do?" He smiled up at me.

"That my friend is none of your business. Now get out of my office."

After Alcide left I changed my clothes and made my way home. I had been tempted to take a shower, but I wasn't ready to lose the smell of Eric that surrounded me. I liked smelling and feeling him all around me.

I arrived home about twenty minutes later. I went up to my room, changed into a nightshirt and slipped into my bed. Usually by this time of night I was exhausted, but tonight my whole body was tingling and my mind was swimming with thoughts of Eric. I kept wondering what could happen to a man to make him so hard hearted. I wanted to know the pain that he was suffering, but my thoughts had a mind of their own. My mind drifted off to the feel of his body pressed against mine, the feel of his hard, throbbing cock in my mouth. I couldn't stop my hand from slipping down inside my panties and rubbing my clit. I rubbed as fast as I could and came hard. The minute my head hit the pillow I was asleep with thoughts of Eric in my mind.

I woke up the next morning feeling lonely for the first time in a long time. My bed felt big and empty. I wanted to wake up next to someone, a certain sex god, but I knew that is going to take time and a lot of work on my part, work that I was more than happy to do.

I spent the day cleaning my house and needing to check in on the bar, but most of my thoughts were focused on how to get Eric to open up to me. I knew that if I pushed him too hard he would just pull away and withdraw into himself. I was going to have to tread very carefully with him.

I ended up going to the bar around eight that night, I made a lap around the floor to make sure that everything was running smoothly, which it was, then headed up to my office. I went in and both rooms were occupied. I was in no mood to watch tonight, so I closed the curtains, something I very rarely did. I sat down at my desk and buried myself in some paperwork that I'd been avoiding. I tried to focus, but my thoughts kept drifting back to Eric. I wanted to see him so badly, but he wasn't coming back in for another three days. That thought was incredibly depressing.

After looking at the same invoice for the fifth time I decided to give up on my work and head down to the bar. For once I wanted to drown my problems with a few drinks. I was halfway to the door when my phone rang. I walked back over and answered it. "Yes?"

"Sookie, I have somebody down here who wishes to see you."

I glanced at the clock and it was almost ten. I had no idea who would want to see me at this time of night. "Who is it?"

"Eric Northman."

My heart was leaping around in my chest and I dropped down into my chair. "Are you serious Alcide? If you are fucking with me I swear to God that I will cut of your balls and really will fire you."

"I swear that he really is down here right now and specifically asked for you."

Oh my God! I felt my hands trembling. He was here to see me! I had never felt so excited in my entire life. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "Okay, tell him I'll be down in a few minutes." I slammed the phone down before Alcide had a chance to say anything else and I raced into the bathroom. I tied my hair up, practically ripped my clothes off and jumped in the shower. I scrubbed myself down as quick as I could, rinsed and got out. I dried off and went to find something to wear. I didn't have time to go all out like last night, so I decided on a navy blue baby doll with matching panties and a sheer robe. I did take the time to slide on a pair of thigh high stockings and the navy blue stilettos that he seemed to like. I didn't have time to do my hair, so I just brushed it out and let it hang loose around my face. I put on some lip gloss and made my way downstairs.

I was halfway down the stairs when I saw Eric pacing back and forth in the waiting area. Could it be possible that he was as worked up over me as I was over him? I decided to push that thought aside for later. "Hey handsome. I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon." He looked up at me and he was even better looking than the night before. He was wearing a navy blue suit and a white button down dress shirt. He looked good enough to eat.

His eyes lit up at he looked at me, but he didn't smile or give any other indication that he was happy to see me. I reached the bottom of the stairs and he came over to me in a few long strides. "Same room?"

"Yes." Before I could even think to say anything else he lifted me into his arms like a child and taking the stairs two at a time. I didn't know what to say or do so I wrapped my arms and legs around him and held on for the ride. He reached the room faster than I thought possible. He walked in, kicked the door shut and tossed me down on the bed. I squealed and smiled up at him. He didn't look at me, he just started pacing like he'd been doing downstairs. I could feel the tension radiating off of him in waves and it was intense. I knew that I should have just waited for him to say or do what he needed to, but I was concerned about him. I got off the bed and walked over to him so that I was blocking his pacing. I put my hands on his chest to keep him still and looked up at him. "Eric, what's wrong?" He looked down at me and there was so much pain in his eyes. I would do anything to take that pain away from him, but I knew that he would never let me, not yet anyway.

I tried to pull him down for a kiss, but he wouldn't let me. "I shouldn't have come here." He pulled away from me and headed for the door, but I grabbed him to stop him.

"Eric, please don't go."

"I don't think I can do anything tonight."

I may not be a hooker, but I knew what that meant and I was okay with it. I just wanted to be with him. "You don't have to." I took his hand and led him over to the bed. He tried to pull his hand away, but I pulled it back even tighter and smiled at him. "I promise that we won't do anything that you don't want to do. I just want to comfort you."

I led him over to the bed and helped him off with his jacket. I sat down on the bed and got comfortable, then motioned for him to join me. He sat down, removed his shoes and socks and moved up beside me. I slid behind him so that he was leaning against me. I slid one arm around him, while I ran my other hand through his hair. My mother had done this for me when I was little when I needed comfort and it had always worked. I hoped it would have the same effect on him.

I sat there stroking his hair and I could feel how tense he was. I didn't want to push, but I wanted to let him know that I was here for him. "Eric, if you want to talk about what is bothering you I'm here to listen." I felt his muscles tense even more against me and he started to pull away. I should have let him, but I couldn't bare to let him go just yet. "I'm sorry. You don't have to say anything. Please just stay with me."

He relaxed and moved so that he was laying on his side facing me. I moved so that we were facing each other and continued to stroke his hair. I could feel his eyes on me, but I couldn't bare to see the pain in them. "You're different."

That was not something I expected him to say, I forced myself to look into his eyes and smiled. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

He avoided my question and asked one of his own. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

That was the most that I had ever heard him say. I pushed my surprise away to answer him. I placed my hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes as I spoke. "Because I can see the pain in your eyes." I could feel him start to pull away again and I wouldn't let him. "You pull away when you feel someone getting close to you. You are afraid to let someone in even on a physical level. Someone or something has hurt you terribly and I just want to help you. If you need to let your feelings out, let them out. Cry, scream, throw things, hit things, I don't care. I'm not here to judge you , I just want to help."

He couldn't have looked more surprised if I had grown a third arm. I couldn't stop my smile from growing bigger as I leaned in and kissed him. I slid my arms around him and held him tight. I could feel him start to relax, then I felt tears running down my neck. I rubbed his back in a soothing manner and told him that it was okay and just to let it all out. His tears turned to sobs. His whole body rocked with them and I couldn't stop myself from crying with him.

We stayed like that for a long time until there were no more tears left for either of us left to cry. I pulled away from him and brushed the last stray tears from his cheeks and leaned in and kissed him. "Do you feel better now?" He nodded and I kissed him again, but stopped when I heard his stomach growl. I pulled away and smiled at him. "You stay here and I'll go get I something to eat. Okay?" He nodded and I leaned down and kissed him again. I got up and as I left the room I was hesitant. I was afraid that maybe he might leave, but I realized that in my heart I knew that he wouldn't. There was a part of him that needed me just as much just as much as I needed him.

I slipped into my office and back into my little kitchenette. I always kept it stocked since I would tend to forget to eat a lot. I got out a tray and went to the refrigerator. I had plenty of stuff to make sandwiches so I loaded the tray with meat, cheese, bread, a knife, a jar of mayo, a jar of mustard and two bottles of water. I went to close the fridge when I noticed a box of chocolate covered strawberries that I'd forgotten I had and added those to the tray.

I went back out into my office and glanced down at my desk to make sure there wasn't anything pressing that needed my immediate attention. There wasn't so I made my way back to my room. I stopped outside the door, took a deep breath and prayed that he was still inside. I opened the door and the room was empty. I almost panicked until I saw his shoes and coat still there so I knew he wasn't gone. I set the tray down on the bed. "Eric, where are you?" I looked up as the bathroom door opened and Eric stepped out. He was wet all over and only wearing a towel around his waist. I was really glad that I had put the tray down otherwise it would have been on the floor right now along with my jaw. I had thought he was sexy before, but seeing him wet and glistening like this brought him up to a whole new level. It was taking all of my will power not to run over to him and lick every drop of water off of his body.

I managed to snap my brain back to reality and sat down on the bed. "Um I brought stuff to make sandwiches. I hope that's okay. I didn't know what you liked so I got a variety. What would you like?"

"I'll eat anything." My mind went in the totally opposite way then that was intended, but I quickly shook those thoughts aside. I started making him a sandwich as he sat down beside me on the bed. I added a little of everything and handed it to him with a bottle of water. "Thank you. Sookie, I want to apologize for my behavior earlier."

"Eric, you have nothing to apologize for. Now eat up." I started to make my own sandwich as I watched him eat. "Is it all right?"

"It's delicious, thank you." I watched as he took a drink of water, then looked over at me. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

I looked up at him and smiled. "Because I like you and you look like you need someone to just be there for you." I watched as he finished his sandwich. "Would you like another sandwich?"

"Sure, but I can fix it."

"Nonsense, I want to do it." I set my sandwich down and fixed him another. We ate in silence and when we were finished I offered him dessert. "Would you like a chocolate covered strawberry?" I held out the box waiting for him to take one, but he didn't. He took the box from and the tray from the bed and set them over on the dresser. He came back over and crouched down in front of me. He brought his hand up and cupped my cheek. I leaned into his touch and he pulled me to him and kissed me. My whole body was tingling and I wished that I could stay this way forever.

All too soon he pulled away from our kiss and looked into my eyes. "As much as I would love to stay, I should probably be going now." He stood up to go, but I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No, please don't go." I stood up and ran my hands over his bare chest. "You haven't even gotten what you came here for." Before he had a chance to move I grabbed his towel, tossed it away and dropped to my knees. I quickly took his rock hard cock into my mouth before he could get away. I sucked and stroked him hard and fast and within moments I had him coming deep in my throat. I drank down every drop before pulling my mouth off of him and standing up.

"You didn't have to do that."

I slid my arms around his waist. "I wanted to." I looked up at him and decided that I needed to ask him a very important question. "Eric, why don't you ever have sex with any of the girls? I mean penetration sex." He started to pull away again, but I wouldn't let him. "Please Eric, you can tell me anything. Nothing that you tell me will leave this room. I'm not here to judge, I just want to help you."

"You can't help me. I'm beyond help now."

"No one is beyond help. Please just let me in and tell me what's wrong." I looked into his eyes begging him to tell me what had happened to break him down like this.

I could see that I was starting to get to him. I could see his walls were started to come down, but as soon as they came down he threw them right back up again. I watched the anger inside of him take over. I had never seen anger like that before, but I wasn't afraid of him. I knew that somehow no matter how angry he got, he wouldn't intentionally hurt me. "You don't know anything about me." He turned me around and pushed me onto the bed. "Get on your hands and knees." Deep down I knew that I should have been frightened or scared shitless, but I wasn't.

I got on my hands and knees as he asked. I heard him open the nightstand drawer and I knew what he was getting. Even though this room was my private room and only used when absolutely necessary it was still stocked like all the others. There was condoms and lubricant in every room. I looked over my shoulder and watched as he pulled out a condom and a bottle of KY. I could fell the excitement build inside of me and my pussy kept getting wetter and wetter. I had a pretty good idea of what he was about to do and I wanted it. I knew that it was going to hurt like hell, but he needed to dominate someone and I was more than willing to submit myself to him.

I heard him rip open the condom, then I heard the squirt of the lube. I wanted to keep looking, but I decided that it would be better if I kept my head down. I felt him climb on the bed behind me and he tore off my panties. I heard him squirt some more lube, then I felt two of his slippery, cold fingers slide into my ass. I contained the flinch that went through me at the sudden intrusion to my body. I had expected any kind of penetration to be painful or uncomfortable, but it was actually quite enjoyable.

He stretched his fingers inside of my ass and I had to bite my lip to keep quiet. "Does this make you happy? Does me penetrating you make you happy?" I didn't know what to say, so I just kept quiet. He slapped his hand down hard on my ass. It stung, but it was the good pleasurable pain. I wanted him to do it again. "Do you want my cock in you?"

I could hear the anger in his voice and I didn't want to make it any worse. "Yes Eric, please. I want you to fuck my ass." I wanted to turn around so I could see the look on his face, but I stopped myself.

I felt him slide his cock between my ass cheeks and with one hard thrust he was all the way inside of my ass. I wanted to thrust back at him and reach down and rub my clit, but I knew that he needed to control me. I also wanted to remove the rest of my clothes, but this was how he wanted it, so I let it grabbed onto my hips and thrust hard and fast into my ass. "Is this what you wanted? Do you like me fucking your ass?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, please god don't stop." There was panic in my voice that I tried to rein in.

"Do you want me to touch you?"

"Yes."

He pulled me up so that I was against his chest. He pulled my gown and robe over my head and tossed them aside. He roughly fondled my breasts and pinched my nipples. I couldn't believe how good it felt. He leaned in close and whispered in my ear. "Is your pussy wet right now?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to rub your clit?"

"Yes please."

He bent me back down and started thrusting even harder than before. "Well I'm not going to." I had to bite back a whimper that threatened to escape my lips. "Do you want to rub you own clit?"

"Oh please Eric, yes I really do."

"Do it." I reached down and rubbed my clit as hard as I could. I felt him thrust harder and his balls were slapping against my pussy making it even more intense. I could feel my orgasm building and I could tell that Eric was close to coming as well. "Cum for me whore. Show me what I pay you for." I could feel the sting from his words, but I was too close to coming to let it effect me.

A few more thrusts and strokes and we were coming together in the most amazing orgasm. He pulled out of me and I was trembling too much to hold myself up. I feel back on the bed and watched him through half closed eyes as he disappeared into the bathroom. I lay there coming down from my orgasm I thought of him calling me a whore. I wanted desperately to tell him the truth, that I wasn't a whore, but it was too soon. I need to get him to open up to me more before I told him the truth.

I watched him exit the bathroom and dress without even looking at me. I wanted him to stay but my eyes were too heavy and I couldn't fight back the exhaustion that took me over. The last thing I heard was him closing the door behind him.

* * *

So, what do you think so far? The next chapter is a short one and a bit of a filler, then the chapter after we find out was has happened to Eric to make act the way that he does. Stay Tuned and the more reviews the faster the chapters, I'm just saying!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N So this chapter is pretty short, but it is a filler before finding out what happened in Eric's past to make him the closed off, angry mess that he is. If i get enough reviews I might even post the next chapter some time tonight. Who Knows. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own none of this characters. They all belong to Ms. Harris, I just like to play with them!

* * *

When I awoke I was glad that Eric had left. I had no idea what to say to him or how to face him after what had happened between us tonight. There was still a little part of me deep down inside that wished that he had stayed.

I sat up and I felt sore, but in the best way possible. I got up and put on my abandoned gown and robe. I looked for my torn panties, but they seemed to have disappeared. I thought that was strange, but I put that thought out of my head. I grabbed the leftover tray and headed for the door. I stopped when I saw the pile of money on the dresser. I could see that it was even more than before. I set the tray down, picked up the money and counted it. There was four thousand dollars there. I didn't know whether to be proud that I was obviously doing something right or outraged that he felt like he needed to keep over paying me for my services. I wouldn't think about that either and just went back to my office.

I stepped inside and glanced up at the clock. It was almost three o'clock in the morning. We'd been together for hours and every minute of it had been so intense and totally unforgettable, but would he come back after what he'd done? That thought petrified me, so I pushed it aside.

I walked into my office, I put the food away, then went into the bathroom to shower. As the hot water washed over me all I could think about was Eric. I had gotten him to drop some of his defenses tonight at least for a little while. I would have gotten through more if I hadn't pushed making him bring them back up tighter than ever. I also wondered about our anal play tonight. Had it been a step forward or a step back? I had been so close to finding out what had happened to him. Sooner or later I would find out why he was so broken no matter what.

I cleaned and dried off, changed into some comfy clothes and sandals and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I grabbed my purse and some papers that needed my attention and the money that Eric had left me. I shoved everything into my bag and went down to see if Alcide was still here.

I stepped inside his office and he was going through some papers on his desk.

"Hey Alcide." He looked up at me with total shock on his face. "What's the matter?"

"What the fuck did you do to that man?"

I could feel my face grow warm and blush, but I wasn't about to share what had happened between me and Eric, especially to Alcide. "Why? Did he say something to you when he left?" I felt panic build up inside of me.

"He left me a note to give to you and he already scheduled his Saturday night specifically asking for you again. He also wanted to come in earlier than normal."

"How much earlier?"

"Eight o'clock. And he wants you for the whole night."

I was filled with immense pride and joy and couldn't stop the smile that spread on my face. He wants to spend the night with me! My hear was racing in my chest. "Really?"

"Yes really. Now are you going to tell me what happened between the two of you or not?"

"I'll let this speak for itself." I pulled out the money that Eric had left me and tossed it on his desk.

He picked it up and counted it. His eyes practically bugged out of his head.

"There's four thousand dollars here."

"Yes there is. I want you to divide it up again."

"Are you sure you don't want to keep it or put it into the bar or something?" He handed me my note.

"No." I looked down at the note that Eric had left for me. I wanted to read it, but not in front of Alcide. "Um, can you or Tray take care of the bar for the next two days?"

"Sure I guess. Are you going someplace?"

"No, I'm just not coming back until Saturday night."

"Sookie, are you sure you know what you are doing?"

I looked up into Alcide's eyes and I could see the concern in them. "Yes Alcide, I know exactly what I am doing."

I got home about three thirty and I felt both physically and emotionally exhausted, but I wanted to read Eric's note. I kicked off my shoes, pulled the note from my purse and ran upstairs to my bedroom. I turned on the light and crawled into bed. My hands were trembling as I pulled out the note:

"Dear Sookie,I know I should have woken you before I left, but I was too much of a coward. I just wanted to let you know that I am monumentally sorry for my actions this evening. It was wrong of me to do to you what I did. I hope that you can forgive me and I look forward to seeing you Saturday "

He and I were definitely going to have to talk. There was no reason for him to be sorry about what happened between us. I had enjoyed every moment of it. I was hoping to do it again Saturday night, but I wouldn't push him again. I would let things happen at his pace.

I placed the note on my nightstand, turned off the light and drifted off to sleep. My dreams were filled with images of Eric as they had been for days. In my dreams we weren't having sex. We would just be walking together hand in hand, having dinner together or going to a movie, all things that a normal couple would do. I woke to those thoughts the next morning. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and wondered if maybe someday we could be a couple that did those things. We barely knew each other now, but maybe we could get to know each other and we could have something between us besides sex. I hoped so, but the jury was still out on that point.

I went downstairs to fix myself a cup of coffee when there was a knock at my door. I wasn't expecting anyone, but I couldn't stop the excitement from building inside of me. I looked through the peephole to make sure that that there wasn't some crazy person at my door and all I saw were roses. I opened the door and smiled at the young woman standing on my doorstep. "Sookie Stackhouse?"

"Yes that's me."

"Well, you are one lucky lady."

"Yes, these are beautiful."

"Honey, these are just the start."

I looked down at the two dozen roses she was carrying and noticed the two other women walking towards the door each carrying two dozen roses. I led them into the kitchen and motioned for them to set them on the table. After one more trip from each they were finished. I tipped each of them a twenty, then took in my beautiful flowers. I had never gotten flowers from a guy before and now I had twelve dozen of the most beautiful red roses. I leaned down to sniff them and I found a note. I pulled it out and opened it.

"Dear SookieI am again sorry for my behavior last night. I know that these flowers are no where near enough to make up for my actions. I just wanted you to know that each of these flowers represents a moment since I met you that I have thought of you. Until Saturday "

I felt like I was on cloud nine after reading his words. I was also feeling something else that I had never felt before. I was falling for him and I was falling hard. I wanted to give myself to him completely, body and soul, but I needed him to do the same in return. No matter what I was going to get him to open up to me and make him mine_._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N So here it is, the reason why Eric has been acting the way that he has. Eric and Sookie get down and dirty in the chapter, but just realize that it's all cool in the long run. There are feelings between these two crazy kids no matter what Eric says. There is going to be some evil angst in the upcoming chapters. I hate angst, but it needs to happen for these kids. I promise that I will get through it as quickly as possible. It may not start for a couple of chapters, I'm just giving you fair warning. Enjoy!

* * *

I arrived at the bar just before seven-thirty. I asked Alcide to take the picnic basket up to my room while I made a turn around the bar. I knew that I should have done a thorough walk through and even stayed for a while, but I had somewhere more important to be.

I walked upstairs and into the room a little before eight and was pleasantly surprised to find Eric already there. He was sitting on the bed watching as I walked in. I watched as his face lit up as I entered the room and I knew that my face matched his own, but I could see that he was still hesitant. I could see in his eyes that he was still worried about what had happened the other night. I decided to try to put his mind at ease.

I closed the door, then ran over and threw my arms around him and kissed every inch of his face. "I missed you so much. I thought today would never get here."

He pulled me down onto his lap and I could see the smile on his face. It didn't go up to his eyes, but it was a start. "I missed you too Sookie." He leaned in and kissed me, then looked down at my coat, then back up at me. He had that sexy smirk on his face. "I have never seen you wear leather before. I like it."

"I'll have to remember that for next time, but my outfit for the evening is underneath." I stood up and unbuttoned my coat. I pulled it off and hung it up in the closet. I glanced back at him over my shoulder and he was taking in every inch of me. I went back over, sat on his lap and crossed my legs giving him a good view of my stocking clad legs. "How does this outfit work for you handsome?" I smiled at him as I leaned in and trailed kisses down his jaw and neck.

"Oh, I like it very much." He slid his hand up my leg until he met bare skin and kept going. I was so glad that I had forgone panties for the evening. He ran his hand over my bare ass and he groaned making me glad that I had skipped the panties. My whole body was tingling under his touch.

"I wanted to thank you for the flowers you sent to me today, but how did you know where I lived?"

"I might have had Alcide's help in that. I told him that I needed to apologize and that I needed your address to do it." I was going to have to give him a raise.

I leaned back and took in what he was wearing. He had on a blue pinstriped suit with a white button down dress shirt. The blue suit brought out his eyes and made him look sexy as hell. "You know, you look pretty good yourself." I slid my arms around his neck and nuzzled closer to him. "What did you want to do tonight?"

He moved his hand up higher over my bare ass. He tensed up as he touched me and he didn't answer my question. "Did I hurt you the other night?"

I nuzzled even closer to him. "I thought that my greeting and my outfit were a good indications that you didn't hurt me." I leaned in and licked his ear lobe. "I really wouldn't mind doing it again." I kissed him hard on the lips. "Would that be something that you would be interested in doing tonight?" There was a part of me that wanted to be dominated by him and have him fuck me in the ass again, but there was another part that was just content to hold him.

He stood up still holding me in his arms, kicked off his shoes and maneuvered the two of us onto the bed with me in his lap. "Right now I'm doing exactly what I want to do. I just want to hold you for awhile."

"I think I can manage that." I nuzzled my face into his neck and pressed closer to his body. I inhaled his warm, musky, masculine scent and I felt like I was in heaven. I had so many questions that I wanted to ask him. They were simple questions that couples would ask each other, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I had him here with me for the night and I was not about to ruin it.

After a few silent minutes he ran his nose down my neck, inhaling my scent and followed with his lips. "So, what did you do today?"

I couldn't stop the shock from spreading over my face. I knew he could see it when he smiled at me. I shook off my surprise and smiled back at him. "Well I had a very productive day." I told him about my getting ready for our evening together.

"You did all that just for me?"

"Yes. You were planning on spending the majority of the night with me. I wanted to look my best."

"You would look good in old sweats, bed hair and no make up."

I could feel the blush spreading across my face and chest. "Thank you. You're pretty good looking in this suit. It brings out your eyes."

"You don't have to do that you know."

"Do what?"

"You don't need to compliment me."

I knew what he meant by that. I could feel my heart clench in my chest wishing that I could tell him the truth, but it was still too soon. "I'm not just saying that. I really mean it." I looked him straight in the eye so he knew that I meant it. I leaned in and kissed him. I could feel his cock growing hard against my ass. I helped him slide off his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt. "I think that you are wearing too many clothes." I un tucked his shirt and he put his hands up to stop me. "What's the matter?"

"Sookie, I don't think that we should do anything after my inexcusable actions the other night."

I smiled at him. "I just want to be close to you." He didn't argue and helped me remove his shirt. He tossed it aside and I curled up against him and traced my fingers over his chest. I could stay this way forever if that's what he wanted.

"I'm not keeping you from your other clients am I?"

I could hear the pain and jealousy in his voice. I wanted desperately to tell him the truth, but I couldn't. I could at least tell him part of the truth. "No, you're the only client that I have, the only client that I want." I trailed kisses over his jaw and down his neck. "I want you, every part of you."

I kept kissing him until I felt his hands on my shoulders. He pushed me back so that he was looking into my eyes. "Sookie, I don't know if I can give you what you want."

"Why not?" I could feel him tense up, but I wasn't going to let him run this time. I took his face in my hands and made him look me in the eye. "Eric, I know that we haven't known each other that long, but I'm already starting to have feelings for you." I could see the surprise on his face, but I couldn't stop myself. "I could easily fall in love with you, but I need to know everything about you. I want to know everything about you."

He wrapped his arms around my wrists and pulled my hands away from his face. "You have no idea what you are asking of me." He lifted me off of his lap and set me down on the bed. He stood up, grabbed his shirt, jacket and shoes and headed for the door. I wouldn't, couldn't let him run away.

I scrambled off of the bed and barely beat him to the door. "No, I am not going to let you leave. I've opened myself up to you, please at least give me the chance to get you to do the same."

He looked me in the eye, throwing all of his anger at me, but I wouldn't back down. "I am more broken than you could ever imagine."

"I don't believe that."

"I'm not free to be with anyone right now, maybe not ever."

"Oh God! You're married, aren't you?" I couldn't keep the fear and panic out of my voice.

I looked up at him and I could see the defeat in his eyes. He went over and sat down on the bed. "I was." He dropped his face into his hands.

I walked over and knelt down in front of him. I placed my hands on his thighs. "What happened?"

He looked down at me with the realization that he couldn't keep his pain from me anymore. "My wife was killed."

"Oh my God! How did that happen?"

"I killed her." It was barely more than a whisper, but I heard him and I didn't believe it. I may have only known him a few days, but I knew in my heart that he couldn't kill anyone.

"That's not possible."

"It's very possible." He paused and took a deep breath before he continued. "It was a little over a year ago. Me, my wife, my brother and my sister-in-law were out having a date night. We had gone to dinner and a movie. We were having a great time.

"We were on our way home. I was the one driving and my cell phone started ringing. I reached down to answer it and didn't realized that the light we were coming up to had turned red. I wasn't paying attention and kept on driving." There were tears streaming down his face and I couldn't stop my own tears from falling. I knew that his story was about to get a lot worse. "I didn't see the SUV coming at us until it was too late. It smashed into the right side of the car where my wife and sister-in-law were sitting. My airbag was the only one that deployed. My wife Sophie and my sister-in-law Hadley were killed on impact. Hadley was five months pregnant at the time. They tried to save the baby, but he was too premature and injured from the accident. My brother Andre was sitting behind me, but he wasn't wearing his seatbelt. The impact was so hard that it sent him flying out the window. He smashed his head on the road and died on the way to the hospital." He paused again to try to compose himself. I wrapped my arms around him to comfort him. "I got out with a broken arm, some cracked ribs and some minor cuts and bruises."

I looked up into his eyes and I could still see tears rolling down his cheeks. "You were very lucky."

"Lucky?" I could hear the anger in his voice, but I wouldn't let that sway me from holding him. "I killed my brother, my sister-in-law, my nephew who never even had a chance and the mother of my little girl." He had a daughter? That must have been what he meant about not being free.

I decided to switch to a subject that might help him calm down some. "What's her name?"

He looked at me like I had just asked him to cut off his own arm. When he looked into eyes his anger seemed to lessen. "Pam."

"How old is she?"

"She's almost ten. She's my whole world." He dropped his face into his hands again. "She should have her mother instead of me. I should have died, not Sophie."

Hearing him say that made me fill up with panic. I took his hands away from his face and forced him to look at me. "Don't ever say that. Things happen for a reason Eric. She needs you."

"She needs her mother and I killed her. I killed my family."

"It was an accident."

"Yeah, an accident that I could have prevented by not having my damn cell phone with me." He pulled away from me and put some distance between us. "I won't let myself get hurt again. I won't hurt anyone else." I watched as he put his shirt on.

"Well, you're failing miserably at that right now." I stood up and turned my back on him.

"What are you talking about?"

His tears had stopped and turned to anger, mine were flowing faster than before. "If you walk out that door right now it will hurt me very much." I turned back towards him and said the only thing that I could to possibly say to try to make him stay. "I love you."

He looked like I had just slapped him in the face. "Sookie I can't…"

I stepped up to him and put my fingers to his lips to stop him. "Yes you can. You have been hurt and blame yourself for so much, I can see that. You can't let that hurt and blame control the rest of you life." I paused knowing that what I was about to say could be the final nail in the coffin that I was building for myself, but I had to say it. "Is this the life that Sophie would have wanted for you? Visiting whores instead of living you life and trying to find love again."

I watched as he raised his hand to slap me, but I wouldn't flinch or turn away. If he needed to slap me to make himself feel better I would happily take the hit. As fast as he raised his hand, he lowered it back down. "You have no idea what you are talking about."

"Maybe I don't, but I think I know a coward when I see one. You have someone in front of you that cares for you very much and you spit in my face."

He leaned in to my face and lowered his voice. "You are nothing but a whore."

Hearing him call me that felt like he really had slapped me, but I still would not back down. "I am not a whore."

"Oh yes you are." Before I could say or move he leaned in and his lips were on mine. He was rough with me, but his touch was more than enough to offset the pain. I tried to slide my arms around him, but he pushed me away. "I am paying you so you will do only what I want." He reached up, grabbed my gown and pulled it off so that it ripped in half. He dropped it at my feet and pushed me back down on the bed. He got on top of me and pinned my arms at my sides and attacked my breasts. He licked, sucked and bit each one until they were sore and bruised. I should say that his assault left me disgusted and turned off, but it didn't. I was so wet and aroused that I wanted him more than ever.

He let go of me and got of the bed. "Get on you hands and knees." I did as he asked and watched him undress over my shoulder. I expected him to go for the condom and lube like before, but he didn't.

When he was naked I watched him step up to the bed and grab my hips. He pulled me to the edge of the bed and I knew what he was going to do. I was terrified for about a second until an idea popped into my head.

I watched as he closed his eyes and pulled back getting ready to thrust into my ass with no lubrication. I knew that it would hurt like hell and that Eric would regret it later, so in the split second I had I lifted my ass so that as he thrust into me he was met with a warm wet pussy instead of a dry ass.

He thrust in me hard and deep. I couldn't stop the painful cry that escaped my lips as he took my virginity, but the pain only lasted a few seconds. I looked at him over my shoulder and he was absolutely shocked. I could feel him try to pull out of me, but I clamped my pussy around him like a vice. "No you don't. You think that I'm a whore then treat me like one. Fuck me like a dirty little whore." I could see in his eyes that he was conflicted. I pushed back against him and rolled my hips causing amazing sensations to flow through both of us. That was all it took for him to lose control.

He roughly grabbed my hips and thrust furiously in me. He was thrusting hard and fast and it felt fucking fantastic. I could feel myself on the verge of coming and I wanted to cum hard. I reached down and rubbed my clit as hard as I could. A few more thrusts and I was coming as hard as I ever had before. Having Eric inside of my just made it that much better.

Even though I had cum, Eric wasn't even close yet. He pulled out of me and I felt so empty inside until he turned me over and pushed my knees up to my chest. He thrust back inside of me and was going even deeper than before. I could feel him rubbing my g-spot with every thrust and was already close to coming again. I wanted to reach up and hold as I came this time, but the look on his face was enough to stop me.

He was thrusting harder and I could feel him getting ready to cum. I wanted to cum with him this time so I rubbed at my clit. He looked down at me as I did and he thrust even harder. "Dirty…little…whore!"

When he called me a whore we came together and he squirted stream after stream of cum inside of me. It felt like he would never stop as he collapsed down on top of me. I didn't care that it felt like he weighed a ton, it just felt so good to have him so close to me.

The feeling left too quickly as he pulled out of me and collapsed on the bed beside me. He turned so that his back was towards me and made no motion to leave or say anything. I wanted to reach out and touch him or say something to him, but I knew that it would probably make things worse. I turned so that I was laying away from him and silently cried myself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N You guys are great blowing up my email with your reviews the past couple days. I appreciate and take into consideration everything that you guys say. I know a lot of you think that Sookie is acting stalkerish, and it kind of started out that way, but I'm working away from that. There are feelings that are going to be coming out. This two are going to eventually get together, but there are going to be some bumps in the road.

* * *

I slept soundlessly that night. I kept trying to force myself to wake up to curl myself up next to Eric, but I wasn't foolish enough to think that he would still be here. Just as the sun was filling the sky I managed to fall into a deep, exhausted sleep.

I don't know how much longer I slept, but I was awakened by a knock on the door. I slowly opened my eyes and let the memories of the previous night fill my consciousness. I sat up and looked down beside me. The bed was empty just as I had expected. I couldn't stop the tears that streamed down my face. I laid my hand on the empty side of the bed and it was cold to the touch. He'd been gone for several hours at least. The tears came even faster when there was another knock on the door. I wrapped the sheet from the bed around myself as I went to the door. I opened it and Alcide was standing there.

"What are you doing here? What time is it?"

"It's almost noon. I came to check on you." He took a closer look at me and I knew he could see the tears still in my red and puffy eyes. "What the hell happened here last night?"

I went back over and curled up on the bed. I avoided Alcide's question and asked one of my own. "Did you see him leave? Did he say anything to you?"

"No, I assumed that he was still up here with you when I saw that your car was still here."

"No, he's long gone." I couldn't stop the fresh tears from streaming down my face.

Alcide came over and sat down beside me. "What did he do to you Sookie? Did he hurt you? If he did I'll go kick his ass right now."

"No Sookie, he didn't hurt me. At least not physically."

"I don't understand." I wiped my eyes and explained to Alcide what had happened last night. I told him about the terrible tragedy that Eric had suffered through, then how he had taken my virginity and left me sometime during the night. "Do you think he is going to come back?"

"I don't know Alcide. I just don't know."

Alcide stayed with me for a few minutes to make sure that I was all right. When I assured him I was fine he left taking the untouched picnic basket with him. I couldn't bare to even look at it. I didn't even what to be in this room anymore. I grabbed my coat out of the closet, put it on and went to head back to my office.

When I got to the door I saw there was a check on the dresser instead of cash. I looked at the amount and I thought that I was going to be sick. Five thousand dollars. I slipped the check into my pocket and went into my office.I stepped inside and locked the door. I glanced down at my desk and saw that there was some paperwork that needed my attention, but I needed a shower first. I hung my coat up in the closet and went into the bathroom. I turned the water on as hot as I could stand it and stepped inside. The water felt so good loosening muscles I hadn't even realized were tensed. As I washed all I could think about was Eric. Last night, no matter what he said or did, being with him was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to me. I was glad that it had been him that had taken my virginity.

I had no idea when he had left, if he was coming back or even if I would ever see him again. That last thought made my heart ache in my chest. I had meant it when I told Eric that I loved him. I knew that we didn't know each other that well, but there was something about him, besides his sexual skills that I felt drawn to. When he is with me I feel complete.

I knew that he had issues and I wanted to help him in any way that I could. There was also his daughter to consider. I tried imagining what she looked like. I knew that she had to be beautiful with Eric as her father, but I had no idea what her mother looked like.

I knew what Pam was going through. I had lost my mother when I was thirteen and my father when I was eighteen. I knew the pain she was suffering from losing a parent. I wanted to help her with the pain, but I had a feeling that wouldn't happen, at least not anytime soon.

I got dried off and changed into a t-shirt and yoga pants. I decided to put Eric and all of his problems out of my head, for now at least and do some work. If he decided to come back I would be here waiting for him, but if he didn't I would just have to deal with it.

I spent a couple of hours working in my office, then made my way down to the bar. I hadn't checked the inventory in awhile and since the bar was closed I figured that it would be the perfect time to do it. That and it would help me focus on something else for a while.

I worked for a few hours making notes on stock that we needed, then headed back up to my office. I made some calls and left messages for suppliers that we needed product from. By the time I was finished the club had opened up for the night. Both rooms were occupied and I couldn't bare to be near it tonight. I grabbed my purse and went home.

When I got home I started to head for the kitchen, but stopped short when I came to the beautiful roses that Eric had sent me. There was a part of me that wanted to smash and destroy every single one of them, but there was another part that just couldn't. I looked at them for a few minutes and a thought popped into my head. Why did he send me these flowers in the first place? Yes he was apologizing, but he had been thinking about me. The apology was just a reason for him to do it. I knew it was stupid, but I felt hope building inside of me. Deep down inside I knew that he had feelings for me. I wasn't sure what they were, but I knew that I was hell bent on finding out.

I slept soundly that night and woke up the next morning feeling one hundred percent better. I puttered around the house for most of the morning, but by mid-afternoon I needed to get out of the house for some fresh air. I ate some lunch, changed into a sundress and walked to the park that was a few blocks away. It was a gorgeous day and I wanted to enjoy it.

It took me about ten minutes to walk to the park and I was surprised at how crowded it was for a Monday afternoon. I found an empty bench, sat down and people watched while enjoying the sun shining down on me. I sat there trying not to think about Eric, but that was next to impossible. Every time I watched a couple walk by my heart would clench in my chest and beg me to find him. I couldn't do that. He had to come to me this time. I had opened up my heart to him and told him how I felt. If he wanted me he knew where I'd be.

I sat in the park for an hour when I couldn't take seeing anymore happy couples walk by me. I stood up to leave when I heard someone crying behind me. I turned and saw a little girl sitting on the grass crying her eyes out. I grabbed my purse and ran over to her. I knelt down beside her while trying not to startle her. I looked her over and could see that she had scraped her leg, both of her hands and her chin. "Hey sweetie, what happened to you?"

She had on rollerblades and she was wearing knee pads, elbow pads and a helmet, yet she still managed to hurt herself. That was definitely something that I would do.

She looked up at me with tears clouding her eyes and streaming down her face. "I fell on the curb."

I reached into my purse, pulled out a tissue and wiped away her tears. "Would you like me to help you?"

She seemed hesitant. "I'm not suppose to talk to strangers."

"That's very smart. I had better introduce myself then. My name is Sookie. What's your name?"

"Pam."

"Well Pam, we're not strangers anymore are we?"

"No, I guess not."

"May I help you now?" She nodded and I pulled out my first aid kit and a bottle of water I always carried with me. I poured some water on her leg to get the dirt and already drying blood off of it. I heard her wince, so I decided to talk to her to keep her mind off of the pain. "You aren't here all by yourself are you?"

"No, Miss Maxine and Daddy are over there talking." She pointed behind me. I looked behind me and saw two people sitting on a bench about a hundred yards away,

"Who's Miss Maxine?"

"She's my nanny. She helps take care of me. Daddy hired her after Momma died. She lives with us."

There was something familiar about her story, but I pushed that thought aside. I bandaged her leg and moved up to her hands. "What happened to your mommy?"

"I shouldn't say. Daddy doesn't like my to talk about it."

"It's okay. You know, I lost my mommy too when I was about your age."

"Was she in an accident?"

"No, she got really sick really fast. By the time the doctors found out that she was sick, the medicine wouldn't work."

"Does your daddy take care of you?"

"He did, but after I graduated from high school he got sick too."

"Like your mommy?"

"No. His heart got sick and the medicine couldn't help him either." I put bandages on her hands and fought back the tears that were threatening to spill.

"So who takes care of you now?"

"I have to take care of myself."

"My Daddy should take care of you too. He's a good Daddy." I couldn't help but smile at her innocence. "My Daddy knows someone named Sookie."

"Really? Is she nice?"

"I don't know. I've never met her, but I know that he misses her a really awful lot though."

"How do you know that?"

"He calls out her name at night when he's sleeping."

I finished with her hands and moved up to her chin. She'd stopped crying and her eyes weren't clouded over anymore. I looked into them and my heart stopped. What she said sank in to. Sookie really wasn't a common name, but could it really be him?

The pair of eyes that I was looking at were the same eyes that I had been dreaming about and pining for days for. Those were the eyes that I had also wiped tears from a few nights ago. Those were the eyes of the man I loved. I knew without a shadow of a doubt that this was Eric's daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Well I just love all the love you guys leave in my inbox. It makes my day and gives me the motivation that I need. I have decided that the next chapter with be from Eric's point of view so it will take me a little longer since all three of my stories are screaming for my attention tonight. I think what's been going on in his head needs to be told. Enjoy!

* * *

Fate is a fickle bitch. Of all the people in this town, this beautiful little girl was the daughter of the one man that I was trying not to think about. I finished bandaging her chin while trying to keep my cool. "There, all better." I helped her off with her rollerblades and onto her feet.

"Thanks Sookie." She hugged me, then took my hand and started pulling me with her. "Come on, I want you to meet Daddy and Miss Maxine."

"Oh Pam, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Come on, please? You wouldn't want something else to happen to me would you?" She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. I already couldn't resist her.

"Lead the way." She smiled up at me and my heart melted. She had Eric's smile too. Her hair was a lighter shade of blonde and her features were more feminine, maybe leaning towards her mother, but I could tell she was definitely Eric's daughter.

With each step we took closer to Eric, I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. I wanted to run to him and throw my arms around him, but that would more than likely piss him off and confuse Pam and I couldn't do that to either one of them.

We were a few feet away when Pam let go of my hand and went running into her father's arms. I now wanted to go running in the opposite direction and not ruin this moment between father and daughter, but I'm no coward.

"Daddy!"

"Hey pumpkin." He looked down at his daughter and saw the bandages that she'd acquired. "What happened to you baby?"

"I fell on the curb."

"Are you okay sweetie?"

"I'm fine Daddy. I made a new friend and she fixed me right up."

"Well, that was very nice. I would love to meet her and thank her for taking such good care of my little princess."

Apparently that was my cue. I stepped around the bench. "Hello Eric."

I watched as he looked up at me and the blood drained from his face. He was absolutely shocked. "Sookie, this is my Daddy and this is Miss Maxine."

I turned to the older woman and held out my hand to her. "It's nice to meet you Miss Maxine."

"A pleasure _Sookie_." She put an unnecessary emphasis on my name.

I turned back to Eric, but I could still feel the older woman's gaze on me. She reminded me of my Gran. "I'm glad that you are all right. You just disappeared the last time I saw you. I didn't know where you'd gone and I was worried. I'm happy that all is well."

"Daddy, you know Sookie?"

He looked from his daughter to me trying to find his voice. "Yes I do sweetie."

"I like her Daddy, she's really nice." All three of them were staring at me and I felt extremely awkward.

I smiled down at Pam. "Thank you Pam, that was very sweet of you to say."

I watched Eric lift Pam off of his lap and turn toward Miss Maxine. "Would you mind taking Pam to the car?"

"Of course not."

He crouched down so that he was eye level with his daughter. "Pam, I need to talk to Sookie for a few minutes, okay?" She nodded her approval. "How about afterwards we go out and get pizza for dinner and ice cream for dessert?"

"Yeah! Okay Daddy." She kissed her father's cheek and ran off towards Miss Maxine.

He stood up and walked towards me. He tried to grab my arm, but I pulled it away and turned to Pam. "Bye Pam. I hope I'll see you again real soon."

"I'd like that. Bye Sookie."

"We need to talk."

We walked to a less crowded section of the park and I could see him glaring at me. When we were as alone as we were going to get I went off on him. "What are you glaring at me for? I didn't do anything to you."

"What were you doing with my daughter?" There was a menacing tone to his voice that I had never heard before and didn't like one bit.

"I was just helping her. She was crying and in pain. I didn't realize she was you daughter until I looked into her eyes." I paused and looked up into his eyes. "She has your eyes and your smile." I could see his face soften a touch. "She's wonderful."

"Thank you."

We walked a bit farther until we came to an empty bench and sat down. We sat there in silence for a few minutes. He was the one that said we needed to talk, but apparently I was going to have to get the ball rolling. I turned to face him so it would be harder for him to evade my questions. "Why did you leave the other night with no word, no note, nothing?"

"Sookie, that night was a mistake. None of that should have ever happened."

I could feel my heart breaking in my chest with his words, but I wouldn't let him see my pain. "Eric, that night was the best night of my entire life. I have never felt closer to another person before."

"That's only because I paid you."

That was worse than the slap across the face he'd threatened to give me. I stood up in front of him and slapped as hard as I could across his face. I left my hand print on his cheek and my own hand hurt like hell. "You stupid son of a bitch. You don't know anything."

He stood up trying to stare me down and intimidate me, but he was failing miserably. "All I know is that you are a whore!"

"I'm not a whore! Didn't you realized that the other night when you took my virginity?" I was practically screaming in a public park, but I didn't care.

"There are other ways to have sex."

I had never been so pissed off in my entire life. It was time for the truth to come out, the whole truth. "You are the second man in my life who has gone down on me, but the only one to give my and orgasm. You are the first and only man to ever fuck my ass and my pussy. Frankly, you are the only man I want to fuck ever. I am not a fucking whore. I own the place!"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "No you don't, Alcide does."

"Alcide runs it for me, but it's my place."

"Why should I believe you?"

I had to pull out the smoking gun. "The Saturday before I met you, you were in the room next to my office with Dawn."

"She could have told you that."

"Yes she could have, but she didn't. I was watching. My office has two way mirrors into the adjoining rooms. I watched you go down on Dawn, I watched how you worked you tongue over her pussy and then slid two fingers inside of her. You made her scream your name, but there was another scream that I know you heard. It was me. I came when she did, then I came a few minutes later with you."

He looked completely lost. "But I paid you."

"I gave the cash to the girls as a bonus and the check is still in my leather jacket in my office. I have no intention of cashing it. I don't expect to be paid for giving you something that I would give to you for free." I moved closer to him and placed my hands on his chest. "I didn't lie to you when I said I loved you Eric. I know that it's crazy, but I love you so much and I want to be with you more than anything." I wanted to kiss him and hold him, to take him home and make love to him over and over again, but the look on his face held me back.

"Sookie, I'm a broken man. I promised myself that I would never love anyone ever again to keep myself and others from getting hurt."

"Eric I can help you to move on. I would never hurt you and nothing is going to happen to me."

"You don't know that, nobody knows that for sure. We could all die tomorrow."

"Then we should definitely make the most of everything."

"Sookie…"

I pressed my fingers to his lips to stop him. "I know that you are still hurting and have a lot of issues to work through and a beautiful daughter to care for. Because of those things I will take what I can get, for now at least. Keep coming to the club if you still want to see me and I'll be waiting there for you tomorrow night." I pulled him down close to me, brushed my lips against his and let him go. I forced myself to turn and walked away. The ball was definitely in his court now. All I had to do now wait and see what he'd do with it.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Okay, for those of you who have been waiting patiently, at the request of my readers, here is the story so far from Eric's point of view. It feels like it has taken me forever to get this the way it needed to be. I think that I am going to go back and forth between Sookie and Eric chapters from now on, at least that is the plan. And for those of you also reading my other stories i am still working on them as well. I'm going to shut up and let you get on with the show. Enjoy!

EPOV

The past year of my life as been hell and for some reason the past week or so has brought a change in me, but I don't think that it's a change that I'm ready to face.

Blaming myself for killing my family had taken a lot out of me, but I try to stay strong for my daughter Pam. She needs me now more than ever before, but sometimes it's hard for me. The first few months after the accident my wife Sophie's best friend Andrea was kind enough to move in with us to help me take care of Pam. I really needed it at the time. There would be days, sometimes weeks that I wouldn't leave my room let alone the house. I knew that it was effecting Pam as much as me, but I couldn't stand to think I might hurt someone else.

When Andrea finally had to go home to her own family I realized that I needed to get it together, if not for me, than for Pam. That was when I hire Maxine Fortenberry to move in with us. I needed someone to take care of the house work and be there for Pam when she got out of school.

When I hire Miss Fortenberry she had just moved here. She had been living with her son Hoyt, but he'd recently gotten married and she didn't want to be a burden anymore. I had never planned for her to live with us, but she needed a place to say and she seemed so sweet and reminded me of my grandmother that I couldn't say no.

After Miss Fortenberry came to stay with us I went back to work. It was hard going in there every day with all my co-workers looking at me with pity in their eyes. I stayed in my office and handled all the paper work that nobody else wanted to do so that I could keep to myself.

I was leaving work one day after being back for maybe a month when one of my co-workers handed me a piece of paper. He said that he couldn't imagine what I was going through, but he thought that I needed to get out and that the company of a nice young lady might make me feel better. I had a feeling that I new what he meant, and I was conflicted about it.

I went home that night and I stared at that piece of paper for almost two hours. I was lonely for some adult companionship and I wasn't even close to being ready to date again, so I decided to give it a whirl.

As I pulled up to the address I'd been given, I really didn't know what to expect. I had needs like any other man, but I didn't want the emotional connection that comes with having sex with someone. I wanted there to be no chance of having emotions involved.

I went inside and was met by a guy who was almost as tall as me, a bit broader in the shoulders and quite scruffy. "Hey, welcome. I'm Alcide Herveaux. What can I do for you tonight Mr..?"

"Northman, but you can call me Eric."

"Well Eric, what can we do for you tonight?"

We were standing out in a waiting area and I could see a couple of girls walking around upstairs. I was starting to have second thoughts about this whole endeavor. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all." I turned to leave, but Mr. Herveaux stopped me.

"Eric, wait. I can see that you are conflicted about being here. I'm not one to judge, I'm just here to situate everybody. I promise that no matter what you will enjoy your time here."

"I don't want to have sex with any of these girls, I just need a little relief."

He smiled as he put his arm around my shoulder. I watched as he motioned for one of the girls to come downstairs. "Eric, this is Dawn. I think that she is just the right girl to give you what you need." She was shorter than me, but only by a few inches in her heels. She had black hair, a pretty face and curves in all the right places. I was growing harder by the second as I looked at her, but my guilt was building up as well. I felt like I was cheating on Sophie, but I knew that it was a first step that I needed to take to move on.

That first encounter was a bit awkward, for me at least. I informed her that all I wanted was a blow job and she was more than happy to help me out. This was something that Sophie had never enjoyed, so it helped ease my guilt slightly.

I'd like to say that I didn't get any real satisfaction out of that encounter, but I would be lying. I am still a man and when a woman takes my cock in their mouth I can't help but enjoy it.

When I was finished I was tempted to just dress and leave, but I wasn't that selfish. I had gotten my pleasure, so I felt that it was only right to reciprocate. I used only my fingers and brought her to orgasm in a few minutes.

While she was lying there recovering from her orgasm I slipped into the bathroom to clean up and dress. I left her money on the dresser as I went out the door without looking back.

That was how it went and that worked for me. I started out going once a week, then when I felt more comfortable I upped it to twice a week. There were no feelings or emotions during these encounters, it was just a release. I realize that I could have just gone to a bar and picked up a woman and it would have been a lot easier on my wallet, but it would have harder on my heart. This way there was no risk of feelings getting in the way.

The past two weeks is when the things in my life started to change. My little girl was about to turn ten. She was growing like a week everyday and she was the only thing that could bring an honest smile to my face. It was hard sometimes looking at her face that looked so much like her mother. It was the hardest thing when her best friend Crystal was having a mother/daughter sleepover one night and she cried her eyes out because she didn't have a mother to take her.

She had started to bring up the suggestion that I find her a new mommy. This was a subject I was no where near ready to broach with her, so I basically blew off my daughter. I knew that she was smart enough to understand that I had blown her off, but still young enough not to call me on it.

The nanny Maxine Fortenberry was not helping in that respect either or in any respect. She had recently joined a bridge club that met three evenings a week. She would try to fix me up with the other member's daughters and granddaughters. I was getting rather sick of it. This was my fucking life and I would choose who I wanted to see myself.

It was a normal Saturday night where I told Maxine that I was going out and not to expect me until late. She always got so excited on the nights that I went out no matter how late I stayed out. Sometimes I thought I would just go to the club to get some peace and quiet.

I got to the club and met Alcide in his office. He and I had developed a kind of friendship over the months that I had been coming here. We would never get personal, but we would talk about sports and movies, things in the news, politics. I always expected him to ask me something personal, but he never did and I respected him for that.

Dawn was my companion tonight. She was my usual companion, but I'd gotten familiar with all of the half a dozen girls here over the past months. I'd also taken to giving pleasure first, then receiving my own.

This night was like any other. I had started using my mouth and tongue as well as my fingers to get my companions off. I was working Dawn up to an explosive climax and she called out my name as she came. This had become typical with all of the girls, but what wasn't typical was the sound of a second person calling out my name seconds later.

I looked around the room almost expecting to see someone, no matter how crazy that would be. I knew that there wasn't anyone else in the room, but I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being watched. I pushed that thought out of my head as Dawn took me in her mouth and brought me to my own screaming orgasm.

I spend the entire next day with Pam and was actually in a good mood all day Monday as well, at least until I arrived home. Maxine's old beat up station wagon was gone, so I just assumed that she and Pam had gone out shopping or to the park. Imagine my surprise when I walked inside to the kitchen and found Pam sitting at the kitchen table coloring. I was livid. "Pam, where's Maxine?"

"I don't know Daddy. She wasn't here when I got home from day camp."

I was trying really hard to keep my anger in check. "Are you all right baby?"

"I'm fine Daddy. I came home, had a banana and some apple juice, played out on my swing set, then came inside to color."

All kinds of horrible images were rushing into my mind. What if somebody had broken into the house while she was alone? What if someone had taken her while she was outside by herself? I don't think that I could go on if anything ever happened to her. "Baby, if this ever happens again I want you to stay inside and call Daddy's cell phone right away okay?"

"Okay Daddy." Not that there was a chance in hell I was going to let this ever happen again. I had to fire that woman. I couldn't take her meddling anymore and she was neglecting her other duties that I pay her for as well and I wasn't going to stand it any longer. There was at least three loads of laundry that needed to be done, the kitchen sink was full of the breakfast dishes from this morning along with the dinner dishes from last night and lunch dishes from yesterday.

I opened the fridge to start something for dinner while I cleaned up and the shelves were bare. There was a gallon of milk that had maybe a sip left, a pretty sad looking bunch of grapes and a box of baking soda. That was it. I looked in the freezer and all that was in there were some packages so covered with frost bite that I couldn't even tell what they were and a half gallon of pistachio ice cream. Pam and I hated pistachio ice cream, but Maxine loved it.

"Baby, go put your shoes on, we are going out for dinner." We went to McDonald's so that Pam could get a happy meal and play in the play area so I could try to cool off and make a grocery list. I realized I also needed to pick my suits up from the dry cleaners if I wanted clean clothes to wear to work tomorrow.

After picking up the dry cleaning and grocery shopping where I let Pam get anything she wanted, (her smile was the only thing that could keep me calm) we got home around nine o'clock. I sent Pam right in to get ready for bed while I brought the groceries in. Maxine's station wagon was back in the driveway.

I walked into the kitchen and came across a crying Maxine sitting at the kitchen table. She came up to me and was blubbering about problems with her car and how she was going to get the groceries and my dry cleaning and blah, blah, blah. I wanted to yell and scream at her for leaving Pam alone and leaving the house a mess, but I was a sucker for tears. They made my anger vanish and I just couldn't tell her off and fire her like I wanted. I told her not to let it happen again. She agreed and helped me bring in and put away the groceries, then we both went to bed.

I went through work the next day like normal, spent some time with my daughter, then when she was deep into dream land I went off to the club. I was met by Alcide at the door, which was unusual, but I just went with it as we went into his office. He seemed a bit nervous tonight, but I wasn't about to call him on it.

He was asking my opinion on a hummer he wanted to buy when I heard footsteps come into the room. I turned and my mouth dropped open. I was looking at the love child of an angel and the devil. This was the most beautiful woman I had seen in a very long time. She had a halo of golden hair that cascaded around her face and her eyes and smiled seemed so innocent to me. But as I moved my eyes down her body her outfit and the curves that filled it would have made the devil himself proud. They could tempt even the most religious man to commit any number of sins. And then her shapely legs that I were picturing wrapped around me as I thrust fiercely inside of her.

I couldn't believe what I was thinking. I hadn't had thoughts like this in a very long time and certainly not about any of the other woman that worked here. There was definitely something different about this woman and I had a feeling I was in deep trouble.

I could hear her talking to Alcide and I got that her name was Sookie, but other than that my brain just wasn't cooperating with me. All the blood was running to my cock especially when she came over to me and started running her hands up and down my arms. Just that simple touch was sending chills of the best kind coursing through my entire body and making me ache for more, things I shouldn't be aching for.

When she took my hand and led me out of the office and up the stairs I knew that I should pull myself away and go home and take a cold shower, but I just couldn't. Doing what I was about to do with this woman was going to be trouble. I don't know how I knew this, but I was sure that it would lead to lots of trouble.

I couldn't take my eyes off her ass as she led me upstairs. I wanted to fill my hands up with those perfectly round globes that were practically calling out to me. I wanted to touch more of her more than I wanted to take my next breath. I was in big fucking trouble.

She led me into a room that I had never been in before, but I really wasn't focusing on the room. She had wiggled her ass letting me know that she knew I was watching her and I wanted to grab her even more. I actually growled deep down in my chest. I have never growled before in my life. Big fucking trouble.

I let go of her hand as I walked into the room and it felt empty and cold without her soft warmth there. But as I walked by her I was enveloped in her sweet scent of vanilla and something that I thought was all her I was overwhelmed by it. I didn't think my legs could handle my weight with that smell all around me, so I went to sit on the bed.

I watched her walk up to me and I had to hold my hands back to keep from touching her. I was afraid that if I touched her I would do something that I would regret. She stepped between my legs and slid her hand over my shoulders. The pleasant chills were getting stronger with her touch and the view wasn't too bad either. Her beautiful breasts were so close to my face that I wanted to pull one into my mouth, but I held myself back.

There was something so different about this woman that I couldn't quite put my finger on. My mind kept telling me that this sweet woman didn't belong here no matter what my body was telling me and that I should get the hell out of Dodge, but my cock had taken control. I wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

She was talking to me, but I wasn't paying attention to her words, I had worked my way up to focus on her lips. I wondered what they felt like and what they tasted like. I wanted, no needed to know those things, so being led by my cock I did something that I hadn't done in a long time, I kissed her.

Her lips were soft and she tasted like mint and this sweet flavor that was all Sookie. It felt so good, but I needed more. I slid my hands down her luscious curves and got my hands on her beautiful ass.

I lifted her up and pressed her to me so that I didn't have to contort my body to kiss her. She wrapped her legs tightly around my waist like a vice. I could feel how hot and wet she was and I wanted to fuck her so badly, but I was content to just keep on kissing her for now.

After a few minutes of kissing to where we were both breathless she pried herself out of my arms and slid down my body. I had a feeling I knew what she was about to do and my cock got harder and I could feel it start leaking pre-cum. She was speaking to me again, but I was more focused on keeping myself from coming too soon like a teenaged boy.

She unzipped my jeans and pulled them down to reveal her prize. She licked the tip and swirled her tongue around the head of my cock before taking me into her mouth. She couldn't take all of me, but she wrapped around what didn't fit and stroked me for all she was worth. Her other hand had moved down and was massaging my balls. I was moaning and trying very hard not to thrust into her mouth and hurt her.

I knew that this wasn't going to take long. I usually had more stamina than this, but her mouth was so warm and so wet that I couldn't help myself. All the things she was doing to me felt so fucking good.

She started humming around my cock and that was all that it took. I came in her mouth and it was the biggest load I had released in a long time. Being the trooper that she was she swallowed every drop. I guess you have to be able to swallow like that when you are a professional.

My eyes rolled back in my head as she licked up every stray drop. When she took my clean cock out of her mouth I couldn't hold myself up any more and collapsed back on the bed. It had been a long time since I'd cum like that and I still wasn't completely satisfied. I wanted more from Sookie, too much, but my mind wasn't ready to deal with that just yet.

After a moment I just barely opened my eyes to see what Sookie was planning next. She was standing in front of me and was starting to undress herself. When she had freed her breasts from their confinement I was fully awake and she had my attention. I was also rock hard again.

I watched her toss her corset aside and remove her garter and panties. She went take her shoes off, but I stopped her telling her to leave them on. I wanted to fuck her while she was wearing nothing but those fuck me pumps and those stockings, but I would deal with just getting her off in them.

She asked me what I wanted now and without thinking I lifted her up and tossed her down on the bed next to me. I stood up and pulled up my jeans so that I wouldn't be tempted to go further than normal, then crawled up onto the bed and between her legs. I could see how wet she was and I wanted to taste her.

I lifted her legs over my shoulders and worked my tongue over her wet lips with gusto. Her taste was sweet and savory like her own scent. She was better than any woman I had ever tasted in my entire life and I couldn't get enough of her.

I worked my tongue up and down her slit, then focused on her clit. She was very receptive to my ministrations. She was moaning and bucking under my touch. I slipped two fingers inside her to massage her g-spot and that was all it took to send her over the edge. Her muscles clamped around my fingers and the thought of those muscles doing the same to my cock was almost enough to make me cum again.

I watched her juices run out of her and I couldn't stop myself from licking up every drop. I wanted so much more from her this night, but I wasn't going to let that happen. I had gotten what I'd come here for and it was now time for me to go.

I was about to head to the bathroom to clean up and leave when I felt her hands on my arms. She pulled me up to her and licked my lips to taste her own juices. I was going to have an accident any second now if she kept that up. Then she kissed me, sliding her arms around me and pulling me against her. She ran her tongue over my lips again and was rubbing up against my aching cock. I was so close to fucking her, but I managed to force myself away from her. I wasn't ready to fuck someone yet, I might never be.

I got up, grabbed my shirt and slipped my shirt of. She tried to get with her words and by grabbing my cock again, but I managed to stay strong. I headed for the door to make my break for it when she said that she hoped to see me again and soon. There was a part of me that wanted to see her again and soon as well, but I couldn't. I wanted to stay with her right now, but I couldn't. I dropped her money on the dresser and left without another word.

I left that night without even saying goodbye to Alcide and drove home with my head swimming and my stomach in knots. Sookie had taken up residence in my mind and it seemed like she was there to stay. I didn't know how I felt about that.

When I got home I went straight through my bedroom to my bathroom and into the shower. I turned the water on as hot as I could stand it. I could still feel her touch, smell her scent and it was screwing with my head. I scrubbed every inch of myself until my skin was raw to get her scent off of me.

I got out and dried off and I was starting to get my sanity back, but Sookie was still in my head. I put on pair of sleep pants and went down the hall to check on my baby. She was sound asleep looking like an angel.

I knew that it was late and I should go to sleep, but I needed something to dull my thoughts. I went into the kitchen and got a bottle of Patron out of the top cabinet and proceeded to drink this woman out of my mind.

It took half the bottle just to quiet my mind. I put the liquor away and stumbled my way upstairs. I made it into my room and collapsed onto my bed. I hoped that I would just pass out into wonderful oblivion, but I had no such luck. My dreams were plagued with Sookie and left me more exhausted and confused then before.

I went through my day like normal, but I couldn't focus on anything except that beautiful angel that had bewitched me. I tried to think of anything else, but nothing worked.

I came home late that afternoon and was tempted to try to drink her out of my mind, but that hadn't worked so well for me. I needed a different approach to remove her from my thoughts so that I could get on with my everyday life. I knew there was one way that would either help with my problem or make it even worse, but I had to try.

Later that evening after Pam was asleep, I made the decision to go to the club. I pulled into the parking lot and there were more people there than usual, but I didn't care at this point. I was on a mission and there was nothing that could stop me.

I walked inside and into Alcide's office. Luckily he was alone. He was shocked at seeing me here on a different night. "Eric, what are you doing here?"

"I need Sookie." I couldn't seem to control what was coming out of my mouth. "I need to see Sookie. Can you get her down here for me? Is she even here tonight?"

"Yeah she's here. Give me a minute to call her and get her down here." I walked out into the lobby and began to pace while I waited for her to come down.

I had so many questions running through my mind. What the fuck was I doing here? What was I going to say to her? What did I really want from her?

My inner myriad of questions was interrupted by the sound of her voice. I turned and looked up at her. I had the same reaction as I did last night. My mouth dropped open and my cock was rock hard. I wanted to fuck her right here and right now, but I had to talk to her.

She wasn't as made up as she was last night, but she was still sexy as hell. I walked up to her as she reached the bottom of the stairs and asked her if we were in the same room as before. When she said yes I let my inner caveman type take over. I lifted her into my arms and with my long legs I was able to take the stairs three at a time.

Sookie had wrapped her self tightly around my and it would be so easy for me to fuck her and I was fighting the urge with everything in me.

I reached the room very quickly. I went in, kicking the door closed behind me and I tossed Sookie down on the bed. Instead of joining her I started to pace some more. I needed to calm myself down before I completely turned into a caveman.

She walked over to me and asked me what was wrong. I wanted to walk away and not risk myself or the sweet woman getting hurt, but I just couldn't do it.

She ran her hands over my arms and I could feel the walls that I had put up around my heart start to weaken having her so close to me. There was just something about her that made me want to open myself up and risk everything again, but then I would remember the pain and I closed myself off again.

Images of Sophie went through my head and I knew that it was a mistake coming here and I had to leave. I pulled away and started to walk away from her and I felt that knot come back to my stomach. I hadn't even realized that it had disappeared until it came back. It got worse when Sookie asked me not to go. My arousal had tapered off now, but I really didn't want to leave anymore than she wanted me to go.

I told her that I didn't think I was up for anything tonight and she said that I didn't have to, but she was leading me towards the bed. I tried to pull away, put she said that she just wanted to comfort me. She smiled at me and seeing her face light up like that I just couldn't say no. I would do anything to keep that smile on her face.

She helped me off with my suit jacket that I never changed out of today, then I removed my shoes and socks and got comfortable in her arms. I leaned against her and she wrapped one arm around me and ran the other hand through my hair. Just that simple touch was enough calm my mind and remove the knot that had been in my stomach.

I was content to just sit there like this for as long as she would let me, but then she said that I could talk to her about what was bothering me. I didn't want to talk. I couldn't bring myself to talk about what was really bothering me.

I tried to get up and leave, but she pulled me back to her saying that I didn't have to say anything. She was practically begging me to stay. I thought that was strange, but I didn't dwell on it.

We laid back down on the bed so that we were facing each other and she continued running her fingers through my hair. I couldn't control my mouth as she touched me as I told her that she was different, then I asked her why she was being so nice to me. She told me that she could see that pain in my eyes. I didn't want to deal with my pain right now.

I tried to pull away again and as I did she called me out on my shit. She told me that I should express my pain in any way that I wanted and she would be there for me when I finished.

I was shocked. Nobody had ever pegged me so accurately and so quickly before and now she actually wanted me to throw some sort of fit or tantrum. I didn't know what to say to that.

She leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips as she pulled me back into her arms. She was being so kind and tender to me. I couldn't stop the tears that started to flow down my cheeks. I knew that it would make me look like a pussy crying in front of a woman, but I couldn't stop myself. This was what I needed over the last year. I had never let myself cry over what had happened. I let myself get angry and slip into a depression, but I never cried. With every tear I could feel a bit more weight being lifted off of my shoulders.

My tears quickly turned to sobs as I finally started to let the pain go and Sookie continued to comfort me. She was rubbing my back and rocking me in her arms and I could feel her crying right along with me. It was the nicest and kindest thing anyone had ever done for me.

When she could feel that I was calming down she pulled away and wiped away the stray tears. As she did my stomach let out a loud growl. I realized that I hadn't really had anything to eat since breakfast. I didn't stop for lunch and I had only picked at my dinner and letting all of my pent up emotions had left me with quite an appetite.

She went to get us something to eat, so I went in to take a shower. I wanted to wash the tears and try to wash the pain away. I knew it could never be that easy, but I wanted to try.

I wash quickly and as I stepped out I heard Sookie calling me from the other room. I wrapped a towel tightly around my waist and stepped back out to the other room. She had come back with a tray of food and I couldn't stop my stomach from growling again.

I went and sat beside her on the bed as she fixed me a sandwich. I tried to apologize for my emotional outburst, but she wouldn't accept it. She was being extremely kind to me and I couldn't stop myself from questioning her about it. She told me that she like me and that she wanted to be there for me.

I thought about that as I ate. We were entering an area that I didn't think I was prepared to go into and that I promised myself I wouldn't enter. Sookie was acting more like a wife than a prostitute and I didn't know if I could deal with that.

She fixed me another sandwich when I finished the first and I practically inhaled it. When I finished I realized that I should leave and try to get a handle on my still frayed emotions, but as I watched her offer me a chocolate covered strawberry I had the overwhelming urge to kiss her. I wanted to prove to myself that I could keep any relationship with this woman strictly professional and that there were absolutely no feelings involved.

I took the strawberries and the tray from her and set them on the dresser. I crouched down in front of her and cupped her cheeks as I leaned in and kissed her. It was a simple kiss, but I could feel it in every particle of my body. That turned into a big fail. I was now positive that I had to get out of here.

I tried to pull away again, but she begged me again to stay. Before I had the chance to say anything to her begging she had reached over and pulled off my towel. She got off the bed, dropped to her knees and had my cock buried in her beautiful mouth. I wanted to push her away and run far away from here, but her touch felt so good. It didn't take her long before she had me coming hard.

She pulled me out of her mouth and slid her arms around my waist. I told her that her impromptu blowjob had not been necessary, but she had wanted to do it. She then started asking me questions that I didn't want to answer, like why I never found pleasure inside any of the girls, then what she could do to help me. I informed her that I was beyond help and she didn't believe that for a moment.

I looked down into her eyes and I could see how sincere she was being. I wanted to tell her everything, to have somebody to confide in, but she was acting too much like a wife and for some reason that I couldn't explain it was making me angry. I'd had a wonderful wife and I was not looking her to replace her now or ever for that matter.

I don't really know what came over me in that moment, but I couldn't stop myself from pushing her down onto the bed and ordering her onto her hands and knees. I was running on my baser animalistic instincts has I went over to the nightstand and pulled out a condom and some lubricant. I slid the condom on and applied plenty of the lubricant.

I got on the bed and ripped off her panties. I squeezed some of the lubricant onto my fingers and pushed them into her ass to stretch her out. Part of me was doing this because it had been so long since I had been inside of a woman and fucked one in anyway, but another part of me wanted to bring pain to her. I knew it wasn't going to be anywhere close to the pain that I suffered, but that didn't matter. I needed to do this.

"Does this make you happy? Does me penetrating you make you happy?" I was los in my anger and didn't even realize it when I smacked her ass rather hard. I wanted to make her cry, to scream and beg me to stop, but she didn't even flinch. She was obviously very good at being a whore. "Do you want my cock in you?"

She said yes. She was begging me for it. That just made me want to hurt her even more. I thrust hard into her while waiting for some sign that I had hurt her in some way, but still there was nothing.

I grabbed onto her hips digging my nails into her and started fucking her as hard and as fast as I could. "Is this what you wanted? Do you like me fucking you ass?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, please god don't stop."

"Do you want me to touch you?"

"Yes." I pulled her up against my chest and squeezed and pinched her nipples and breasts. I was being savage with her and she was actually enjoying it. I was actually enjoying myself as well.

I leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Is your pussy we right now?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to rub your clit?"

"Yes."

She was just a whore begging to be fucked, so I was going to treat her like one. I pushed her back down and went back to thrusting hard in her. "Well, I'm not going to. Do you want to rub your own clit?"

"Oh please Eric, yes I really do."

"Do it." I thrust hard into her, hard enough for my balls to slap against her and I could feel that she was close to coming. "Cum for me whore. Show me what I pay you for." I felt her instantly start clenching with her orgasm and I couldn't stop my own from taking over me.

I watched her fall onto the bed exhausted after her orgasm and as I did I started to fill up with shame. What had I just done? Her ass was stretched and red from my attentions. There were marks on her hip from where I had dug my nails in during my thrusts. Looking at what I'd done, I had to work hard to keep from getting ill.

I quickly went into the bathroom to clean myself up and get away from that sight. I had done some horrible things in my life, but this was definitely on the short list. I had practically raped that poor girl and even though she had begged for it, it didn't make it right. This wasn't what she was here for. This wasn't what she was expected to take.

I disposed of my very full condom that made me feel even more sick and ashamed of myself as I got in the shower to try to wash and scrub those feelings away. I was ashamed of what I'd done, but also at the fact that I had been aroused by it.

No matter how hard I scrubbed I couldn't make the shame go away. I really didn't think I should make it go away. I deserved to feel shame after what I'd done. I had to get out of here.

I dried off and realized that I had left my clothes in the other room with her. I kept my head down as I gathered my clothes and dressed quickly. I could feel her eyes on me, but I couldn't bring myself to look at her after what I'd done, so I dressed, dropped more money than was necessary on the dresser and walked out the door.

I wondered downstairs and out to my car in a daze. There was definitely going to be a big apologize in the near future for me to organize. There was no excuse for my actions tonight. I wanted to go back up and apologize to her now, but I couldn't bare to see her bruised body again so soon.

I got into my car and noticed that I had left my briefcase there. I opened it up and shuffled around for a piece of paper and an envelope. I wrote out a simple apology, but I knew that was no where near enough. I needed to fully apologize in person for my actions. I need to talk to Alcide.

I went back inside hoping that Sookie hadn't come downstairs for some reason. I slipped into Alcide's office closing the door behind me. I didn't even check to see if he was busy I just started pacing again. "Eric, what's the matter?"

I stopped and looked over at him. I ran my hands through my hair trying to figure out how to ask what I wanted to know. "I'm in trouble Alcide."

He seemed a little frightened by what I'd said. If I wasn't so twisted in knots I might have found his expression funny. "Do I need to help you bury a body or come up with bail money for you?"

I chuckled a little at that. I couldn't laugh outright after the night I'd had. "No, nothing like that. I did something tonight and I need to make amends for it." I looked him in the eye so that he would know that I was serious. "I need to know about Sookie. Whatever you can tell me, please, I need to know."

He looked like he wasn't going to tell me what I needed to know, but he thought better of it. "What exactly do you want to know?"

"Well for starters what is her last name?"

"Stackhouse."

"What kind of flowers does she like?"

He seemed confused by that question, but he answered anyway. "Roses."

Then there was a question that I realized was one of the most important that I needed the answer to. "Does she have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Does she have a girlfriend?"

He laughed at that, but I still needed to know. "No, no girlfriend either."

I also asked for her address which he was happy to give me. "I want to schedule my Saturday night now. I want Sookie for the entire night and I want to come in at eight instead of my usual time."

He was completely stunned for a moment, but quickly shook it off. "Alright, anything else?"

I held out the note that I had sealed for Sookie. "Can you see that she gets this for me please?"

"Of course." He took the letter and I left without another word.

As I drove home a giant knot of guilt was setting up a permanent residence in my gut. I felt like a giant piece of shit for what I had done. I don't even know what possessed me to be so cruel, but I just hadn't been able to stop myself.

I got home and went up to check on Pam. She was fast asleep and looked so sweet and innocent. I hoped that she stayed that way for a long time especially with a devil like me as a father. I don't know how I was able to help make that sweet little girl, but I must have done something right along the way.

I went to my room and dropped on my bed to try to work through my hurricane of emotions. I wanted to scream, to cry, to throw a fit after what I had done, but that wouldn't do me any good, so instead I went to work on my apology.

I went to my desk and turned on my laptop. I searched the internet and ordered her twelve dozen roses with another apology note to go with them. I knew that it was no where near enough to make up for my actions, but at least it was a start.

I spent the next couple of days trying to focus on my work and my daughter and not let the knot of guilt eat away at me. I hoped that it would lessen the longer I was away from her, but it just seemed to stay as a constant reminder no matter what I did.

When Saturday finally arrived I was pacing the house like a caged animal. I was desperate to see Sookie and apologize to her, but there was a part of me that just really wanted to see her. I had been dreaming about her more and more and she was constantly on my mind.

All day Pam and Maxine had been watching me and trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with me. By 6 o'clock I couldn't take it anymore. I told them that I wouldn't be home until late and took off before I went completely crazy.

I got in my car and it just seemed to have a mind of it's own. I had only looked at it once, but somehow I made my way towards Sookie's house. I looked it over and it really wasn't the kind of house that I would have expected her to live in. It was a very nice home that looked like a family would live in.

I was so tempted to stop and see her, but I just couldn't. That would definitely be crossing a line, so I kept driving. I passed by her house three more times before I finally decided to just head to the club. It wasn't even seven o'clock yet when I got there, but this would give me some time to think about what to say.

I went inside to Alcide's office. I didn't feel like talking tonight, so I just asked if we were going to be in the same room tonight. He said yes and I practically sprinted upstairs.

I walked into the room almost expecting her to be there, but the room was empty. It was strange to be in her alone, but at least I had time to think.

I paced the room for at least a half an hour trying to figure out what I was going to say to her. How do you apologize to a woman for practically raping her? Hallmark just hasn't come up with that kind of card yet and coming up with the words on your own is not easy.

I sat down on the bed running my fingers through my hair and rethinking even being here. I was tempted to just make a run for it and not come back when I saw the door open and in walked my angel. She was wearing a long leather jacket that she looked incredibly sexy in. I couldn't stop myself from growing hard at the sight of her. I also noticed that the knot in my stomach I had been fighting for days disappeared just being near her, but my guilt was still front and center.

I was waiting for her to get anger at me or scream and slap me or feed me my ass on a platter. Instead she came over and threw her arms around me. She kissed me all over my face and said that she missed me. I couldn't stop myself from pulling her into my lap and saying that I missed her too. I didn't intend to say it, but after I did I realized that I meant it. The disappearance of the knot in my stomach was proof of that.

We talked for a few minutes about her outfit under her coat, how she liked the flowers, then me asking if I hurt her the other night. She actually wanted us to do that again. I didn't think I would ever want to do that again. All I really wanted to do was hold her. It was comforting to me to have her close.

She told me about her day, how she had pampered herself to get ready for tonight. She wanted to look good for me and she even complimented me on how I looked. I told her that she didn't need to do that to get my attention, but she said that she really meant it. I had no reason to doubt her, but I still did anyway.

I asked her if I was keeping her from her other clients and she told me that I was all she wanted and that she wanted all of me. I told her that I couldn't give her what she wanted. She countered by saying that she could fall in love with me. I found that completely hard to believe, but deep down I was feeling the same things. She was unlike anyone I'd ever met, but I wouldn't let feelings get into this.

She wanted to know everything about me and I didn't think I was ready to share my pain with an almost complete stranger no matter how I felt. I lifted her off my lap, set her on the bed and was about to leave, but she ran over and cut me off. She wanted to help me and be with me, but I told her I was too broken for anyone's help and that I wasn't free to be with anyone, at least in my own heart. She assumed that I was married and I couldn't stop myself from sharing my pain with her.

When I said that I was the only one to survive she said that I was lucky. I sure as hell didn't feel lucky. I looked into her eyes that had tears streaming out of them and I could feel her pity for me and it was pissing me off. I had killed my family and left my daughter without a mother. I was most certainly not lucky by any means.

She asked me about Pam and that calmed me down for a few moments. My little girl was the light of my life and meant more to me than anything. She was the only lightness in the dark world I had sunk into.

I tried to convince her that it really should have been me that should have died instead of Sophie, but she wouldn't let me believe that. She tried to tell me it was just an accident, but I knew that I could have prevented it.

She was trying to get close to me to comfort me, but I pushed her away. I couldn't, I wouldn't let anyone else get close and possibly get hurt because of me. She said I was failing miserably if I walked out the door like I wanted to, then she said the one thing that I least expected and couldn't take. She told me that she loved me.

I didn't know if she truly meant it or not, but it gave me a strange sensation deep inside, something I hadn't felt in a long time. I didn't want these feelings. I had to get out of here, but she wouldn't let me.

She tried to convince me that I shouldn't let my pain control my life, then she had the audacity to use my late wife against me. I raised my hand to slap her for being insolent, something that I had never done before in my life. She steadied herself to take the hit and I knew I couldn't do it. I lowered my hand and told her she didn't know what she was talking about.

She called me a coward and I came back calling her a whore. She yelled in my face that she wasn't a whore and I felt my anger building up all over again. There was something deep inside of me that needed to prove that she really was one.

I pulled her to me and kissed her roughly. I informed her that I was paying for her services and that we would do what I wanted to do. I ripped her new gown from her body and pushed her back onto the bed. I got on top of her and attacked her breasts to they would be bruised and sore.

I stood when I was done with that and ordered her on her hands and knees. I quickly stripped off my clothes and got back on the bed with her. I wanted to hurt her for trying to tell me how I should live my life and for making me remember my own pain. I knew that I would regret it later, but for now I couldn't stop myself.

I lined up behind her with nothing to ease the pain. As I thrust into her I was shocked to realize that she had moved enough for me to take her in her pussy instead of her ass. I was also shocked when I pushed through a barrier deep inside of her. She was a virgin? How in the hell was she a whore and a virgin at the same time? I couldn't wrap my head around that now.

I tried to pull out and away from her, but she clamped down around me. Oh God did that feel fucking good. She told me to treat her like a whore, to fuck her like a whore. I really wanted to stop, but her words and the fact that she was thrusting back against me and rolled her hips made me loose the last bit of my control. I grabbed onto her hips and started fucking her with total abandon.

She came the first time very quickly, but I wasn't even close yet. I turned her onto her back and pushed her legs up to her chest. I was able to fuck her even harder and deeper. She hadn't flinched or shown any sign of pain during my ministrations. I was shocked, but I kept right on fucking her.

I called her a dirty whore as I came inside of her and collapsed on top of her. It had been so long since I had really fucked someone and I couldn't help feeling satisfied, but not fully. I wanted more, but I couldn't do this. I wanted to leave, but I was exhausted.

I pulled out of her and collapsed on the bed next to her. I watched her turn away from me and I had the overwhelming urge to pull her into my arms, but I couldn't keep my eyes open long enough to do it.

I don't know how long I slept for, but I knew I had to leave. I gathered my clothes and went into the bathroom. I cleaned up and dressed quickly. I walked out and left a check for her services this night. It was the most I had ever paid, but I knew that she deserved every penny for what I'd done to her.

I left without seeing Alcide. I made my way home with the knot coming back to my stomach worse than ever.

I got home and went straight to my room instead of checking on Pam like I normally would. It was later than normal and I didn't want to chance waking her up.

I should have gone up to my room and tried to get some more sleep, but I just couldn't. I was feeling even more guilty about my actions tonight, but now I had new feelings along with it. I wanted Sookie more than ever now. I didn't want that or any of the other feelings that I hadn't felt in a long time.

I decided that I had to put an end to this. I wasn't ready for this, I was never going to be ready for this. I couldn't allow her or myself to get hurt.

I spent the day with Pam and that kept my thoughts of Sookie at bay for a little while, but that night my dreams were even more intense and realistic than before. It was almost as if she was really with me and it was fucking with my head. I had to put this woman out of my head.

The next morning I decided to cut out of work early today and spend the afternoon with Pam at the park. We hadn't spent much time together outside of the house and with school starting back up soon and her having finished summer day camp, we needed to have a day out while we could.

I tried to focus while I was at work that morning, but it wasn't happening. All I could think about was Sookie. Thoughts of her had latched on inside of my brain and they weren't letting go.

I left work a little after one and came home to a messy house twenty minutes later. Maxine was in the living room watching her soap operas while Pam was in the kitchen coloring. I was about at the end of my ropes with that woman.

I told Pam to get her shoes on to go and she brought her rollerblading gear with her. I was hoping that while we were gone that Maxine would do the work that I paid her for, but instead she managed to invite herself along. I was too distracted to fight her on it.

When we got to the park, Pam immediately put her rollerblades on and went off with a couple of her friends while I was stuck with Maxine. Yeah. We sat down on a bench and she started rambling away about absolutely nothing as we watched Pam play.

It didn't take long for me to not be able to listen to Maxine anymore, so I went into my own little world. Actually it wasn't just my own world, Sookie was there with me. I didn't know how I was going to get her out of my head, but I knew I had to do it.

I don't know how long I was lost in my little world when I heard Pam calling for me. She came running into my arms and as I looked at her my eyes went wide with shock. She had bandages on her that had not been there before. I asked her what happened and she said that she'd fallen on the curb and a nice lady was kind enough to help her. I had been so lost in my own thoughts that I hadn't even noticed my daughter get hurt. I was the worst father and what bothered me more was that Maxine hadn't noticed either. Some stranger had taken better care of her. This was definitely the last straw.

I asked her about who helped her and she said that it was her new friend. I wanted to meet this new friend and that was when I heard my angel's voice coming from behind me. I turned and seeing her here was not helping my plans to end things with her and cut her out of my life.

I knew that we should talk, so I sent Pam and Maxine to the car with the promise of pizza and ice cream for dinner. That was basically because yet again there was no food in the house. I had decided that Maxine was going to get dropped off first to pack her stuff and get out of my house before we got home. I would give her enough severance pay so that she could get on her feet, but that would be it.

When they were out of earshot I told Sookie that we needed to talk and I led her to a more secluded area so we wouldn't be overheard at least not too much. I couldn't stop glaring at her as we walked. What had she been doing with Pam? Was she trying to get to me through my daughter? I questioned her on it and she said that she didn't even realize that Pam was my daughter until she looked into her eyes. Talk of my daughter calm my churning emotions, but only until she brought up Saturday night.

She wanted to know why I left and I told her that what had happened between us that night had been a mistake. She disagreed and said that it had been the best night of her life. I couldn't even fathom how she could feel that way, but I assumed she was saying that because of how much I had paid her that night and I told her so.

Saying that pissed her off enough to slap me and tell me that I didn't know anything. I stared her down and called her a whore again. She screamed back at me that she wasn't and I should have realized that when I took her virginity.

I knew that what she said made sense, but my mouth wasn't cooperating with my brain. I just spouted out that there are other ways to have sex. She then proceeded to tell me of her very limited sexual experience and my involvement in it. Then she shocked the hell out of me by telling me that she was really the owner, not Alcide.

She told me that Alcide was just a front. She also informed me that she had seen me the night I'd heard someone else call my name. I was so confused by these revelations so I just focused on the fact that I had paid her for what we had done together. She told me that she didn't keep the money and that she didn't expect me to pay for something that she would happily give up for free.

She again told me that she loved me and wants to be with me. I try to tell her that I can't, but she insists that she wants to help me heal. I try to convince her that I can't do this, but she says that she'll take what she can get for now and she'll keep seeing me at the club if that's all I can give her.

I watched her walk away and that pesky knot took up residence in my stomach again. I couldn't deal with all of this right now. I had a daughter to tend to and a nanny to fire.


	9. Chapter 9

I barely slept at all that night. I tossed and turned not able to quiet my thoughts. I was anxious to see Eric again if he decided to show up. If he didn't come to the club I was going to be more heart broken than I had been in a very long time. I couldn't think like that though, I had to think positive. If he did show up I would be on cloud nine.

When I'd finally gotten up for the day all I could do was pace. I couldn't focus on any one task and I couldn't even eat anything. Just thinking about food almost made me sick.

By the afternoon I had managed to calm myself down some what, but I couldn't stand staying in the house any longer. I wanted to go and sit in the park for awhile, but I didn't want to chance running into Eric, especially since there was a chance that he wasn't coming to the club tonight. I pushed that awful thought aside and headed for the bar.

I wandered around down in the bar for a while making everybody nuts before I went up to my office. I was met with a new stack of papers that needed my attention, so I jumped right in.

I'd been working for a couple of hours and was absorbed in what I was doing when there was a knock on my door. "Come in."

I looked up as Alcide walked in. "Hey Sookie."

"Hey Alcide. What brings you to my humble office?"

"I debated whether to even come up here or not thinking that it wasn't a good idea, but I knew that if I didn't you would most likely never forgive me."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's here."

He didn't need to say who was here because I already knew. My heart was pounding in my chest. "Well have him come up."

"Do you really think that is a good idea Sookie? I saw how he left you the other night. I don't know how you could even want to see him after that."

"Alcide, I know that you'll think that I am crazy, but I love him. Now please have him come up." Alcide turned and left my office without another word. I couldn't stop myself from acting like a teenager. He was here! I was so excited I thought I would freak out. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down.

I was straightening up my desk when there was another knock on my door. I knew that it was him and my excitement grew even bigger. I took another deep breath, but I couldn't keep the excitement out of my voice. "Come in." I watched him step inside and close the door. "Hello Sookie."

He looked down at me and I couldn't stop myself. I ran over and jumped into his arms. "I am so happy to see you." I placed kisses all over his face until he pushed me away from him.

"I'm not here for that."

I looked up at him confused. "I don't understand."

"I wasn't even going to come up and see you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I wanted to cry, to slap him, to scream, to show him how much I loved him, but I wouldn't let him see my emotions. I had to play it calm and cool. I stepped away from him and sat down at my desk. "Why are you here then?"

"It's Pam."

I couldn't stop the panic from building inside of me. "Is she all right?" I barely knew that little girl, but I already loved her almost as much as her daddy.

"She's fine. We are adjusting to life now that I fired Maxine. I've got some friends to help out until school starts up again, then I'm going to cut back on my work hours so that I can spend some more time with her. I actually just came here to give you this. It's an invitation to Pam's birthday a week from Saturday."

I could feel my anger taking over. I had a feeling that I knew what he was going to say next and I wasn't going to like it. "You could have picked up the phone or mailed me my invitation."

"I was coming here anyway. I thought a personal invitation would be taken better."

"You're planning on having your normal Tuesday night romp?"

"Yes."

"But not with me?"

"It's not fair to you. I need something with these other girls that I can't get with you; detachment."

My anger was starting to reach it's boiling point. I got up from my desk and opened the curtain covering the two way mirror that had been covered for days now. Dawn was getting started with a regular customer whose name I couldn't remember. "But it is fair for me to watch you have sex with somebody else? Is it fair for me to listen to you going at it with one of the other girls when you could be going at it with me for nothing?" I had started yelling, so I paused to try to calm myself down. It really wasn't working. "I won't allow it."

"You can't do that."

"Oh yes I fucking can. This is my business, I can refuse service to any one I see fit for any reason."

"Well, I won't have sex with you."

"Why not? If that is all that I can get from you, I'll take it. It's better than nothing."

"I don't think that I can afford you."

Now I was thoroughly pissed off. I stormed into my closet and pulled his check out of the pocket of my leather jacket. I walked back out, tore the check into tiny pieces and threw them at him. "There, are you satisfied now? I told you that I wouldn't cash it." I realized though that wasn't all of his money. I sat down at my desk and pulled out my personal check book. I wrote him a check for the full amount that he had paid me. I stood up, walked over and shoved the check at him. "There is your money back, in full."

"I don't want the money Sookie."

I couldn't face looking at him at that moment, so I looked at the couple next door. Dawn was really working this guy and it gave me an idea. I took the check, slipped it into his back pocket while copping a feel and grabbed his belt buckle. "Fine, consider it payment for services rendered."

He had been watching the couple next door, but looked down at me when he heard me speak. "What do you mean?"

I pulled him closer and started unbuttoning his shirt. "I mean, I am paying you for your 'fucking' services for the evening if you catch my drift."

"Sookie, we can't do this."

"Oh yes we can and will and we are going to start right here on my desk." I stopped undressing him for a moment and turned to my desk. With one good swipe of my arms I cleared everything off of my desk. I turned back towards him and lifted my dress showing that I gone commando and jumped up on my desk. I looked down and could see his hard cock straining against his jeans. "I can see that you are hard, I don't care if it's me or our neighbors causing it, I am offering you some relief." I pulled my dress over my head showing that I was completely naked underneath and tossed it aside. "Now get over here and fuck me."

I could see the conflicting emotions in his eyes. "No, I won't do this."

I was tempted to get angry at him some more, but instead I decided to play with fire. "Fine, I guess I'll just have to take care of myself then." I went straight for the smoking gun. I put my feet up on my desk so my legs were wide open for his viewing pleasure. I slid my hand down and shoved two fingers deep into my soaking wet pussy. I wiggled them around, pulled them out and brought them to my lips. I stuck my tongue out and licked every drop of my juices off. "So good." I dropped my hand back down, stroking my pussy up and down and thrusting my fingers back in. I looked up at him and I could see that he was trembling all over and his resistance was waning.

I moved my fingers out so that I was stroking my clit. I started off slowly, closing my eyes and moaning. I could feel my orgasm building, but I didn't want to cum by my own fingers. "Oh God! I'm so close. I wish there was a big, hard, throbbing, cock nearby to help me cum." I was so close and I was afraid that he was going to disappoint me until I heard clothes hitting the floor. I kept my eyes shut not wanting to see him coming.

I was about to stop and be disappointed on a whole different level when I felt Eric's hands on my hips. He pulled me to the edge of my desk and pushed all the way inside of me in one thrust. I couldn't' stop myself from instantly coming around him. It felt so fucking good to have him inside of me again. It had been only a few days since he'd been inside of me, but it felt like a lifetime.

He kept thrusting hard into me and I wanted desperately to wrap my arms around him and be closer to him, but that wasn't what this was about. This was about raw and un-abandoned sex.

He grasped my hips tighter and thrust as hard as he could. I could feel another orgasm building inside of me. I wanted it and let it wash over me, but he still wasn't done with me.

He pulled out of me leaving me feeling empty and heartbroken. I thought that he was finished with me even though he hadn't cum yes. When he grasped my hips and pulled me off the desk I got excited again. He turned me around and bent me over my desk. He thrust back into my sopping wet pussy. He thrust hard into me and I could feel that he was getting ready to cum. He gripped my hips and thrust into me so that he was hitting my g-spot every time. I knew that he was trying to get us to cum together this time.

A few more thrusts and I was milking his cock for everything that it had. I felt so good and never wanted to be away from him after that, but he had other ideas. He pulled out of me and reached for his clothes. I felt empty, sad and pissed all at the same time. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get dressed."

I wasn't about to let him get away from me just like that. I grabbed his hand and pulled him away before he could reach his clothes. "No you're not."

"Sookie…"

"Don't. I'm not done with you yet." I slid my hand into his and led him into the bathroom. I turned the shower on and turned back to him. "I got you all dirty, the least I can do is get you clean in return." I didn't give him a chance to argue as I pulled him into the shower with me. I pushed him under the spray to get him wet and he didn't fight me.

He closed his eyes as he let the water wash over him. I stood back and just watched him for a moment. He was so gorgeous that I just wanted to lean in and lick and touch every inch of his body. I was lost in my thoughts when I felt his hand on my cheek. I looked up into his eyes and they were different somehow. I wanted to think they changed for the better, but I was afraid to think that. "Sookie, I don't know if I can make you happy, I don't think I'll ever be able to care for you like the way that you care about me, but I do know that I feel better when I'm with you. I don't like being away from you."

I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face. That was better than nothing. "Oh Eric!." I jumped up into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and kissing him with all the love and passion that I had inside of me. He slid his hands under my ass to hold me up and even that felt amazing. I kissed him all over his face and ran my fingers through his wet hair. "Hey, can you hold me like this for a few minutes?"

"Sure, What did you have in mind?" His voice went deep and was dripping sex.

"You dirty boy, I just want to wash your hair."

"As long as that's not the only part of me that you plan on washing, I'll hold you up as long as you want."

I grabbed my shampoo, squirted some in his hair and started to massage it in. "What has gotten into you? You're acting completely different than when you walked into my office."

He moaned under my touch. "That feels nice." He looked into my eyes and smiled. "I'm different because of you. When I see you smile it's infectious. I can't help myself."

"Lean your head back." He did and I rinsed the shampoo from his hair. "I guess I'll just have to smile all the time from now on." I leaned in and kissed him. "It's easy for me to smile when I'm with you." I grabbed the soap and washcloth. "You can put me down now."

He leaned in close to my ear and kissed my neck. "What if I don't want to?" His voice was even deeper and sexier than before. I was getting even more turned on, but I had "work" to do.

"I promise that if you put me down I'll make it worth your while." He slid me down his body so that I knew his cock was hard and twitching for my attention. I was going to tease him and make him beg for the attention that he wanted.

I lathered up the washcloth and started with his neck and worked my way down. I scrubbed over his shoulders, down his arms and over his chest. I paid special attention to his nipples. He started moaning under my touch and was really enjoying it. I filed that for a later reference.

I moved to his hips, skipping over his cock and balls, then down to his legs and his feet. I rubbed his legs and massaged his feet making sure that I washed every inch of him.

When I was finished I moved around to his back. It was so smooth and perfect. I kneaded his shoulders and worked my way down. I reached his ass and it was the most perfect ass that I had ever seen. I squeezed and stroked it making it the cleanest ass in the world. I was still paying attention to it when I heard a chuckle come from the owner of said ass. "What are you chuckling at?"

"Your utter fascination with my ass. I have never in my life had any woman spend so much time fondling my ass."

"Do you have a problem with what I am doing?"

"Me personally, no, but my neglected cock has a few problems with what you are doing."

I walked in front of him and dropped to my knees. "That's terrible. I really should remedy that." I abandoned the washcloth and lathered up my hands. I used one on his balls and the other on his magnificent cock. "I have definitely saved the dirtiest part of you for last. This needs a through scrubbing." I squeezed and massaged his balls and stroked his cock up and down. I could already feel his balls starting to contract and I knew I was doing something right.

I let go of his balls and focused on his cock. I pointed it at my chest and started stroking as fast as I could. I wanted to feel him cum all over me. He was moaning and leaning against the wall to keep his balance. A few more hard strokes and he blasted his cum all over me and I loved every second of it.

When he was done I stood up and helped him rinse off. When he was all clean I looked up at him all innocent like. "Well, now that you're all clean, I guess I should just get myself cleaned up." I reached for the soap, but he caught my hand and stopped me.

"Not as long as I'm here." He lifted me up and placed me under the water. He wet my hair and lathered it up with shampoo. He massaged my head and was so gentle with me. This was the first time that anyone besides me has washed my hair since I was a little girl. That simple act made me realize just how lonely I was not having a family, but I wouldn't let my sadness at that realization ruin this time I had with Eric.

I focused all my attention on what he was doing to me. He rinsed my hair and even that felt really good. He lathered up his hands and worked his way down my back. His hands were so strong, yet so gentle as they kneaded my shoulders and down my spine. Even that touch made me want him all the more.

He soaped up my arms, down my sides, over my hips and down my legs. He was avoiding my pussy and ass like I did with him. My whole body was tingling under his magnificent touch.

He came around and faced me. He lathered up his hands again. I looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes and my heart started pounding in my chest. He smiled at me and it seemed to race even more. No man had ever made me feel this way before and I had a feeling that no other man ever would.

He started with my neck and moved down my chest paying special attention to my breasts. My breathing was become shallow and my excitement was growing.

He knelt down in front of me washing my stomach and sides down to my legs. He rubbed my calves and massaged my thigh. I put my hands on his shoulders to keep my balance. I wished that he would move his hands up higher to where I really needed him to touch me. He was continuing to tease me, the bastard, but I loved it,

He reached for the soap again and lathered his hands up. He looked up at me with a smile on his face. "So Miss Stackhouse, would you say this is the dirtiest part of you?" He ran his fingers over my pussy and my whole body began to tremble. All I could do was nod my head. He rubbed his fingers over my clit and that alone almost brought me to orgasm. "Have I rendered you speechless Miss Stackhouse?" I nodded my head again. "Well, I guess I'll have to work to get you scream my name." He slid his hands over my thighs to my ass and massaged it with his soapy hands. He didn't give it the same attention that I gave his, he had more important places to tend to.

He lifted my right leg over his shoulder and slid two fingers up the back of my leg and over my soaked pussy. He pushed his fingers inside of me and stroked his thumb over my clit. "Oh God!"

"Well, that's a start." I slid my fingers into his Eric's hair and held my tongue. I knew that he wanted me to his scream his name and I was going to try my damnedest not to give him that satisfaction. I was going to hold out as long as I could, but he was making it very difficult.

He worked his fingers furiously in and out of my pussy and he slid his other hand up and squeezed my breast. I had never been touched like this before and I couldn't stop the moans that escaped my lips. He brushed his lips and tongue over my stomach and started to rub me harder. "Cum for me Sookie, scream my name."

He rubbed my clit faster and I couldn't hold back any longer. "OH ERIC!" I had never screamed so loud or cum so hard in my entire life. He stood up while still holding me and rinsed me off. He kept holding me until the water ran cold.

* * *

Next chapter is going what Eric did to Maxine. Stay tuned!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N So here is another chapter. I should hopefully have chapter 11 up some time tonight to cross your fingers. I am still working on my other stories and hopefully will have updates of those later this weekend. Enjoy!

* * *

EPOV

I had a lot to think about on the drive back to the house. Sookie had given me a lot to think over, then the fact that I'd had it with Maxine, I had to think of a way to fire her. I wanted to do it gently, but I'd knew she'd start with the water works and I would change my mind. I had to do this like I was pulling off a band-aid, as quick and as painless as possible, at least for myself.

When we pulled up to the house I told Pam to stay in the car and I walked inside following Maxine. She went straight into the living room, sat down in _MY_ recliner and turned the TV on to her talk shows.

I was seeing red. I was not a man that would hit a woman, but I was close to changing that with Maxine. She had taken advantage of me for the absolute last time. I practically ripped the remote from her hands and threw it across the room. "That's it! I have had it with you!"She looked up at me like I had lost my mind. "Eric, what are you talking about?"

This woman was either completely brain damaged or totally oblivious to her own actions. "Are you fucking shitting me? You sit on your ass most of the time watching your 'stories'. You don't do what I pay you to do. You left my daughter home alone! I hired you to help me take care of my daughter, all you help me do is eat all the food in the house, make a mess and fill me in on the latest gossip that I don't give a shit about. You have raped my ears for the last time." I pulled my checkbook out and wrote her a check, then threw it at her. "Consider this your severance pay. I'm taking Pam to dinner, then we are going to the grocery store. If you are not gone by the time that we get back, I will have you forcibly removed." I stormed out the door before I could register her tears.

I got into the car and slammed my door shut. I took off out of the driveway at a speed that I knew wasn't appropriate with Pam in the car, hell it wasn't appropriate at any time. Bad flashbacks came slamming to the forefront of my mind and I quickly calmed down and slowed way down.

I pulled into the pizza parlor parking lot, turned off the car and turned to look at Pam. I was expecting to see her looking scared or angry at the way that I had been driving, but instead she just looked curious. "Did you fire Miss Maxine?"

"Yes I did sweetie."

I didn't know how she would react to my news, but I certainly didn't expect her to say what she said. "Well, it's about time."

I was shocked. "Why would you say that Pam?"

"Dad, I have wanted to say something to you for the past week, but I didn't want you to do something just because of what I'm about to tell you."

My daughter was nine going on thirty. "Go ahead and tell me baby."

"Dad, she hasn't done the laundry or the shopping in a couple of weeks. I've been doing my own cooking and laundry along with yours and I wash my dishes after I make my lunch. All of the other dirty dishes are hers."

I was even more livid than before, but I kept it in check in front of Pam. This anger wasn't directed at her, it was directed at Maxine. "Sweetie, I promise that you will have somebody a hundred times better to watch you from now on."

I got out of the car and went around to help Pam. I opened her door and pulled her into my arms. As I carried her inside she decided to shock me yet again. "Can Sookie be my new babysitter? I like her a really lot."

"Sweetie, Sookie might not have time to be your sitter. She does have to work."

"Will you at least ask her Daddy? Please, please, please?"

She put out her bottom lip and was preying on my weakness and at this point I didn't appreciate it. I had my own issues to deal with concerning Sookie and I didn't think that I could handle her being around all the time. "I wouldn't get my hopes up baby."

"Can I invite her to my birthday party?"

As we were seated in our booth and I had placed our order I realized that Pam's birthday was fast approaching. Her birthday was a much safer subject to discuss. "We'll see. So, what kind of do you want for your birthday?"

I looked down at Pam and she was going to give me a stroke tonight. She was looking up at me with a look on her face that I had seen dozens of times before, but not on her face. It was a face that Sophie would give me when she was about to call me out on my shit. "Why do you do that Daddy?"

This kid was way too smart for her almost ten short years. Another trait she picked up from her mother. I decided to play dumb and hopefully get away with it. "What are you talking about baby?"

She rolled her eyes at me, another trait from her mother and I knew my playing it dumb attempt didn't work. "Come on Dad. Why don't you want to talk about Sookie?"

"It's complicated grown up stuff Pam." I really hoped that she would let it go at that.

"Fine, but will you promise me that you will invite Sookie to my birthday party?"

She had the lip out again. "Okay Sweetie."

We spent our dinner talking about what kind of birthday decorations that Pam wanted. She decided on a Strawberry Shortcake theme for the party. She wanted every kind of Strawberry Shortcake decorations they made, she wanted a giant strawberry shortcake instead of a regular birthday cake and dozens of other girlie things. I would get every single thing that she asked for no matter what it took. My little girl was going to have the best birthday party ever.

After we finished out pizza Pam wanted to go to the party supply store so she could pick out her own decorations. She said that she didn't trust me to get exactly what she wanted. My little girl was definitely a little spitfire.

An hour and a half and three hundred dollars later we made our way out of the party supply store to get ice cream. (She had convinced me to pick up decorations for Halloween while we were there too. I just couldn't say no to her.)

We went down the block to the best ice cream parlor in town and split a strawberry milkshake and a chocolate fudge sundae. Now that we were both full and working a nice sugar buzz we made our way to the grocery store.

I loaded up on food and cleaning supplies too, so that I could attempt to get the house spotless before Pam's party. There was also the chance that Maxine went into a rage and left our home in worse shape than when we left it.

When we finally got home it was almost eight o'clock. Maxine was long gone, thank God. I didn't think that I could handle dealing with her again.

Pam carried in her party and Halloween things and put them in the den so that they were out of the way, while I carried the groceries into the kitchen. I was shocked at what I walked into. The kitchen was actually spotless. All the counters were clean and the dishes in the sink were gone. I set down the bags that I was carrying to check the dishwasher. Empty. My curiosity was definitely peaked at this turn of events.

I quickly put away the groceries, then made my way from room to room through the house. I really couldn't believe what I was seeing. Every room was completely spotless. I couldn't even remember the last time the house looked this good.

I went into the laundry room and even that was done. The hamper, washer and dryer were all empty. She had actually cleaned the entire house before she left. I started to feel a little guilty about the way that I had treated her, but it only lasted a moment. I realized that she probably had done this to make me feel guilty so that I would hire her back. That definitely wasn't going to happen, so I put all thoughts of Maxine out of my mind and went to spend some time with my daughter.

We did some more planning on her party. We talked about what kind of food she wanted and who she wanted to invite before it was time for her to go to bed.

When she brought up inviting Sookie again I wanted to change my mind and tell her that Sookie couldn't come, but I didn't. I had to figure out what I was going to do about Sookie, but that was my problem not Pam's. Thinking about Sookie made me notice the knot that was there in my stomach that always seemed to be there when I was away from Sookie. That I was going to have to contemplate some other time.

When I was in bed later that night my mind was filled with thoughts of Sookie, the way that she smelled, the softness of her skin, the way it felt being buried deep inside of her. Thinking these things made my cock grow rock hard. I wanted her more than anything right now and that scared the shit out of me,

It wasn't the simple fact that I wanted to fuck her that bothered me, it was the complicated fact that I wanted to make love to her that was my major problem. Fucking her was an absolutely incredible and almost religious experience by itself, as well as a major turn on for both of us, but I wanted to hold her and kiss her and show her how tender I could be. This was not what I wanted to happen, I couldn't allow this to happen.

I had to think with my head and not my dick when it came to Sookie. I couldn't continue with her this way and if I did I knew that I would just end up hurting her and I didn't want to do that to her.

Even with my raging hard on I managed to fall asleep, but it was a completely restless sleep. I dreamt of Sookie and that caused me to not be able to rest like I needed. I had been dreaming of Sookie since that first night we were together. It had only been a week, but it seemed like so much longer than that.

In that short amount of time she had taken up a space inside of me that I didn't realize that I had opened back up and I didn't know how to get her out of it. She was slowly taking up a space in my heart and I definitely needed to find a way to get her out.

When I got up the next morning it was still dark out. I knew that I should have tried to get a little more sleep, but I couldn't handle the dreams any longer. I made my way into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. It was only five o'clock and Pam wouldn't be up for awhile, so I didn't need to start breakfast yet, but I needed my coffee.

As the pot brewed and the delicious coffee smell hit my nostrils I realized that I didn't have anyone to look after Pam today. I apparently had taken having Maxine around for granted.

I fixed my cup of coffee, then sat down at the table to think. I could be a prick and try to pawn my daughter off on one of her friends parents for the day, but I didn't want to be a prick nor pawn off my daughter. The more I thought about it the more I really wanted to spend another day with my little girl. The park yesterday had been kind of a bust since I wasn't really paying attention to her, but taking her shopping and helping her get ready for her party was actually enjoyable. I needed to spend more time with Pam, I needed to make time for her and be the father that she needed and that she deserved.

I realized as I sat at that table that Sookie had been right when she called me a coward. I had been letting my pain control me and take over my life and in that process my daughter was basically having to live without both of her parents. I couldn't let this go on any longer now that I had realized what I was doing. Pam needed me and now she's going to have me.

I went into my room and grabbed a legal pad and a pen, then sat down at the table with my second cup of coffee to make a list. I needed to find somebody who could look after Pam full time at least until school started next month. I knew that money wise I didn't need to keep my job and I could stay home and take car of Pam, but I was afraid that I would go stir crazy not interacting with other adults and neither of us would want that.

I definitely wanted somebody younger to care for Pam this time. Maxine had been the grandmotherly type even though she didn't have any grandchildren yet and now that I really thought about it she had probably been too old to be caring for Pam and doing all of the work that I needed her to do.

As I thought about the person who I wanted to see here helping take care of my daughter, the only face that I automatically pictured that wasn't her mother was Sookie. I had never wanted to raise Pam with anyone but Sophie before. That was how it was suppose to have been, but now picturing Sookie in that role, well I didn't hate it.

I closed my eyes and ran with that train of thought. I pictured Sookie cooking here in our kitchen, Pam sitting at the table a few years older with a couple of little blonde angels running around in contrast to Pam's strawberry blonde hair.

I could imagine that as my life. I would come home to my wife Sookie and the children we would have together as well as Pam. We would all be incredibly happy and not let the past darken our happiness.

I quickly shook myself away from that line of thinking. That wasn't going to happen now or ever. I couldn't, I wouldn't open myself up like that and chance getting hurt again. I lived through the pain once, but I didn't think I would be able to do it again.

Pam got up around eight and she and I made breakfast together. We fixed pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs. As we were sitting down to eat I watched as Pam's face became sullen. "So who are you pawning me off on today?"

Hearing my baby say that to me broke my heart. I reached over and took her hand. "Baby, I haven't been taking very good care of you since your mother died, have I?" She looked up at me with those eyes, my eyes and I knew the answer. "Pam, I have done wrong by you since losing your mother and I am so sorry about that. Someday you'll understand what I went through, actually I hope you will never understand because I don't want you to get hurt. Life goes on and I am going to make it up to you. I am going to stay with you today and I'll find somebody better to take care of you while I'm at work, then when you go back to school next month I am going to change my schedule so that I only work when you are at school. I'll be there to drop you off in the morning, I'll pick you up in the afternoon, I'll be able to help you with your homework and tuck you in at night."

Pam jumped out of her chair and threw herself into my arms. "Daddy, I've missed you so much."

"I'm so sorry baby." The fact that my daughter missed me while we were living in the same house told me that these changes were an absolute necessity.

She had her arms around me hugging my tightly, then she pulled away and looked up into my eyes. "As great as that is Daddy, you're not enough. I need a mother too." I could feel my heart breaking at her words and I could feel the tears start to form in my eyes. She missed and needed her mother and I couldn't bring her back. My tears were about to fall when her next words shocked me enough to stop them. "I want Sookie to be my mommy."

I was completely and utterly thrown by this. My little girl wanted a woman that I had only known for a week and who I'd met at a whorehouse to be her new mother. This was definitely not how I expected this conversation to progress. "Baby, I don't think that's possible."

"Why not? She's nice and in the few minutes that I met her she took better care of me than Miss Maxine ever did. I think that she would make a really good mommy."

"Pam, there's more to being a mommy than just taking care of you."

"Well, then can she at leas be my new babysitter?"

As much as I wanted to argue with her on that point, I just couldn't seem to get it out. That in some ways might be a good idea. I knew that Sookie was from what I'd seen a potentially good care giver. She had taken care of me and Pam both in the last week. She could give us both what we needed and that scared me. What would happen if she did become Pam's sitter, but something happened between us and she didn't want to see me again? Could I risk hurting Pam like that again? I would definitely have to think about it so I gave her the parental answer. "We'll see."

That seemed to placate her for the moment. I didn't want her to fuss all day about this so I made an executive parental decision. "Sweetie, how would you like to spend the day at the lake? I know how much you love it there and it's been so long since we've been there. I think that it would do us both some good."

She threw her arms back around me and squeezed me tightly. "Oh Daddy, I would love to, but we have to be back by sic because Suzy is have a slumber party that I was invited to tonight."

"I think I can handle that baby. Go get dressed and get your things together and we'll hit the road." She jumped off my lap and ran at top speed up the stairs.

I went and got the cooler out of the garage and filled it with ice, food and drinks for us to take with us. I knew that the cupboards would be bare, but the caretaker that I'd hired years ago came by every weekend during the summer to make sure the place stayed clean and didn't get stuffy, then he would close it up completely for us after New Year's Day.

It had been two summers since anyone had stayed up there for any length of time. There were too many memories there, but I was sure that now would be a good time for Pam and I to go back there.

I had purchased the cabin shortly after I started dating Sophie. She loved the water and we'd both been so busy back then that it was nice to have a quiet place to go on the weekends where we could be alone. I had proposed to Sophie there, we had spent our honeymoon there and it was where Pam had been conceived, plus many more happy memories.

We would spend Sophie's birthday in the spring and the majority of the summer there. It was an hour each way for me to and from work, but it was worth it to see the smiles on my girls faces.

After the accident I couldn't bare to go back there. The memories had been too painful at that time to face them. Now I was pretty sure that enough time had gone by that we needed to resume our lives and the lakeside cabin was part of that. I didn't know if I could stay up here all the time just yet, but coming up for the day would be good.

When I had the cooler packed I put it in the back of the SUV, then I ran upstairs to change. I put on my swim trunks, tank top and flip flops, then loaded my duffel bag with plenty of towels, sunscreen and dry clothes to change into.

I went downstairs and Pam was waiting by the door with her own duffel bag and then her Louis Vuitton rolling suitcase. Her mother had one so she had to have one too. She was going to be the stylish girl at the slumber party.

She started jumping up and down when she saw me coming. "Hurry up Daddy, time's a wasting." She had a huge smile on her face and I knew that this was the right thing to do.

I knew that I had to keep Pam distracted on our hour long drive so she wouldn't pester me about the whole Sookie situation, so I brought along my Ipod and played all of her favorite songs. My Pam loves to sing, she sounds like a dying cat when she does, but it makes her happy and keeps her occupied.

When I pulled up to the cabin all of my memories came rushing back. I was tempted to turn the car around and head home, but I knew that we had to face this. Also I had barely stopped the car and Pam was jumping out and running for the water. It was barely ten o'clock in the morning and she already wanted to go swimming. She was like a fish anytime she was in the water, once she was in, she never wanted to come out. Sophie had taken her to swimming lessons since she started walking. Pam was almost a better swimmer than I was.

I got out of the car and got the cooler out of the back. "Pam, I'm taking the food in the house. I want you to stay in the shallow end until I come back out, okay?"

"Yes Daddy."

"And when I do come back out I will be slathering you with suntan lotion so you don't get burned.:

"Oh, Dad, you know I hate suntan lotion."

"I know you do, but you will thank me when your skin isn't on fire and you don't look like a lobster. I'll be out in a few minutes."

I steeled myself before I walked inside and I'm glad that I did. Even after two years of not being here, I could still smell Sophie's perfume hanging in the air. I felt my heart clench as I stood in the living room looking around. It was exactly the same as the day I bought it. We had only added some pictures and Sophie had put up new curtains and a few knick knacks on the mantle.

I looked down at the fire place and remembered all of the wonderful times that Sophie and I had spent there talking and making love. We were always the most open and honest with each other in front of that fire place. Those were the best times and now the best memories of my life.

I pushed my emotions down and went in the kitchen. I put the food away, grabbed the sun block, and went out to torture my daughter.

We had a wonderful day swimming and playing in the water and building sandcastles on the little beach that we had. We talked about her friends and how she was excited to be starting the fourth grade next month. She also informed me that we would need to go school shopping soon. My Pam loved to shop and not for normal clothes. Her clothes always had to be designer labels. She loved to make a statement and she was going to be the most fashionable fourth grader in her class.

A little after four Pam took her duffel bag inside to change and I went in and cleaned up the kitchen. I was loading the cooler in the car and my mind started going places that I had avoided all day. I started to think about Sookie. I imagined what it would be like to have her here with us. I had gone back inside to get changed and as I looked at the fireplace I could picture the two of us laying there having long talks and making love. The thing that was the most scary is that I could imagine proposing to Sookie here like I did with Sophie.

That thought right there made the decision I'd been debating about a lot easier. I couldn't do this with her anymore. We had known each other for only a week. How could I be even having these types of feelings? It must just be due to the fact that we'd been having sex, that was what was making me feel these things.

I knew that I was kidding myself thinking that way. The knot in my stomach that was making itself known at the thought of ending things with Sookie was proof of that, but I just couldn't do this. I needed to focus on Pam at this point. I had been neglecting her for far too long. I didn't have time for a woman no matter how much my daughter liked her.

I made sure the music was back on for the ride home. I still didn't want to talk to Pam about Sookie. I dropped her off at Suzy's and said that I would pick her up tomorrow after I got off work. She kissed me goodbye and went running in to see her friends.

I went back to the house, unloaded the cooler of food and started a load of laundry. I wandered into the living room and realized that the house seemed too quiet. I couldn't remember the last time that I'd been home alone and I discovered I really didn't like it.

It was Tuesday, so I decided to get my talk with Sookie over with. I knew that it wasn't going to go over well, but it really had to be done. I grabbed the invitation that Pam had filled out for her, went out to my car and made my way to the club.

It was earlier than I had ever been there before and I luckily could only see two other cars in the customer parking lot. I was used to it being busier, but I was glad there weren't many people here. I had a feeling that Sookie wasn't going to be happy with me and the less people that heard her yelling at me the better I'd feel. It was only going to get worse when I had my normal Tuesday night with another girl. This had become part of my routine and I needed it to keep me sane. I was also doing this to get Sookie out of my head.

I went inside and straight into Alcide's office. He had been on the phone, but hung up when he saw me standing there. "I'm surprised to see you here tonight. After how things were left the other night I really didn't expect to see you again."

"Sookie told you about that?"

"Sookie has been my best friend for a long time and I don't take well to people using her then tossing her aside like garbage."

"Alcide, that's not what I did. Things with Sookie and I are very complicated right now."

He stood up and walked over so that he was standing in front of me. I could see that he was trying to intimidate me and it was working. "Look, I love Sookie like a sister and you either need to man up and be with her or grow a pair and break this off." He was waiting for me to say something, but all I could do was nod my head. "I'll go up and see if she wants to see you."

He disappeared out the door and I knew I was about to do the right thing for both of us. I couldn't led her on and I couldn't risk hurting myself. She had said that she loved me and I couldn't return the sentiment, at least I didn't think I did until I started thinking about it. I noticed that the knot in my stomach had returned full force and was making me question if my decision was right.

Alcide walked back in a few minutes later directing me to Sookie's office upstairs. With each step I took my head was telling me to ignore the damn knot in my gut and continue on with my life like I had been, but my heart was telling me that I needed to see where this went, that I deserved to find happiness again. Happiness always led to pain. I was going to listen to my head.

When I walked into her office and laid eyes on her, my resolve tried to go straight out the window. Just being in the same room with her made the knot in my stomach disappear and I in general felt better when I was near her. But I still had to do this.

When she ran over and jumped into my arms my resolve wavered a bit more, but I knew that I had to stay strong. I pushed her away as she was kissing my face. I could see the hurt in her eyes at my rejection that turned to confusion when I told her I wasn't here for that.

I explained about Maxine and told her that I was just here to invite her to Pam's birthday party a week from Saturday. I could see that she was getting angry at me. She reached the point of being totally pissed off when I told her I was going to continue my normal Tuesday night with one of the other girls.

She told me how unfair it would be for me to have sex with one of the other girls basically in front of her, then she actually forbid me from going through with it. I couldn't believe that she was doing this.

She then proposed that I could have sex with her. If that was all that she could get from me than she would take it. I told her that I didn't think that I could afford her and she got even more pissed at me. She stormed out of the room and came back a moment later with the check I had given her. She tore it up and tossed it at me. The she sat at her desk and wrote me out a check for the rest of the money that I had given her. I didn't want her to give me the money back.

She turned the tables on me then and slipped the check into my back pocket while copping a feel and telling me she wanted to pay for my services for the evening. I told her that I couldn't, that it wouldn't be right. She got all forceful sounding and said that we were going to have sex and we were going to start by having it on her desk. She cleared it off with one sweep off her arm, removed her dress showing me her beautiful, naked body underneath and I realized that I was in very deep trouble. I was hard as a rock, but I was still able to refuse her. That's when she pulled out the big guns.

She got on her desk, put her feet on the top making her legs open wide and giving me a heavenly view of her dripping wet pussy, then she started touching herself. I was so close to coming in my pants just from this amazing visual. Deep, deep trouble.

She slid her finger inside herself, coating it with her juices, then she slid it into her mouth lapping up every drop. I started trembling all over from holding myself back. I was on a very dangerous edge. I wanted to fuck her more than anything, but I had a feeling that if I fucked her now I wouldn't want to let her go.

When she said that she wanted a big, hard, throbbing cock inside of her, the last of my resistance melted away. I stripped off my clothes as quickly as possible, then I stepped up to her, grabbed onto her hips, pulled her to the edge of her desk and bottomed out inside of her in one thrust. She had started coming the minute I thrust into her and I had to force myself not to cum as well like a teenager. I wanted this to last for both of us.

When I had control of myself I thrust into her hard and fast gripping her hips even tighter. I could feel that she was close to coming again and I had the overwhelming urge to pull her into my arms to hold her close and kiss her tenderly. I had to separate myself from her before I did something stupid.

I forced myself to pull out of her, grabbed her by her hips, pulled her off the desk, turned her around and bent her over. I thrust back into her and she was so wet I couldn't stop my orgasm from starting to build. I wanted us to cum together this time so I thrust as hard as I could and I knew from this angle that I was hitting her g-spot every time.

A few hard thrusts later and she was milking my cock of every drop of cum it had. I was ready to curl up with her in a nice warm bed after that round of fucking, but I couldn't. I definitely had to leave now.

I pulled out of her and as I reached for my clothes I heard Sookie ask me what I was doing and I could hear that she was getting pissed again. I hated making her feel like that, but I had to go. I told her I was getting dressed, but she wouldn't let me, she said that she wasn't finished with me yet. I knew that I could have and should have stopped her, but I just couldn't.

She led me into the bathroom and pulled me into the shower with her. She said that she had to clean me up since she had gotten me so dirty. I really couldn't argue with that.

She had me under the water and I closed my eyes as it washed over me. I focused on how nice the water felt, but I could also feel this warm and fuzzy feeling where the knot had previously been in my gut. I knew it really wasn't the best time to do it, but I started contemplating my feelings for Sookie. The fact that I was actually admitting that I had feelings for her should have been a warning signal, but then I thought to myself, why am I fighting this so goddamn much?

I have a beautiful woman here in front of me who wants to be with me. She says that she loves me and she understands in a sense what I have been through. She is adored by my daughter and she is someone who I find is very easy to talk to. So yet again I why am I fighting this? I really have no good answer to that, but I know that I feel better when I am around her more than anyone else and I don't want to lose that feeling.

I opened my eyes and I could see that Sookie was lost in her own thoughts. I brushed my hand over her cheek and she looked up at me with a smile on her face. "Sookie, I don't know if I can make you happy, I don't think that I will ever be able to care for you like the way you care about me, but I do know that I feel better when I am with you. I don't like being away from you." I was as honest as I could be with her. I wasn't sure if I could ever fully love anyone again, but I knew that I cared for her very much.

She was so excited that she jumped into my arms and kissed me with so much passion. I knew that I was making the right choice with that one kiss.

That kiss led to us both getting very dirty, then clean. I got her to scream my name and cum harder than ever before. I pulled her into my arms and held her after that. Holding her just felt so right. I knew that we should take things slow, but I hadn't dated in so long that we were going to have to figure this out together. I also knew that yet again my daughter had gotten her way.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Two chapters in one night? I must be ill. So here's some more lemony goodness. Enjoy!

* * *

When I started trembling for a different reason besides his touch, Eric turned the water off and helped me out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around me, then another around his waist. He rubbed my arms and held me close to help me warm up. When I stopped shivering he took another towel and started drying my hair. I looked up at him and couldn't stop the words that came out of my mouth. "Come home with me tonight."

He looked up at me with indifference in his eyes. "Sookie, I…"

I put my fingers to his lips to stop him. "Look, I know that I'm asking for a lot and I know that you probably need to get home to Pam, but I want to fall asleep in your arms like I should have the other night. We don't have to do anything else, I just want to be close to you."

He looked at me for a moment then leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "Actually, Pam is spending the night at a friend's house, so I would love to go home with you."

I threw my arms around him and held him as tightly as I could. "Thank you so much Eric." I put my hands on his cheeks and pulled him down for a kiss. "Just promise me that you won't run out on me again. I don't think that I could handle that a second time."

"I'll need to leave by seven to head home and get ready for work.."

"I can handle that. Less than a half an hour later we were pulling up into my driveway. I had butterflies going crazy in my stomach as I walked over to his car. I had seen every inch of this man, touched every part of him, but bringing him into my home scared the shit out me. I had never brought anyone here before and bringing him here just was getting him even more emotionally attached to me.

I took his hand and led him up to the door. I let go of his hand to get out my house keys when Eric slid his arms around my waist and pressed his already hard again cock against my ass. "What are you doing?"

"I thought I'd help you with the door."

I pulled my keys out and couldn't seem to control my hands enough to unlock the door. "Well, right now you're not doing a very good job."

He leaned down and started kissing the back of my neck. "I think that I'm doing a very good job." He ran his tongue over my earlobe.

I couldn't stop myself from melting against him. "We don't have to do this. I just want you to hold me."

"I just can't seem to keep my hands off of you." He slid his hands down my sides and over my hips. I knew where his hands were heading and I quickly pushed them away. I wanted to have sex with him again, just not on my front porch.

"Hey, if you give me two seconds to open the door you can put your hands on any part of me that you want."

He took a step back. "One." I got the key in the door and barely had time to unlock it and push the door open. "Two." I turned back towards him and he stepped towards me and lifted me into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and his hands went straight to my ass. He stepped inside and kicked the door shut. "Bedroom?"

"Upstairs, second door on the right." I locked my arms around his neck and buried my head in his neck as he took the stairs two at a time.

He walked into my bedroom and kicked the door shut. He walked over and set me down on the bed so that I was kneeling in front of him with my arms still around his neck. He looked deep into my eyes. "Sookie, I haven't made love to a woman since my wife died." He stopped like he was waiting for me to say something, but I was speechless. I hadn't expected him to say that and I didn't quite know what he was getting at. "I want to make love to you now the way that I should have made love to you Saturday night." He dropped his head in shame. "I am so sorry…"

I brought my hand up to stop him. "Eric, don't. Saturday wasn't the fairy tale that every girl dreams of when it comes to their first time, but I'm not like every girl. I was a virgin who owned a brothel. I spent hours in my office watching other people have sex and not think twice about it. I've watched you several times. I liked sex, always have, but now I love it since I have a partner. I don't want any shame marking what we've done together or what we may still do together in the future." I reached up and took his face in my hands. "I know that you can't say it now, hell you may never be able to say it, but I want you to know that I love you Eric and I would do anything that you want me to do."

He leaned down to kiss me to show that he agreed with me, but I pushed him away and scrambled to the other side of the bed. "Sookie, what are you doing?"

I looked over my shoulder and smiled at him. "I'm just setting the alarm. I don't want you to be late for work." I set and turned on the alarm, then scrambled back over to Eric. "She is the sweetest little girl I have ever met."

"Yes she is and she can't stop talking about you."

"Me, really?"

"Yeah. She actually wants you to be her babysitter now that I have fired Maxine."

"And how do you feel about that?"

"I was hesitant at first, but I think that it would be a good idea if you are agreeable."

"I would love to. How about I pick her up from her slumber party tomorrow and she and I can have a little girl time and get to know each other better."

"That would be great, but would you mind doing that while school shopping? I don't think I could handle the kind of shopping she requires after shopping for her birthday the other day."

"What kinds of things does she need?"

"Well the normal school supplies, then she needs a whole new wardrobe that is in season. She wouldn't be caught dead in something last season."

I couldn't stop my laughter. "So Pam needs to have designer labels?"

"Yes."

"I can handle that."

"I'll leave you my credit card before I leave."

"No you won't. I'll take care of it."

"Sookie, I can't ask you to do that."

"Yes you can. I know that you are not going to cash that check in your pocket, so I can at least cover a wardrobe for your little girl."

"All right. Now, as much as I love my daughter, I think that we have more pressing matters to attend to." He leaned in and kissed me gently and tenderly. I wrapped my arms back around his neck and slid my fingers into his hair. He pulled away and kissed my chin, my cheeks and down my neck. His warm breath on my skin was lighting a fire deep inside of me.

I slid my hands down and started frantically unbuttoning his shirt. I barely had one button out when he reached up and pulled my hands away. "We don't have to hurry."

"I can't help myself. Every time that you touch me, it's like you're lighting a fire inside of me."

He let go of me and took a step back. "Well maybe we should stop then. I wouldn't want you to over heat on me."

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back to me. "I'll risk it." I looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. "Could you at least take off your shirt off? If I had some bare flesh to get my hands on then we could go as slow as you want."

I watched as he unbuttoned his shirt and I smiled at him. "I think I can handle that." He pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside.

He stepped closer to me again and I ran my hands over his bare chest and rested on his shoulders. "Much better. Now, where were we?"

"Right about here." He leaned in and started kissing my neck again. I couldn't stop running my hands over his bare flesh. Every part of him felt so good under my touch.

He moved back up to kiss my lips and slid his hands down and started pulling up my dress. He pulled it up over my head only breaking out kiss for the briefest of seconds. His ran his hands over my bare skin and his hands were rough yet gentle and they seemed to be everywhere at once. I loved it.

He gently pushed me back on the bed. He crawled on after so that he was above me. He kissed my lips, then started kissing and licking his way down my body. He lavished attention on my breasts and started to move down further, but I wanted something else entirely.

I slid my fingers into his hair and pulled him up to kiss me. I could spend all night just kissing him, but I needed to be closer to him. I rubbed my hand over his back and pressed myself against him. I could feel his hard cock through his jeans and I wanted to feel all of him. I slid my hands down between us and unbuckled his jeans. I pulled the zipper down and slid my hands inside. I circled him with both hands and stroked up and down. I could feel him growing harder under my touch. I wanted, no needed to feel him inside of me. I shoved his pants down to his ankles and he kicked them the rest of the way off.

With one swift thrust he was inside of me again and I was in heaven. I clutched his back, then moved my hands down to his ass to get him to thrust deeper, but he was set on a slow and steady pace. I slid my hands back up to his shoulder and let him have his way.

After what felt like forever of his steady torture I could feel that he was close to coming. He pulled my knees up to my chest and started thrusting faster. "Cum for me Sookie, cum with me." He reached down and rubbed my clit as fast as he could, I held on to him tightly as I clenched around him in an intense orgasm.

I trailed kisses down his neck as he kept thrusting inside of me. I reached his shoulder and I couldn't help myself. I licked, bit and sucked on his shoulder as hard as I could. I knew that it wouldn't be visible to the public, but I was marking him. I wanted him to think of me every time he looked at it.

As I finished marking Eric, he finished in me. He came inside of me and I felt so full and complete. He collapsed and I pulled him closer not minding him laying on top of me. I loved having him so close. If I could I would keep him that way forever.

After a few minutes Eric moved so that we were laying next to one another facing each other. He took my hands and we curled up together. I was fighting off the sleep that was trying to pull me under. I didn't want to miss a single minute with Eric. I decided to talk to keep myself awake. "You know, I don't even know what you do for a living."

"Well, I'm a lawyer, but I haven't done much case work since the accident. I mostly file appeals or motions or any other paperwork that comes into my office. I just don't seem to have the fight in my anymore."

"Of course you do, you just need to let it back out."

"Maybe." He squeezed my hands. "You never did tell me if you were coming to Pam's birthday."

I pulled one of my hands away and stroked his cheek. "I would have thought the answer was obvious especially since I'm going to be her sitter. "

"I didn't want to assume anything."

"Eric, I know that I may be pushing you too hard, but I don't expect anymore from you than you are willing to give. If this is all we can have, then I will embrace it. I will not pass up even one second of time with you and with Pam."

"I'm amazed at how quickly she's taken to you." He paused and his face turned somber. "She told me that you lost your mother too."

"Yeah. I was a couple of years older than Pam when she died. My mom was a two pack a day smoker for most of her life. By the time they discovered the lung cancer it was stage four, inoperable and spreading rapidly. Even then she didn't quit. I was twelve when she died."

"Was your dad around?"

"Oh yeah, he was my rock. He worked so hard taking care of me and working to pay mom's medical bills and funeral expenses that it took it's toll. He had a massive heart attack about a month after I graduated high school."

"Do you have any family left?"

"Not around here. I have some cousins in California and Texas, but I barely see them. I got used to being alone a long time ago. I worked my way through college and got my business degree and even took some bartending classes."

"Did you meet Alcide in college?"

"No, I've known Alcide since the sand box days. He's been my best friend practically my whole life, my only friend for a long time. I was always very awkward growing up. I never really fit in anywhere. I wasn't good at making friends and not having a female around I turned into a tomboy."

He lifted the sheet and peered down at my naked body. "I'm so glad that you grew out of that." He put the sheet down and pulled me close so that I was pressed against his chest.

"Yeah, college was a big help with that. I actually became friends with some girls who now work for me. They taught me how to dress to show off my curves that had finally blossomed. That was also around the time I discovered sex.

"Alcide and I were sharing a house off campus. I had never lived with girls before and I really didn't want to start. I think that it was a Monday or Tuesday night around midnight. I had been studying in my room and I got up to get something to drink. I assumed that Alcide had already gone to bed.

"I walked by his room and the door was cracked open. There were some strange noises coming from inside. I didn't want to invade his privacy, but my curiosity got the better of me. I couldn't see what Alcide was doing from the door, but I could see what he was watching. He was watching girl on girl porn. Back then I'd never seen porn before, but I was mesmerized. I had figured out long ago how to get myself off, but I'd never watched before. I was instantly turned on.

"I watched the two girls on the screen and it was like I had no control over my actions. My hand slid down inside my sleep pants and I rubbed swiftly at my already wet clit. I rubbed myself until I came outside of Tony's room and it felt fucking amazing.

"I snuck back into my room and went to my computer. Seeing those girls on screen was like a drug to me. I wanted, no needed more. I searched online and purchased my own video collection. I couldn't help myself. I still love to watch."

"Is that why you opened a brothel?"

"That's part of the reason. After I bought the bar I had thought of just using the back part for storage, but I didn't need that much space. I thought of maybe renovating it and moving in back there to be close to the bar, but I decided I didn't want to be that close. I was in the bar one night and I saw a few couples doing things that really weren't appropriate for public view. I decided that the back would be a perfect place for people to have sex safely without it being public."

"Why do you let everyone think that Alcide owns it?"

"Men are more comfortable doing business with men, especially when it comes to sex. I don't mind. I just sit in my office and enjoy myself."

"You said that you've watched me before?"

"A few times. That's why I intercepted you that night. I'd seen what you could do and I wanted to experience for myself."

I felt him move his hand down and caress my thigh. "So, how did I measure up?"

"Very well. On a scale of one to ten, you'd get an eleven every single time."

"Why thank you."

"What about me? How do I measure up so to speak?" I couldn't stop the fear from creeping into my voice. I was hoping that I was doing all right, but I was a novice when it came to the hands on experience.

I could see that he knew I was worried about his answer. He reached up and caressed my face. "Sookie, you have been absolutely amazing. I've been with a handful of women in my life and none of them would have done half the things that we've done together. You gave yourself to me freely. You let me do things to you that most women would be disgusted by." He paused and dropped his gaze from mine. "And you just held me when I needed it the most. A lot of women would see a crying man and think he was weak."

I pulled his chin up so that he was looking at me again. "I would never call you weak. You are so strong, maybe even stronger than you realize."

He looked away and over my shoulder at the clock. "We should probably get some sleep."

I turned over and spooned up against him. I took his hand and brought it over to rest on my waist. "Do you promise that you will still be here in the morning? Promise that you won't sneak away?"

He nuzzled his face into my neck and inhaled my scent. "There is no place I'd rather be." He held me tight and I let sleep take me over.


	12. Chapter 12

Steps up to microphone and taps on it. Is there anyone still with me? I have no excuses as to why this took so long, so i will just shut up and let you enjoy!

* * *

The sound of a blaring alarm clock woke me out of the best and most sound sleep I'd had in a very long time. I quickly turned it off and turned to look at the man whose arms I was still wrapped in. I looked down at his beautiful face that looked so peaceful in sleep. He had no worries, he could let go of the grief and the pain that ruled his life at least for a few hours. It was good to know that he was able to get a little peace during the day.

As I let that thought sink in I realized that this was the only time that I had ever seen that look on his face when he was with me. I had seen something close to this, but I might never see this relaxed and peaceful look on his face when he looked at me. I wanted to more than anything, but that might not be in the cards.

This man beside me is a good man who was just trying to raise his little girl and deal with the grief of losing his family. If we were to be together I would most likely just cause him more grief. I was running a shady business that was morally wrong to normal people and would not sent the right impression to a ten year old girl. Could I do this to them? Could I try to be a role model to Pam doing the things that I was doing? The answer to that was very simple: No. I wanted to be a good role model to Pam. I wanted to be a woman that Eric could be proud to be with and I wasn't feeling that right now. If anything I was feeling like I would need his services as a lawyer when I get arrested for doing what I was doing.

I ran my fingers gently through Eric's hair so that I wouldn't wake him and I thought that I could get used to this if he would let me. I had never woken up in anyone's arms before and I liked it. I knew that if I wanted even the chance to make this possible that I had to make some serious changes in my life. I needed a job that didn't have any stigma attached to it.

As I laid there looking and touching Eric I thought about my Gran. She had been a big part of my life until her death when I was fifteen. She had taught me how to cook and I had been good at it and it was something that I used to love to do. That could be something that I could do for a living. I had started a bar because I enjoyed mixing cocktails, but it was starting to lose its appeal. I needed a change and I think this was the right time.

I had more than enough money to do what I needed to change my life. After my mother died I discovered later on that my father had purchased life insurance to make sure that I would taken care of if anything ever happened to him. By the time he had died he had purchased more than five million dollars in life insurance. I would have traded it all in to have my dad back, but it made things easier.

I had scholarships in college, so all I had to pay for was my books, the apartment that Alcide and I lived in off campus was paid for. Now the house I lived in was paid for, my car was paid for, there was no rent on the bar because I had paid for the property in full and I hadn't even made a dent in the money.

I could go back to what I loved as a child and open up a diner or restaurant and serve a lot of the foods that my Gran taught me to make. Yes that would definitely be a better way to go. I would have to do some planning and talk to Alcide about things, but I knew that this was the right thing to do right now for me.

I was happy with my decision and I smiled down at Eric as I watched his eyelids flutter open. He smiled back up at me and reached up and stroked my cheek. "Good morning beautiful. How long have you been watching me sleep? That must be so boring."

"Good morning to you too. I haven't been watching you long and it's not boring watching you sleep, it's cute. You look so calm and relaxed as you sleep. How did you sleep anyway?"

"Better than I have in a long time."

"Well, was it my bed or my company that made you sleep so good?"

"I think that it was a combination of both." He pulled me down closer to him and nuzzled his nose in my neck. I felt his lips and his teeth against my skin and I immediately wanted him again. It had only been a few hours, but I was convinced that I would never stop wanting him and from the hard erection I felt pressed against my thigh I could tell he felt something similar.

"Don't you have to get home to get ready to go to work."

"I have a little bit of time. I think that we can squeeze in a quickie." He rolled over on top of me and who was I to stop him especially when it felt so good.

I pulled my legs up to my chest as he slid deep inside of me. He was deeper than he had been before and I loved it. I felt more connected then and I wanted to keep that all the time, but I couldn't think about that now. He started thrusting and I was lost in the pleasure that he was bringing me.

He leaned down and ran kisses over my face and neck. He ran his hands up and down my sides and up my stomach to cup and pinch my breasts. I was close to coming just from that stimulation, but I held back wanting this to last as long as possible.

I reached down and grabbed his ass to pull him closer and he shift just that much deeper. He groaned in my ear as he took my earlobe into his mouth and started thrusting faster and harder inside of me. "Oh yes Eric, right there. Do it harder, faster. Don't stop. I love when you fuck me hard."

The dirty talk that I was breathing into his ear was enough to send both of us crying out over the edge. He collapsed on top of me, both of us panting and I was enjoying the feel of his weight on top of me. I wanted to stay like this all day, but I knew that he had to get up to leave soon.

I reached up and ran my fingers through his slightly damp hair. He lifted his head up to look at me. "You know, I could call work and tell them that I'm sick and we could stay in bed all day like this."

I smiled down at him liking how we were thinking alike. "As tempting as that sounds Eric, you need to go to work and I have a little girl to entertain this afternoon."

"She is going to be so excited when she sees you." He leaned in and kissed me on the lips and trailed kisses down my neck to my chest and pulled a very hard nipple into his mouth. He was making it very hard not to want to stay in bed with him all day.

I gently and grudgingly pulled him away from my breast. "I'm excited to see her too. Now you need to scoot before I change my mind about staying in this bed with you."

He looked up at me with that sexy smirk and started kissing his way down my stomach. "I guess that I will have to try harder then."

I knew exactly where he was heading and if he got that far we would never get out of bed. "I don't think so Buddy, you need to get." I managed to get him off of me and he rolled out of bed. I watched as he bent down to pick up his clothes. I couldn't take my ass off that gorgeous ass of his. I wanted to reach out and grab it, but that would defeat the purpose of him even getting out of bed.

I slipped out of bed and put on my robe as he finished dressing. I led him downstairs and I had to keep fighting the urge to drag him back upstairs to my bed. "Do you have time for breakfast? I could whip something up for you really quick."

He looked down at his watch, then pulled me into his arms. "I can't, I'm running late after our little romp upstairs. But why don't you stop by my office for lunch today before you pick Pam up. I could order something before you get there."

"Or I could make us something absolutely delicious and stop by around noon or so. How does that sound?"

"That would be perfect." He kissed me once more before I watched him force himself to leave.

After I heard him pull out of the driveway I made my way back upstairs. I went into my room and I couldn't keep my eyes off of the unmade bed that I could still see Eric laying in. I would never be able to look at my bed the same way again.

I quickly pushed those thoughts out of my head for now. I had other things to think about right now. I had some information to gather and some decisions to make, at least in the beginning stages anyway.

I took a very quick shower to keep myself from thinking about the shower I had taken last night with Eric. I didn't have time to get distracted. I got out, dried off, brushed my hair up into a bun, threw on a tank top and shorts and headed downstairs to the kitchen. I started the coffee and ate a banana while I made some cinnamon toast and thought about what I might make Eric and I for lunch. I had a couple of options that I was thinking of making, but it wasn't even eight o'clock yet, so I would worry about it later.

I went and grabbed my laptop, a legal pad and a pen and set myself up with my second cup of coffee at the kitchen table. I made a list of equipment and other essentials and looked how much it was going to cost.

I had thought about opening a restaurant when I got out of college, but I didn't have the confidence and everybody told me at the time that it would be easier to start off opening a bar to get some experience with that first. I was definitely feeling more confident about my business savvy and I had faith in myself that I could do this.

From the items that I had researched so far it would be fairly expensive to do this, but I really believed that it was worth it. I could keep the bar if I wanted to and I was thinking about that. The easy thing to do would be to gut out where the club was right now and turn that into diner and I was convinced that it would do well. I could feed all of the patrons that I served drinks to before they headed home. That would be perfect, that way I wouldn't have to find another place to setup.

I knew that this was only the beginning of the decisions that I would have to make, but no matter what it would totally be worth it. I wanted to call Alcide to get his thoughts on what I was doing, but it was after ten already and I needed to get started on what I was going to make for lunch.

I went to the fridge and found some pre-cooked chicken breast and a pre-cooked ham steak. I chopped both up and heated them up in a skillet while in a separate pan I made a cheese sauce with some sharp white cheddar cheese that I had on hand. I mixed everything together and kept it on simmer as I put on a pot of boiling water to cook some egg noodles to serve the sauce and chicken and cheese over.

While I was waiting for the water to come up to a boil I went upstairs to change. I was going to wear something that was pretty, but covered so that neither one of us would be tempted to do anything but eat lunch, but the thought of having sex in Eric's office was very tempting. Deep down I wanted to show that it was more than just sex between us, but he was a fucking walking sex god that no sane woman could resist.

I looked through my closet until I found an outfit that I knew would torture my Viking sex god. I pulled out a bubblegum pink tank top that I didn't have to wear a bra with, a very short denim skirt that I didn't wear panties with even though I knew that I should have so that my ass wouldn't be hanging out, but I wanted there to be easy access for roaming hands. I finished the outfit with a pair of pink stilettos that matched my tank top and I was feeling pretty sexy. I braided my hair to keep it out of my face and finished of with some mascara and pink lip-gloss and I was ready to roll.

I went downstairs to find the water boiling and cooked my noodles. I found an insulated picnic basket in my pantry and loaded it up for our lunch. I put in plastic utensils, paper plates and napkins, I had a loaf of French bread that would go well with this, I fixed a small container of butter and a couple of bottles of water.

I mixed everything together when the noodles were cooked and put it in a Tupperware container and headed out while it was still hot.

Eric had left me a note with his work address and the address of were I would be picking up Pam from later that afternoon. It didn't take me long to pull up into the empty lot of his law firm. I walked inside and the place was completely deserted. "Eric, are you here?"

I thought that I was in the wrong place until I watched Eric walk out of his office at the end of the hall. He looked sexy as hell even with the shocked look on his face and his jaw on the floor. I held my head up high and could barely contain my smile as I walked towards him. I added some extra wiggle in step as I approached him. I liked having the ability to make a man speechless.

I stopped in front of him and spun around slowly so that he could get the full effect of my outfit. "What do you think of my outfit Eric?" He could only stand there with his mouth hanging open. I left him standing there and brushed past him into his office.

I bent over to put our lunch down and before I even started to straighten out Eric was behind me pressing his very hard cock against my ass. "Is there something I can help you with Mr. Northman?"

He pulled me up so that I was pressed against his entire body. "Most definitely Miss Stackhouse." He kissed my neck and ran his hands down my curves to my thighs.

"I thought that I was here just so that we could have a nice lunch together."

"Oh we will, but I have something else that I would like to start with." He lifted me onto his not so surprisingly bare desk while pushing my skirt up around my waist. He looked up at me with a smirk on his face as he settled my legs on his shoulders. "No panties Lover? I thought you said that this was just suppose to be lunch."

"Who are we kidding Eric? I left off my panties on purpose, just like you purposely cleared off your desk. We are both opportunists, now are you going to fuck me or what? We need to eat and then I need to go home and clean up before I go and pick up Pam."

"Well, we'd better hurry then," His head disappeared between my thighs and I felt his tongue lick the length of my pussy. My back arched under his touch and I was already on the verge of coming. He lapped up all the juice that was already there before moving up and pulling my clit into his mouth.

I reached down and grabbed his hair. I pulled him gently away from me. I couldn't take it anymore. "Eric, please baby, I need to feel you inside of me so bad."

He stood up, slid his hands up my thighs and kissed me. "Lover, would you be willing to fulfill a fantasy of mine?"

"Will it get you inside me faster if I say yes?"

"Most definitely."

"Where do you want me?"

"Bent over my desk."

I pushed him back as I slid off of his desk. I turned around and bent over his desk while looking at him over my shoulder. "How long have you been thinking about this particular fantasy?"

"Since I fucked you on your desk, but I haven't been able to stop picturing that it might happen all morning. It's been very distracting." I heard him unzip his pants and before I could react he was buried deep inside of me.

"AH, oh God Eric, that feels so fucking good. Your in so deep."

His slid his hand around my hip and between my legs until he was rubbing my clit. "How does that feel Lover?"

"Oh God Eric that feels so amazing. I'm going to cum." He started to pull his hand away to keep me from coming, but I wouldn't let him. "Don't you dare stop." He was hitting my g-spot with every thrust and he was so deep that I thought that he would split me in to and I would permanently have the edge of his desk imprinted on my pelvis, but this felt too good to stop.

While still rubbing my clit he slid his other hand up my shirt and started squeezing and cupping my breast. It felt so good that I never wanted this to end, but I knew I wouldn't be able to stop my on coming orgasm.

He pinched my nipple and I immediately started coming and clamped down around him. "I love how responsive you are to me today Lover."

I don't know why he started calling me Lover and I was trying not to let that simple gesture get my hopes up, but him calling me that made me feel all warm and fuzzy.

He pulled me back up against his chest and he came deep inside of me and it felt like my legs were turning to jelly. He held tight to me and pressed his lips to my neck. I wanted to melt into a puddle at his feet. Nobody had ever made me feel even one tenth of what Eric made me feel. "You are amazing Lover."

"You 're not so bad yourself Mr. Northman, but we should eat before our lunch gets cold." He pulled out of me and slipped into the adjoining bathroom to clean myself up.

I came back out a couple of minutes later and Eric had already pulled out the food and fixed himself a plate. He took his first bite as I sat down to fix my own plate and he moaned with pleasure and I watched a smile come over his face. "Oh my God Sookie, this is tastes absolutely fantastic. What is it?"

I giggled at his response as I took my own first bite. "It's sort of a chicken cordon bleu served over egg noodles. It was easy to make and didn't take too long."

"This is fantastic. You are going to spoil me if you keep feeding me like this you know."

"Well it's only fair since I am probably going to be spoiling Pam later on this afternoon."

"I really wish that you would take my card, but I have a feeling that you won't."

"Your right about that."

"Are you sure that you don't mind taking her? I don't want to put you out if you have other things to do."

"Eric, I wouldn't have volunteered if I didn't want to do it. So where am I taking her to shop? Does she have a certain store that she likes?"

"She's not fussy when it comes to the school supplies, but her clothes come from a place called Tara's Trendy's. She always has the latest fashions in Pam's size. I swear the woman who owns the store, Tara, practically lights up whenever Pam walks in."

"Where did she come by this fascination with designer clothes? I was in college before I realized there were place besides Target where you could buy clothes."

I watched his face fall at my question and I wanted to take it back more than anything, but he started talking before I could stop him. "She got it from her mother. Sophie loved anything that had a designer label on it. She always had the latest clothe, luggage, purses, shoes. She always had fashion magazines and Pam was always looking through them. I know that I spoil her, but I can't help it. She's the only baby that I will ever have and I want her to be happy."

"You can't have anymore children?"

"I can, I just don't want to." As he said that I watched his face go completely white. "Oh my God!"

"What's the matter Eric?"

He looked up at me and I could see fear in his eyes along with something else that I couldn't place. "I've never worn a condom while we've had sex."

I could see why he was freaking out. I wanted to tease him a little bit, but I figured that it would be better if I didn't try to give him a heart attack. "Eric, I have been on the pill for ten years."

It took a couple of minutes for that to sink in and I watched him visibly relax, but there was still some other emotion there as well that I couldn't place. I decided to let it go and we finished out lunch in a borderline comfortable silence. It was almost uncomfortable, but not quite.

It was after one when I started packing up the leftovers. I had to hurry home to change before picking up Pam and I wanted to talk to Alcide about my tentative plans as well.

I zipped up the bag and made my way to the door. "I'm going to let you try to get some work done."

I had barely taken a half a dozen steps when I felt his arms come around me from behind and he was nuzzling my neck. "I'm sorry for freaking out before."

"It's fine." I really didn't think that it was fine, but that would have to be something that we would have to talk about if this every went any further.

"I'm not going to be able to see you tonight?"

"Sure you will. I'll be there with Pam when you get home."

"That's not what I meant. I won't be able to come to the club tonight with nobody to stay with Pam."

"We've already had sex twice today. You couldn't possibly want more." Especially after the baby scare. I wanted to say that last part, but it wasn't fair of me to.

He pulled me against him and I could feel that he was hard again. Yikes, yahoo, yum. "I can't seem to get enough of you."

"Well, maybe I can stay at your house tonight." I didn't really mean to say it, but deep down I wanted to be close to him and to Pam. Too bad he tensed at my words. "Or not." I wanted to run away, but I decided to make an alternate suggestion. "How about I make dinner and then we can go from there. How does that sound?"

"Mmm, if your dinner is even half as good as you lunch, your going to start making me fat."

"I wouldn't mind. There would just be more of you to lo… cuddle." I turned around and pecked him on the cheek. "I'll see you later." I quickly left his office and practically sprinted out to my car.

I wanted to say love because I really was falling head over heels in love with Eric, but he had already been freaked out enough for one day as it was. I knew that I was setting myself up to get hurt, but I couldn't help myself. Eric was different and I cared about him more than I should.

I quickly made my way home, unpacked the lunch basket and made my way back up to my room. I went into my bathroom, pinned my braid up to keep it from getting wet, stripped my slutty off and stepped into the shower. I didn't think it would be a good thing to pick up Pam reeking of sex.

I washed quickly, dried off and changed into some more appropriate clothes; a pink t-shirt, jean shorts that weren't too short and tennis shoes. I pulled my braid down and went back downstairs. It wasn't even two yet and I didn't have to pick up Pam until after three, so I decided to give Alcide a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alcide, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a bit."

"Sure Sookie, what's up?"

"Well, this is something that I've thought about before and I think that now is the right time to finally follow through with it."

"What are you talking about? Are you going to fire me?"

"In a sense yes I am."

"What?"

"Alcide, I don't want the club anymore. I know that it brings in a shit load of money, but I don't want that linked to me or my bar anymore. I want to turn the club into a diner. You know how my Gran always loved to cook and she taught me and I used to love it. I want to love it again and make that into a career."

"Are you giving up the bar too?"

"I don't think so. I can run the bar and the diner, well with your help if you want to still stay."

"Sookie, I'm not about to abandon you. I don't need the extra money that we make from the club and I'll help you in any way that I can."

"You're really not upset?"

"Well it will be disappointing not seeing scantily clad women all the time, but I think that I can handle it. But what did you want to do about the girls and the running of the club right now?"

"I personally would like to close it down ASAP, but I don't want to inconvenience the girls. I'll give each of them three months severance pay and I'd like to have the club completely closed down by the end of the week. I would also like you to offer the girls a job in the bar if they want or if they want to waitress in the diner whenever it opens."

"What ever you need boss lady."

"Alcide, do you think that I am making a mistake?"

"Sookie, I don't think that you are. I will help you out with anything you need and you are a smart girl. I'm guessing that you have already done some research and have a plan already working in your head."

"You know me so well Alcide. Yeah I have a few tentative plans. There's nothing solid yet, but if you want to get together maybe this weekend we could get together and go over my plans."

"That would be great."

I looked up at the clock and it was already three o'clock. "Alcide, I have to go, but I will call you later this week." I practically hung up on him and raced out the door.

It didn't take me long to get to the house where Pam had spent last night. It was a beautiful eggshell colored house with a white picket fence and a Labrador retriever running around the yard. This was the perfect family home and it made my heart clench. I had never really dreamed of getting married and having babies when I was younger, but now that I had Eric and Pam in my life and seeing this house I realized that this was what I hoped to have with them.

I could picture Eric and I living in a place like this with Pam and a couple of our own little blonde headed cherubs. I knew that I was putting the cart way before the horse, but thinking about having a baby sent a warm feeling through me that was very pleasant, but not something I should even be thinking about right now.

I parked my silver Lexus in front of the house and made my way up the stone walkway to the front door. I ran the bell and was almost instantly met by a woman who looked only a few years older than me. She had short brown hair and she looked like a soccer mom in her t-shirt, gray shorts and sneakers, plus the fact that she looked at little frazzled, but happy. "Hi, can I help you?"

"Hi. My name is Sookie Stackhouse and I'm her to pick up Pam." I had barely gotten the words out when I heard footsteps stampeding down the hallway. Pam came flying at me and almost knocked us both to the ground, but I managed to keep us both upright.

"Sookie, I am so glad to see you. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to pick you up so that we could go shopping for school." She smiled up at me, then turned around to run and get her stuff,

"She is very happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see her. I've only know her and her father a short time, but I care for both of them very much."

"Suzy and Pam have been friends since pre-school. After losing her mother I watched Pam be very quiet and withdrawn. It's good to see her happy again." She looked at me like I was going to do something to change that in Pam. "I would hate to see her get hurt again."

"I would never do anything to hurt either one of them Mrs…."

"Dawson, please call me Amelia. I don't mean to be rude, I've just seem what both of them have been through and I don't want to see either of them suffer anymore."

"Amelia, I plan on doing anything I can to see that they are both happy."

She looked at me with a smile on her face. "You're in love with Eric aren't you?"

I was shocked. "What makes you think that?"

"I see the look on your face. I have the same look when I think about my husband Tray."

I didn't know what to say, but somehow I felt comfortable talking to her. "I do love Eric and I love Pam too. I think that I am more likely to get hurt from this than Eric." I couldn't stop the stray tear from rolling down my cheek, but I quickly brushed it away.

"Honey, he's been through a lot. Just be there for him and he will let you in eventually. It's hard losing someone you love, but if you keep at him he will open up to you."

"I don't know if I believe that."

Amelia started to say something, but Pam came running back out and stopped her. I wiped away another tear and slapped a smile on my face, "Are you ready to go Sweetie? We have lots of shopping to do."

"Yeah!" She was jumping up and down with excitement. "Bye Suzy, bye Mrs. Dawson. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome Pam, come back anytime. Bye Sookie."

"Bye Amelia and thank you for your advise." I took Pam's hand and led her out to the car. "Did you have a good time with your friends Sweetie."

I had a lot to learn about nine year old girls. That one question led to the next forty five minutes of incessant chatter from an excited little girl. I loved every second of it. I knew what it was like to not have a woman to talk to and she was taking advantage of it. Listening to her made me just as excited as she was.

We started off at Target to get the basics like notebooks, pens, pencils and anything else that her little heart desired. I expected her to pick out all the high end items, but she actually went towards anything that had any kind of flower on it. I thought that was a bit strange since she like designer clothes, but I would let it go for now.

We filled up the cart fairly quickly with everything she needed, and a few she didn't, but I couldn't help indulging her, and some things that I needed and we were heading up to pay for our purchases. We were walking past the young girls clothing and I watched Pam's eyes light up as she looked at a simple blue dress covered in daisies. "Do you see something that you like Sweetie?" She got all shy as I asked her that. "It's okay Baby, you can tell me. Do you like this dress?"

I watched a tear slide down her cheek. "I love this dress."

"But your daddy says that you like designer clothes."

"I do, kind of. I like them because they make me think of my mommy." My heart was breaking as tears were flowing freely down her cheeks now. "All of the fancy clothes and stuff I have are so that I won't forget her. I don't want to forget my mommy."

I crouched down so that I was eye level with her. "Pam, your daddy would never let you forget your mommy. No matter what happens he will make sure that you remember." I pulled her into my arms as she kept crying for a few more minutes. Her poor little body was shaking with her sobs. I stroked her back to try to calm her down while losing the battle to control my own tears. I hated to see her cry and I wanted to do anything she wanted to make her smile.

I pulled back to look at her when I felt her calm down. I wiped away her stray tears and smiled at her. "No more tears okay Baby. It's going to be okay. Do you want to try on that pretty dress?" She nodded up at me with that beautiful smile back on her face. "Okay, let's do it."

She went over and picked out the right size and took it into the changing rooms. I looked around at some other clothes while she was changing and picked out a couple of other dresses and matching outfits that I thought she might like.

I brought the clothes that I had picked out to the changing room that Pam was in just as she stepped out in sweet dress and she looked like a beautiful angel standing there. I couldn't stop the happy tears from welling up into my eyes, but I forced them not to fall. "How do I look Sookie?

"You look beautiful Baby." I held out the armful of clothes that I picked out for her. "Here, Baby, why don't you try these on too." She took the clothes with a smile and I could feel her excitement about it as she disappeared back into the changing room.

Over the next hour and a half I watched Pam try on dozens of outfits and love almost everyone of them. She was so happy with a big smile on her face, but she also seemed to be at peace ass well, at least to me. I could tell that she had needed someone to talk to for awhile and I would let her know later that anytime that she needed someone to talk to I would be there for her.

When we had outfits picked out we found matching shoes, socks and hair accessories to go with them. Even though she didn't have designer clothes, Pam still needed her outfits to be coordinated. She was the most adorable little girl that I had ever known.

When our cart was so full that we couldn't fit anything else in it we finally made our way to check out, then out to the car. As we were loading everything into the trunk I noticed that it was almost six-thirty. I got Pam loaded in and we were off.

I had wanted to be home before Eric and have a chance to make dinner, but that was not going to be happening. "Are you hungry Sweetie?" She was so tired she could barely nod her head to answer my question. "What would you like Baby?"

"Pizza."

"Okay Baby. We're almost home, then we'll get pizza."

I pulled into the driveway less then ten minutes later and Eric came out before I had even stopped the car. He looked worried for a minute until he saw Pam fast asleep in the back seat. "I was getting worried about you two."

"I am so sorry. I should have called, but I didn't notice how late it was until we were getting in the car. I was going to have dinner waiting for you, but she's tired and hungry and I'm hungry and I'm sure that you are hungry and she wants pizza."

He opened the door and gently lifted Pam out in his arms and smiled at me. "That's my baby. I'll go put her in the living room and I'll call for the pizza."

I went and opened the trunk and started loading up bags to bring in. "Okay, I'll just bring this stuff in and be on my way."

I went to walk by him with my arms full of bags, but he turned and blocked my way. "Stay. I want you to stay. I don't want you to go."

I wanted to kiss him more than anything right now, but I wasn't about to disturb Pam. "Okay, I'll stay."

We went in and I dropped off the first load in the living room while Eric set Pam gently on the couch and followed me out to help me with the rest of the stuff. "So, did she clear Tara out of clothes?"

"Well, not exactly."

"Why not? She usually does."

I didn't really know if I should tell him, but I decided that it would be easier this way. "We didn't even go to Tara's. Eric, the only reason that Pam was wearing those designer clothes was because she wanted to remember her mother. She's afraid that she will forget her."

I watched the pain was over his face. "Does she think that I am going to let her forget her mother?"

"No. I went through something similar when my mother died. She always wore these ugly, big print scarves everyday. After she died I kept them in my room and would were one everyday for a year and a half. I knew how ugly they were even back then, but I still wore them because I wanted to remember my mother and have something that made me feel closer to her. I realized after awhile that even when I didn't wear the scarves I still had her with me everyday in my heart and in my memories."

"Do you think that I should talk to her?"

"Maybe you should just talk to her about her mother. Tell her stories about her and give her a picture that she can keep with her. It might also help to tell her that you miss her and think about her too."

We gathered the last of Pam's things and headed back into the house. "You are really insightful. Have you ever thought about being a shrink or a grief counselor or something like that?"

I smiled up at him. "I couldn't do something like that. If I ever led somebody astray it would kill me. I would never let myself live it down if I said something to hurt somebody."

"I can understand that." We dropped the rest of the stuff off in the living room. "Did you get everything that she'll need for school?"

"I think so. You should have seen her in the first little dress she picked out for herself. She looked like a little angel. Why don't you look through her new stuff while I go pick up a pizza."

I started for the door when the sound of his voice stopped me. "Sookie."

"Yes Eric."

"How would you feel about spending the night tonight?"

I took a deep breath to keep myself from having a fan girl moment and squeal at the thought that he wanted me to stay. I turned back towards him. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

He came over and stood in front of me. "Well, I have to be up early to get ready for court in the morning, so I thought that it would be easier for you than having to get up early and make your way here."

I was glad that he was getting his fire back to go into court, but I was disappointed that that's the reason he wanted me to spend the night. "Oh, okay, that's fine." I turned and continued towards the door. "I'll stop by my house and pick up a change of clothes while I'm getting the pizza."

I was about to open the door when Eric came up behind me, slid his arms around my waist and pulled me against him. "I think that it is only fair I get the pleasure of having you in my bed since you've already had the pleasure of having me in yours."

The feel of his hard cock pressing into my back and his sexy words made me soak my panties and make me want to forget about leaving this house, but there was a little girl to think about. "What about Pam? Won't she be confused with me being here in the morning?"

"She'll just be excited that you are here." He leaned in and kissed my neck. I could feel my legs turn to jelly under his touch. "And if you wanted to bring back something sexy to slip into later when she's asleep I certainly wouldn't have a problem with that."

"I'll see what I can do." I turned around and kissed him on the lips. He started to deepen the kiss and I had to force myself to pull away from him. "I will be back as soon as I can."

As I walked out to my car I had an idea of what I could pick up that would make him a very happy man. This could turn out to be a very interesting night.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Here i am again. i just want to note at the beginning that Eric is very conflicted in this chapter. He is struggling and fighting a battle for what he wants and what he should do. Just to let you know. I'm going to shut up now and let you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, i jut like fooling around with Miss Harris' Characters

After our amazing shower together I agreed to go home with Sookie. I had hesitated for a second, but I realized that I wanted to fall asleep next to her and wake up with her in my arms. I knew that I was setting myself up for something I wasn't ready to handle yet, but I couldn't help myself. I was getting into what I'd been trying to avoid and I was starting to feel things for her and that could become dangerous.

Part of me deep inside told me to stop this before it went any further, bur I couldn't do it. More of me wanted to be here with her than didn't. She was slowly building a place inside of me, inside of my heart and there was nothing that I could do to stop it.

This was what I had been fighting to stay away from for so long, but there was something so different about Sookie. I would have said in the beginning that it was the sex that was what made it different, but that would have been a lie. The sex was just the icing on a very scary cake. It was the woman underneath all that, that made this different. She is sweet and smart and sexy and kind and all of those things were leading me on a one way route straight to something that scared the shit our of me, but I found that I didn't want to fight off.

Going home with Sookie was an interesting experience. We talked and had another romp in her bed and for the first time in a long time I fell asleep lying next to somebody. Just that simple act brought me a peace and comfort that I never thought that I would feel ever again and my sleep was restful and content.

That night I dreamed. Ever since the accident I had mostly been plagued with nightmares or dreams that were less than pleasant. There were times that I could get drunk enough to fall into a dreamless sleep, but it would never be restful. This was different.

I was at the lake. I was in a lounge chair on the dock watching Pam play in the water. She looked a few years older and even more beautiful. I noticed that there was a toddler playing in the water with her. It was a little blonde haired, blue eyed angel that looked just like me. It was as if he knew I was watching him. He looked up at me with the most beautiful smile on his little face. "Hi Daddy!"

A smile spread across my own face having my son call me daddy. "Hello my boy. Where is your mother?"

"I'm right here Sweetie." I watched as Sookie walked up the dock towards me. She was wearing a two piece gingham bikini and looked absolutely radiant, but that was more to do with the obvious bump she was sporting then the warm sun shining down on her.

She stopped beside me and I placed my hands on her bump. "How are you and the baby today my love?"

"We're good, but your daughter feels the need to try to kick her way out through my kidneys."

"But just think how wonderful it will be when we can hold her in our arms in a few months." We both looked down at our son and daughter in the water and smiled.

Sookie grabbed my arm and tried to pull me up. "Come on Baby, I want to play in the water with the kids. Come with me."

I quickly stood up, scooped her up in my arms and jumped into the water. She screamed at the sudden change in temperature, then started laughing. Pam swam over with her little brother and we were all laughing and playing and splashing together. We were all so happy there and the sight made me happier than anything else had recently.

I pulled Sookie into my arms while we were in the water and held her close. She ran her fingers through my hair and it felt relaxing and so real. "I love you Eric."

I wanted to reply, this was only a dream after all, but something was holding me back. I tried to say something to her, but I could feel myself being pulled awake and Sookie's hand was still stroking my hair.

I looked up at the most beautiful sight and smiled at her as I said good morning. I couldn't believe that she was watching when I was asleep. If it were anyone else I would have been creeped out, but I didn't mind with Sookie.

I told her she must have been bored watching me as I slept, but she said that I was cute while sleeping as well as looking calm and relaxed. She asked me how I slept and I told her the truth, that I had slept better than I had in a very long time and that it was because of her. I couldn't stop myself from pulling her close and nuzzling her neck. She smelled so that and I just couldn't get enough of her.

I knew that it had only been a few hours since we had been together, but I wanted her again and had her. I offered to stay in bed with her all day which is something that I had never done before, not even with Sophie. Sookie wouldn't hear of that especially since she was picking Pam up this afternoon.

It made me happy that she and Pam were getting along so well together. I wasn't foolish enough to believe that I would be able to permanently fill the roll of mother and father all by myself for Pam forever. I knew that eventually she would need a woman to answer questions for her and there was a big part of me that hoped through my fears that Sookie would want to be that woman.

I tried one more time to get her to stay in bed with me for the day by kissing down her body, but she still pushed me away. I begrudgingly rolled off the bed and got dressed.

She led me downstairs after I dressed and she had slid a robe on. She offered to cook me breakfast before I left. I couldn't remember the last time that someone had offered to cook for me. I wanted very much to say yes and not just for the food but to stay in her company for just a little longer, but I was already running late. I did convince her to join me for lunch at my office and her offer to cook for the both of us made the deal even sweeter.

I kissed her goodbye and I had to force myself to leave. I wanted to stay with her and it was more than just wanting to have sex with her again. I thought about the dream that I had. We had been a happy growing family. It was scary on a couple of levels, but deep down I really, really wanted it to come true.

There were a couple of reasons why that idea should not come up yet. First of all we haven't known each other long enough to even think about taking that step yet and second, who even knew if she wanted to take that step. I couldn't think about that scenario right now.

I pulled into my driveway, ran in, turned on the coffee pot, then sprinted up to my room. I stripped out of my suit as I went into the bathroom and I turned the water on as hot as I could stand it.

I got in and washed my hair, but as I started to soap myself up I couldn't stop myself from thinking about the shower that I had shared the night before and I became hard a rock again and it wasn't something that I could ignore. I also couldn't ignore that I really wished that Sookie was here with me. She had ruined showers for me without her.

If I'd had more time I would have drawn things out a bit more, but since I was short on time I just quickly went through my shower with Sookie. It didn't take long for me to cum and I still managed came a lot and very hard.

I rinsed off, dried and dressed as fast as possible. I raced downstairs, filled my travel mug with coffee, then I was on my way. Luckily I only ended up being about fifteen minutes late.

I walked in and found my boss Russell Edgington heading towards his office. It only took me a few seconds to make a decision that I had been putting off for a long time. Russell had been trying to get me back into a court room for the past six months now and I think that I was finally ready to give it my all again. "Hey Russell, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Eric." I followed Russell into his office. "I just wanted to let you know that I am ready to go back into the courtroom. I know that I have been dragging my feet for a long time, but I think that I am ready now."

I watched a smile spread across his face and I couldn't stop myself from thinking that it was pretty creepy, but I wouldn't think about that now. "My boy, I know that you have had a rough time and I'm glad that you are finally able to get back in the saddle." He rummaged around on his desk and pulled out a file that he handed to me. "The client is accusing the defendant of rape. Talbot had been gathering all the evidence that's needed for a conviction, but he doesn't have enough experience in the courtroom to work this. I know you have the skills to make this an open and shut case, but it starts first thing in the morning. Can you get through everything by then?"

"That won't be a problem." I had an excellent retention skills so I could have the whole case memorized by the end of the day. "I'm going to grab a bagel, then I get right on this."

"Glad to have you back Eric."

"Thanks Russell." I left his office, went into the kitchen and toasted a bagel, then made my way into my own office. I got a note pad from my briefcase and started making notes on the case, but as I looked down at my desk I couldn't stop thinking about how I took Sookie on her desk last night. I couldn't stop picturing us doing the same thing here on my desk. I got hard again just thinking that that was an option.

My horny male thoughts quickly turned back to my dream from earlier. I didn't just want to make my fantasies come true, I wanted to make my dream come true too. I couldn't believe what I was thinking or feeling now. Over two years of hating myself and fighting any type of feelings, in only a few short days one woman was turning my whole life upside down and I didn't hate that thought. I had to let those thoughts of Sookie go for now so that I could focus on this case for a few hours.

I had made a dent in the case when I stretched my back and looked over at the clock. It was almost time for Sookie to show up. I put my notes and the case file in my briefcase and without really evening thinking about what I was doing I cleared everything else off as well.

I could hear everybody leaving for their lunch hour and I could actually feel butterflies in my stomach. I couldn't believe that I felt this way. I wasn't nervous per say, I was just anxious to see her. It had only been a few hours, but I already missed her. I so totally and completely fucked and not in the good way.

It went quiet out in the lobby, then a few minutes later I heard the front door open. I knew that it was Sookie even before she called out to me. I walked out into the hallway to greet her and my jaw dropped at the sight of her. She looked sexy as hell and I wanted to fuck her now more than I did before. This definitely wasn't an outfit that said "we are just having lunch together", she was teasing me and if I could get my brain to ever work again I would be paying her back for that.

She walked up to me and spun around so that I could get the full effect of her outfit and I thought that I was going to have a heart attack. I could actually see her ass peaking out of the bottom of her skirt and I had the overwhelming urge to kneel down and bite it. There was definitely no way that I was going to be keeping my hands to myself if I could just get my body to follow her into my office.

I managed to get my head to move as I watched her set our lunch down. I was very close to coming in my pants just from watching her. She had bent over allowing her already short skirt to ride up and I could see her already wet pussy peaking out. I wanted my cock buried in there so badly.

I finally managed to move my body and I walked up behind her and pressed my cock into her ass making my intentions known. I pulled her up to me, kissed the back of her neck and ran my hands over her gorgeous body.

We screwed with each other that this lunch was just lunch. I'd cleaned off my desk which I had placed her own and she'd worn that outfit without panties. We were both ready and willing to fuck like bunnies, but I needed to taste her first.

I buried my head between her thighs and lapped up every drop of her sweet nectar that she had dripping out of her. I would have continued on, but she wanted to me to be inside of her. I asked her if she would fulfill a fantasy of mine and she was all over that as long as I got my cock in her faster. And that is just what I did. I fucked her hard and fast bent over my desk and she was more responsive than usual and it didn't take either of us long to cum.

I pulled her up to my chest and kissed her neck as I praised her skills. I also called her Lover. I don't know why I did it, but it just seemed to feel right somehow.

She slipped into my private bathroom to clean herself up while I grabbed some tissues and did the same.

The bagel that I'd had earlier hadn't tied me over and now I was absolutely famished. I didn't have the patience to wait for Sookie to come out, so I went over and dipped into the picnic basket.

I pulled out the biggest container and opened it. I had no idea what it was, but it smelled fucking fantastic. I served myself a big plateful and a chunk of bread and butter. I took my first bite as Sookie came out of the bathroom and I couldn't stop myself from moaning. This was the best meal that I'd had in a very long time. This was just another reason that I was screwed.

We talked about the food, then moved onto Pam. I was ecstatic that she was taking Pam shopping, but I didn't want her to be put out and I also didn't want her to spend her own money on my daughter, but she was adamant that it was no bother and she didn't mind at all.

It was strange hearing somebody else talk so lovingly about my daughter. She needed more than just me in her life. The fact that Pam got along so well with Sookie so quickly was just icing on the cake.

She asked me why Pam liked designer clothes and I couldn't stop myself from thinking about Sophie, but it actually didn't hurt as much as it usually did for a change and that scared me. I told Sookie that Pam took after Sophie with the designer clothes and I let myself slip into a mantra that I'd gone over in my head that I wasn't going to have anymore children. I said it with conviction, but I didn't really mean it.

I heard the pain in her voice when she thought that I couldn't have anymore children, but I told her that I could, then I lied and said that I didn't want to. I flashed to my dream and how good it made me feel, but I suddenly realized how true it might be sooner than I thought. During all the times that we'd had sex I had never once used a condom.

I could feel the blood run out of my face, but not out of panic, at least not the panic of my hating the idea that Sookie could possibly be pregnant. I would be overjoyed if Sookie was pregnant no matter what I had just told her, I just didn't want her to resent me for making her do something that she didn't want to do. We hadn't known each other long and who knew if we could even make this work without bringing a baby into the equation.

When she told me that she was on the pill my heart dropped. I had really hopped that my dream would be in the works of coming true, but it apparently wasn't time yet.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Sookie started packing up our lunch to head out. I couldn't stop myself from saying that I couldn't see her tonight at the club. I wanted to more than anything, but I couldn't get a sitter at this late notice. She told me that she would see me later at home.

I told her that I meant seeing her at the club. She was shocked that I could want her again after all the sex we'd already had today. It shocked me as well, but I couldn't seem to get enough of her.

She suggested staying at the house tonight, but she backtracked before I could tell her that was a good idea. Then she started talking about cooking dinner and my mind went a whole different direction. All I could think about was this sexy woman who could make me cum like no other and who was going to cook for me again.

I missed her the minute that she left, but I had work to do. I fixed my desk and pulled out my case file. It was very difficult concentrating with the smell of sex in the air and the images of Sookie bent over my desk so fresh in my mind. I managed to push those thoughts aside and focus until about four o'clock.

By then I was mentally and physically drained and I needed to stop off on the way home to pick up Pam's birthday present. I had ordered her a bracelet that I'd had engraving done on it. It was a platinum band and I had "To my child, the light of my life" engraved on it in Swedish. I had started teaching her a bit of Swedish before her mother died and I thought that it was time to start teaching her again.

I headed out a little after four and headed to Hamby's Jewelers that was a few blocks from my office. I went inside and Jessica Hamby was behind the counter. She welcomed me with a smile on her face. She had just turned eighteen and was starting to take a more active role in her family's business. "Hi Mr. Northman. I have you order ready for you."

"Thank you Jessica. I think I want to look around for a couple of minutes."

"No problem, take your time."

I don't know quite what I was looking for, I just felt the need to browse. I hadn't had a reason to be at a jewelry store since before Sophie died. I'd purchased her a tennis bracelet for her for our anniversary, but today I didn't find myself looking at bracelets. I was looking at items that I really had no business looking at, but I couldn't seem to stop myself.

I also couldn't stop myself when Jessica asked me if there was something I wanted to look at and I said yes. I pointed what I wanted to take a closer look at and Jessica brought it out for me to see. My head was screaming "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!", but I couldn't seem to stop what I was doing. I was drawn to this particular piece. I'd actually dreamt about it, but I should have just walked away from it.

My inner self was ready to punch me in the dick for doing something so stupid when I said to Jessica, "I'll take it." I wanted to punch myself at this point. Why the fuck did I just do that? I really didn't have a good answer to that question.

As I took my purchases and made my way home, I tried to figure out what was going through my mind, but I just couldn't figure it out. I took the long way home hoping the longer drive would help, but it didn't.

When I couldn't think of any good reason to be away any longer I finally made my way home. I was happy and disappointed at the same time when I pulled into the driveway and discovered that Sookie and Pam weren't home yet. I needed all the time that I could on my own to get my head straightened out.

I went up to my room with my purchases. I put Pam's bracelet in my sock drawer in my closet. I hadn't planned on staying in the closet, but when I had her gift hidden I stopped and looked around. It was bigger and had more room than I needed. It used to be too small will all of Sophie's clothes hanging there.

It had taken me months after the accident to clear our her clothes. I had given most of them away, but I'd kept a few special things in the closet in the spare room for Pam when she was grown including Sophie's wedding dress.

I couldn't stop myself from thinking about that wedding day so long ago. It had been a small affair, just us and a few close friends. I'd lost my parents in a boating accident when I was in college and I didn't have any other family and Sophie had been estranged from her parents since high school. She had never told me why, but the never wanted anything to do with her even after she gave birth to Pam.

It had been a warm spring day and we were married in a small church and it had been perfect. It had been a simple, but elegant affair with our friends in attendance and it was just what we both wanted.

Usually when I thought about my past with Sophie I would feel overwhelmed with sadness and the pain of losing her or I would become angry at myself for answering that damn phone that night. Now as the memories came I smiled thinking back on the happy times that we'd had together. I realized that this was what I needed to do and not let myself fall into that pain and anger again.

As I pulled myself out of my memories I saw that the few things that I had moved to Sophie's side of the closet, I had now moved back to my own. I wasn't even aware that I had done it. I was totally out of it now.

I walked back out into my bedroom and looked down at the second item that I'd purchased that was laying on my bed. I picked it up and realized that purchasing it I must have been out of my mind. I really couldn't deal with the why I had purchased it. I put it in my nightstand a vow not to think about it until I can get my mind straight.

I changed into a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt and flip flops before heading back downstairs. It was after six now and I was starting to get worried. I was about to call Sookie and find out what was taking them so long when I heard her pull into the driveway. I went out to greet them and when I say my little angel asleep in the back seat of Sookie's car all my worry disappeared.

Sookie apologized for being late and she was rambling and I thought that it was absolutely adorable. She said that we were going to have pizza for dinner instead of the home cooking that she promised and I couldn't stop myself from feeling slightly disappointed, but my baby was tired and pizza would make her happy.

I lifted Pam into my arms and went to see all of the stuff that they had purchased. Sookie said that she would leave after she brought all of the bags inside. Just the thought of her leaving made the knot in my gut tighten. I didn't want her to go and told her so, so she agreed to stay. I had to hold back that smile that wanted to take over my face.

I decided to change topics and found our how much them spent at Tara's shop as Sookie dropped off the first load of bags and I set Pam gently down on the sofa. As we were heading out Sookie told me that they hadn't even gone to Tara's. I was confused until Sookie told me the reason why; my baby only wore those clothes so that she wouldn't forget about her mother. My gut clenched when I heard her say that. I'd been having dreams and thoughts that could make her forget her mother even more, but it had been Pam who had brought some of these thoughts to my mind. I was definitely going to have to talk to her.

I asked Sookie if Pam thought I was going to let her forget her mother and she said no. She told me about a similar situation that she had gone through when her mother had died. I asked if I should talk to her and she said that I should talk to Pam about her mother. I think that I had a way to remedy this situation, at least a little bit.

Sookie was very insightful in this area and I asked her if she ever considered being some kind of grief counselor. She told me that she couldn't do that especially if anything that she said ever hurt somebody and I could completely understand that.

I asked if they got everything that Pam needed for school and Sookie thought so. She thought that I should check out Pam's new clothes while she went to pick up the pizza.

As she headed for the door I made a couple of split second decisions that I probably should have spent more time on, but I couldn't control my mouth. I asked Sookie to spend the night. I told her that it was because I had court in the morning, but there was more to it than that that I didn't tell her. She agreed, but I could hear the disappointment in her voice and I couldn't have that.

I pulled her against me and told her that I deserved the pleasure of having her share my bed like I'd shared hers. She thought that it would be confusing to Pam having her spend the night, but I knew better and told her that Pam would be ecstatic. She said that she was going to bring something sexy back to wear and I couldn't stop myself from kissing her.

My mind was in the gutter as she walked out the door. I wanted her to come back soon, but I had another woman in my life that I had to handle right now.

I went into the living room and Pam was still fast asleep. I quietly carried her new things up to her room, then went into the spare bedroom. There was more than just clothes in the closet. There was a box in there that Pam needed to see the contents of.

I carried it downstairs and into the living room. I set it down on the coffee table and lifted my little angel into my lap. I hated to wake her, but I needed her to see what was in this box and try to start fixing the mess I had unknowingly created. "Wake up my angel, Daddy needs to talk to you."

I watched her eyes flutter open and she rubbed them as she looked around the room. "Where's Sookie?" She curled up closer to me since I knew she was still sleepy.

"She went to pick up dinner. I wanted to talk to you about your mother baby."

She was wide awake when she heard that I wanted to talk about her mother and looked up at me. "Sookie told you what I told her about Momma, didn't she?"

"She did baby, but you should have been the one to tell me. I would never want you to forget about your mother." I set her down beside me and opened up the box that I had brought down. "I want you to know Pam that no matter what I have done or said in the past and no matter what happens in the future, I loved your mother very much and I will never forget her. She gave me the greatest gift in the world, you my angel." I hugged her and kissed her head before I pulled out what was in the box. "I should have given these to you a long time ago, but I was selfish baby and I was hurting." I set the first album that I pulled out onto her lap.

The box was filled with every photo that Sophie had ever been in or had ever taken. I couldn't bare to have these reminders so close, but I knew that if I had gotten rid of them that I would have regretted it, so I had adopted the out of sight, out of mind theory.

Pam and I spent the next hour going through each album and I would tell her about every picture, where and when the were taken, what we were doing and it actually made me feel better than I had in a very long time.

Pam and I were both smiling and surrounded by photos when Sookie came back. She was carrying two pizza boxes, an overnight bag and a couple of grocery bags. She stopped short when she took in the scene before her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you both. I'll just hang out in the kitchen until you are done."

She walked away and I let her. Part of me was screaming to bring her back her and into our lives, but there was another part that was hell bent on holding me back.

I closed up the albums and put the pictures back in the box. "That's enough for now baby. We can look over them some more another time."

We put the last of the pictures in the box, then Pam threw her arms around me. "Thank you for this Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too baby. Now go wash up for dinner." Pam ran off to get cleaned up while I took the pictures into the den then headed towards the kitchen. I stood in the doorway watching Sookie put away groceries in the refrigerator. She turned to get something out of the bag that she was holding and I saw tears streaming down her cheeks. My happiness from earlier disappeared and the knot in my stomach came back ten fold. I think my heart actually hurt as well seeing her tears. "Lover, what's wrong?" I walked over to her and slid my arms around her as she quickly wiped her tears away.

"Nothing, I just had something in my eye."

I knew that she was lying to me, but I let it go for now. "What are you doing?"

"I picked up some groceries so that I could make breakfast for you in the morning before court." I could see that somehow I had hurt her and I would have to make it up to her somehow.

About ten minutes later we sat down for dinner. My Pam went on and on about her new clothes. Normally I was always captivated by what she had to say, but I couldn't focus on anything but the pain that Sookie was trying to hide. She had a fake smile on her face and I could see the sadness in her eyes. That look made the knot in my gut tighten even more.

I knew that I was in way over my head when I desperately wanted to take her pain away. I unconsciously rushed Pam and myself through dinner, then hurried Pam up to bed. I knew that she was still tired from all the excitement today and that would hopefully guarantee that she would sleep through the night.

After I had Pam all tucked in for the night I made my way back to my bedroom that I would be sharing with Sookie tonight. I was anxious to have Sookie's scent in my bed and in my space, but I was also anxious to find out what had made her so upset earlier.

When I walked into my room I heard the shower running and I thought that I was one lucky SOB. I quickly stripped out of my clothes and slipped into the shower with her. I went to reach out for her, but I stopped short when I actually looked at her.

She had her head under the water with her hands against the wall. Her body was racked with sobs that were breaking my heart even more. "Lover, what has you so upset? Why are you crying so?"

She jumped when she heard my voice and turned towards me as she quickly wiped her tears away. "Hi Eric. I didn't hear you come in. I'll get out and leave you to your shower."

She was getting ready to run like I had been running for so long and I didn't like it. I grabbed her arm before she could get out. "Sookie, you're not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong. Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing, just let me go. I shouldn't be here. I need to get out of here right now. I shouldn't have done what I did to you. Please let me go." She was sobbing and begging and struggling against me. I knew that I was holding her tighter than I should have, but I wasn't about to let her go, I couldn't let her go.

"Lover please don't leave. Talk to me."

"Don't call me that! You don't get to call me that! You don't mean it and you never will! Now let me go! I never should have come to you in the first place!"

I knew that it was more than just any regrets that she was talking about, but the regrets I could work with. I gripped her harder than I wanted to and I made her look at me. "Stop that right now. I am so glad that you came to me that night. You made me feel alive again for the first time since the accident. You opened my eyes to the life around me that I've been ignoring to wallow in my pain and self pity. You showed me that I need to be a father to my daughter instead of just a guardian. You've shown me that there is a reason to live my life and that I want to live it with you in it."

"But what part would I play in your life? Am I just your whore or…"

"Don't call yourself that ever again. You are not a whore, you are my reason to be." I could see that she wanted to say more, hell there was more that I wanted to say, but I couldn't seem to spit it out. I knew that I had to do something to make her feel better. It might not have been the right thing to do, but I had a feeling we both needed this connection.

I pulled her against me and kissed her with everything that I had in me. I could feel her try to pull away, but I couldn't stand for her to reject me right now. I knew that she was also only doing it because she was upset about something, but she quickly started responding to my kiss.

As we were kissing and touching each other the vision of my dream came to the forefront of my mind. I wanted that dream to become a reality as soon as possible. I wanted to have that happy life that I dreamt about and I wanted it with Sookie. I had never wanted that with anyone but Sophie before, but Sookie really had changed all of that.

I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I pushed her against the tile wall as I thrust inside of her. I had visions of that blonde haired, blue eyed little boy that looked just like me and I wanted him. I didn't care how confused or scared I was, I wanted that little boy and I wanted him with the beautiful woman in my arms.

I knew that she deserved more than what I could give her, but if there was even the slightest chance that my dream could become a reality I would grab at it with both hands.

As I was thrusting into her and she was clinging to me it didn't feel like I was hitting deep enough inside of her. I wanted my swimmers to have any advantage that they could get. I knew I must have been nuts to have these thoughts, but I wanted this desperately.

I put her down and pulled out of her. She looked at me confused at what I was doing until I turned her around and bent her over. I thrust back into her and she had to put her hands on the wall to keep her balance. I couldn't stop myself from thrusting hard and deep inside of her. Sookie didn't seem to mind, so I worked her as hard as I could. I got so deep that I actually bumped up against her cervix. That depth was enough to send us both over the edge.

I held her close making sure my swimmers stayed deep inside of her. I knew that it was a long shot, but I had high hopes. I felt guilty for what I was trying to do and not talking to Sookie about it first, but she was too sensitive when it came to our "relationship" right now.

I turned the shower off, pulled out of Sookie and got us both out and dried off. I carried her to bed and this time I made love to her slowly and gently. I had taken her hard and fast and this was to just let us relax and reconnect.

Afterwards she fell asleep in my arms and the knot in my gut was completely gone. I felt at peace with her here close to me. I wanted to keep her close and be what she needed me to be, but I was still afraid that I couldn't' do it.

I decided to put those thoughts aside for the night and just enjoy the feel of this beautiful woman in my arms. I pulled her close against me and fell asleep with thoughts of blond haired, blue eyed babies in my head.


	14. Chapter 14

It didn't take me long to get home and pack a bag. I didn't know how long I would be staying for, so I packed some extra clothes including a couple of my bathing suits and same ratty clothes in case Pam wanted to do something kind of messy. I also packed a couple of special outfits that I hoped I would be able to wear for Eric.

When I was all packed I called in the pizza as I made my way out the door. It was going to be about a half an hour for the pizza to be ready, so I decided to stop off at the store and pick up some groceries to make a special breakfast to make up for the dinner they'd been cheated out of plus it would also give Eric a good start to his day.

I picked up the ingredients to make stuffed French toast and a big bag of oranges to make fresh orange juice. I also raided the baking aisle and filled up on some necessities if I decided to go on a baking binge. I hadn't had a good baking binge in awhile and I think that one was coming. The last item I picked up was a small electric juicer in case Eric didn't have one, then I made my way out.

I had paid for my groceries and got them loaded into the car in just enough time to pick up dinner.

I headed back to Eric's house and I was excited to spend the night with him. It had been amazing to wake up next to him this morning and I hoped that there were more mornings like that. I knew that I was probably getting my hopes up, but I couldn't help myself.

I pulled into the driveway and used my fantastic balancing skills to get everything in the house in one trip.

I walked inside and stopped short when I saw Eric and Pam sitting together in the living room smiling. I was smiling at them bonding, but my smile quickly faltered when I looked down and saw the pictures that they were looking at. I didn't need for them to tell me who was in the picture, I just knew, that was Pam's mother.

Everything hit me in that minute and I quickly excused myself and made my way into the kitchen. I couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my face once I was out of their sight. When I'd looked at those pictures and seen them so happy before it just made their past all the more real for me.

Up until that moment I'd never really thought of Sophie as a real life person, she had just been a memory for Eric and Pam, but seeing those pictures real to me. I had come at this family like a hurricane, disrupting their lives and their grieving and I started to feel ashamed and a little sick to my stomach.

I was full on crying as I put my groceries away. There was a big part of me that thought that I should just leave and never come back, but I couldn't do that to Pam. I was sure that Eric would be fine, but Pam needed a woman in her life to answer questions and to give guidance that a father just couldn't give and I would be there to help her any way that I could. I just wished that there was somebody who could help me figure out how to fix this mess I had gotten myself into.

I was in love with Eric. I knew that it was soon since we'd only know each other a very short time, but I was one hundred percent sure of it. When I saw Eric smiling over those pictures, it broke my heart and jealousy flared inside of me. I knew that it was ridiculous of me to feel this way, but this was all new to me. I had never been in love like this before and I couldn't seem to help myself.

I was putting away groceries in the fridge and trying to stop crying, but I could still feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. When I heard Eric ask me what was wrong. I quickly brushed them away and told him that I was fine and that I just had something in my eye.

He had walked up behind me and slid his arms around my waist. No matter how hurt I had felt before, it felt right to be in his arms and I couldn't force myself to pull away. He asked me what I was doing and I told him that I was going to make breakfast for him before he went to court.

I finished putting my groceries away as Eric set the table, then we sat down to eat. I had been starving before, but know I still felt sick to my stomach. I managed to choke down almost a whole piece of pizza while keeping a fake smile on my face. Pam was telling Eric about our shopping trip and all her new clothes and I wasn't about to do or say anything to bring her good mood down.

After dinner I put the dishes in the dishwasher and the left over pizza in the fridge. When I was done I wanted to retreat to the guest room so that I could be alone, but I knew that Eric wouldn't go for that, so I took my bag up to his room. I set my bag at the foot of the bed and stripped off my clothes as I went into the bathroom to take a shower. I didn't really need a shower, I just needed some time to myself.

As I was standing under the hot water I let my mind wander. I shouldn't be here. I came to this man as a lie and I was going to end up hurting that sweet little girl with my antics as well as getting myself hurt in the process.

I leaned up against the shower wall and I couldn't stop myself from sobbing with my head under the water trying to wash away the hurt and shame I was feeling. I had no idea what I was doing lately. I had never been in a relationship before and I had a feeling I was fucking everything up.

I was lost in my thoughts when Eric asked me what was wrong. I was surprised by him being in here and quickly wiped my tears away hoping he wouldn't notice. I hadn't really cleaned up, but I wanted, no needed to get away from him. I couldn't think straight when he was near me, but he wouldn't let me until I told him what was wrong with me and why I was crying.

I wasn't about to tell him that I was crying mostly because of seeing a dead woman's photograph and that I was fucking up three lives without even really trying. I told him that nothing was wrong, then I think I started to panic and my mouth went off in a tangent. I told him that I shouldn't be there and that I needed to leave. I slipped up and told him that I never should have done to him what I did and I begged him to let me go.

He called me Lover and asked me, actually begged me to talk to him. For some reason that made me angry. I said that he couldn't call me that, that he didn't get to call me Lover, he didn't mean it and never would and that I never should have gone to him in the first place.

He gripped my arms hard, but not enough to hurt me. No matter how much I thought I wanted to get away, when he was touching me I just didn't have it in me to fight him off. He told me to stop what I was saying. He told me that he was glad that I came to him that night. He said I made him feel alive again and that I opened his eyes for him and showed him that he had a reason to live and that he wanted me. He was saying what I wanted to hear from him and I was starting to let myself believe.

I still had a little doubt deep down inside and asked him if I would just be his whore or something else, but he cut me off telling me to never call myself that again. He said that I wasn't a whore, I was his reason to be. I wanted to tell him that he was wrong, that his reason to be was that sweet little girl down the hall and that I had no right to be that to him, but he didn't let me speak, he kissed me. I tried to pull away, feeling like this was too much, but he wouldn't let me, so I did the only think that I could, I kissed him back.

We were kissing and touching and I knew that I should stop him, that I should go home and forget all about him, but nothing would ever make me forget him. I loved him and Pam with all of my heart. I knew that I would be hurt eventually, but I would deal with that when Eric wasn't kissing and touching me.

We had hard, fast sex in the shower and I didn't know what Eric was trying to do, but it felt like he was trying to split me in two, but it felt so good. When he his my cervix I was expecting it to hurt like hell, at least that's what I'd heard, but it was pleasurable enough to make me cum.

After he got us dried and into bed he slowly and gently made love to me, at least that's what it felt like. That time it couldn't have been further from the sex in the shower and it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Afterwards I fell asleep in his arms and was pulled into a dream. I was in the water swimming with Eric. I didn't know where we were in my dream, but I didn't care. We were smiling and I could tell that we were both happy.

I heard splashing behind us in the dream and I looked over my shoulder to see an older Pam playing in the splashing water with a beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed toddler. I could see that it was a boy and he looked just like Eric, but I could see that he was my son too.

I couldn't believe that my mind was letting me dream about what I wanted most of all. It was a curse and a blessing at the same time. This was the scenario I wanted to come true more than anything, but it was too much of a pipedream to hope for.

I turned back towards Eric and he was smiling down at me. He put his hand over my belly in the dream and I noticed that it was larger than normal. "You are so beautiful my wife, carrying our daughter."

I sat up like a shot. I couldn't believe that my mind would be so cruel to me like that. That had been such a nice dream, but then showing myself what I could never have was just cruel and hurt too much.

I looked over and saw that it was only two-thirty in the morning. I thought about going back to sleep, but just the thought of having that dream again made my blood run cold.

I pried myself out of Eric's arms without waking him up and put on my ratty t-shirt and shorts that I had packed, threw my hair up into a messy bun, then I made my way down to the kitchen. It was way too early to start breakfast, so I decided now would be the perfect time to go on a baking binge. It would help me relax and calm me down.

I checked the pantry and with the ingredients there and what I had picked up I could and did make; a loaf of banana bread, a batch of chocolate chip cookies, a pan of brownies, cinnamon rolls, cupcakes with frosting, cream puffs, a pineapple upside down cake, a banana cream pie, peanut butter cookies, a pan of chocolate fudge, along with a fruit salad to snack on, an ambrosia salad for lunch as well as sausage and pepper to make Eric his lunch, a beef stew in the crock pot for dinner and pitchers of sweet tea and lemonade.

Mixing and measuring all the ingredients and putting everything together made it easy to just let go for a little while. I was calmer and feeling better about that dream, but once I started cleaning up my mind started racing over everything else. I was wondering what I was going to do about the fucked-up-ness that was my "relationship" with Eric. Could I really believe what Eric had said to me last night? Or was he just trying to get me to stop crying?

There was a part of me that wanted so desperately to believe that I really was his reason to be, but there was another part that knew I would get hurt if I did let myself believe that. The most important thing that I was debating in my mind was could I live with the pain when I did get hurt?

I'd finished doing the dishes that wouldn't fit in the dishwasher and saw that it was almost six. I decided to fix the orange juice and make the filling for the French toast. There was a fancy juicer on the counter so it didn't take me long to fill a pitcher with orange juice, then gather the ingredients for the filling of the French toast.

I was mixing all the ingredients together and lost in my thoughts when I felt two arms wrap around my waist and a face burrowing into my neck. I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face. At this moment I would handle any pain that this gorgeous man would throw at me.

"Good morning Lover. I was very disappointed when I woke up and you weren't there."

I put down the spoon I was mixing with and ran my hands up and down his arms as I leaned further against him. "I'm sorry Baby. I woke up and I couldn't get back to sleep, so I came down here and have been a busy worker bee."

He leaned in and kissed my neck and I wanted to melt at his feet. "Yes you have. What exactly have you made?" As I listed off all the things I made he trailed kisses down my neck and was running his hands up and down my sides and grazed my breasts. He was making it hard for me to focus, but I wasn't about to let him stop.

"Well, we might have to open a bakery to keep us from getting fat, but Pam will be in heaven. She is a sweet freak. I'm surprised that she isn't up yet with all of these amazing smells wafting through the house."

I knew that we were talking about his daughter, but I couldn't stop myself from rubbing my ass against his very hard morning wood. "Well I can feel something that's 'up' already this morning."

"Oh Lover, if we were all alone in the house we could christen every inch of this kitchen, but with Pam here that would be…"

"Impossible, but we could probably sneak in a quickie." The thought of fucking Eric on every inch of this kitchen was very appealing to me this morning. I was already wet and horny and I needed whatever I could get from him.

"Are you sure Lover? You were upset last night and I don't…"

I reached behind me and slid my hand in his boxer shorts. I wrapped my fingers around his hard cock and stroked him up and down. I let my thumb rub over the tip to gather the pre-cum that was already leaking out and using it to make him wet. I had the overwhelming urge to taste him, but I wanted him inside of me even more.

I pulled my hand back and slid my shorts and panties down far enough to give him access to where I needed him to be. I pushed aside the stuff on the counter and bent over.

Before I even looked back to see what he was doing I felt him buried deep inside of me. He was all the way in and it felt so fucking good.

He slid his arm around my waist gripping me to him as he thrust in and out of me hard and fast. I bit my lip to keep from crying out in pleasure. He was rubbing against my g-spot with every thrust and it wouldn't take either of us long to cum.

Eric was thrusting faster into me while he buried his face in my neck and biting my shoulder to stay quiet. I reached around and grabbed that fabulous ass of his and pulled him even deeper into me. I loved how deep he got last night and I wanted him to get that deep again now.

He was thrusting deeper as he slid his hands up my shirt and fondled my breasts. I had to bite my lip even harder to keep silent. I wanted to cry out in pleasure so bad, but couldn't and wouldn't with a young girl in the house.

He gently pushed me further down one the counter and he got as deep inside of me as he did the previous night and it was enough to send both of us over the edge. Eric pulled me up against his chest as we were both catching our breath.

He trailed kisses over my neck and I had to hold onto the counter to keep from falling down with my jell-o legs. "Lover, that was the best quickie that I have ever had."

I ran my hands up and down his arms that were still wrapped around tightly around me. "You should probably go and get dressed while I continue making breakfast."

"Trying to get rid of me lover?"

I pressed back into him where he was still inside of me and getting hard all over again. "Never, it's just that I can hear Pam moving around upstairs right now." He pulled out of me like my pussy was on fire. I looked over my shoulder and couldn't stop laughing at him running out of the room while pulling up his boxers.

I dashed into the downstairs bathroom and cleaned up a bit before coming back into the kitchen. I turned on the coffeepot and went back to fixing the French toast.

I was just putting the first batch into the pan when I heard little footsteps coming charging towards the kitchen. I turned around and saw a happy little girl standing in the doorway. She looked at the counter where I had laid out all the baked goods that didn't need to be refrigerated. "Holy cow! Did Halloween come early with all of these sweets here?"

"No, I couldn't sleep and I tend to bake when I can't sleep."

"You need to stay here all the time. Can I try everything, please, please. Please?"

"I don't think so little miss. I'm fixing stuffed French toast and that should be more than enough to satisfy your sweet tooth until later."

"Please Sookie, can't I at least have one cookie?"

"No and it you don't stop I won't let you have any of the sweets in the fridge either."

I watched her eyes light up. "What's in the fridge?"

"Cream puffs, ambrosia salad, and banan cream pie." She gave me the pout face and I had to fight hard to not smile. "No Pam. Besides, a good chunk of the cookies and some of the cream puffs are going with you dad so they will be distracted from the ambrosia salad and sausage and pepper sandwich that I packed him for lunch."

"Woman, are you trying to make me fat?"

I'd gone back to tending the French toast when I heard Eric walk in. I looked over at him and he was standing there in his suit pants and his dress shirt, but he didn't button his shirt yet. His chest was on display and I wanted to run my hands and tongue all over it, but that wasn't happening with Pam here. I quickly rolled my tongue back into my mouth to answer him. "I would never do that, I just want you to have a good lunch. Pam, you can have a cookie later." She quickly pulled her hand away from the plate of cookies and pouted at me. "Don't pout, they will still be there later for you to have. Now can you do me a favor and set the table while I finish cooking please?"

"Okay Sookie."

"Thank you." I was pulling the first batch of French toast out of the pan when Eric came up behind me and whispered in my ear. "Are you sure that you don't have any kids? You've got the perfect mom voice."

"Really? I didn't even realize, I just didn't want her to spoil her breakfast."

"You'll make a wonderful mother someday."

I wanted to tell him that I only wanted to be the mother to his children, but I let it go and served up breakfast.

While I continued to cook, then finally sat down to eat Pam dominated the conversation again, but this time she was obsessing about her birthday party coming up. She was going on and on about who she was going to invite. I couldn't stop smiling at her enthusiasm. I wish I had been that excited about birthdays when I was her age.

I was just finishing my breakfast when Pam was asking about her birthday cake. "Daddy, where are we going to get my birthday cake from?"

"I don't know Sweetie. I'll have to call around and see if I can find a bakery that can make what you want."

"What kind of cake did you want Pam?"

"I want strawberry shortcake."

"Well, did you want individual shortcakes, or one big cake?"

"A big cake! Can you make that for me Sookie?"

"I sure can and I can make anything else you want for your party too."

She perked up as I said that. "You want to cook for my birthday?"

"Of course I do. I love to cook and I don't get to do it as much as I'd like to. I would be more than happy to do this for you. After you finish your breakfast and get washed and dressed we can make a list of your favorite foods so we can start on a menu. Does that sound good?" She nodded her head and continued to dig in to her breakfast.

Eric disappeared upstairs while I emptied the dishwasher and started filling it back up again. It was only a few minutes when he came back down and Pam went running upstairs. I glanced up at him and my mouth dropped open. I had never seen him freshly showered and suited up before. His hair was slicked back and he was freshly shaven and looked as sexy as hell. He had on a navy blue suit with a white dress shirt and a blue tie. I wanted to grab him by that tie, drag him back upstairs and fuck him in it until neither one of us could walk, but he had to leave soon, damn it.

He came over to me and backed me up against the counter as he smiled down at me. "See something that you like Lover?" All I could do was nod my head yes. He leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips. "I don't know how late I'm going to be tonight."

I cleared my throat before I spoke. "I've already got dinner ready in the crock pot, beef stew. I'll keep it warm until you get home."

"Is there anything else that you are going to keep warm for me Lover?"

I finally was able to get my voice back to tease him. "Well I'm pretty hot right now, but by the time that you get home I should be down to warm. I don't know how wet I'll be then, but I'll see what I can do."

He pressed against me and I could feel his rock hard erection pressed against my thigh. Oh God I wanted him again so much. "Are you wet again right now Lover?"

"Why don't you find out." I knew that I was playing with fire, but I couldn't stop myself.

He slid his arm around my waist and pulled me into the pantry. He shut the door and slammed me up against it and before I even had a chance to react his hand was in my panties and his fingers were probing my pussy and caressing my clit. "You are very wet Lover, but I don't have time to play right now."

"Oh God, no Eric please, I'm so close already. Please make me cum before you leave, please, please, please!" I knew it was wrong to be doing this, but I was desperate for his touch. I had to hold myself back from unzipping his pants and bringing his cock to me. I didn't think he would be happy if I messed up his suit. I needed to keep my hands busy, so I slid them into his hair and pulled him down so I could kiss him.

As we were touching and kissing it was like I couldn't get close enough to him. I don't know what was wrong with me, but I just wanted him all to myself today. I was sliding my tongue into Eric's mouth trying to devour him, but it didn't seem to bother him.

I could feel that Eric was in a hurry when he put pressure on my clit and slid two fingers inside of my to rub my g-spot. I clung to him and moaned into his mouth as I came hard and deep.

When I was coming down from that amazing orgasm that this wonderful man had just given me I slid my arms around his neck and eased up on our kissing. "Wow, that was fan-fucking-tastic, but you need to leave right now."

"Trying to get rid of me again?"

"Yes now I am because if you don't leave right now I won't be held responsible when I drag you upstairs, rip that suit off of you and fuck both of us senseless."

"Oh Lover, you are a sweet talker." His hand was still in my panties gently caressing me.

"Eric, please."

"All right." He slowly pulled his hand out and brought his fingers up to his lips. I watched him suck my juices off of his fingers and I was almost at my breaking point. I opened and pushed him out the door. "Lover, are you mad at me?"

"Of course not, I'm just still horny and you have to go to work." I got his lunch out of the fridge and handed it to him as I pushed him out of the kitchen and to the front door, "What time will you be home?"

"It will depend on how long it takes me in court. Probably anywhere between four and six o'clock."

"If you are going to be later please call."

He gently caressed my face and I could see something different in his eyes just then, but I couldn't tell what it was and it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. "I will." He leaned down and kissed me once more. It was so sweet and gentle that I could feel tears starting to well up in my eyes, but I pushed them back down. "Have a good day Lover."

"I will, you too."

He kissed me once more, then grabbed his briefcase as Pam came running downstairs. "Okay Sweetie, I've got to go so I want you to be a good girl for Sookie. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too Baby." He hugged and kissed Pam, waved at me, then was out the door. I wanted to run to the door and watch him until he was out of sight, but I held myself back. I was horny and clingy today and I had no idea why. I shook it off and focused on Miss Pam.

"So sweetie, why don't you go into the living room and start writing down you favorite foods while I go get cleaned up, then we'll make a menu together. How does that sound?"

"Great."

"I'll be real quick." I started heading up the stairs. "And don't even think about sneaking anything from the kitchen while I'm upstairs." I heard stomping as I continued upstairs and I couldn't keep myself from smiling.

As I walked into the bedroom that I was sharing with Eric I could tell that it was going to be extremely hot today. I took a quick shower, then put on a tank top with a built in bra, panties and shorts, then put my hair up into a tight bun, then I went back down to Pam.

We spent the next couple of hours talking about food and how she wanted everything set up out back where she wanted to have the party. We were comfortable and were just finishing up when suddenly the house went completely quiet. "Sookie what happened?"

"I think the power went out Sweetie. Hang on while I check." I went to the sliding back door and stepped outside. It was barely noon and it was absolutely sweltering out. I listened and it was quiet all around, definitely a power outage. We definitely couldn't stay her because we would burn up, but lucky for me my best buddy Alcide had a pool and a generator. Hopefully Pam wouldn't mind Alcide and going over to his place to stay cool.

I went back inside closing the curtains behind me and heading back to where Pam was waiting for me. "What are we going to do Sookie?"

"Well we are going close all of the curtains to try to keep it cool in here and I am going to call my friend Alcide to see if he would mind us coming over. He has a pool and a generator, so at least we'd be cool." The second I said pool Pam's face lit up and she ran off to start closing the curtains. I went upstairs and closed the curtains in Eric's room while I grabbed my cell phone.

Luckily Alcide picked up on the first ring. "Hey Sook. What's up?"

"The temperature that's what and where I'm at there is no power."

"That sucks. You want to come over and hang by the pool? I've still got power so you can stay the night if you want."

"Um, thanks for the offer, but I'm not alone."

"Well the more the merrier. Who are you with?"

"Well I'm taking care of Eric's daughter Pam." There was a long silence on his end of the line. "Alcide are you still there?"

"Yeah I'm here."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing Sook. Why don't you two head over. Have you had lunch yet?"

"No, I was just about to make something when the power went out."

"Well I'll go and pick us up some sandwiches."

"Great, you know what I want, but let me ask Pam what she'd like, hang on." I held the phone up to my chest just as Pam went buzzing by. "Pam, what kind of sandwich would you like for lunch?"

"Ham, cheese and pickles please."

"Thank you Sweetie, carry on." I went back to Alcide. "Ham, cheese and pickles."

"Okay. Do you want me to pick up anything else?"

"I don't think so. I've got pitchers of sweet tea and lemonade and guess what else I'm planning on brining with me?"

"Did you go on a cooking jag again?"

"I did."

"Did you make a banana cream pie?"

"I did. I also made cream puffs, some fruit salad, ambrosia salad and a bunch of other stuff."

"If you bring all of the stuff you made you are going to make me fat."

"I'm not bringing all of the stuff I made and you could never get fat."

"Sure it won't. I'm gonna go pick up lunch and I'll see you two later."

"Thanks Sweetie, I love you."

"Love you too Sook."

I hung up and found Pam standing behind me. "Okay Sweetie, go get your suit on a pack a change of clothes and we'll head out." She walked away this time instead of running and there had been something off with her in that moment, but I didn't know what it was and didn't have time to find out right now, but I would find out soon.

I changed into on of my bikinis and threw on a light sundress over it and slid sandals on my feet. I was getting some towels out of the bathroom when I realized that I needed to check in with Eric. I dialed his number expecting it to go to voice mail, but he answered on the third ring. "Hello Lover. I would have answered sooner, but I had a mouthful of this fantastic lunch that you made for me."

"Well I'm glad that you are enjoying it."

"I am thoroughly. What do I owe the pleasure of this call Lover?"

I decided to play with him a little bit. "Well, I'm suddenly very hot and wet and I don't know what to do about it." It wasn't a lie. It was getting hot in here already and I could feel the sweat rolling down my back.

"Oh Lover, did you call to have phone sex with me? I could get into that, but I don't have a lot of time."

The thought of any form of sex with Eric turned me on, but I had to get Pam out of here. "As tempting as that is Mr. Northman, I was calling to inform you that the power is out here and I'm taking Pam over to Alcide's house. He still has power and a pool so Pam will be able to swim."

"Will Alcide be eating my beef stew as well?"

"Oh Baby, are you jealous?"

"Yeah, I was really looking forward to that beef stew."

"Well I'll just bring it with us and why don't you come over after work. I'm sure that Alcide wouldn't mind. I'll bring you a change of clothes and maybe a pair of swim trunks for you." I thought about Eric doing laps in the pool and coming out all dripping and glistening wet and that made me all dripping wet. Eric's voice brought me back to the present.

"Are you really sure that Alcide wouldn't mind? I don' want him to be put out in any way."

"Oh he won't be. I'm bribing him with pie and baked goods. I could get anything I wanted to out of him." I could have sworn that I heard him growl through the phone, but I pushed that aside. It was getting way to hot in here. "So it that all right Sweetie?"

"Sure, I'm already sweltering in my suit. I should be done around five as of now."

"Great." I gave him Alcide's address and he told me there was a cooler in the garage and that he'd see me tonight, I couldn't wait.

I found a duffel bag in Eric's closet, packed a tank top, shorts, a clean pair of boxers and a pair of swim trunks and flip flops in for Eric. I grabbed my own bag along with his and went downstairs.

I got the cooler out of the garage, loaded it up and loaded it into the car along with mine and Eric's bag and the crock pot with dinner in it.

I came in one last time to get Pam and I had sweat pouring off of me. I was ready to cool off in Alcide's pool. "Come on Pam, we've got to go."

I watched her walk downstairs in her bathing suit and shorts dragging her bag behind her with her head hanging down. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, but I was too hot. I would wait until we were in the car.

I locked up the house with the keys that Eric had left for me and raced into my car that I had left running. I was so grateful for the cool air surrounding me as I was settled behind the wheel. I backed out of the driveway and made my way to Alcide's as I started talking to Pam. "Sweetie, why do you look so sad? I don't like to see you like this."

She was quiet for a moment before she asked me something I wasn't expecting. "Is Alcide your boyfriend?"

I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face at her question. "What makes you think that baby girl?"

"When you were on the phone with him you said that you loved him. That's what grown ups say when they are boyfriends and girlfriends."

"Oh Sweetie, I've know Alcide since we were younger than you. I think of him as my big brother and best friend. He's been there for me when I need him, but he never has been and never will be my boyfriend." I looked over at her and watched her face light up, but I could see that she still had something else to say. "Is there something else you wanted to say Sweetie?"

"Sookie, do you love my daddy?"

Yet another question that I wasn't expecting. For me the answer was simple, but the explanation behind it was complicated. "Pam, I want you to know that I love you very much and I love your daddy very much, but my relationship with your daddy is very complicated. Your daddy still loves your mommy and wishes that she was still here with you. He's not ready for anybody to take her place in his life and in his heart."

"What about me?"

"What about you Sweetie?"

"What if I want a new mommy?"

"Well, that is something that you will have to talk to your daddy about."

"I already did and I told him that I want you to be my new mommy."

I was stunned by what she had just said. This was something that I wanted, but not like this. This was a can of worms that I didn't know if I was ready to open, but it looks like I don't have a choice.

* * *

It was a last minute desicison for me to have Pam tell Sookie that she wants her to be her mother, but i think that it will work out well. I'll try to have the next chapter out as soon as possible (reviews always help with that)


	15. Chapter 15

There were tears streaming down my face at Pam's words. She wanted me to be her mom. I wanted to tell her that I wanted that too if I could, but I didn't want to get her hopes up. I was pretty sure that would never be possible, but I couldn't tell her that, she wouldn't really understand.

I pulled into Alcide's driveway and I turned to look at Pam. "Sweetie, I love you, but I can't be your mommy. I'm not saying that I don't want to, it's just too soon. You're daddy just needs some time, but I promise that I will always be here for you." I could see that she was starting to tear up as well and that's not what I wanted to see. Her tears were absolutely heartbreaking to me. "Hey, we need to stop with all of these tears. Alcide doesn't do well with tears. Besides, we have all of this food to take care of and a nice cool pool that's waiting for us. So, can you dry you're eyes for me?" She nodded and smiled up at me. "Good girl. Let's go."

Pam and I were barely out of the car when Alcide came out to help us. "Hey girls, is it hot enough for you."

"It's too hot even for me Alcide. Pam, come over and meet Alcide." She tiptoed around the car and stood behind me clinging to my dress. "Oh Honey, it's okay." I crouched down and looked her in the eye. "He looks big and kind of scary huh?" She nodded her head. "Well you know what? He's really a big ole teddy bear." I looked over at Alcide. "Alcide Herveaux, this is Pam Northman."

He crouched down like I was. "Hey Pam, do you like water slides?"

Her face lit up at his words. "Yeah, they're my favorite."

"Well then you are going to love my pool. I have a long, twisty slide that is so much fun."

Pam was practically jumping out of her skin. "Can we get in the pool now Sookie?"

"After lunch you can swim and play to your hearts content, but we need to get this food inside before we do anything else."

With Alcide helping we managed to get everything inside in one trip. I also asked Alcide if it was okay if Eric came over and he was totally cool with it like I thought. My skills with baked goods got me far with Alcide.

While I was putting the food away and getting lunch ready and setting up dinner again, Alcide and Pam were chatting away as they set the table. Apparently having a pool and a waterslide made him cool in Pam's book.

We sat down and were all digging into our lunches with gusto. Pam looked like she was loading up so she'd have enough energy to stay in the pool as long as possible while Alcide and I looked like we were loading up for a marathon. I knew that Alcide could always pack away a huge amount of food and I was no slouch, but I was eating even more than usual. I figured I was compensating for the lack of sleep the night before and the hot weather today.

Alcide and I were still eating when Pam pronounced that she was done and bolted for the sliding door that led to the pool. "Hold it right there young lady." She stopped short and turned around with a pout on her face. I went and pulled the suntan lotion out of my bag. "Come here so you won't get sunburned." She begrudgingly turned around and I slathered up her shoulders and back, then turned her back around so that I could do the same to her face and neck. She looked up at me the whole time. "What are you looking at Sweetie?"

"Daddy is the one to do this, but he usually gets it up my nose and in my hair when he does."

I smiled as I pictured Eric trying to put suntan lotion on this little face with those big hands of his. "My dad used to do the same to me until I got real stubborn one day and wouldn't let him. I got a really bad burn that hurt really bad. After that I just sucked it up and did it myself, besides, I've grown to like the smell."

She leaned down to smell it and a smile spread across her face. "That does smell nice."

"See, now you won't mind doing it yourself."

"Could you do it for me at least for a little while longer Sookie?"

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes again. This sweet little girl who barely knows me was treating me like her mother, like I wanted, but I didn't feel right about it. It wasn't right and it wouldn't be until Eric and talked about everything, but there was nothing that I could do about that now anyway. "Of course I will Sweetie. Whenever you need me to. Now go on out to the pool, but stay in the shallow end until Alcide or I come out in a few minutes."

"Okay Sookie." I watched her go outside, then sat back down at the table.

I was just picking at my food with my thoughts running a mile a minute. I needed to talk to Eric, but I didn't know if I could do it. "You love that little girl don't you?"

"Oh Alcide." I couldn't stop the tears that were rolling down my cheeks. "I love both of them so much, but I'm soon in over my head here. Eric and I need to talk, but I'm so afraid that if we do I'll just be pushing him away."

"Sookie, you need to talk to him no matter what. He needs to know where you stand and you need to know where he stands."

I knew that was exactly what we needed, but I just needed to think for a little while. "Why don't you go out and keep Pam company while I clean up our lunch." Alcide knew me well enough to know that I needed some, so without saying anything he went outside.

I quickly went about putting the food away and loading the dishes in the dishwasher. The whole time I was working away all I could think about was Eric. I had this horrible ache inside of me that was completely irrational, but I just couldn't shake it.

When the kitchen was clean instead of heading out to the pool, I grabbed my cell phone and went into the living room and sat down on the sofa. I sat there just looking at my phone for a moment before I dialed Eric's phone. I expected to get his voicemail, I just needed to hear his voice, but I was surprised when he answered. "Two phone calls in one day Lover? What has happened now."

"Nothing, I just really needed to hear your voice."

"Are you all right Lover? You sound sad."

He sounded so sweet and loving as he asked me that and just hearing his voice was making me feel better. "I just miss you."

"You don't need to miss me Lover. I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"I know. I don't know what is wrong with me today."

"Sookie, do you want me to come to you now? My case got finished early, I'm just filling out paperwork and prepping for my next case. I can bring it with me if you want."

Hearing him offer to come to me just to make me feel better started another round of tears. I just needed to put my big girl panties on and go have some fun with Pam until I could see Eric. "No Baby, it's okay. I'm gonna go play in the pool and wait for you to come home."

"Okay Lover. Save some of the fun and beef stew for me."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, I will Baby. I'll see you later."

"Bye Lover."

I hung up my phone and I felt much better after talking to him, but I still missed him more than necessary. I definitely needed a distraction.

I quickly stripped off my sundress, slathered myself with suntan lotion and headed outside. I slipped out the door and closed it behind me, then went running to the pool. "CANNON BALL!" I knew I wasn't setting a very good example for safety with Pam there, but I needed to do it.

That was just the beginning of our fun afternoon. We swam, splashed, we played on the slide and just had a great time. I had never seen Pam so happy and that made me happy too, but sooner than I would have liked I became exhausted. I made my way out of the pool and started to dry off. "Sookie, where are you going?"

I looked down at Pam and she looked upset that I was out of the pool. "Oh Sweetie, I'm exhausted from all of this playing that we've been doing. I'm going to go take a nap, but you can keep playing in the pool with Alcide and maybe we can play more later when you dad gets here."

She smiled at that. "Okay Sookie." She went right back to swimming and playing.

I turned to Alcide then. "You need to keep an eye on her and you need to stay out of the beef stew." He looked at me like I was crazy. "I know that you snuck in and had some when you thought I wasn't looking. There is more than enough other food for you to eat, so stay out of the stew." I gave him my "I mean it" face and he nodded to me. "Now, she can have anything that she wants within reason. If you need me I'll be downstairs in you man-cave. Um, I don't know what time Eric is going to get here, but if I'm not up when he does, just come down and get me."

"Okay Sook. Go rest up, me and Pammy here have lots of playing sill to do."

"Hey, don't call me Pammy!"

"You two behave. Come and get me if you need me." I went back inside with a smile on my face. I was afraid that Alcide wouldn't get along well with Pam, but my worries were unwarranted. I knew that they would be great friends.

I made my way down to Alcide's man-cave turning on the low-lights and went to put a movie in. Alcide had just about every movie ever made. I put in _Shrek_ on a loop in case Pam came down and I made myself comfortable on Alcide's very comfortable leather couch. I grabbed a throw pillow and I had barely laid my head down before I was fast asleep.

I didn't dream as I slept which was rare for me. Usually I would have more than one dream and lately most of them would be about Eric. Some were of us having sex, but most were just us together like a normal couple. I would dream that we could get over how we initially met and finally be together like a normal couple.

I was slowly being pulled from a deep sleep into the fog just before you wake up when I felt hands slowly moving up and down my body followed by soft, wet lips. I would know that touch anywhere, but I decided to fuck with him a little bit. "Alcide, I told you to stop doing that when I'm asleep. Wait until I wake up." The touches stopped instantly and I heard a very distinct growl coming from next to me. I knew then that I had done the wrong thing with my attempt at humor. I opened my eyes and reached out to stroke Eric's face. "Sweetie, I was just kidding." He was not a happy camper right now and that made me feel like absolute shit.

I sat up and took his face in my hands so that he would look at me and hopefully make his anger disappear. "Eric, I'm sorry that I made that stupid joke. I want you to know that I don't think of Alcide that way. He is my best friend and I think of him like the big brother that I never had." He still didn't seem any happier, so I knew that I had to work a bit harder. "I missed you so much Baby. I couldn't stop thinking about you all day."

"Why would you want to think about me when you've got muscle man upstairs, half naked and wet for you to ogle over."

He started to stand up and I was starting to get pissed. "You stupid shit head. What do you want me to say, what do you want me to do? I don't want Alcide Eric, I want you."

"Why? Why do you want me? I am fucked beyond reason and shouldn't bring someone else into my misery."

He got up and headed for the stairs and I was not about to let him do this. I managed to get by him and block his path. "You are not going to run away from me. I won't let you." This was not how I wanted to have our talk, but I had fucked up with Eric and I needed to make it better. "Eric, I love you. I know that I have said it before, but I really mean it. You are sweet and kind and funny and absolutely gorgeous and I want to be with you."

"Sookie I can't…"

"Just try. You wanted to try before. Please just give us a chance. If it doesn't work out then we'll just got our separate ways."

"What about Pam?" Pam's words from earlier echoed in my head, but I couldn't tell Eric about that yet.

"I will always be there for her whether we are together or not." Thinking about not being with Eric caused an ache in my chest, but I pushed that aside for now.

We stood there looking at each other for a few minutes until I couldn't stand it anymore. I threw my arms around his neck and held him tight and he did the same. He carried me upstairs and I wiggled out of his arms and showed him where he could change. I knew that there was more that we needed to talk about, but for now we just needed to have some fun.

When he was changed we went out to the pool and the four of us played together for a few hours enjoying being together until we all started getting hungry. I got out and brought the stew out to the patio were we talked and joked as we ate.

After dinner I suggested a movie downstairs in the man-cave and Pam was all for that, but I was shocked when the boys offered to clean up. I was hesitant to leave them alone after my little joke gone bad, but they insisted, so Pam and I went downstairs. Pam picked out _How To Train a Dragon_ for us to watch and we snuggled up on the couch. Pam was asleep with in minutes.

I was watching the movie, but not really focusing on it until Alcide came down when the movie was almost over. I looked up to see if Eric was following him down, but he wasn't. "Where's Eric?"

"He's out in the pool. He said he wanted to do some laps since it's cooled off outside."

This was a very interesting situation. My gorgeous would-be boyfriend was outside, in the dark, all wet and only wearing a pair of swim trunks. I had been ogling him discreetly all afternoon, but I'd had to reign it in around Pam and Alcide. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face and Alcide saw it. "Oh no, are thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"Probably."

"In my pool Sook?"

I gently lifted Pam's head off of my lap and replaced it with a pillow. "Get over it Alcide. I know that you have done some shady things in that pool. Just think that I'm giving my pool sex cherry to your pool." I started up the stairs, but stopped half way up. "Um, if she wakes up which I don't think that she will just keep her entertained until we come back in." I smiled at Alcide and ran upstairs.

I slipped out the sliding door without making a sound and it was much more comfortable outside than it was earlier. I looked in the pool and with the bright moonlight shining down and the pool lights illuminating the bottom of the pool I could see Eric gliding gracefully through the water. He looked even sexier than normal and I wanted to have some fun with him.

He hadn't noticed that I had come out yet, so I quickly removed my bikini and slid into the water. He stopped and surfaced on the other side of the pool with his back to me. I could see the water dripping down his back and I wanted to swim over to him and lick up every drop, but I still wanted to tease him a bit. "Hey handsome. You look pretty good all wet over there."

He turned and looked at me. I was kicking my feet to churn up the water so that he couldn't see me clearly, but I knew that he could tell that I was naked already. "Is Pam asleep?"

"Yeah, she didn't even make it ten minutes into the movie."

He started walking towards me. "Maybe I should go inside and sit with her."

"Or you could stay out her with me."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." I felt my heart drop into my stomach at his words. I stopped kicking my legs and quickly wrapped my arms around myself to cover up. If I was about to be heartbroken I wanted to have at least a little bit of dignity. "You see there's this girl that I know and I really like her and I was thinking that maybe she'd like to be my girlfriend, but there would need to be some changes first."

I had a feeling I knew what he was talking about and the panicked thought of losing him led me to blurting out my plans. "I'm giving up the club. I had Alcide shut it down the other day and I'm planning on trying to turn it into a diner if I can." He looked surprised by my words. "I was going to surprise you with the news when I knew that it was a done deal. I don't want to be the woman that you first met at the club, I want to be somebody worthy of being with you and with Pam." I could feel tears streaming down my face. "I regret how we met."

Eric came over and crouched down in front of me so that we were face to face and he wiped away my tears. "Hey, I told you before that I was glad that we met."

"No, I mean the way that we met. I wish that we could have met somewhere nicer and maybe things would be different between us."

He pulled me against him and waded the two of us over to the stairs. He sat down and pulled me down so that I was straddling his lap. Even though I was naked, this wasn't about sex, this was apparently the best way for us to talk. "There probably wouldn't have been an us if we had met each other another way. I wouldn't have let you get as close to me as you did, as close as we've become. It took that intimacy to get me to open up. I think that I like it better this way." He leaned in and kissed my neck and I could feel the tension that I had been carrying just melt away.

"Mmm, I wish we could stay here for a few days and enjoy the pool."

Eric stopped kissing me and I was about to pout until he said, "Well, how would Alcide mind if we crashed here for the rest of the week."

"Are you serious? Don't you have to work tomorrow?"

"Well, I did until the AC broke down at the courthouse tonight, so they closed it down until Monday, then the power went out at the office as I was leaving tonight, so I'm free all weekend."

I slid my arms around his neck and held him close. "And what do you plan on doing with your free weekend?"

"Well I thought tomorrow I would go over to the house and pick up some more clothes and clean out the fridge, play in the pool with Pam for awhile, then I was wondering if my girlfriend would like to go out with me tomorrow night."

I was floored. Not only had he called me the g-word, but he had asked me out on a date. "You really want to take me out on a date?"

"I think that it's about time I showed my girl off."

"Eric, are you really sure? I don't want you to have any doubts or regrets."

"I promise that I won't. Right now the only regret that I have is that I'm not inside you."

"You sure know how to sweet talk a lady."

"I think that we've done enough talking for now."

I slid my hand down his chest and into his swim trunks. "So I guess dirty talk is out then?"

"Oh, well I guess I can make an exception for some dirty talk."

"Good because I really need you cock in my pussy right now."

"Oh Lover, I like the way you think." He lifted me up high on his waist and I wrapped my legs tightly around him as he removed his trunks. He sat back down and slid me down onto his magnificent and very hard cock. Having him inside of me made me feel complete and I wished that we could stay like this forever, but we couldn't.

I gripped my fingers into his hair and looked him directly in the eye as I bounced up and down on his lap. He was gripping my hips harder than normal, but I didn't mind. I may be an novice when it came to sex, but I wasn't adverse to some painful pleasure.

I slid my legs around his waist and pulled him even deeper inside of me. "Oh fuck, Eric, I love it when you're that deep inside of me."

"You're the only one who has ever been able to take me this deep inside."

I decided to try a trick that I'd heard about before. When he was all the way in I clenched down around him, not enough to hurt, but just to add more friction. "Oh my God!"

"Holy fuck Sookie, do that again." I did do it over and over again until I was milking an orgasm out of both of us, but we weren't even close to being done with each other.

I got off of his lap and leaned back on the stairs wanted to feel him on top of me this time. I held out my arms to him. "Come here Baby, I need you."

He waded over to me and kissed me as he slid back inside of me. This was the connection that we needed. Don't get me wrong, sex with Eric was fantastic, but our kissing and making love was what brought us closer together.

He kissed his way down my neck as he slowly and gently thrust into me. I clung to his back keeping us close. "Oh Eric, I love you so much." I felt him slow down even more. "I don't need you to say it back, I just wanted you to know that no matter what I'll love you." I brought his lips back up so that I could kiss him. I put all of my love and affection into that kiss and I could almost feel him returning the sentiment.

We made love in the pool under the moonlight slowly and passionately. We spent a long time reaching our orgasms, but neither of us minded a bit.

We stayed in the water has we were coming down from our orgasms and we just held each other until we were both wrinkled and waterlogged. We got out, dried off a bit and put our suits back on, but we weren't ready to go back inside yet. We curled up together on a lounge chair and held each other. "So, what are we going to do on our date tomorrow night Baby?"

"Well Lover, doesn't a normal date consist of dinner and a movie?"

"If you say so. I've never been on a normal date before."

"I thought that you had a boyfriend before."

"I did, but he was a bit of a douche bag and our dates were mostly meeting in the library so we could study. When we weren't studying we would be a my place making out."

"Why did you two break up?"

"Well, first of all he would never want me to go anywhere with him and second he was cheating on me with his ex-girlfriend. I'm so glad that I never slept with him. I definitely would have been pissed giving my virginity to him." I felt Eric tense beside me. "What's the matter Baby?"

"Instead of giving it to a douche bag, you had it taken away by an asshole who didn't even think before he acted."

I could tell that he was getting upset and that's not what I wanted. I grabbed his face and I forced him to look at me. "Hey, don't do this. Yes we started this on odd terms, but I don't want you to regret anything. If you won't regret anything, than I won't regret anything either."

"Sookie, I practically raped you that first time…"

"Stop that right now. I wanted you and I had you. If it hadn't of happened that night, it would have happened soon anyway."

"But I took you in anger that night. I was trying to hurt you and I did."

I straddled his chest and took his face in my hands. "Don't do this. We are moving past this into something so much better. It's over and done with. We can't change it, so let's just move on from it." I could tell that he wasn't totally convinced, but I wanted to move us away from this sore subject to something more pleasant. "So where are we going for our date tomorrow?"

I could see him relax a bit, but he was still tense. "Where would you like to go Lover?"

"Well I don't know what kind of food I'll be in the mood for tomorrow, but what movie should we go and see?"

"What would you like to see?"

"What about _Something Borrowed_ or _Water for Elephants_?"

"Um no I don't think so. What about _Thor_?"

"I've got enough Viking right here." I ran my hands up and down his chest making him smile. "How about _Arthur_? Is that a good compromise? We bother could use a good laugh."

"That sounds perfect Lover." He trailed his fingers up and down my spine and it sent a shiver through me. "Are you getting cold Lover?"

"Never when I'm near you, but we should probably go in. I need a shower and even after my nap, I'm still exhausted."

"Did I wear you out Lover?"

"Maybe a little. I think that it might also be the heat. I love the sun, but sometimes the heat is too much for me."

"Don't do anything that is going to make yourself sick."

"I wouldn't dream of it." I got up and took his hand and pulled him up with me. "Come on, let's go inside."

We walked inside and it was very quiet. "Lover, I'm going downstairs to check on Pam."

"Okay, I'm going to take a shower, then fix myself a snack."

I started to head for the guest room, but Eric stopped me by pulling me against him. "Wouldn't you rather shower together?"

That was so very tempting. "Baby, I don't think that Alcide would appreciate hearing us having sex in his bathroom."

"He'd get over it."

"No I don't think that he would. Beside, I am way too tired to go again tonight."

"All right lover." He leaned in and kissed me, then made his way downstairs while I went into the guest room that we had put our stuff in. I took a quick shower, just long enough to wash away the chlorine pool before getting out. I dried off, putting my hair up into a messy bun and slipping on a pair of panties and a pink, silk nightie that I had thrown into my bag.

I made my way back into the kitchen to fix my snack. I was looking in the fridge for what I wanted when I heard Eric and Alcide coming upstairs. I was going to offer to make something for them, but when I looked over and saw Pam clinging to Eric and I could hear her crying I knew something was wrong with my girl. I went over to her and I could see her tears streaming down her cheeks and it broke my heart. "Oh Sweetie, what's the matter?"

She heard my voice and immediately reached over and clung to my neck with an iron grip. "Sookie, you're here."

She wrapped her whole body around me as tight as she could and I looked up at Eric feeling very confused. "Of course I'm hear Sweetie. I wouldn't be anywhere else, but right here."

"I woke up and you were gone and I thought that you had left me too."

What she said hit me like a ton of bricks an I felt horrible. I carried her into the living room and sat down with her still clinging to me and now I had tears of my own falling fast down my cheeks. I pulled her arms gently from around my neck and took her face in my hands and wiping away her tears. "Hey Baby girl, I'm so sorry that I left you downstairs with Alcide. I just needed to talk to your daddy. I would never leave you Sweetie. I love you too much to leave you."

"I love you too Sookie." She threw her arms back around me and we held each other tight as I gently rocked her in my arms. My Pammy definitely needed some extra special attention in the next few days.

I held her and rocked her until both of our tears had dried up. "Do you feel better now Sweetie?" She nodded her head that was resting in the crook of my neck. "Are you hungry?" She shook her head no. "Do you want to go to sleep now?"

"Yeah, but can I sleep with you and Daddy tonight?"

I looked up at Eric who had come into the room after showering and changing into a tank top and short. He nodded in response to her question. "Sure you can Honey. Why don't you go and get your jammies on, then we'll go to bed, okay?" She nodded her head and scurried off to get changed.

I just sat there not knowing what to say and not feeling hungry anymore. I was looking down at my hands until I felt Eric sit down next to me and slid his arms around me. "Has she been like this before?"

"Yeah. She was like this a lot right after her mother died. She hasn't had an episode like this in a long time."

"Maybe we shouldn't go out on our date tomorrow night."

"No! We need to go out Sookie. We'll go to an early showing and a quick dinner so that we're back before her bedtime. We need to do this for us and Alcide with keep her so busy in the pool she won't even realize that we're gone."

"I just feel like she needs some extra attention for a couple of days."

"We can still go out and show her special attention too and it will make her even more spoiled."

"I don't mean to spoil her, but her tears just break my heart."

"I know Lover." I looked up at him and I could tell that he wanted to say something else, but Pam came back in and curled up on my lap.

"Are you ready for bed Sweetie?" She nodded her head.

"Alcide said that we can take his room for the night."

"You'll like his bed Sweetie, it's practically got it's own pillow fort." He was the only man I knew that had more pillows than a woman. She smiled at that, but didn't say anything else. I stood up with her still in my arms, but before I could even take one step Eric scooped both of us up into his arms. "What are you doing?"

"Taking care of my girls." He carried us into the kitchen where Alcide was sitting at the table. "I'm taking my girls up to rest. Are you sure that you don't mind us staying in your room tonight?"

"Na, I'll crash downstairs. You all head up to bed."

"Thanks Alcide. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Eric."

"Goodnight Alcide."

"Goodnight Sook. Night Pam."

"Night Alcide."

Eric gently and lovingly carried us upstairs to Alcide's room. He set me down and I set Pam down on the middle of the bed. I slid in and curled up on her right while Eric slid in on her left. She curled up against Eric's chest and reached out to take my hand. Eric kissed her cheek, then leaned over and kissed me chastely on the lips. "Goodnight Lover."

"Goodnight Eric." We were all curled up together and it didn't take us long before we were all fast asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N So here is another update so soon. I am just going to say enjoy and let me know what you think.

* * *

EPOV

I woke up the next morning alone and I didn't like it. It felt wrong to me somehow. The side of the bed that Sookie had been sleeping on was cold, so she had been up for awhile. I was almost afraid that she had left when I caught a hint of wonderful smells coming from the kitchen. It was like smelling the inside of a bakery. My Lover liked to bake. I was definitely going to be gaining some weight with her around. I slid on my boxers and went downstairs to see what goodies she was whipping up.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen and it was like walking through the gates into heaven. I wanted to take a taste of every delicious pastry on display, but there was something even sweeter that I wanted to take a dip into at that moment.

Even in her ratty clothes she was still the most beautiful woman in the world to me at least. I couldn't keep my hands off of her as she was mixing away. I also couldn't keep my lips off of her neck as she listed off everything that she had baked since getting up. I couldn't believe that she'd even been asleep at all, but she seemed content with what she was doing, so I let it go.

She started rubbing her gorgeous ass against me as I was standing there and I wanted more than anything to fuck her at that moment. I didn't think that it was a good idea, but when she grabbed my cock I wasn't thinking with the head on my shoulders anymore, I was thinking with the monster head between my legs. Then when she pulled her shorts down giving me easy access I was completely lost.

We fucked hard and fast against the counter and it was some of the best sex that I'd ever had. I was more than ready to go for round two when she said that Pam was moving around upstairs. I high-tailed it out of the room and upstairs to get showered and dressed. This was not something that Pam needed to know about just yet.

I took the fastest shower on record because I wanted to go back down and be close to Sookie as long as possible before I had to go to work. I didn't quite understand where this feeling was coming from, but I just felt better when I was close to her.

I threw on boxers, my suit pants and a dress shirt before making my way back downstairs. I stopped in the kitchen doorway hearing Sookie list off the things that she made that were hidden in the fridge and I knew that she was going to make me fat, but it would be totally worth it. She looked over at me and I could feel her ogling me and I was glad that I hadn't buttoned up my shirt.

I listened to her interact with Pam about all the sweets and I couldn't stop myself from getting close to her and telling her that she had the perfect mom voice and that she would make a wonderful mother some day. I wanted to tell her that we should have a baby together, the beautiful little boy that I had seen in my dream, but I just couldn't and it was time to eat anyway.

We dug in to the most delicious breakfast that I'd ever tasted in a long time. I was definitely going to have to dust off my workout equipment in the basement. I hadn't really needed it in a while since I hadn't been eating the way that I should. Now I might have to live down there eating like this.

While we were eating Pam was going on about how she wanted her birthday party to go. I wanted her party to be perfect, but when she told me about the cake she wanted I had no idea where I could get one or even if I could get one anywhere around here.

I was afraid that I was going to be driving all over the state to find someone to make my girl her perfect cake when Sookie volunteered to make the cake and anything else that she wanted for her party. It made me feel happy to see my girls getting along so well.

After breakfast I dashed upstairs to finish getting ready, then I came back down as Pam was on her way upstairs. I smiled as she went running by me and I couldn't stop thinking about have a few more just like her, but I had to put those thoughts on hold for now. Maybe someday, but not right now.

As I walked back into the kitchen I watched Sookie filling up the dishwasher with our breakfast dishes. Now that was a sight that I could get used to seeing every morning. I couldn't stop myself from backing her up against the counter and smiling at her ogling me again. I asked if she saw something that she liked and all she could do was nod her head. I leaned down and kissed her telling her that I didn't know how late I would be at work. She said that she already had dinner cooking and she would keep it warm for me. I couldn't stop myself from asking if she'd be keeping anything else warm for me. I knew that I was teasing her, but I couldn't resist.

Imagine my surprise when she teased me right back about how wet she was at that moment. She said that she'd be warm by the time I got home, but she didn't know how wet she would be. Damn! I couldn't stop myself from pressing my almost painful erection against her and asking her if she really was wet right now. When she asked me if I should find out I let my lust take over my actions.

I pulled her into the pantry, shut the door and slammed her up against it. My hand automatically went into her panties and she was incredibly wet. I wanted to rip her clothes off and taste her, then fuck her into oblivion, but I had to go. When I told her that she was begging me to make her cum. I was barely touching her and she said she was already close. I couldn't deny my lover her pleasure.

She pulled me into a kiss as I moved my fingers back and forth before sliding two fingers inside of her. I rubbed her clit with my thumb and curled my fingers to hit her g-spot and that had her coming hard and deep instantly on my hand.

We kept kissing as Sookie was coming down from her orgasm, but when she told me that I had to leave I actually felt hurt. I asked if she was trying to get rid of me again and when she said yes I was about to tell her she was really hurting my feelings until she said that she would drag me upstairs so that we could fuck each other senseless if I didn't go. I was tempted to stay and blow off work, but I had court so I had to go.

I couldn't stop myself from teasing her just one more time by sucking her sweet, delicious juices off of my fingers. She actually pushed me quite hard out of the pantry. I thought that she was really mad now, but she was just horny and upset that I had to leave.

She handed me my lunch and the bag of baked goodies as she pushed me towards the front door. I told her about what time I might be home and she asked me to call her if I thought that I was going to be late. That made my heart clench, but in a good way. I didn't have time to think about that now. I kissed my girls goodbye and made my way to work.

As I was driving away the knot in my gut made itself known again. I thought that was crazy since I was just going to work. I pushed it down and got myself focused on work.

I got to the office a little after eight and it was already bustling with activity. I dropped the goodies in the kitchen, then took my lunch and stored it in my own mini-fridge. I grabbed the files that I needed for my case, then made my way to the courthouse.

The morning passed by quickly. I felt like I was finally getting back to myself again. I was back in my element and I felt like a part of me that had been missing was back. I was finally whole again and it wasn't just being back in the courtroom that made me feel this way.

The judge dismissed us for lunch around noon and said he would have his decision after around one o'clock. My client was with her parents and having lunch at a diner nearby. They asked me to join them, but I had that delicious lunch that Sookie had made for me, so I told them that I would be back later.

When I stepped outside I was instantly sweating all over. I couldn't believe how fucking hot it was. I quickly made my way to my car, started it and cranked up the A/C. The car had barely cooled off when I got back to the office, but the good thing was that it was cool and quiet inside and that was just what I needed.

I grabbed my lunch from my office and heated my sandwich up in the toaster oven. I wasn't surprised that the bag of goodies I'd left was already gone. I was glad that I had left my lunch in my office.

When my sandwich was ready I slid it on a paper plate and went back to my office to enjoy my meal and the cool quiet. The sandwich was absolutely fantastic. Sookie had even thrown in a thermos of iced tea which was just what I loved on a hot day like today.

I was about three-quarters of the way through my sandwich when my cell phone rang. I saw that it was Sookie and that brought a smile to my face. I quickly swallowed the bite of sandwich in my mouth followed by a quick sip of tea before answering.

I told her how much I was enjoying my lunch, then I asked why she was calling, not that I wasn't delighted to hear from her. She started teasing me again about her being all hot and wet and not knowing what to do about it. I had been fighting to keep my erection tamped down all morning and now with a few words it was back with a vengeance and was starting to become painful. This woman was going to be the death of me.

I thought that maybe her teasing would lead to us having phone sex, but I only had a little bit of time before I had to head back to the courthouse. I knew I could work with that if I had to. She said that it was tempting and when she called me Mr. Northman it made my dick twitch, but when she said that the power was out my arousal turned to concern. It was way too hot for them to be inside without any air conditioning. I assumed that she would take Pam over to her place, but when she said that they were going over to Alcide's place any lust I had turned to jealousy. I was jealous that he was going to be able to take care of my girls when I couldn't. I became even more jealous when she said that he had a pool.

All that I could picture in my mind was Sookie in a skimpy bikini flaunting herself around in front of Alcide. I couldn't stop my fists from clenching, but I also couldn't let my jealousy come out in full force, so I rambled on about Alcide and the beef stew that she had made for dinner. She instantly knew that I was jealous, but not what I was really jealous about.

When she suggested that I go over there after work I was able to unclench my fists and calm down a bit. The thought of cooling off in a pool was very tempting, but I didn't want to put Alcide out and I told Sookie so. She told me that she was bribing him with baked goods and would do anything that she wanted. That thought brought out my inner caveman and I couldn't stop the growl that escaped my lips, but I quickly tamped it down.

She asked me what time I would be home and I told her about five. If court went well and I was in and out it could be even sooner than that, but you never know what's going to happen.

She gave me Alcide's address and I told her where there was a cooler in the garage so all of her baking wouldn't go to waste. After we hung up I only had a few minutes before I had to leave. I took a few big bites of the ambrosia salad that was fantastic, then put the rest back in my fridge. I grabbed the last bit of sandwich and my thermos of tea and was on my way again.

I finished off both on the short ride to the courthouse and got back just in time for the judge's decision. We were in and out very quickly. The bastard that was accused of raping my client was found guilty. It was definitely a good day.

I was back in the office by two and I went straight to work finishing up the paperwork on this case and prepping for the next. I had barely gotten started when my phone rang again. I was surprised to see that it was Sookie again. I couldn't stop myself from asking what had happened now. When she said that she just needed to hear my voice she sounded very sad and upset and I told her so. When she told me that she missed me I felt my heart clench and the knot in my gut tighten.

I told her that I would see her in a couple of hours, but that just didn't seem soon enough, so I suggested that I bring my work with me so I could be with her sooner. I could hear that she had started to cry, but she managed to sound strong telling me that it was okay and she would see me later. I told her to save some fun and stew for me, then we hung up and I managed to get my work done fairly quickly.

I was on my way out the door a little before five when Russell stopped me by the reception desk. "Eric my boy, congratulations on winning the case today, good work."

"Thank you Russell."

"I just got word that the courthouse is going to be closed tomorrow. This heat as been too much on the air conditioning and who knows when they can get it fixed so…" His sentence was cut off as the power went out around us in the office. "Well, it looks like all of us will have a long weekend. It's suppose to stay hot, so I'm going to close up until Monday or when the power gets back on. I've got to go let everyone know. Have a good weekend Eric."

"You as well Russell." I quickly made my way out before it got to hot in there."

Walking out to my car I could tell that the temperature had gone down a tiny bit, but the sun was still high in the sky and still too hot for my taste. I cranked the A/C again as I started the car and programmed Alcide's address into my GPS.

It only took me about twenty minutes to get there and all I could think about was that pool. It was better than thinking about Alcide seeing my Sookie in a bikini.

I pulled up in front of the house and it was quite impressive. It was even bigger than my place and as far as I knew Alcide lived alone. At least I hoped he lived alone. I pushed that thought away and made my way around back where I heard splashing squeals of delight.

I came around and found Alcide and Pam alone in the pool. This for some reason I did not mind. I trusted Alcide with my daughter, but for some reason my jealousy reared when I knew he was with Sookie. "Hey you two."

Pam whipped her head around and started running out of the pool towards me when she saw me. "Daddy!" She ran soaking wet over to me and jumped into my arms. I didn't even care that I was getting all wet. It actually helped me to cool off a bit. "I'm so glad you're here Daddy."

"Me too baby girl. Where's Sookie?"

Alcide was the one to answer my question. "She's downstairs taking a nap."

"How long as she been down there?"

"An hour and a half, maybe longer. She didn't sleep much last night, did she?"

"I don't think so. She was up long before me this morning."

"That happens when she has something on her mind. Why don't you go and get changed and come swimming with us. I'm starting to sweat just seeing you in that suit."

"I might just do that, but I want to check on Sookie first." Alcide smiled at me as he took Pam from my arms and told me how to get downstairs.

I made my way inside and I was already dried off from the heat. I made my way downstairs and found _Shrek_ playing in the TV and my Sookie was sound asleep on the sofa. She was wearing a bikini that barely covered her, but in that moment I didn't mind. I knelt down next to the her and couldn't stop myself from running my lips and fingers over her bare skin.

I could feel her waking up and I was moving up to kiss her lips when she said, "Alcide, I told you to stop doing that while I'm asleep. Wait until I wake up." I immediately pulled my hands away and clenched them into fists at my sides. I could feel my jealousy rearing up even more than before. I felt her hand on my cheek as she told me that she was kidding, but that didn't make me feel any better. That was not a funny joke at all.

She sat up and took my face in her hands. She apologized and told me that she doesn't think about Alcide that way. All he was to her was a best friend and like a brother to her. I couldn't get my jealousy in check in when she told me that she had missed me all day and that she couldn't stop thinking about me. I couldn't stop myself from asking why she'd want me when she had a half naked muscle man waiting for her upstairs. I regretted it the minute I'd said it, but I couldn't take it back.

I stood up to leave, but she stopped me from getting to far by calling me a shit head and telling me she didn't want him she just wanted me. At that moment I didn't understand why she wanted me. I was fucked up and I asked her why, but didn't think that I really wanted to know, so I headed for the stairs to get away from her. She was quicker that me and blocked my way saying that she wasn't going to let me run away from her and that she loved me and told me all the reasons that she loved me.

I started to tell her that I couldn't love her, but that would have been a big fat lie. I was starting to fall in love with her, but I couldn't tell her that yet. She cut me off before I could say anything anyway. She wanted us to try to be together and that if we didn't work out we could go our separate ways. The thought of that happening made my heart clench, but I couldn't think about that now.

I asked her what would happen with Pam if we split up. I remember Pam asking me if Sookie could be her mother as I asked that. Sookie would make a wonderful mother to Pam, but did she want to? I couldn't put that kind of pressure on her.

When she told me that she would always be there for Pam I felt better, but I still didn't want to think about the possibility of us not being together in any way. She was a part of our lives now and I didn't want that to change anytime soon.

We stood there just looking at each other for few moments until Sookie threw her arms around me and I did the same to her. I would do anything that she wanted to make her happy.

I carried her upstairs, then she showed me where I could change. I got out of that suit as fast as possible, changed into my swim trunks and we headed out to the pool. We played for a couple of hours, than sat down to have that delicious stew. It was nice having friends and loved ones to sit down and eat with.

After dinner Alcide and I volunteered to clean up while Sookie and Pam went downstairs to watch a movie. I could see that Sookie was hesitant to leave the two of us alone after her little joke, but I let her know that everything was okay.

We worked side by side without speaking to each other for a few minutes until Alcide spoke up. "What are you doing with Sookie?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you stringing her along? Are you guys dating? Are you fucking her and are going to dump her when you are done with her?"

"It's not like that. I don't know what we're doing. My past is complicated and it's still effecting me, effecting everything between us."

"Sookie told me what happened. I don't know how you got through it."

Part of me wanted to be upset that Sookie had shared a very personal part of my life with Alcide, but I knew that he was her confidante so I couldn't hold it against her. "It was very hard. I've had some dark days, but lately I seem to be having a lot more bright days."

"She does that. No matter what, she'll do anything she can to make that ones that she loves smile."

"She's done more than that for me. She made me open up my eyes and see that I was wasting my life. She gave me a reason to be."

"You love her, don't you?"

"I'm close."

"She loves you."

"I know." That was all we really needed to say about that.

When we finished cleaning up Alcide asked me if I was ready to go downstairs, but I told him I wanted to do some laps in the pool now that it was cooler. I needed to work off some of the delicious food I'd eaten today, but I also needed some quiet time to think about everything.

I slipped out onto the deck and it felt cooler now that the sun had gone down, but it was still in the eighties. I quickly went to the edge of the pool and dove into the cool water. It felt good and it let me open up my mind.

I had to change things between me and Sookie. She deserved to be treated better than I had been treating her.. I was going to start treating her like a queen and showing her how much I cared since I couldn't get myself to say it yet.

I had done ten laps back and forth when I stopped to catch my breath. I was ready to get out and go inside to check on Pam and Sookie when I heard Sookie tell me that I looked good wet. I turned to look at her and even though she was kicking up the water around her I could still tell that she was naked. I could feel myself growing hard again, but I put that feeling aside for a moment.

I asked her if Pam was asleep and she was. I felt the need to tease Sookie by saying that I should go inside. She wanted me to stay out her wither her and I teased saying that wasn't a very good idea because there was this girl that I liked that I was thinking about asking to be my girlfriend, but there would need to be some changes first. Actually it was just one change: her job. It wasn't that I disapproved of her job per say, I just didn't think that would be a good job to have with her taking care of Pam. She could still collect from it, I guess if she needed the money, but I also didn't want her to be watching other people having sex.

Before I could tell her this she blurted out that she was giving up the club anyway. Alcide had shut it down the other day and they were planning on trying to turn it into a diner. I was shocked by this. I never thought that she'd want to give up the club, but I guess I was wrong.

She continued by saying that she was going to tell me when it was a done deal. What surprised me the most was that when she said she didn't want to be the woman that I'd first met in the club. She wanted to be worthy of being with me and Pam. She was worthy of that and so much more.

There were tears streaming down her cheeks and it was breaking my heart. I crouched down and wiped her tears away telling her that I was glad that we had met. She said it was the way that we met, that maybe if we had meant some other way things could have been different with us.

I pulled her over to the stairs where I sat down with her straddling my lap. I knew it wasn't the idol way for us to talk since Sookie was naked, but we needed the close connection.

As I spoke I was honest with her when I said that we probably wouldn't have gotten this far if we'd bet somewhere else. I said that I liked the intimacy that we had developed and I showed her how much I liked it by kissing her neck and I felt her relax against me.

When she was nice and calm I told her that I had a long weekend and that I wanted to go on a date with me. This was something that I hadn't done in a long time, but I knew that it would come back to me. I was going to take my girl out and show her off like she deserved.

Our talking quickly turned dirty and we made love in the pool under the moonlight. My lover showed off some new moves that I definitely wouldn't mind her using more often, but it was wonderful just being together.

She told me that she loved me again and I really wanted to say it back to her, I just couldn't get the words to come out. She said that she didn't want me to say it back anyway, she just wanted me to know. I did know and I was a coward for not being able to tell her,

We stayed in the water making love until we both looked like prunes. We got out, dried off a bit and put our suits back on, but we weren't ready to go inside just yet. We curled up on a lounge chair and talked about what we were going to do on our date the next day. Sookie told me that she had never been on an actual date before. I couldn't believe that, but as she told me about her ex I got the overwhelming urge to beat the ever living shit out of him. It was like he was trying to hide her and that's the opposite of what you want to do with Sookie.

When she told me that she was glad that she hadn't given her virginity to him, I felt a pain in my chest. She hadn't given her virginity at all, she'd had it taken from her. The word rape started echoing in my mind and came out of my mouth, but Sookie wasn't about to let me think like that. She was going to sleep with me no matter what anyway, so it would have happened no matter what I had done.

I wanted to dwell on it, but she knew that we had to move away from this, so I pushed those thoughts far away so they wouldn't ruin our night any longer and went back to planning our date. We decided on dinner and a movie before we decided to head back inside.

Sookie went to take a shower and I tried to convince her to let me join her, but she didn't think Alcide would appreciate it and she was tired anyway. I looked at her and she did seem a little pale even after being out in the sun all day. I hoped that she wasn't coming down with anything, but she didn't seem concerned so I let it go.

I went back downstairs to check on Pam and found her asleep on the couch with Alcide sitting across from her in his recliner doing the same thing. I was about to sit down on the other end of the couch to wait to see if Pam would wake up when she started crying out in her sleep. "Sookie, Sookie where are you?" That was how she used to call out for her mother after the accident. I knew that this wasn't going to be good,

I went over to her and scooped her into my arms as she started to wake from her nightmare. "Sweetie, it's okay. Daddy is here, everything is going to be just fine."

Alcide had been awakened by her cries and came over to check on her. "Is she okay?"

"She used to have nightmares for a long time after her mother died. She would wake up screaming for her, but she has not had one like this in a long time." Her little body was trembling against me and she was sobbing into my shoulder.

"Maybe we should take her up to see Sookie."

"That's a good idea." Pam clung to me as I carried her upstairs and luckily we found Sookie right there in the kitchen. She rushed over to us when she saw that Pam was upset.

When Pam heard Sookie's voice, she immediately reached for her and clung even tighter to her than she did to me. I let her go completely and she wrapped her whole body around Sookie. Sookie carried her into the living room to calm her down, so I quickly went into the guest room and showered and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top.

When I came back into the living room I stood in the doorway with Alcide and just watched Sookie rocking Pam in her arms. "Hey Eric, why don't you three take my room for the night. I think all of you will probably sleep better together tonight. I've got a California king sized bed, it would be more comfortable than the queen sized one in the guest room."

"Are you sure? I don't want to put you out or anything."

"Whether you want to be or not, you and Pam are family now. You're welcome to stay the weekend too. With this hot weather you guys should stay and enjoy the pool and who knows if you guys even have power yet."

"Thanks Alcide, we will definitely take you up on that."

"I'll go get the room ready for you guys."

"Thanks." I watched him disappear upstairs, then I turned back to my two girls. They cried for a few minutes before they both were starting to calm down.

Sookie asked Pam if she was ready for bed and Pam said yes and that she wanted to sleep with us tonight. Sookie looked to me and I nodded. The three of us needed to be close tonight.

Sookie sent Pam to get ready for bed and I went over to give Sookie the comfort that she needed now. She asked about Pam's nightmares and I said she hadn't had one in a while. She thought that we should postpone our date, but I wouldn't have that. She and I needed to be out in the real world like a real couple.

She tried to fight me on that Pam needed special attention after this episode and I agreed, but we'd just make her more spoiled and I was okay with that, but we were still going out.

Pam came back in a few minutes later and curled up on Sookie's lap. I could see that they were both tired now. Sookie stood with Pam still in her arms, but before she could even take a step I lifted both of them into my arms.

We walked into the kitchen where Alcide was and told him we were heading up to bed. After checking to make sure that it was still all right that we take his room, which it was, we all said good night and headed upstairs.

I set Sookie down and she set Pam down in the middle of the bed. We curled up on either side of her, kissed each other goodnight and went to sleep.

I slept like a log with my two girls her with me and I even managed to get up before either one of them. They were both sleeping soundly, so I gently extracted myself from the bed, went into the bathroom to do my business, then sneak out the door without waking them up.

I made my way downstairs to the kitchen following the smell of coffee. I found Alcide sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. He set down the paper when he heard me come in. "Morning Eric. Did you guys sleep all right last night?"

"Like a log. The girls are still sleeping." I poured myself a cup of coffee. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No, I was waiting to see how late you guys were going to sleep before I went out and picked up breakfast."

"You don't need to do that." I checked the cabinets and fridge and I found everything I needed to make pancakes. "I'll make breakfast. It's the least I can do for you hospitality. Also Sookie made breakfast yesterday, so I want to do this for her too."

I saw him sit up straighter when I mentioned that. "What did she make?"

"Stuffed French toast."

"You lucky bastard. Sookie is one of the best cooks. She learned from her Gran before she died. Sookie had tried to teach me before, but I am all thumbs when it comes to cooking."

"So, how long have you known Sookie?" I started mixing away as we were talking.

"She was six and I was ten. My family had just moved into the neighborhood and I didn't know any of the kids and they had all known each other for forever so they didn't really want to let in an outsider.

"I was playing ball out in my backyard by myself when I tossed it over our fence and into Sookie's yard. I went after it and she was the first kid to be nice to me. The fact that she had a sand box and a swing set didn't hurt either."

I couldn't stop myself from laughing at that as I poured the pancake batter onto the griddle pan that I'd found. "You used Sookie for her toys?"

"I guess that I did in the beginning, but I made up for that by being her protector."

"What do you mean?"

"Sookie was more into books than boys when we were in school. All of the kids would tease her and hurt her feelings and I would beat them up. She used to get pissed at me for doing it, but once we were in high school she knew that there was no use fighting it so she would just smile and fix me up when I got really hurt."

I flipped over my pancakes before asking my next question. "What are your feelings for Sookie?" I looked over at him waiting for my answer.

He smiled at me. "I love her." My heart clenched in my chest at his words. "Like she was my sister. I would do anything to protect her, but I prefer brunettes to blondes." I didn't know whether I wanted to hug him or punch him in the dick at that moment. "Dude, you need to stop doubting what we both know is true. You love each other. Nothing and nobody is going to change that or come between you."

I plated the finished pancakes and started more. "But what if something happens to her? What if I physically hurt her by accident?"

Alcide came over and stood next to me. "The question that you need to ask yourself is, is it worth the risk? I know that she would risk everything to be with you."

We left our conversation at that as Pam and Sookie made there way into the kitchen. "What are you two talking about in here?"

"Nothing Sook, I was just watching your man here cooking our breakfast."

I looked over at Sookie and she smiled at Alcide's words. She came over and slid her arms around my waist. "And how is my man this morning?"

"I'm very good."

She slid her hand down the back of my shorts and over my ass. Just that little touch had gotten me rock hard. "Do I get a good morning kiss or are you planning on leaving me hanging?"

I wanted to give her more than just a kiss, but I had to be good in front of Pam and Alcide. I leaned down and gently pressed my lips to hers. She tried to slid her tongue in my mouth, but I pulled back before she could. She gave me her pout face and I leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Later." She smiled up at me as she pulled away and helped set the table and help Pam pour her juice.

We had a nice quiet breakfast with everyone too busy eating to talk until Pam was curious enough to ask what we were going to do today. "Daddy, what are we going to do today?"

"Well, I am going to check on the house and see if the power is back on, then I need to pick an outfit for my date with Sookie tonight."

Pam was bouncing in her chair with excitement. "Hey Pam, I need to pick out an outfit too. Do you want to come with me and help?"

"Yeah. Can I Daddy?"

"Of course you can Sweetie. Alcide, do you want to come with me?"

"Sure."

We all helped clean up the breakfast mess, then we all went our own ways to get dressed for the day. Sookie had already moved our stuff into Alcide's room, so she and I headed in there.

I tried to get Sookie to share a shower with me, but it was a no go. She did however supply me with and ass grope and an alternative for later. "Honey, how about after dinner tonight we skip the movie and spend a little quality sexy time at the club."

"I don't know Sookie. Doesn't that seem a little sordid now?"

She let go of my ass, grabbed my face with one hand and my dick with the other. "Even after our romp in the pool last night Mr. Northman, I am still horny as fuck and I want us to play. I want to be able to scream as loud as possible as you are fucking me harder than ever before in every orifice that I have." I was afraid to move in that moment. I was also afraid that she would move. If she moved her hand even a centimeter I would cum like a thirteen year old boy. "Does that sound good for a first date?" All I could do was nod my head. "Good." She pulled her hands away and pulled me down for a kiss. "I'll pack something extra special to wear when Pam's not looking." She kissed me once more before disappearing into the bathroom.

I was hard as a fucking rock and there was no relief to be had in the foreseeable future, but damn, this was the first time in my life when I was actually looking forward to a first date!

* * *

Next chapter there is going to be some down and dirty lemons that some of you have been asking for, but i'm just letting you know now that there will be some angst coming soon. some i'm a bit iffy on, but some just has to happen to get to the HEA. leave me some love to support my habit and i'll see how fast i can cranl out some lemons!


	17. Chapter 17

Waking up in bed cuddling was nice, too bad I was cuddling with the wrong Northman. I love Pam to death, but in that moment I really wished that she had been Eric instead. I don't know what was wrong with me lately, but I was horny as hell no matter how much sex Eric and I were having. I wanted him so badly, but I would just have to wait.

It only took a few minutes for Pam to wake up and after we did are business we made our way downstairs. The boys were waiting for us with breakfast already in the works and I couldn't help the warm and fuzzy feeling that went through me as we had breakfast. Not only had it been a turn on that Eric had cooked which I was disappointed that I had missed out on that, but it just felt like we were a family.

After breakfast it was decided that Alcide and Eric were going off together, so Pam and I decided to go off together too. I was excited about my date with Eric that night and I was glad that Pam was excited about it too.

Eric and I went upstairs to get dressed after the clean up was done. He tried to get me in the shower with him and I really wanted to take him up on that offer, but I had something else in mind. Instead of going to the movies, I offered him a few hours with me alone at the club. I needed a good, hard fucking and I had no idea why, but I knew that Eric was just the man for the job and would enjoy that more than a movie.

After I tortured the poor man almost to the point of exploding I went in to take a shower alone. While I was in there all I could think about was the last shower that Eric and I shared. I was so close to calling him in here to join me so that we could fuck, but I knew that the anticipation would make it that much better later on.

I took a much quicker shower than I planned, changed into my green and white checkered bikini, slid on a yellow sundress and my sandals and I was ready to go.

I stepped out of the bathroom and ran smack dab into a shirtless Eric. He was all hard and muscled, but I didn't mind. I looked up at him and his eyes were filled with lust. I wanted to climb up his gorgeous body and ride him hard and fast until we were both spent, but I knew it would be best for us to wait. "When are you and Alcide heading out?"

"In a few minutes. I just need to put my shirt on and kiss you goodbye."

I pouted as he slid his shirt on, but I smiled at the thought of a kiss. "I would like that very much."

"I knew that you would." Before I realized what was happening Eric had me pressed up against the wall and his lips were attacking mine. He had lifted me up so that he didn't have to lean down and I couldn't stop my legs from wrapping around his waist or from grinding against his already hard cock. Oh God! I wished that I hadn't let him kiss me now.

His hands were roaming up and down my body and I wanted him so badly. I wanted to lick, suck, and taste every inch of him in that moment. I was about ready to start ripping his clothes off when he set me down and stepped away from me.

We stood looking at each other for a moment before Eric straightened out his clothes and headed for the door. "See you later Lover."

"You son of a bitch." My whole body was trembling and aching for him and he was just going to leave me hanging. "You are just going to leave me hanging like this?"

"That's what you get for teasing me Lover. I'll see you later." He actually walked out the door. I couldn't believe it. I was tempted to follow him, drag him back in here and fuck him stupid, but I decided that it would be better to play with him more later on.

I took a few deep breaths to calm my raging libido and then I went to find Pam. I found her in the living room bouncing up and down waiting for me not so patiently. Ah, to be young and have that much energy again. "You ready to go girl?"

"Yeah!" She was up and in the garage before I had even grabbed my purse.

As I stepped out into the garage I could tell that it was just going to be just as hot today as it was yesterday, if not hotter. This was definitely going to be a quick trip so we could get back here and into the pool.

It only took ten minutes to get to my house, I stopped at the mailbox before pulling into the driveway and quickly ushering Pam into the house. I breathed a sigh of relief when we walked into the nice cool house. "Hey Sookie?"

"What Sweetie?"

"Do you have a pool like Alcide?"

"No I don't."

"Well let's hurry up so we can get back to the pool and go swimming."

"I've created a monster. Come on." I took her hand and led her upstairs to my bedroom. I sat her down on my bed while I went into my closet. For the next hour I was Pam's personal, life-sized, Barbie doll. I didn't mind a bit though. I loved watching her facial expressions change as I tried on different outfits.

We both decided on a deep red halter dress that Pam was sure Eric would really like. "Red is Daddy's favorite color. He'll go crazy for you in this dress."

"How would you know what drives a boy crazy?" I watched as she lowered her head and a blush spread over her cheeks. "Pam, do you have a boyfriend?" She was blushing even deeper as she shook her head no. "Do you have a boy that you like? You can tell me Sweetheart, I won't tell anybody if you don't want me to."

"His name is Hoyt. His sister is my friend Felicia. She lives down the street and Hoyt is always playing with us. He's not like the other boys, he's our protector and he says that I look real pretty when I wear something blue. He says that it's his favorite color."

"How old is Hoyt?"

"He just turned twelve a couple of weeks ago. He likes to hold my hand when Felicia's not looking and he's even kissed my cheek before."

"Is Hoyt going to be at your birthday party next weekend?"

"Yeah."

"Well I can't wait to meet him." I wanted to ask her more about Hoyt, but I could see that she was shy talking about him now, so I would let it go. I packed my dress and a matching pair of very high stiletto heels, then Pam and I headed out.

We stopped off at the store to pick up stuff to make sandwiches, as well as chips, dip and I was even convinced to pick up vanilla ice cream and root beer so that we could make floats.

We got back to Alcide's around ten-thirty and he and Eric weren't back yet. I could only imagine what those two were up to. I managed to get Pam to help me carry the groceries inside, but when that was done she was chomping at the bit to get out to the pool. "Calm down Pam, you're going to hurt yourself."

"Sookie, can I please go out to the pool? Please, please, please?"

"Alright." I lotioned her up and sent her outside reminding her to stay in the shallow end until I got out there. She went running out the door in her excitement, but she did as I said and stayed in the shallow end.

I kept an eye on her as I put away the groceries, but my mind started drifting to thoughts of Eric and our date later. Just thinking about him was getting me all hot and bothered. I wanted to do things to him that I'd only ever fantasized about. As I thought about that I realized that I was going to need some props for this evening. I grabbed my cell and called Alcide hoping he could slip away for a few minutes and set things up for me. "Hey girl, what's up?"

"Hey Alcide. Are you still with Eric?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Is there anyway that you could get away from him for a little while?"

"I suppose that I can. Are you going to tell me why?" I went through and told him what I wanted him to set up in my room for this evening. I heard him groan when I was finished. "Are you serious?" He lowered his voice as he continued. "You want me to set up a sex den for you?"

"I would do it myself, but I don't think that Eric would want his daughter exposed to that at such a young age."

"I'm thirty years old and I don't want to see these things either, especially since I'll know what you are going to be doing with them."

"Alcide, please do this for me. It will make me really happy and then I might feel like cooking for you tomorrow."

"Cooking what?"

"If you pick up the ingredients, I'll make you anything you want."

"You always use my weakness against me. I can't believe that I am going to do this."

Ha! He is such a food whore. I could get him to do anything with the promise of home cooking. "Thank you Alcide. You are the best. I've got to go tend to Pam now. See you later." I hung up before he could whine anymore about his errand.

I took off my sundress and sandals, then made my way out to the pool. Pam and I swam and played for a couple of hours until we started to get hungry. She didn't want to get out, so I left her in the shallow end and went inside to fix us lunch. The boys still weren't back yet and I was starting to wander what the hell they were doing together, but I was too hungry to worry about that for long.

I fixed up two platefuls of sandwiches. One I left in the fridge and the other was coming outside with me and Pam. I loaded a tray with chips and dip, the sandwiches and a float for each of us.

As I called Pam to get out she actually came out willingly. We sat down and dug in and I could see that she was starting to get sleepy. I wouldn't mind a nap myself to be nice and rested for what I had planned tonight. Thinking about that again was starting to get me riled up, but I quickly pushed those thoughts aside.

After the two of us finished all the food that I had brought out, most of it by me, it didn't take much to convince Pam to come inside with me and take a nap. We went up to Alcide's room and curled up next to each other and it didn't take long for both of us to be out like a light.

I thought that my dreams would be filled of all the naughty things that I was planning on doing to Eric tonight, but they weren't even close. I dreamt that I was in a hospital. I had never been in a hospital a day in my life, but in this dream I was in an incredible amount of pain.

I gazed around in my dream and I noticed that I was hooked up to a fetal monitor. I was having a baby! I looked around the room more and noticed that I was all alone. Figures that one of the happiest dreams and I'm alone in it.

I could feel tears starting to come to my eyes, when suddenly the door burst open and Eric came running in. He was by my side in an instant. He took my hand and cupped my face. "Oh my love, I got here as soon as I could. How are you and our son?"

"I'm in pain with him trying to kick his way out. How is our girl?"

"Our daughter is as stubborn as ever. She threw a fit because she can't be in her with you, but she's still anxious to meet her little brother." Pam was my daughter, our daughter in my dream. I looked down at our hands that were clasped together and I saw matching wedding bands. I couldn't stand that my dream would be so cruel to show me what I wanted most and know that it might not come true.

I pulled myself awake and expected to find Pam still laying beside me, but instead I found Alcide lying next to me with a goofy grin on his face. "What are you doing Alcide?"

"I'm looking at you."

"I get that, what I want to know is why you are looking at me and why are you in bed with me?"

I watched as he reached out and put his hand on my bare waist. "Because I can't keep my feelings to myself any longer."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Sookie, I've been trying to fight it, but after the errand you had me run and seeing you with Eric I just can't keep my feelings to myself any longer." He started sliding closer to me and it was freaking me the fuck out.

"Alcide, did you hit your head or have an accident or something?" I was backing away as he moved closer.

"No, but if I did I would want you to be the one to nurse me back to health." Before I could move off the bed Alcide was on top of me with his face buried in my neck.

"Alcide!" I tried to push him off of me, but he was too fucking heavy. I can't believe that this was happening.

I tried again to push him away when I heard a voice from the bedroom doorway. "Am I interrupting something Lover?"

Oh Shit! Well there goes my plans for the evening. I put all of my strength into pushing Alcide off of me and I finally managed to move him enough to scramble off the bed and went over to Eric. "Baby, I don't have any idea what has gotten into Alcide today. I don't know what the hell he was trying to do, but I don't want him, I just want you. Please believe me." I had tears starting to pool in my eyes as I looked up at him, but instead of seeing anger on his face, all I saw was a smirk. I looked over at Alcide and he started laughing like a hyena. Son of a bitch! I had just been played. "You bastards."

"I think that I threw up a little in my mouth during that little spiel." They were both full on belly laughing now,

"You are both a couple of jerks." I pushed Eric down on the bed with Alcide and stomped out of the bedroom.

I went to the spare bedroom to get away from both of them. I was about to slam the door behind me in frustration, but Eric followed me in and shut it quietly behind him. "Lover, are you really angry at me?"

I turned towards him and crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. "That was a very dirty trick that you both just pulled on me and I didn't like it one bit."

"Well you started it."

"Yes I did, but I didn't use human props. I guess you don't really want to go out with me tonight after all after a trick like that."

I turned my back to him and he slid his arms around me and pulled me up against him resting his chin on my shoulder. "You don't really believe that do you Lover?"

"Maybe I just don't want to go out with you tonight after that."

He slid his hand down my stomach and slid into my bikini bottoms. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips as he slid three of his fingers inside of my dripping wet pussy. "I know you want to go out with me tonight, I can feel how wet you are and you are just as worked up as I am and I have plans for you later."

I begrudgingly pulled his hand away and turned to face him. "You've got that wrong Mr. Northman, it's me that has plans for you."

I went to put some distance between us, but he quickly pulled me back against him. "I love when you call me Mr. Northman Lover."

"And I love it when you call me Lover, but you were still mean to me."

He held me close and started nuzzling and kissing my neck. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

His hands were roaming over my body and an idea popped into my head. I pulled away and looked up at him with an evil smile on my face. "Oh, I think that I have a way." I pulled him down and kissed him on the lips. "But I need to go out for a little while." I pulled myself out of his arms and went downstairs where I left my things.

I slid on my dress and sandals and went to grab my keys. "Where is Pam?"

"Her friend Felicia invited her to spend the night. She asked Alcide to drive her over. They just left. She had taken quite a shine to him."

My smile grew even bigger at his words and knowing that we would have all night long to play/ "Well then, I'd better hurry so I can get back and we can get on with our date."

"What exactly are you planning Lover?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." I pulled him down for one more kiss, then raced outside to my car and headed for the club.

It didn't take me long to get there and I quickly unlocked the door and raced upstairs. I went into my room and saw the table that Alcide had set up full of the toys that I'd asked for. There were a couple of things that I added to the table and as I did I realized that it was hot up here. I forgot to mention to turn on the a/c. Good thing that I stopped by or we would have been sweating for all the wrong reasons tonight. I turned it on, then went to get what I had come for.

I brought it into the room and wished in that moment that I had thought of this before so that Alcide could have done the heavy lifting, but I managed. When everything was just as I wanted I made my way back to Alcide's.

I brought in my dress and found Eric in the shower in the spare bedroom. I managed to not go in and join him and went up to take a shower of my own.

I stripped off my clothes when I got into the bathroom, pulled out the spare toiletries that I kept there and got in the shower. I scrubbed, shaved and primped every inch of my body, taking my time so that Eric would have to wait.

I blow dried my hair and curled it making sure that every hair was in place, at least for now. I was meticulous with the little bit of make up that I applied, then slathered on my favorite lotion all over my body before I dressed. My skin was completely smooth and now extra silky as I slid my dress on over my bare skin. I knew that I was going to work Eric up pretty hard and I wouldn't want too much to get in his way once we got to the club.

I slid on my shoes and I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked pretty hot if I did say so myself and I couldn't wait to be alone with Eric.

I grabbed my purse and made my way downstairs. Eric was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for me. "Hey handsome. You ready to go on our date?"

* * *

I am so sorry for the delay in this chapter and the lack of lemons, but i decided to give their first date it's own chapter, now this is where i need your help. i'm wandering who's pov the date should be from, whether it be sookie, eric or a combination, i can run with any, so let me know what you guys want and if you left a little review at the same time that would be great to. let me know.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N THIS IS NOT SAFE FOR WORK! Get the ciggies and cold showers ready after you read this chapter and i am not through with them yet. Leave me so love and it will be that much sooner that i leave you with extreme lemons! Enjoy:)

* * *

EPOV

I was sitting at the table waiting and I was actually trembling with anticipation for this date. I was aching in more ways than one for tonight. I was anxious to get to the club, but I was looking forward to dinner as well. It had been so long since I'd been on a date with a woman that I hoped I wouldn't make an ass of myself.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sweetest voice calling to me. "Hey handsome. You ready to go on our date?"

I stood up and turned towards her and I just stood there with my mouth hanging open and drool rolling down my chin. She was a siren or the devil in that red dress that she was wearing. It hugged her curves in all the right places and it made me want to follow those curves with my hands, mouth and tongue.

She continued down the stairs and walked over to me. She popped my mouth closed and smiled up at me. "Have I stunned you stupid Mr. Northman?" Ugh, if she kept calling me that we were never going to make it out of the house.

I nodded my head in answer to her question and she slid her hands up my chest and around my neck. "Well, you don't look so bad yourself. I am loving you in this black, silk shirt." She ran her hands down my chest. "And these fabulously tight jeans." She slid her hands around my waist and grabbed onto my ass with both hands. At that moment I wanted more than anything to skip the whole date and just take her upstairs and fuck her, but Sookie deserved to be treated to a nice meal and some time out of the house.

I begrudgingly removed her hands from my ass and she pouted at me. "Lover, if you want to make it to dinner you need to keep your hands to yourself."

She slid her hands up my neck and pulled me down so that she could whisper in my ear even though we were alone. "What if I don't want dinner? I would much rather feast on you all night."

Her hot breath on my neck sent shudders through me and made my cock even harder. I really wanted to take her up on her offer, but I forced myself not to. "As appealing as that is Lover, we are both dressed up and we are going out to dinner. Come on." I took her hand and led her out to hopefully the first of many surprises this evening.

We stepped outside and I heard Sookie gasp at what she saw. "Eric, where did you get this?"

"I've actually had this for many years. I got this as a gift to myself after I won my first case. I don't take her out very often nowadays. I thought that tonight was a special enough occasion to take her for a spin." My baby, a cherry red corvette was one of the few things that I had splurged on in my life and I took extra special care of her.

I went over and held the door open for Sookie. She was taking her time getting to the door. She ran her fingers over the hood. "How attached are you really to your car?"

"That would depend on what you're planning."

She came up to me and stood with about a foot of space separating us. "I mean would you really be upset if I were to put a dent in the hood the shape of my ass if I let you fuck me on your hood?" My mouth dropped open at her suggestion. I would replace the whole damn car if she let me fuck her on it. "I guess that doesn't appeal to you. Pity." She went to step around me and into the car, but I stopped her. I pushed her against the car and kissed her with everything that I had.

She kissed me back and our hands roamed for a few minutes until we were both breathless. "Lover, I would fuck you against, on and in every inch of this car, but now we need to go to dinner."

She trailed her lips and tongue over the parts of my neck and chest that she could reach, then just as quickly as she started she pulled away. "I'll keep that in mind." She got in the car and I was fighting every urge in me to keep from fucking her now. I took a couple of calming breaths, then I went around to the driver's side, got in and we were off.

It only took about fifteen minutes to get to the restaurant. It was the longest fifteen minutes of my life. I could feel Sookie's eyes on me the whole time and she kept trying to put her hand on my crotch. I wanted to pull over several time to fuck her right here in the car, but I restrained myself.

I parked the car, went around to open the door and helped her out. She was smiling at me as I led her inside. "You are such a gentleman Mr. Northman. Hopefully you won't stay that way later when we are alone." I was so close to coming in my pants just from her words and if she called me Mr. Northman too many more times I was not going to be held responsible for my actions.

"We'll just have to see Lover." I felt her quiver as I called her that and realized that she was just as worked up as I was tonight.

I led her inside to Antoine's Italian Restaurant. I hoped that she liked it and from the smile on her face I could see that she did. But her smile quickly disappeared when we stepped up to the hostess podium. I could feel her tense next to me and it was then that I noticed that the hostess was eye fucking me. I barely looked at her since she wasn't worth my time. I pulled Sookie closer making it clear who I was with. "Reservation for Northman."

"Of course Sir, right this way."

SPOV

I couldn't believe that this stupid bitch was eye fucking Eric like that. I wanted to slap the bitch right up side the head, but I wouldn't embarrass Eric like that in public.

As the bitch led us to our table, I could see her swinging her hips to try to get Eric's attention. I could feel my anger growing again until I noticed that Eric was walking behind me and I could feel his eyes on my ass not hers. He was definitely going to be getting extra special bonus sex for that.

The bitch led us to a table in the middle of the restaurant. I was about to sit down when Eric stopped me and spoke up. "No, my girlfriend and I would prefer a booth somewhere more intimate." He slid his hand over my hip and down to cup my ass. He was getting whatever he wanted from me after I was through with him later on.

"Of course Sir." She led us further towards the back and Eric kept his hand on my ass the entire time and it didn't bother me one bit.

She led us to a nice, quiet booth in the back. I slid in with Eric right behind me still holding my ass. I liked possessive Eric.

When we were settled Eric pulled me close and laid the mother of all kisses on me. It was one of the best kisses ever and I meant that I didn't have to watch the bitch walk away with her tail between her legs.

EPOV

Male or female, I didn't care. I was marking my territory tonight. Sookie pulled away from our kiss when she was breathless and smiled at me. "Shouldn't I be the one to kiss you to show that bitch up?"

"If you want to kiss me again that's fine, but I want everyone tonight to know that you are mine." I decided I needed to really mark my territory. I leaned in close to her and slid her hair out of the way. I placed several soft kisses on her neck before I started to nibble and suck on it. Sookie was moaning and rubbing up against me as I marked her and I loved every second of it.

When I was done with her neck I kissed back up to her lips and I could feel her smile under my kiss. "Was that really necessary Mr. Northman?"

"Most definitely Miss Stackhouse."

"I guess that I will just have to return the favor later on."

"And I will enjoy every second of it."

SPOV

Now that I had been thoroughly branded for the night I wasn't about to let it be covered up. I pulled an elastic out of my purse and put my hair up into a loose bun with Eric watching me the entire time. "What are you doing Lover?"

"Since you took the liberty to mark my neck, I feel the need to show it off." He leaned in and kissed me again just as the waitress came up to take our orders.

"What can I get for you this evening?"

I looked up at her with the tone she spoke in and she was another bitch eye fucking my man. I wanted to slap this bitch too, but Eric's hand in mine brought my attention back to him. He was totally focused on me. "What would you like to eat Lover?"

Luckily this was one of my favorite restaurants, so I knew what I wanted without looking at the menu or the waitress. "I'll have the Fettuccine Alfredo with a glass of the house red wine please." Eric ordered the chicken parmesan and changed it to a bottle of wine, then went back to kissing my neck. "Are you trying to get me drunk so that you can take advantage of me?"

"I would never do that to you Lover." I didn't believe him, but he continued kissing me, so I really didn't care.

We were practically groping each other when the waitress came back with our wine and dinner. We barely noticed that she dropped everything off and hurried away. We would have continued going at it if it hadn't been for the rumbling of Eric's stomach. "Baby, we need to eat. There will be plenty of time to play later."

With that thought hovering between us we dug into our food with gusto. It didn't take us long to finish eating and drinking half the bottle of wine. Eric dropped his fork and knife when he was done and went right back to kissing me. "Would you like dessert Lover?"

"Only if you are the dessert." I trailed my tongue up his neck and around his ear. He tensed for a second before he pulled out his wallet, dropped a hundred dollar bill on the table and practically dragged me out to the car.

We got to the car Eric gently pushed me against the passenger door and he crushed his lips to mine. We were grinding into each other, both needing to feel the other. It had been way too long since we'd had sex and we were both desperate.

I managed to pry myself away from him and slid into the car. Eric raced around to the driver's side and got in behind the wheel. He put the pedal to the metal out of the parking lot and we reached the club in less than ten minutes.

The car had barely stopped when I scrambled out and ran to unlock the door. I had barely managed to unlock it before Eric was there and kissing me again anywhere that he could reach. I fumbled getting the lights on, but before I could get all the way inside Eric swept me up in his arms and carried me upstairs.

He stopped my room, but before he could reach the door handle I scrambled out of his arms and stopped him. "Baby, could you just give me a couple of minutes in there, please?"

"Lover, if I don't get to fuck you soon I may just go out of my mind."

"I promise that I will make it worth your while."

"You'd better."

I smiled at him as I slipped inside the door. I turned the light on, dropped my purse and kicked off my shoes. I quickly lit all the candles that were around the room and made sure that everything was set within easy reach.

When I had everything the way that I wanted, I grabbed one item off the table that I kept hidden behind my back and went out to get Eric.

EPOV

My patience was wearing thin right now. I wanted, no needed to fuck Sookie and I didn't know how much longer I was going to be able to wait.

I was about to bush in the door when Sookie stepped out and walked straight into my arms. She kept one hand behind her and pulled me down for a kiss, then whispered in my ear. "Baby, do you trust me?"

I wanted to say no and that I just wanted to fuck her, but I couldn't let her down like that. I knew that she had put a lot of thought into tonight, so I would let her do what she wanted. "Of course I do."

"Good." She got that twinkle in her eyes as she pulled a blindfold from behind her back and covered my eyes. This was definitely getting into new territory for me. I'd had my share of sexual experience in my time, but blindfolding had not been a part of it. I was glad that my first experience with it would be with Sookie.

When she was sure that I couldn't see she led me into the room and I heard her close and lock the door. I felt her step up to me and start unbuttoning my shirt. "Are you going to let me see at all tonight Lover?"

She pulled my shirt off as she responded. "That depends on if you are a good boy or not." Her voice was even sexier than normal. I ached to touch her, but she pushed my hands away. "You are not starting off very well Mr. Northman."

"I apologize Miss Stackhouse, or should I call you Mistress Sookie this evening?"

I heard her giggle as she unzipped my pants. "Mistress Sookie will be just fine, for now anyway." I kicked my shoes off as she slid my pants down discovering that I had gone commando this evening. "I see that you're already hard enough, but we'll get to that later. Can you lie down on your stomach without hurting yourself? I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I think that I can manage that Mistress Sookie." She was close enough that I could feel her tremble at being called that again. Whether tonight turned out well or not, I would definitely be calling her Mistress Sookie again.

I made my way onto the bed and got comfortable on my stomach without hurting myself. I could hear her moving around for a minute before I felt her climb on the bed with me. It got even better when I felt her straddle me all there was was flesh on flesh. I reached back to stroke her thighs, but my hands were slapped away. "Hands to yourself Mr. Northman until I am done with you." I slid my hands under my head and let her do whatever she was going to do to me.

SPOV

I wanted to just sit there and grope his gorgeous ass all night, but there was something more that I had in mind. I had to hurry before I got too distracted.

I grabbed the bottle of edible cherry flavored massage oil and squirted some into my hand. I closed the bottle, tossed it aside and rubbed the oil between my hands to warm it up. When it was warm enough to not shock him by being cold, I slid my hands up his back and along his shoulders. He tensed for a second before he relaxed under my touch.

I kneaded my fingers into his tense muscles and enjoyed listening to him moan and groan underneath me. "Does that feel good Baby?"

"It feels amazing Mistress, but I would rather be buried deep inside of you."

Oh, that would happen soon enough. "I'm working my way to that. Just be patient."

I ran my hands all over his back before I decided that I needed a taste. I leaned down and ran my tongue from the base of his spin all the way up to his neck. I felt him tremble under my touch and I couldn't help but smile. I leaned in close to his ear. "You taste yummy."

"I've got something even better for you to wrap your luscious lips around Mistress if you let me turn over for you."

"Ohhh." I trailed my fingertips up and down his back. "That is very tempting, but I'm not done with this side yet." I moved down so that I was straddling his legs. I loaded my hands with some more oil and attacked his ass, the most beautiful ass that I had ever seen.

"Find something you like Mistress?"

"Oh yes." I was squeezing and pinching and groping his ass, but I wanted something else. He had left his mark on me earlier, so now I wanted to return the favor, but only where he and I would know about it.

I leaned down and ran my tongue over each delectable cheek loving the cherry/Eric flavor. I started nibbling, licking and sucking on his delicious ass. I was giving him an extra special mark that I hoped I would get to look at for a least a few days after this.

I was thoroughly enjoying my cherry flavored Eric treat, but we needed to move on to a more "penetrating" portion of the evening, but I had something I needed to first.

I moved off of him a grabbed a rectangular paddle off of my table of goodies. It felt right in my hand, but even though I wanted to use it I was still a bit hesitant. I didn't want to hurt him and I didn't want to freak him out. He didn't seem to be bothered by the blindfold, so I though, fuck it. If he didn't like it I'm sure that he would let me know.

I snapped my hand holding the paddle down on each side of his gorgeous ass. It left two glowing pink marks behind and the crack of the paddle against his flesh made my pussy throb. I'd never had a reaction to anything like this before, but I liked it and I wouldn't mind knowing what it feels like later on tonight.

I turned my focus back on Eric and he was reaching for his blindfold. I quickly brought the paddle down harder this time on each cheek. "No, no, no Mr. Northman. I did not tell you that you could remove your blindfold."

He pulled his hand away and laid his head back down on the bed. "I apologize Mistress Sookie."

I almost had an orgasm hearing him call me that. I was really starting to like being called that. I was also ready to slip into the role completely. I stood up straight and struck the paddle against my hand. "Do you think that you have been punished properly for the stunt that you pulled this afternoon?"

"No Mistress."

"What do you feel would be a fitting punishment?"

"I think that eight more whacks on each cheek should teach me not to fuck with my Mistress again."

I got a little nervous about that many whacks. Twenty seemed a bit excessive to me and I really didn't like thinking I might hurt him, but this is what he wanted, so who was I to argue.

EPOV

The first paddle on my ass had been a bit of a surprise, but not an unpleasant one. I'd had some experience with this when I was in college. I had found it enjoyable, but it had never been something that I needed in my day to day sexual repertoire, but if Mistress Sookie wanted to play, I was all for it.

I listened as she took a deep breath before she moved closer to me. I could tell that she was nervous no matter how well she was playing her part, so I decided to give her some motivation. "It's all right Mistress Sookie, I can handle my punishment. I want my punishment." The words were barely out of my mouth when the whacks started. They were continuous, but only hard enough to sting a bit.

With every paddle I could hear her stifle her own moans and gasps that were matching my own. Apparently my Sookie was enjoying dolling out this punishment no matter how nervous she was.

When my punishment was over, my dick was harder than it had ever been before and I wanted, no needed to be inside of my mistress. "Mistress Sookie, please let me turn over. I need to be inside of you now. Please can we fuck now."

I felt her warm breath on my ear before I heard her speak. "Turn over." I was on my back with my dick standing at attention in seconds. I felt her moving on the bed until she was straddling my chest. I could feel her juices dripping down onto me and I wished that I could reach her with my mouth or that she would move down so that I could slid my throbbing dick into her, but this was her show.

I felt her lean down and slide her hands up and down my arms and her lips over my jaw. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." I didn't mind telling her again. I did trust her with every part of me.

"Good." She slid both hands up my right arm and I felt something smooth on my wrist and when I heard the click letting me know that I was bound to the bed, I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face. I also spread my legs and my other arm to make it easier on her. Whatever torture she had for me now I was going to enjoy every second of it.

SPOV

When Eric was secured to the bed I wanted to jump on him and ride him hard and fast, but I wanted to make this last as long as possible, plus I had something else in mind first.

I straddled his legs and reached over for the massage oil. I lathered up my hands, than lathered up that glorious cock of his. The moment I touched him, he bucked up off the bed and cried out, "Fuck, please suck me, fuck me, anything Mistress. I need to cum!"

I didn't answer him, I just lowered my head and took him into my mouth. I relaxed my throat and was able to take him all the way in. This was even tastier than before.

I sucked him hard and deep, but not for long. Within moments he was bucking continuously off the bed and coming down my throat. I swallowed every delicious drop.

When I popped him out of my mouth he was still as hard as a rock. "Please Mistress, fuck me now. I need to be inside of you."

I was just as worked up as he was, so the second I slid onto him and he was fully inside of me I couldn't stop myself from coming. I was clenching around him, but I knew that we both needed more than this.

I rocked slowly back and forth on top of him and I could feel him growing bigger and harder inside of me. I wanted to take this slow, but right now we needed this hard and fast.

I bounced up and down on top of him as fast as I could. I could feel both of our orgasms building and I wanted to look into my Eric's eyes. I quickly pulled the blindfold from his eyes and made him look at me. I don't know what possessed me but I said. "I love you Eric Northman and nothing will ever change that." I pulled his lips to mind and kissed him as I thrust hard until we both came hard and deep.

I collapsed on top of Eric in a sweaty, happy mess. I was content to stay where I was for awhile, but my slave wasn't having that. I could hear him pulling on his bindings. "Sookie, please let me loose. I need to touch you, please Lover."

"I'll release you on one condition."

"Anything you want Lover."

I moved so that he slid out of me and I whispered into his ear. "I want you to do to me what I did to you."

I watched his eyes go wide, but he tensed under me. "Are you sure Sookie? I don't want to hurt you or have you do something that you don't want to do."

"I want this Master Eric."

A smile spread across his face and his voice dropped deep and sexy. "Let me loose Sookie."

"Yes Master."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N So Master Eric just wouldn't shut up this week, so here is part two of their first date. Also unlike last chapter this is all in Eric's POV. He is very good and Sookie is very bad so this chapter is NOT SAFE FOR WORK. Read, enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

EPOV

When I was free from my bindings I pounced on Sookie. I needed to touch her and feel her after not being able to before. I attacked her neck and her breasts with my lips and my teeth and I attacked anything else I could touch with my hands.

I was lost in what I was doing when I heard her voice. "Master Eric, please punish me. I have been a very naughty girl and I need you to punish me."

I brought my hands up and cradled her face. "Sookie, I don't know if I can do that to you." I didn't like the idea of inflicting pain on my lover.

"Master I want you to. When I heard the paddle crack on your beautiful ass when I was punishing you I almost came from just that sound. I want to know what that feels like." She pulled my face down and kissed me hard before pulling back and looking me right in the eye. "And after you punish me Master I want you to fuck me in the ass with that monster cock of yours. I want to feel it sliding in and out of me hard and fast and going deeper than ever before."

Her words had reawakened my used dick and I was ready to fulfill her wish, but I wanted to take my time like she had done with me, at least a little bit.

I picked up the discarded blindfold and tied it over her eyes. When I was sure that she couldn't see, I leaned it and breathed in her ear, "Lie down on your belly." She was spread out before me in seconds while I stood up to calm myself down a bit and check out the goodies laid out on the table.

I picked out a bottle of raspberry flavored oil that I thought would taste better with Sookie's skin than the cherry. That would be a delicious treat for me tonight. I also chose a paddle a little smaller than the one she had used on me and I picked out a flesh colored vibrator that was almost as long as I was. I was going to bring Sookie to new pleasurable heights and having her screaming in ecstasy before the night was out.

I set my selections on the bed, then I just stood there for a moment looking down at her. She had beautiful curves in all the right places that I would be more than happy to explore and her skin looked as smooth as silk. I couldn't hold back from touching her any longer.

I got up on the bed and straddled her knees. With my long arms I could reach all the way up to her neck and I was going to take advantage of that. I trailed my lips and fingertips down her back and I felt my lover trembling under my touch. "Do you like how I touch you Lover?"

"Oh yes Master."

"Do you want me to touch you more?"

"Oh yes please Master, I can't get enough of your of your touch." That was all that I needed to hear.

I lathered my hands up in the delicious smelling raspberry oil and went to work rubbing it into her skin. The oil made her skin feel even silkier than normal and I wanted to rub my hands over every inch of her body, but I was on a mission.

I massaged the oil into her back until I felt her completely relax underneath me. I leaned down and ran my tongue up and down her back and raspberry flavored Sookie was delicious. I was enjoying my dessert, but I could feel that Sookie was getting impatient with me.

I pulled away from her and watched her raise her gorgeous ass for my viewing pleasure. I filled my hands with it and rubbed and stroked her soft flesh. "You are too impatient Lover."

"Yes I am Master. Please spank my ass. I need you to spank my ass Master Eric, please!"

"Alright, anything that you want Lover." I managed to pull my hands away and picked up my chosen paddle. I moved to kneel beside her and quickly brought my paddle down on her beautiful ass. I only did it hard enough to sting and I could hear by the noises that she was making that my lover enjoyed it. "Do you like this Lover?"

"Oh yes Master, I like it very much. I want you to do it harder Master, please!"

"Are you sure Lover? I wouldn't want to hurt you before I had my wicked way with you."

"Yes Master, I want it." She wiggled her ass at me even though she could see me. "Please Master Eric, I need you to spank me so badly as many times as I spanked you."

"As you wish Lover." I spanked her harder and in quick succession. I was half way through her punishment when her whole body went tense and she grunted into the pillows. I had a minor panic attack afraid that I had hurt her in a bad way. "Sookie are you all right?"

She lifted her head in my direction with a smile on her face. "I'm fantastic Master, keep going."

I looked down and I could see her delicious juices running down her thighs. Well, that was unexpected. I leaned down close to her ear. "Lover, did you just cum?"

"Yes Master."

"Did you enjoy that?"

"I loved it Master. Please give me more."

I slid my finger up her thigh gathering some of her juices and brought them up to my lips for a taste. Now this was an even better dessert that I wouldn't mind feasting on, but my Sookie needed me to finish her punishment first. "Lover, if I continue your punishment, will that happen again?"

"I don't know Master. It might, I feel like I'm still right on the edge."

"Good because I am changing your punishment. I am going to continue spanking you until your punishment is over or until you cum again, which ever comes last. Can you handle that Lover?"

"Oh yes Master. I want you to keep spanking my naughty ass."

I did three quick spanks before I stopped again. "Is this what my naughty girl wants? Is this making you naughty pussy all wet?"

"Yes, that's what I want and my naughty pussy is so wet, but only for you Master Eric, only for you."

That brought out the caveman in me. "It better be only for me and not Alcide or any other man that might come along, only me." I increased the speed and power behind my spanks and it took five more continuous spanks before she came again even harder than before. I watched her collapse down on the bed, but it wasn't time for her to rest yet, I wasn't done with her. "You don't have time to rest yet Lover." I lifted her ass back into the air and moved so that I was kneeling behind her. "It's time for you to get what you really want."

I grabbed the oil and lathered up my cock and Sookie's ass so that she could easily take me inside of her. "Are you ready for me Lover?"

"Yes, please Master. I need to feel your huge cock pounding into my tight, little ass."

"Anything for you Lover." I quickly thrust into her hard and fast. Sookie cried out and I felt her tense all over again. No, she couldn't, not again, could she? "Are you all right Sookie? Did I hurt you?"

"No Master, I just couldn't stop myself from coming again. You make me feel so good and so full."

My Sookie was _extremely_ responsive tonight. I've never been with a woman who could cum like Sookie could in my entire life. I wonder if she could do it again. "Are you all orgasmed out for the night Lover?"

"No Master. I want more. I can take anything that you have to give me."

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face at her words. "You may regret saying that Lover. I'm going to keep you coming until you can't take anymore." I didn't give her a chance to respond before I started thrusting into her hard and fast. I gripped her his hard to hold her steady as I was practically slamming into her. She was clutching the bed and moaning and crying out under me. When I felt her cum under me again I knew that it was time to add my little toy to the equation.

I pulled Sookie up against my chest. As I looked her over I could see that she was sweating and panting, but she had a smile on her face. "Are you ready for more?"

"Yes, please give me more Master." This was going to be fun.

I ran my hands up her waist and squeezed her breasts and pinched her nipples. She was moaning even more and pushing back against me to get me to move inside of her. I leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Patience Lover. You'll get what you want and need very soon."

I pulled my hands away from her breasts, slid one hand down her belly to between her legs while I picked up the vibrator with the other. I couldn't believe how wet she was already and would become more so before I was done with her tonight. This would make it easier for me to use my toy on her.

I pulled the hand from between her legs away for a moment, turned the vibrator on low and pressed it against Sookie's clit. "Holy Shit!" I felt her tense against me and quickly pulled it away from her before she came again.

"Have you ever played with toys before Sookie?"

"Yes Master."

"Have you ever had more than one toy inside of you before? Have you ever felt both of your holes filled up at the same time before?"

"Never Master Eric."

"Well that's all about to change now." I wanted to slowly work her up to where I was heading, but I could feel how close she was and that very little stimulation would send her over the edge. Hard and fast was how this was going to go.

I turned the vibrator on high, slid it up inside of her dripping pussy, pressed her thighs together to keep it from slipping out and proceeded to fuck her ass harder and faster than ever before.

Sookie's whole body was trembling under me. I couldn't tell if it was from having another orgasm or the amount of constant stimulation that she was getting. Either way, I knew that she was enjoying herself from the cries and moans that were escaping her lips.

I gripped her hips tight and hard as I was thrusting into her. I would probably leave bruises behind, but in that moment I didn't care. I could fell my own orgasm building and with another half a dozen thrusts I came shouting stream after stream of my hot cum deep into her beautifully tight ass.

I let go of her hips and watched as Sookie fell limp onto the bed. I removed myself from her ass, then the vibrator from between her legs. It was covered in her sweet juices and I couldn't stop myself from licking it clean. It was a strange sensation, but the taste was enough to make it worth it.

I set the toy aside when I was done and moved up next to Sookie on the bed and removed the blindfold from her eyes. She was fast asleep after me exhausting her tonight. I quietly slipped off the bed and into the bathroom. I wet a washcloth with warm water, brought it out and gently cleaned her up without even waking her. When she was clean I went back into the bathroom, cleaned myself up.

When I came back out of the bathroom again I stood beside the bed and just looked down at the sleeping angel before me. I knew as I looked down at her and after everything that we had done tonight that I loved her. I wasn't in love with her yet, but I was close. Too bad I still didn't feel right saying it out loud to her. That was going to take a little more time for me to work up to saying it out loud.

Another thing that I knew as I got us both under the covers and pulled her up against me was that no matter how long it took me to stay it, I would still show her that I cared for her and whatever happened from now on I wouldn't let her go without a fight.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N This chapter is a little on the short side, but I need to move this along a bit. I'm starting something here, but I don't know if I'm going one way or another with it. Let me know what you think. I love to feel the love.

* * *

SPOV

I don't know how long I had been out for, and when I say out I mean passed out. Eric had literally fucked me into unconsciousness and I had loved every second of it. Anyway, I woke up aching and sore all over, but I still had a smile on my face.

I reached over in the bed to snuggle with Eric, but the bed was cold and empty. I sat up, wrapped the sheet around myself and headed towards the bathroom. "Eric, are you in here?" He wasn't, so I did my business, then went back out into the bedroom.

I looked around the room and I noticed that Eric's clothes were gone. That got panic starting to build up inside of me.

I held the sheet tighter around me and looked around for him upstairs. Nothing. I made my way downstairs. "Eric, are you down here?" Still nothing.

I went outside and I was not only panicked, I was heartbroken at what I saw, or didn't see. Eric and his corvette were gone.

I slowly made my way back inside and I felt all of my energy leave me. I couldn't believe that this was how what we had would end, with him leaving me alone like this. I'd never felt so hurt before in my entire life.

There was no way that I could handle going back upstairs right now, so I went into Alcide's office and curled up on his sofa. I turned so that I was facing the back and I let my tears stream down my face and let the pain I was feeling wash over me.

After last night I had hoped that I could at least have kept Eric's attention for a little while longer, but apparently I was wrong. I was wrong about a lot of stuff apparently.

I was lost in my pain and heartbreak that feeling a hand on my shoulder made me practically jump out of my skin. "Lover, what has you so upset?"

I turned around hearing his voice and I couldn't stop myself from throwing myself at him and clinging to him like a barnacle. "Oh Eric!" My tears were flowing even faster now, but they were happy tears now.

Eric wrapped his arms tight around me and sat down situating me in his lap. He rubbed my back and rocked me gently in his arms before he spoke to me again. "Sookie, what has made you cry? I hate seeing you so upset."

It took me a minute before I could calm down enough to speak. "I woke up and you were gone. I thought that you had left me and I…" I started sobbing all over again. I could feel him tense under me and not in the good way.

"Lover, I am so sorry. I just went out to pick up some breakfast. I didn't think to leave a note since I thought that I would be back before you woke up. I really am so very sorry that I hurt you."

Now I felt like a complete idiot. "No Eric, now I'm sorry. I just jumped to the conclusion that you had left me. I'm the one who should be sorry." He just held me closer and that helped me to calm down. I was content to stay there all day after my stupidity, but my stomach had other ideas when it chose that moment to growl loudly.

Eric cupped my face in his hands and looked down at me with a smile on his face. "You need to eat Lover. You'll need strength for later."

I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face. "What did you have in mind Mr. Northman?"

He groaned and I could feel him growing hard underneath me while he spoke to me. "Well, I thought that we could have brunch, then I thought that we could spend the afternoon in bed leisurely making love, than I have dinner plans for us tonight."

"That sounds like the perfect day." And it was. After brunch we did spend most of the afternoon making love, but we also talked and started to really get to know each other better as well. We discovered that we had a lot more in common than I thought. We liked a lot of the same music and books, but the best part of this was that we were just spending time together. That was exactly what I needed after my feelings of abandonment earlier.

The next week seemed to just fly by. After our time away at Alcide's we got back to Eric's house where Pam and I were met with a very wonderful surprise. Eric had had an in-ground installed with a beautiful patio around it and also a hot tub off to the side.

Pam was jumping up and down with excitement over the pool while Eric and I were excited about testing out the hot tub. And that's just what we did later that first night after Pam was sound asleep.

Eric and I had insisted that I stay with them at least until after school started for Pam. I was definitely more than okay with that arrangement. I didn't think that I would be able to sleep very well alone now that I was used to sleeping in his arms. I would also miss making love with him every night as well. I knew that I was becoming spoiled, but I wouldn't let that bother me right now.

The week was very busy getting ready for Pam's birthday. With the addition of the pool, Pam decided to make it into a pool party. It was suppose to be sunny and warm all weekend, so Eric thought that would be a fine idea.

Pam and I went out shopping Monday for a bunch of new pool toys, floats, noodles and some more decorations and some other games to play outside of the pool. I also remembered to pick up an air pump so that Eric and I wouldn't pass out from blowing up all the inflatable toys and floats she had picked out.

On Tuesday we did the big grocery shopping run so that I could start doing the cooking over the next few days. Most of the stuff that we needed I was able to get in bulk at the warehouse club, with a few smaller things that I needed to pick up at the supermarket.

It was a bit of a fight with her to actually get a menu sorted out. If she could have gotten her way there would have been nothing but sweets on the menu, but I was able to get her to compromise. Actually I told her I'd only make liver and onions if she didn't compromise. I told her that I would make ten dishes for her, not counting her birthday cake, as long as half were savory and the rest could be sweet.

She had finally decided on macaroni and cheese, fried chicken, hamburgers and hot dogs that she wanted Eric to cook on the grill for her which was fine by me and chip and dip which I told her was one item because you really couldn't have one without the other. Then for her sweets she narrowed it down to chocolate éclairs, chocolate chip cookies, cream puffs, a raspberry cheesecake, and peanut butter fudge. These kids were going to be bouncing off the walls by the end of this party, but as long as Pam was happy, I was happy.

I was glad that I had decided to make the food throughout the week or I never would have gotten everything done. I was exhausted the entire week even after I would spend most of the day napping on the sofa instead of tending to Pam.

We would cook for a while first thing in the morning, then we would play out in the pool until lunchtime. I would fix lunch, then after we ate I would barely make it into the living room to lay down on the sofa. I would be almost asleep even before I laid down.

Pam was a sweetheart about it though. She would snuggle up with me for a while, then she would read or draw until about mid to late afternoon when I would be able to get myself up and motivated again. We would swim for a little while longer until it was time to make dinner before Eric would come home.

Eric. He could possibly be another reason why I was feeing so exhausted this week. After playing and entertaining Pam during the day, I would then have to entertain Eric for almost half the night. He only needed a few hours of sleep to feel fully rested and for some reason he thought that I was the same way. I was going to have to talk to him about that. I love having sex with Eric, but I love sleep even more.

The day before Pam's birthday I was feeling invigorated and Pam decided that she wanted to pick up some little trinkets to make grab bags for her guests. I thought that was a great idea, so we spent most of the afternoon shopping for just the right favors for both boys and girls. Pam was excited to start filling them and for it to finally be her birthday.

She was chatting away as we pulled into the driveway when I watched another car pull up in front of the house. I didn't know who it was and when I asked Pam she didn't know who they were either. I quickly got her inside and had Pam go into the dining room to start filling her grab bags so I could find out who these people were.

I walked down the walkway until I was standing in front of the older couple who were heading towards the house. "Can I help you folks?"

The woman was the one to answer me. "I hope so. We are looking for Sophie or Eric Northman."

I was about to ask what this was all about when I took a closer look at both of them. There was something familiar about both of them, but I knew I had never met either of them before. It hit me like a ton of bricks where that thought came from. This was not going to be pretty. "Um, would you excuse me for a moment please?"

"Of course."

I turned and walked towards the garage, pulling my cell phone out as I did and dialed a number. "Hello Lover. What do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?"

"Eric, you need to come home right now."

All the lust and sweetness left his voice and turned to panic. "What has happened? Is Pam all right?"

"Yes she's fine. There are just some people here that want to talk to you and I think that you are going to want to talk to them as well."

"Who?"

"Sophie's parent."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N I am on a roll! I don't know how long this is going to last before my muses decide to dump me, so I am taking advantage. I'm starting to set up for some future angst in this chapter and hopefully I have answered some questions from the last chapter. Enjoy and let me know what you think:)

* * *

EPOV

It had been such a good week, I should have known something was bound to come along and spoil it. After our wonderful night at the club, then with the terrible misunderstanding where Sookie thought that I had left her, we'd gone back to Alcide's that night where I'd fixed a special dinner for just the two of us. It was nice having that alone time, but it was nice when we finally went back home.

I'd been very excited to get back and show Pam and Sookie the surprise that I'd had arranged. I had an in-ground pool installed with a patio and an adjoining hot tub. Pam was excited that she could swim whenever she wanted like the little fish that she was, but I was more interested in testing out the hot tub with Sookie. She had been all for that and it had been very interesting indeed.

All week I spent my days working while my girls were getting ready for Pam's party, then at night after Pam was in bed, Sookie and I would practically maul each other. I couldn't seem to get enough of her and she seemed to be in the same boat. I knew that I was keeping her up late into the night, but I couldn't help myself.

On Friday afternoon I was working away trying to finish a bit early so that I could get home to my girls when my cell phone rang. It was Sookie telling me that the last people I would have ever imagined showing up at my house had actually shown up.

I had never met Sophie's parents and I knew this couldn't be good. I grabbed my things as fast as I possibly could and was out the door like a flash.

I sped out of the parking lot as fast as I could, but that didn't last long when I realized that I could possibly get into an accident. That was definitely not something that I wanted to happen.

My mind was racing as I drove home. Why were they here now after all of this time? What could they possibly have to say? Did they know about Pam? Did they know about the accident? Oh God! Were they going to try to take Pam away from me? That was absolutely not going to happen. I'd lost enough people in my life, I was not about to lose my daughter as well.

I pulled into the driveway and Sookie came running over to me. I wanted to take her into my arms and hold her for a moment to calm my nerves, but with the LeClerqs here. "Where's Pam?" I looked over at the two people who were possibly here to ruin my life.

"She's inside. Eric, I don't think they know anything about what happened."

That was a bit shocking. "What makes you think that?"

"They asked for either you or Sophie and they never even mentioned Pam."

This was so not what I needed right now. "Would you mind taking Pam out to dinner so I can talk to them and found out what is going on?"

"Sure Eric." I watched Sookie disappear into the house and come back out a moment later with Pam in tow. They walked past me and I leaned down to give Pam a hug and a kiss. "You have fun with Sookie okay."

"I will Daddy."

"Just give me a call when you want me to bring her home."

"I will." I wanted to lean in and kiss her goodbye, but I held myself back. I watched them get into the car and drive off, then kept looking until they disappeared before turning and walking over to deal with this bit of fresh hell that I was in.

I stopped in front of them and didn't quite know what to say, but the older woman started for me. "Are you Eric Northman?"

"Yes I am."

"My name is Isobel LeClerq and this is my husband Alain. We are looking for our daughter Sophie."

This was going to be so much harder than anything I had ever done before in my entire life. "Um, why don't we go inside so we can be more comfortable as we talk." I led them inside and into the living room. They sat together on the sofa while I sat in the arm chair across from them. I really didn't know how to start, so I just decided to come out with it. "I'm sorry that I have to be the one to tell you this, but Sophie's been dead for almost a year and a half now."

I watched them both turn pale and Mrs. LeClerq burst into tears. I hated to see a woman cry and this just made me feel even worse. I was going to have to relive something that I'd been trying to bury deep inside of me and there was nothing I could do about it.

"What happened to her?" Mr. LeClerq was trying to stay strong for his wife, but I could tell that he was about to crumble any second now.

I managed to hold myself together as I told them about the accident, making sure I put all of the blame on myself as I always did, but they both agreed, even in their grief, that it was really just an accident.

"Who was that woman and that little girl that were here before?"

"Well Mrs. LeClerq, that little girl is my daughter Pam, your granddaughter." A smile spread across her face as I said that. "And that woman was my friend Sookie Stackhouse. She's been helping me take care of Pam full time until school starts up." There was one very big question that I just had to ask them. "How is that you knew where we lived, but you didn't know anything about Pam or what happened to Sophie?"

Mr. LeClerq was the one to answer my question. "After our falling out with our daughter, my friend Victor kept pressing us to try to find her and to mend fences, but we are both stubborn and we just wouldn't give in.

"A few years later on my birthday, Victor gave me an address. It was all he would do and he told us that the rest was up to us. We've had many fights over the years about this, most so in the past year. We've gone back and forth about coming here. We knew that she'd gotten married because we looked it up on the internet, but we didn't look up anything other than that. We knew that if we wanted to see any of our possible grandchildren we would have to break down and come and visit, plus we wanted to see our girl, so here we are. If only we had come sooner."

We sat there quietly for a few minutes before Mrs. LeClerq spoke. "Would it be possible for us to meet our granddaughter, please?"

"Of course. I'll be right back." I went into the kitchen and out the back door to the new patio. I wanted to just dive into the pool suit and all to try and clear my mind, but I had to call Sookie and have her bring Pam back. Hopefully talking to her would help me with that.

I dialed her cell and she picked up on the first ring. "Eric, are you all right?"

"Physically I'm fine, mentally I'm all over the place." I sat down on one of the lounge chairs and ran my fingers through my hair. "Could you bring Pam home now?"

"Sure. She's just playing on the playground here at McDonald's. I didn't want to be too far away if you needed me."

"I'll always need you. So you can bring her back now. They are looking forward to meeting her."

"Okay, we'll be there in about ten minutes."

"We'll be waiting." I hung up and just sat there for a moment. I wanted to go inside and pour myself a very tall, very stiff drink right now, but I needed to keep a clear head until they were gone."

I went back inside and offered them some coffee to drink. Waiting for a pot to brew would give me a few more minutes to myself before Sookie and Pam got back.

After I'd started the pot to brew my mind started going a million miles an hour. How was Pam going to take having grandparents in her life when she's gone so long without any? Would she even like them? Would they even like her? Would they want to take her away after they've met her?

When the coffee was finished brewing I loaded it and everything that we would need on a tray and brought it into the living room. I set it down on the coffee table just as I heard Sookie pull into the driveway. I excused myself and practically sprinted out to see them.

I raced out there and they had barely gotten out of the car when I scooped Pam up into my arms and pulled Sookie close to me. It made me feel better and more grounded have my girls in my arms. "Eric, are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I just need to hold my girls for a minute."

They both squeezed me tight before Pam spoke. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Pumpkin."

We started walking towards the house and we were halfway there when Sookie stopped and pulled away from me. I turned to ask her what was wrong, when she beat me to it. "I think that I should go. This is a family thing and I don't want to be in the way."

I went over and slid my arm back around her. "You're never in the way Sookie. I want you to stay, we want you to stay, right Pumpkin?"

"Yeah Sookie, you have to stay. We still have to get things ready for my party tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll stay. I can get some more cooking done for the party."

With that settled we made out way inside. Begrudgingly I let Sookie go as she headed for the kitchen and I carried Pam into the living room to meet her grandparents.

SPOV

I went into the kitchen and I had butterflies in my stomach. Why had these people come here now of all times? What were they planning on doing?

I was getting myself all worked up thinking about all this, so I turned on the radio loud enough for me to hear, but not loud enough to disturb them in the living room, then I got started on my cooking.

It took a lot more focus then usual to do what I needed to do, but I just couldn't keep the terrible scenarios from running through my mind. What if they were angry at Eric about the accident and wanted to take Pam away from him? What if they didn't like Pam or Eric at all? What if they broke Pam's heart by not wanting to be in her life? That last thought brought tears to my eyes, so I tried even harder to clear my mind.

Even though I had been cooking all week I needed to bake to clear my mind, so I was making extras that I didn't really need. But at least I was able to clear my mind.

I was able to get the chicken soaking in the buttermilk, had another batch of éclairs baked and cooling, along with more cream puffs, the filling and chocolate for both made, a second cheesecake was in the oven and the second batch of fudge was in the fridge as I was mixing cookie dough.

I was so lost in my baking that I didn't hear Eric come into the room and was startled when he slid his arms around me, but it was only for a moment before I relaxed in his arms. "What are you up to Lover?"

"Just getting more food ready for the party tomorrow."

"I thought that you had most of it done already."

"I needed to keep busy. Besides, Alcide is coming over for a bit tomorrow, so I don't think that we will have to worry about there being any leftovers." I put down the bowl and spoon I was mixing cookie dough with and slid my hands into his. "How are you doing with all of this?'

He rested his head on my shoulder as he let out a breath. "My mind is reeling, but the one good thing is that they are absolutely in love with Pam and she's crazy about them."

"Are they still here?"

"Yeah. They moved into the dining room so they can help fill up Pam's grab bags."

I was glad that I was facing away from Eric so that he couldn't see the tears that started streaming down my cheeks. Pam and I were suppose to do those together. I knew that it was stupid, but it really hurt my feelings that she would do them with someone else. I needed to get out of her for a little while.

I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and pulled myself out of Eric's embrace. I put the cookie dough in the fridge, made sure that everything was turned off, took my cheesecake out of the oven to cool, then grabbed my purse and headed for the door. "Sookie, where are you going?"

"I need some more supplies from the grocery store. I'll be back in a little while."

"Okay." He came over and leaned in to kiss me, but I dodged him and rushed out through the garage. I fumbled getting my keys out of my purse, but I managed to hold onto them long enough to get inside and get the car started. I was off, but instead of heading for the store I made my way to Alcide's place. I needed to talk to somebody right now and he was only person I could talk to right now.

It didn't take me long to get to his place and to be standing on his doorstep with tears streaming down my face. When he opened the door and saw me standing there like that I watched anger cloud his face. "I'll kill that son of a bitch. What did he do to you now?"

"I'm not crying because of him. Can I come in?"

"Of course." He led me into the living room. We sat down and I proceeded to tell him everything that had happened that afternoon. I couldn't stop more tears from falling as I spoke.

"Am I being foolish Alcide?"

"Do you want me to give you an honest answer?"

That dried up some of my tears. I knew that I wasn't going to like what he was about to say at all. "Probably not, but go ahead and speak your peace anyway."

"Sook, you are getting too close to both of them. Maybe it would be good if you stepped back for a little while and give you all some space and give them some family time."

I was very tempted to punch him at that moment. "Alcide, do you want me to be alone for the rest of my life? Do you not want me to fall in love and have a family?"

"No I would never say that, but you can't really expect to find that with Eric. You need to play the field a little to see if there is somebody better for you who wants what you want and is right for you."

"You are insane. You are absolutely bat shit fucking crazy. I love Eric even if he doesn't love me back. I love Pam as well. I am not about to go playing the fucking field and fuck anything up. That would be the stupidest thing for me to do. I don't care if all he wants to do is fuck me for the rest of our lives, I'll take what I can get from him." I couldn't stand to look at him anymore right then, so I stormed out of his house.

I got in the car and headed for the store. I was angry and when I got there and headed inside I felt like a child having a temper tantrum as I stomped through the store, but I couldn't help it. I picked up things that I needed and some things that I didn't really need. For some reason I was craving junk food and I filled up my cart with crap fairly quickly.

After I paid for everything and was on my way home I got a craving for Chinese food that I just couldn't ignore, so I stopped and picked up enough food to feed a small army. I was starving as I picked it up and I thought that was weird since I had eaten earlier with Pam, but I figured that Eric would share with me and we could have some alone time together.

I pulled into the driveway about eight-thirty and I was relieved to see that the LeClerqs were gone. I knew that was wrong of me to think like that, but I couldn't help myself. It was good that Pam was finally getting to meet her grandparents, but why right now?

I pushed that question away and gathered all of my groceries and went inside. I managed to get everything inside in one trip. I headed straight for the kitchen and I found Eric sitting at the table waiting for me. "Hey you. What are you doing in here all by yourself?"

"I've been waiting for you. Why were you crying before you left so abruptly?"

I really didn't want to talk about that, so I put the groceries away and avoided the question. "Are you hungry? I picked up some Chinese food. I had this craving and I got way too much for just me." I was pulling out place from the cupboard and was about to started plating up the food without waiting for his answer when I was suddenly swept off of my feet. "Eric, what are you doing?"

He headed out the backdoor before he answered me. "You are going to tell me what had you so upset earlier."

"It's nothing Eric. Please just put me down."

"All right Lover." I wasn't prepared for what he did next. He stepped right off the patio and into the deep end of the pool.

I quickly pushed away from him under the water and I sputtered to the surface. "Eric Francis Northman, what in the hell possessed you to do that just now?"

"Because you Susannah Adele Stackhouse wouldn't talk to me." He swam back over to me, slid his arms around me and gently said, "Please Lover, tell me what's wrong."

I buried my head in his shoulder. "It seems so silly now."

"Please tell me anyway."

I looked up into his eyes as I spoke. "I was jealous of the LeClerqs helping Pam with her grab bags." I felt more tears well up in my eyes. "She and I were going to do them together. I know that it's stupid, but that was suppose to be a project for the two of us and they just came in and took that away."

Eric pulled me close and stroked my back. "Sookie, that's not silly at all. I see how well you and Pam have been getting along this week and her birthday has been your thing to share with her. But can I tell you something?" He pulled away from me so that he would wipe away my tears.

"What?"

"She only did a few of the grab bags with them. She already went to bed so she can get up early and finish the rest with you before the party."

A huge smile spread across my face. "Really?"

"Of course. Pam feels the same way that you do. She would never want to hurt you."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making me tell you what was wrong and for making me feel better." I went to hug him when I realized that he was still wearing his work suit. "Oh Eric, you're suit!"

He pulled me closer and nuzzled my neck. "I don't care about my suit as long as you're better."

"I'm much better, but I think that we should get out of the pool and out of these wet clothes."

"You always have the best ideas Lover." Before I realized what he was doing, he had my shirt and bra off and my breasts in his hands.

"Eric, what are you doing?" His hands slid down my sides and tugged on my shorts and I really wasn't about to stop him.

"You said that we should get out of our clothes. I was just helping you along with that."

"Well then I guess that I should help you as well." As I started undressing him I couldn't stop Alcide's words from running through my mind. I didn't want to step back from this, from him. I knew that it was a completely fucked up situation, but for now I was willing to deal with that. If that ever changed down the road I would do what I needed to do.

It didn't take long for both of us to be naked and all over each other. I had my legs locked around his waist and my arms around his neck as he thrust deep inside of me. He was thrusting hard and deep and it felt so much better than normal. We'd each had a rough day and this was the way that we needed to calm down and come back together.

I could tell that Eric was in a bit of a hurry, but I needed a little bit of intimacy right now. I pulled his face from my neck so that I could kiss him. I didn't want any tongue or lip sucking with this kiss, I just wanted to feel his lips pressed against mine for a little while. And he understood that and just kissed me breathless.

He pulled me tighter against him and gently pushed me up against the side of the pool. He thrust harder than ever inside of me and it didn't take long for both of us to come hard and deep together.

I clung to Eric as we were coming down from our high and I felt absolutely drained now. My legs were like jelly and I was happy to just stay here in his arms for awhile. "Are you all right Lover?"

"I'm better than I was." I placed gentle kisses on his neck. "But now I'm sleepy, but I'm really hungry and want some Chinese food."

"Don't worry Lover, we'll get you fed." He gently pulled out of me and lifted me up bridal style as he carried me out of the pool. He set me down on one of the lounge chairs and grabbed a couple of towels off of the rack we had set up for the party tomorrow. He wrapped one around me, then the other around his waist. He scooped me back up into his arms and carried me upstairs to the bedroom. He set me down on the bed and I couldn't stop myself from smiling up at him. "Do you want to put a nightgown on Lover?"

"No, I'm fine just like this."

"Okay, I'll be right back." He disappeared out the door. While he was gone I pulled the wet towel off of me and put my wet hair up into a messy bun to keep it out of my hair while I ate.

A few minutes later Eric came back with a tray full of food. I perked up and smiled again at him. "You are too good to me Mr. Northman."

He set the tray down on my lap and gently kissed my lips. "I would do anything for you."

I looked into his eyes and I wanted to believe him, but for some reason I just couldn't. I didn't know why, but I wasn't going to let my thinking about it ruin our night. I just watched him put on a pair of boxer shorts and slide into bed next to me.

We ate and talked together for a little while until I could barely keep my eyes open. "Okay Lover, it's time for you to go to sleep." He lifted the tray away and I snuggled deeper into bed. He set the tray on the dresser, then came back over to tuck me in. "Sweet dreams."

He bent down to kiss me, but I stopped him. "I know that you don't like it when I say this and I don't expect you to say it back, but I love you. You are the sweetest, kindest man that I have ever met and I love you so much." I leaned up and kissed him, then turned on my side to go to sleep.

It didn't take me long to drift off and to start dreaming. I knew that I was dreaming because I thought that I heard Eric tell me that he loved me and that would definitely only happen in my dreams.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N I feel like I rushed this chapter a little, but this is the one story where i know where i'm going, i just have to get there, so that is what i am doing. Let me know what you think by leaving me some love. Enjoy!

* * *

EPOV

I was a coward. I could say the words to her when she was asleep, but not when she was awake. She said she didn't care if I didn't say it back, but I knew that she really wanted to hear me say it to her. There was a part of me that wanted to say it, but there was an even bigger part that was keeping me from saying it. Maybe I was just waiting for the right time, but I knew if I really believed that that I was just fooling myself. I couldn't think about this right now.

I took our tray downstairs and decided that Sookie was going to have her hands full enough with the party tomorrow, so I would do what I could to help her tonight. I started by fishing our discarded clothes out of the pool and bringing them into the laundry room and started the load that needed to be washed, then I headed for the kitchen.

There was a little bit of everything going on in there. I wasn't a culinary genius in the kitchen, but I could do a few things and I was able to finish up what she had started.

I finished the cream puffs and éclairs and I baked off all the cookies. I left the cheesecake for Sookie since that was outside my expertise, but I made sure that all of the dishes were washed and put away.

When I was finished I was going to go up to bed, but as I was walking through the house I noticed that there was more work to be done and I really wasn't tired yet. I dusted the living room and vacuumed, then I cleaned the downstairs bathroom and took care of the laundry. I moved Pam's presents from the guest room down to the kitchen, then I went up to bed.

I tip toed into the bedroom so that I wouldn't wake up Sookie, but I couldn't help turning on the lamp on her side of the bed so that I could see her for just a moment. She was so beautiful when she was asleep. Her hair was spread across her pillow and the sheet had slipped down to her waist. I had to force myself not to reach out and touch her magnificent breasts that were just begging me for my attentions. I quickly removed my boxer shorts, slipped into bed and pulled the sheet gently over her so as not to wake her up.

I laid on my side with my head resting on my hand and just watched her as she slept. "Oh Sookie, what have you done to me? You've brought me back to life, yet I'm not man enough lately to talk to you while you are awake about how I feel about you.

"I want to shout from the rooftops that you are my woman and I want you to stay here with Pam and I forever. I want to tell you that I was crazy when I said I didn't want to have anymore children. We would make such beautiful babies together and I want that with you. I want you everyday for the rest of my life. I love you more than anything Sookie, if only I could tell you when you are awake." I leaned over and gently kissed her. "I love you Sookie and when the time is right I promise I will say it out loud and be what you really need me to be for you." I kissed her one last time before turning out the light and going to sleep.

SPOV

I woke up the next morning feeling very rested and content since Eric had curled up behind me and pulled me against him. I was tempted to turn over and give him a nice wake up call, but I glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost nine o'clock. I'd wanted to be up by eight at the very latest. I had so much to still do and so little time to do it in.

I quickly scrambled out of bed, quickly did my business in the bathroom and threw on a pair of panties and a sundress. I was just going to get all messy and change later, so I wasn't worried about getting dressed for the day.

I ran downstairs to the kitchen and I was shocked by what I found. It was spotless. The mess that I had left last night was all gone. I went over to the fridge and all of the cooking I'd started the night before was done as well. I quickly went through the rest of the downstairs and everything that I'd been planning to do was all done. I couldn't believe that he had done all of this for me. I had a goofy grin on my face and I couldn't help it.

Last night I had been hungry and sleepy and he had taken care of me then come down here and done all of this. I was going to have to do something extra special for him.

I went back into the kitchen and got started cooking breakfast. I could hear Pam coming down the stairs and I smiled as she came into the kitchen. "Happy birthday sweet girl." She came over and hugged me around the waist. "How do pancakes sound for breakfast?"

"Awesome!" They were both pancake fanatics and I knew that would be the easiest thing to make since I had so much other cooking to do later on.

Pam set the table while I was fixing the pancakes, then spoke when she watched me pull out a tray. "What are you doing Sookie?"

"Well, your Daddy did something very nice for me last night, he cleaned up when I was too tired to do it myself, so I am going to bring him breakfast in bed."

"Oh, okay."

I quickly fixed him a plate and added a glass of juice and a cup of coffee. "You eat up and I'll be back real soon, then we can finish your grab bags and then you can help me with some of the cooking. How does that sound?"

"Cool."

"Good, I'll be back." I made my way upstairs and when I walked into the bedroom I really wished that I hadn't come up here. Eric was laid on his back and the sheet had slid down his body and his gorgeous cock was standing at attention just waiting for me. I wanted to suck on him so badly at that moment that I almost dropped the tray, but I managed to get a hold of myself, mostly.

I set the tray down on the dresser so that I could cover him up, but as I stood there next to the bed looking down at him I couldn't stop what I did to wake him up. I knew that I had to be quick since Pam was waiting for me, but I just had to do this.

I climbed up onto the bed and straddled his sleeping form. I got on my knees so that I was hovering over what I wanted most of all. I lowered myself down just enough so that I was rubbing my already soaked panties over the tip of his cock. I could feel him tense under me and I couldn't stop the smile from spreading on my face. "Wake up Sleeping Beauty."

His eyes slowly opened and he smiled up at me. He grabbed onto my hips to stop the slight back and forth movement I had been doing. "Lover, what are you doing?"

I bent down and kissed him before I answered. "I came up here to bring you breakfast in bed for what you did for me last night. That was so sweet, but you didn't have to."

"I wanted to, you were exhausted and you have more than enough to do today as it is, but that wasn't what I meant. I was wondering why you are on top of me, not that I'm minding in the least, I was just curious."

"Well," I pressed myself down onto him. "When I came in here you were all naked and hard in all the right spots and I just couldn't help myself."

He sat up and pulled me against him. "Where's Pam?"

"She's downstairs having her breakfast. I should really go down and check on her." It pained me to say that, but as much as we both needed a release right about now, there just wasn't time.

I went to get off of him, but he wouldn't let me up. "Not so fast Lover, I think that we have just enough time for a quickie."

"Eric, I have so much stuff that still needs to get done for the party. We'll just have to wait."

Before I could try to move again, he had his hand inside my panties and was sliding three fingers inside of me easily. I couldn't stop from clenching around him and moaning out my pleasure. "Now it would seem to me Lover that you don't want to wait and there is no way in hell that I will be able to wait until tonight to be buried deep inside of you." He quickly withdrew his fingers and before I could stop him, he had pushed aside my panties and buried himself deep inside of me. "Ah, now that's much better."

"Oh God, Eric we shouldn't, Pam's right downstairs and she'll hear us."

He pulled me closer and kissed me. "I guess that we'll just have to be extra quiet then." He thrust up hard into me and I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my lips. He quickly covered my mouth with his hand. "Quiet now Lover." He thrust into me again. "I would hate to have to punish you." The thought of him punishing me, spanking my ass, made me even wetter than before. I couldn't stop myself from bouncing up and down as fast as I could to get us both off.

I bounced hard and fast on top of him and it didn't take long for us both to have mind blowing orgasms. I would have been more than happy to stay there and cuddle for awhile, but I had a birthday girl who needed my attention now.

I bent down and gave him one last kiss before I jumped off the bed and headed into the bathroom. I cleaned up real quick, then made my way back downstairs to Pam.

The next few hours were very busy for all three of us. Pam and I finished the grab bags, then she helped me get the cooking started before she and Eric went out back to start setting up the tables and chairs for the party. I went out to help them when everything was going and I got this warm and fuzzy feeling of us to do this as a family. It was nice.

As the parents and kids started to arrive I could see Pam light up and her excitement was infectious. I ran upstairs and changed into my most covering bikini and another sundress, then I went about setting up the food and drinks. Pam was introducing me to all her friends as I was doing that and to a few of their parents as well. I could tell that most of the woman were single mothers, there were a few mothers whom had left their husbands at home and there were even a few attractive dads in the mix. None of them were even close to being as good looking as Eric, but they still made for nice eye candy.

I was filling up the ice bucket when I saw the LeClerqs come in and Pam ran over and hugged them when she saw them. I watched them and the four of them looked like a family too, but I couldn't see myself fitting in with that family. My thoughts were starting to depress me when I felt somebody walk up behind me. "Hey there."

I turned around and came face to face with a very attractive man. He had sandy brown hair and emerald green eyes, but he was no Eric. "Hi. Can I help you with something?"

"Actually I was going to ask you the same thing. I saw you working away over here and I thought that I would come over here and see if you needed a hand. I'm Preston by the way, Preston Pardloe. I'm here with my nephew Claude."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Pardloe." He held out his hand for me to shake, but when I did, unlike the sparks that flared when I touched Eric, there was nothing close to that. His touch sent a chill up my spine, but not a pleasant one.

"Please call me Preston Mrs.…."

"It's Miss actually, Miss Sookie Stackhouse, but please call me Sookie."

"Well Sookie." He took a step closer to me and it actually made my skin crawl. "I hear that you are a fantastic babysitter. How would you like to help me baby-sit my nephew next weekend?"

My creepy meter was going off the charts with this guy. "Um, this isn't my regular job. I own a bar and am planning on opening a diner adjoining it. I really don't have the time to help you baby-sit."

"Maybe you could make time to have dinner with me some night. I'm an excellent cook. We could go to my place and I could make you my special linguine and clam sauce." He'd continued stepping closer as he spoke. I was trying to ignore it, but he was pushing me too far.

"Look asshole, since you have no sense of personal space, why don't you get this, a. I am so not interested in you and b. I have a boyfriend who is hung like a horse and can fuck me all night long and I still beg him for more. Now back the fuck down." I didn't wait to hear whatever his pathetic response would have been. I made my way into the kitchen to have a few moments to myself.

My peace didn't last long as I watched Eric come in through the back door. He came up to me and cupped my face in his hands. "Lover are you all right? What happened out there?"

I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest. "It was nothing, just some guy being a jackass. I'm fine." I let myself enjoy his scent before I pulled away from him. "We should head back out. You should check on Pam and I have to check on the food." I let go of him and went to go into the garage to get more drinks, when Eric grabbed me and pulled me back against him.

"Lover, why won't you walk out back with me?"

"Nobody out there knows that I'm your girlfriend, they all just think that I am the babysitter. I didn't think that you wanted anybody else to know about us."

He turned me around, pulled me close and ran his hands down to cup my ass. "After seeing that dickhead getting close to you I don't want you anywhere, but next to me. I want every man, woman and child out there to know that you are my girl." I felt my belly grow all warm and fuzzy at his words. He leaned down and kissed me deeply and passionately before removing his hands from my ass and led me outside.

He led me around to all the parents I hadn't met and even the ones that I had met and introduced me as his girlfriend. All the women seemed to happy that Eric was finally with someone and most of the men felt the same, but there were a few that were eye fucking me and I didn't like it. I would move closet to Eric when that would happen and he would practically growl at them, (major turn on).

When I'd been introduced to everyone Pam came over and decided that it was her turn to have my attention and she dragged me over to the pool. I didn't want to leave Eric's side, but I was starting to feel hot and could use a cool swim.

As I took my dress off I could feel several sets of eyes on me. I was one of the few women here that hadn't had a child and the men were apparently appreciating the view. I just decided to ignore them and focused on Pam.

We jumped in the pool and started playing with some of her friends. We were having fun and enjoying ourselves when Pam suddenly ran out of the pool and went running towards the back door. I looked over to see who was here and I saw that Alcide had just shown up. It was a good thing that he had at least one fan around here. I was still upset about what he'd said to me. I knew that he was only saying it to keep me from being hurt, but I was still upset with him. I got out, dried off a bit, put my dress on and went in to get the cake ready and check on the rest of the food.

After the cake, which was practically devoured, and the opening of the presents which Pam was showing off to all her friends, I went over to talk to Eric. I was half way to where he and the LeClerqs were talking when I stopped short. I hurt part of their conversation and I didn't know how I felt about it. Apparently they were planning to move here and they wanted to spend as much time with Pam as possible.

I turned around and went back into the house before I was able to hear anymore. I went all the way upstairs so that I could be totally alone for just a few minutes.

I went into Eric's room and sat down on the bed. This was something that I had been afraid of. With them here to take care of Pam he wouldn't need me to be around as much anymore and soon he wouldn't need me around at all anymore. I couldn't stop the tears from welling up in my eyes at that thought, but I managed to keep them from falling.

I went into the bathroom, did my business and washed my face. I decided to push away those thoughts for now and focus on what time we would have left together. I knew that was a bit ominous, but I would take what I could get.

I went back downstairs a few minutes later and started cleaning up. I managed to avoid Eric until I was almost done. He'd made sure that everyone got on their way, then he had taken Pam upstairs to bed. I was on my last load of dishes when he came into the kitchen. He cam up behind me and slid his arms around my waist. "Lover, leave those for the morning. You are exhausted."

"Yes I am."

"I'm going to bring in Pam's new toys and lock up and I'll be following you to bed."

"Okay." He leaned down and kissed me before I headed upstairs. I was about halfway up when I really felt the exhaustion kick in. I barely made it into the bedroom and was just laying down on the bed and I was fast asleep before my head hit the pillow.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N So we are starting on to some angst in this chapter. It's going to be like this for a little bit, but this is what's needed to get these two crazy kids to their HEA and there will be a HEA! Happy New Year everyone and leave me some love to get my butt motivated. Enjoy!

* * *

SPOV

The next month seemed to just fly by. Pam was back in school and started spending more time with her grandparents after school so I threw myself into getting the diner up and running. I was determined to open before the end of the year and make it a huge success.

While Pam was in school I would get together with Alcide and we furnished the kitchen, the dining room and started decorating making it a place people would want to come. I tried to stay excited about my new venture, but I was spending less time with Eric and Pam and I was missing them like crazy.

During this time I had made the suggestion to Eric that since I was going to be working long hours that maybe I should stay at my own place for a while, but that got instantly shot down. That also led to a very intense night of love making that felt spectacular and we didn't fight about that again.

Things were going well all around until around the end of September when the unthinkable happened. Pam was spending the night with her grandparents and Eric was going out that night with some of his co-workers, so Alcide and I decided to stay late and try out some recipes for the menu in our new kitchen.

Between the two of us we had created quite a feast and decided to put most of it on the menu. There were still a few things that I was debating on adding, so I would just have to test those out on Eric and Pam.

After everything was cleaned up and shut off and Alcide had the leftovers loaded up to take home with him, I was ready to go home and sleep for a week. We had stepped outside when Alcide realized that he had left his cell phone and keys behind on the counter. He went back in to get them while I made my way to my car.

I was fumbling in my purse for my keys when I felt somebody come up behind me. I knew that it wasn't Alcide, but before I could run or cry out I was grabbed very tightly and a large hand was clamped over my mouth.

I tried to squirm out of his arms or at least to get my own arms free so that I could fight back, but his hold was too strong. I felt him slide the hand that wasn't covering my mouth up to my neck and squeeze, not enough to choke me yet, just enough to get my attention. "One wrong move babe and I'll snap your neck." I stayed as still as I possibly could as he carried me into the nearby trees. This was so not how I expected this night to turn out. I was about to be raped and possibly murdered and all I could think about was Eric and Pam. I was never going to see them again and that thought broke my heart.

The monster that was attacking me threw me to the ground and as I looked up at him I instantly recognized him. His name was John Quinn and he'd been a regular at the club a few months back until he'd started getting too rough with the girls. He'd leave unwanted marks on them and more than one would need to see a doctor for injuries after his particular attentions. We'd had to ban him from the club, but apparently that hadn't worked for him.

He got down on the ground and straddled me while he pinned my arms above my head. "You are a pretty little thing. I bet you are a tiger when it comes to sex." He moved both of my hands into one of his and he reached down with the other and ripped my shirt open. I couldn't stop the tears from welling in my eyes. This pig was touching me in ways that I only wanted Eric to touch me and it made me sick.

As he became fixated with fondling my breasts I knew that I couldn't just lie her and take this from him. I had to do something to get away from him, so while he was focused on touching me, I tried to get my leg in a position to kick at him to get him off of me. I was trembling to much for that to work and he was able to feel what I was trying to do. When he did he sat down hard on my legs and punched me in the face. My head banged into the ground hard and I could feel the pain instantly radiating through my head and I could feel blood flowing into my mouth from my nose and I was fighting to stay conscious. I was not going to let this man hurt me.

I kicked my legs as hard as I could and thrashed and wiggled as much as I could as I let out an ear piercing scream hoping that Alcide would hear. That scream earned me another slap across the face. "Shut up Bitch! It won't matter anyway, there's no one around to hear you."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"Sookie, Sookie where are you?"

"FUCK!" He got off me and stood up kicking me in the side, but not enough to break my ribs. "I'll get you for this bitch." And with that he ran off.

"Alcide, help me, I'm over here."

A minute later he came running over to me and knelt down beside me. "Holy Shit Sookie, what the fuck happened?"

My head was fuzzy, but I needed to tell Alcide what happened. "That asshole John Quinn that we banned from the club came back to get what he wanted and I just happened to be in his line of sight."

Alcide took off his flannel shirt and wrapped it around me as best he could. "Are you all right? Can you walk?"

"I don't know. He smashed my head in the ground and I feel really dizzy and like I want to pass out."

"It sounds like you might have a concussion. I'm taking you to the hospital." He gently lifted me off the ground, but the pain was too much and I passed out.

I don't know how long I was out for, but when I woke up I was in a hospital bed. I was hooked up to an IV, I could feel that my nose was bandaged and I was sore all over. I looked over at Alcide who was sitting next to me, then at the doctor who walked into the room. He was an older grandfatherly type and he smiled as he walked over to me. "Hello Miss Stackhouse. I'm Dr. Niall Brigant. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts and I'm sore all over. So what's wrong with me Doc?"

"Well, you have a mild concussion, some minor cuts and bruises, but for the most part you and your baby are just fine."

Both mine and Alcide's mouth dropped open at that last part. "WHAT! I'm pregnant?"

"Yes, about seven or eight weeks."

"But I'm on the pill."

"Your records indicate that you had an ear infection a couple of months ago and were on antibiotics for it." I nodded my head know that was correct. "Antibiotics effect the effectiveness of birth control. When taking antibiotics you would need to take extra precautions when you have sex. Apparently you weren't told this."

"I wasn't sexually active at the time." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was going to have a baby! My hands automatically went to rest over my still flat tummy. This definitely explained the excess eating that I was doing and why I was so tired lately. I could feel tears in my eyes, but these were happy tears. Eric and I were going to have a baby. As I thought of Eric, my joy turned to sorrow as I remembered what he said to me in his office the day that I brought him lunch. He didn't want to have anymore babies. My tears of joy had turned into heartbreaking sobs and I couldn't stop myself.

"Sook, what's the matter? Aren't you happy about the baby? I know that you always wanted to have babies."

"I do, but Eric doesn't. He told me one day that he doesn't want anymore kids. What am I going to do Alcide?" I continued to sob, not caring about the pain in my face and head.

"I don't know Sook."

It took a few minutes, but I was finally able to calm down and I noticed that the doctor was still here checking me out. "So how long do I have to stay here Dr. Brigant?"

"I want to keep you overnight just to be on the safe side. As long as you're doing well in the morning you should be able to go home." I watched him write some notes on my chart. "I'll leave you to get some rest and I'll check on you later."

"Thank you Doctor." I watched him leave, then I turned to Alcide. "Did you call Eric to tell him what happened?"

"I didn't have his number with me and your cell was dead."

"Can you hand me the phone. He's probably worried sick. What time is it anyway?"

"It's almost one a.m."

"Oh God!" He handed me the phone and I dialed Eric as quickly as I could while trying to keep my tears in check.

The phone barely rang when I heard Eric's panicked voice. "Sookie?"

"Yeah Eric, it's me."

"Sookie where are you? I have been calling your cell phone for over an hour and it keeps going straight to voicemail."

"The battery is dead. Listen Eric, I'm in the hospital."

"WHAT! Why are you in the hospital? What happened?"

"I was attacked outside the diner. I'm all right just banged up a little bit."

"Oh my God! I'm on my way." He hung up before I could say anymore.

I hung up the phone, then looked over at Alcide as I rested my hands on my belly. "So what are you going to tell Eric when he comes in? Are you going to tell him about the baby?"

"Hell no. He doesn't want this baby. If he asked me to have an abortion or put the baby up for adoption I would just die. I love Eric, but I love my baby more."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know Alcide, I just don't know."

I just laid there with tears streaming down my face until I heard Eric outside the door. I quickly wiped away my tears and sat up as he ran through the door. He stopped short when he got a good look at me. "Oh Sookie." He slowly walked over and gently cradled my face in his hands. "Lover, what happened to you?"

I told him what had happened, trying to keep my tears at bay and failing miserably. "Sookie, did he rape you?"

"He was going to, but I screamed for Alcide and he came before that asshole had a chance."

"Do they have him in custody? I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!"

"He ran off before Alcide got to me."

"I talked to the police Sook. An officer is going to come by first thing in the morning to take your statement."

"Thank you Alcide."

"When can I take you home Lover?"

"They want to keep me over night since I have a concussion, but as long as everything's all right I can go home tomorrow."

"Sook, is there anything you need me to get for you?"

"Could you bring me some clothes in the morning? The ones I was wearing got torn."

"Sure Sook. I'll go now and I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Thanks Alcide, for everything."

"No problem."

I watched him leave, then I turned to Eric. I could see the pain and anguish in his eyes and I almost started crying, but I held back my tears. "Sookie, is there anything that I can do for you?"

"Would you get in bed with me and just hold me please? I need you to hold me more than anything right now." He stood up and I moved over so he had room. He spooned behind me with his arm around my waist and held me close. In that moment I felt better and worse all at the same time and I wondered what the hell I was going to do.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N So we are getting into angst and I think that we are getting close to the end of this piece of work. I could be wrong, but we'll see. Leave me some love and tell me what you think. Enjoy!

* * *

EPOV

Finding myself in a hospital in the middle of the night was the last thing that I expected to be doing. My Lover had been attacked tonight and that made me feel sick to my stomach. If anything had happened where I could have lost her, I don't know what I would have done.

As we were curled up on the bed together, I wanted to tell her everything that I was feeling, everything that I was keeping buried deep inside. I was afraid that I was going to lose her when I first found out she was in the hospital, that I was overjoyed that she was doing to be all right, and I wanted to tell her more than anything that I loved her, but I was afraid that she would think I was telling her because of her being in the hospital and that was definitely not what I wanted. I wanted her to know that I loved everything about her and that I had for awhile and I would for the rest of my life.

When I heard Sookie's breathing even out, I gently slid out of the bed and went to talk to the doctor. I wanted to make sure that Sookie was getting the best care possible and I wanted to know what kind of aftercare she was going to need. No matter what though I would be waiting on her hand and foot until she was better.

As I went to the nurse's station I found out that the doctor was doing his rounds, but one of the nurses, a bottled redhead who kept eye-fucking me was able to give me a list of do's and don'ts for Sookie for the next week or so. I was going to make sure that this list was followed to the letter. I was taking the next two weeks off to make sure that Sookie was taken care of.

I went back into her room and I could see that she was still asleep, so I curled back up next to her and tried to sleep a little while myself.

I don't know how long I'd been asleep for, but I woke up to the sounds of groaning beside me. I sat up like a shot and looked down at my Sookie. "Lover, are you okay? Are you in pain?"

"A little. My side's a little tender where he kicked me. Can you help me turn over?"

"Of course." I gently helped her turn over so that she was facing me. This was the first time that I'd gotten a good look at her face and I felt an ache in my chest. I gently reached out and stroked her cheek and I could feel a tear slid down my own. "Oh Sookie, I should have been there with you. I should have been there to protect you."

"Don't Eric. There was no way that you could have known what was going to happen. Everything's fine, we're fine."

"We?"

I watched the color drain from her face. I thought something was wrong, but she spoke again before I could say anything. "Yeah, me and Alcide. I keep thinking about what would have happened if he hadn't gone back inside. He could have been hurt, then we both would have been in real trouble."

That thought made my stomach tighten and I had to fight the urge I had to throw up. I pulled her gently into my arms and just held her for a few minutes. A couple more tears fell down my cheeks that I quickly wiped away. I had lost one woman that I had loved and I was not about to lose another.

The rest of the morning went by in a blur. The doctor came in and checked on her again, then they brought in her breakfast which she devoured and I took that as a good sign. When she was finished with that the police officer came in to take her statement. I sat back, but paid close attention to everything that she said.

John Quinn. That name sounded very familiar to me, but I couldn't remember from where until she described him. There weren't too many bald headed, muscle men with violet eyes around here and that's when I remembered how I knew him. He had come into the office at few weeks ago for a consultation. A woman was suing him for assault. We hadn't taken the case, but still had all of his information from that consultation.

There was a big part of me in the at moment that wanted to get that information for myself, find that son of a bitch and kick the shit out of him myself for what he'd done and what he would have done to my Sookie, but that would make me no better than him. I informed the officer that my office had all of the information that he'd need and I'd have them fax it over to the station.

I made that call as they were finishing up and also informing them that I was taken some time off. I didn't care if they decided to fire me after all of the previous time I'd taken off, Sookie was more important to me than some stupid job.

As I was finishing up on the phone the doctor came back in with Alcide right behind him. Alcide had brought Sookie some clean clothes and the doctor here was with her discharge papers. I would be a lot happier and more relaxed when I got Sookie home.

Within an hour I had helped Sookie get cleaned up and dressed, got her discharge papers filled out and we were on our way home. Sookie had a couple of prescriptions that needed to be filled and I knew that we needed groceries, so Alcide followed us back home and was going to stay with her while I ran my errands and picked up Pam.

I really didn't feel good leaving her at all, but I knew that I had to. We got home and I got Sookie situated upstairs in our room and she gave me the list she'd started adding a few things to it before handing it to me. I kissed her gently on the lips and stalled myself from leaving. I was fussing over her and I could tell that she was starting to get annoyed with me, so I was on my way.

I dropped off the prescriptions at the pharmacy, then went to pick up Pam. She was waiting out front and was confused to see me since she had been expecting Sookie to pick her up. I got out of the car and scooped her up in my arms holding her tight. After everything that happened I just needed to know that both of my girls are all right.

"Daddy, you're squishing me."

"Sorry Sweetie." I eased up on my hugging her. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah I did. Where's Sookie?"

"I'll tell you when we're in the car." I loaded her bag and pillow in the trunk, then got her buckled in the front with me. I got in behind the wheel and started driving. Pam was now getting annoyed with me, so I knew I had to tell her what happened. "Sweetie, something happened to Sookie last night."

"Oh no! Is she okay Daddy?"

"She's fine. She a little banged up and under the weather, but we're going to take extra special care of her until she's feeling better, won't we?"

"Sure. What happened to her Daddy?"

I knew that she wouldn't give up until I told her something, so I decided to be as vague as I could. "Sookie was attacked by a very bad man last night. He hurt her and it would have been worse if Alcide hadn't been there to save her."

"Why was the bad man going to hurt Sookie?"

"I don't know baby girl, but I do know that he won't do it again. Everything is going to be just fine." Somehow as I said that I didn't believe that, but I wouldn't say that to Pam. It wasn't anything to do with that asshole, but I felt that something was different about Sookie since last night. I felt like something unpleasant was going to happen, but I couldn't think about that now.

We got to the grocery store and Pam was much more subdued then she normally was. She usually was running up and down the aisles grabbing anything that caught her eye, but today she was content to just push the cart for me. I knew so she was worried about Sookie, so I let her be.

It didn't take us long in the grocery store, then we went to pick up Sookie's prescriptions. As we went in I knew that Pam was probably going to be upset seeing Sookie all bruised up, so I decided to distract her a little. "Hey baby girl, why don't you look at the toys while I pick up Sookie's medicine. You can get anything that you want."

"Okay Daddy." I watched her walk away and I knew that she was worried about Sookie. Hopefully she would feel better when she saw Sookie.

I quickly went and got Sookie's meds, then I went to find Pam. She was in the toy aisle with a couple of decks of cards in her hands, a travel checkerboard game and a Connect Four game. "Did you find something good Sweet girl?"

"Just some games that I can play with Sookie while she gets better."

I crouched down in front of her so that I could look her in the eye. "Pam, I know that you're worried about Sookie and you might be a little scared when you see her, but she is going to be just fine in a week or so. And until then we are going to take extra special care of her, aren't we?"

"Yeah Daddy."

"Good girl. Let's go."

Forty-five minutes later we were home, the groceries were put away and we were on our way upstairs to check on Sookie. Pam was carrying her bag of new games and I was carrying my Sookie's meds and a couple of bottles of water.

We walked into the bedroom and Alcide was sitting in the arm chair next to Sookie's side of the bed and they were talking about the diner. They stopped when we came in and they both looked up at us and smiled. Sookie was the one to speak first. "Hey Pam. How's my girl? Did you have fun last night?"

I looked down at Pam and I saw tears in her eyes and she scrambled up on the bed and gently curled herself around Sookie. "Oh Sweetie, it's okay. I'm perfectly fine. I know I look pretty banged up right now, but I'm going to be good as new before you know it."

"That's what Daddy said, but your face." Her tears were falling faster down her face. I wanted to reach out and comfort her, but Sookie beat me to it.

Sookie wrapped her arms around Pam and rocked her gently as she spoke. "Pam, do you remember the day that we met? You had fallen on your skates and you hurt yourself." Pam nodded her head against Sookie's chest. "Well, this is just like that. I got hurt and I'm bandaged up and will be better in no time. Okay?" She nodded her head again, but I could see that she was still tense. Sookie took care of that by asking what Pam had in the bag she was still holding and that seemed to help a lot.

While they were playing Alcide and I made our way downstairs. I led him into the kitchen and offered him a beer which he gladly accepted. We sat down at table, each talking a long pull from our beers, then I spoke. "Alcide, I want to thank you for what you did last night."

"You don't have to thank me man. I should have never left her alone."

"Hey, don't okay. If you'd been with you he'd just have taken you out first and then God only knows what would have happened."

"I keep running it over and over in my head. What if I'd been a few seconds later, a few minutes later. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he'd…"

I cut him off before he could finish that sentence. "Alcide, don't. We both have regrets and we both have to get over it. She's fine, that asshole will be locked up soon enough and life will go on."

We sat there, finished our beers in silence, then Alcide excused himself to go run some errands. When he was gone I went upstairs to check on my girls. They had got tired of playing quickly apparently and now they were curled up next to one another sound asleep.

I stood in the doorway just looking at them. I would be happy to have this for the rest of my life, but I had a bad feeling in my stomach. Something happened to change things and not for the better, but I wasn't going to think about that now. I was going to put all my focus on my girls and pray that I was wrong.

SPOV

The next two weeks just flew by. The police were able to catch that bastard very quickly and with what he'd done to me and all of the other charges that had been filed against him, he was going to be put away for a very long time.

Eric was keeping a very close eye on me. He refused to let me lift a finger at all the first week. He and Pam both went out of their way to get me anything that I wanted or needed. Now normally that would have been fine, but I'd started having cravings that would not be denied. The only thing that I wanted to eat was crawfish and fried pickles. I could and would eat buckets of both and I couldn't get enough. I tried to eat other things, but nothing else held the appeal that the crawfish and pickles did. If Eric thought my eating habits were strange, he didn't say anything, he just kept bringing home as much as I wanted.

By the middle of the second week my injuries were feeling better, but I had a new symptom; morning sickness. I barely made it to the bathroom the first time and I was lucky that I didn't wake Eric up with the noise that I was making.

When I was finished that first time, I felt weak and exhausted and starved all at once. I managed to make it downstairs and fixed myself some toast and juice before anyone noticed there was anything wrong.

That happened three mornings in a row and there really seemed to be no end in sight. I knew that I had to do something and I knew that it was going to hurt more than anything that I'd ever done before.

It was that Saturday, a couple of weeks before Halloween that I decided to do what I needed to do. Eric had taken Pam out shopping for her costume. I wanted so much to go with them, but I couldn't. I told Eric I wasn't feeling well, but that they should go and have fun. I could see that Eric was hesitant to leave and it was almost like he knew what I was going to do, but that was impossible.

When they finally left I stood out on the porch and waved to them until they were out of sight. I forced the tears, that were threatening to spill, back as I grabbed my and headed for Best Buy. I had a plan and I needed to work fast.

I picked out a lap top with a web cam, a pink cover with daisies on it and a purple bag with tulips on it to go with it. Eric had been planning on getting Pam a lap top for Christmas, I was just speeding up the process.

I paid for my purchases and quickly headed back to the house. I parked in the garage and went inside. I left everything in the kitchen, then headed upstairs. I brought down all my things and packed them into my car. I had swiped a couple of Eric's shirts as well and hoped that he wouldn't miss them.

When everything was loaded into the car I backed it out in the driveway and closed the door. I went back in and set up Pam's computer for her. It was very simple to use and I knew that she'd love it. I took it up to her room and left everything on her bed along with a note that I had written her. I told her that I didn't want to leave, but that I had to, that it was hard to explain, but whenever she wanted to see me we could use the web cams.

After that part was done I went into Eric's room to write his note. I'd barely managed to write Dear Eric when I couldn't keep the tears in anymore. I had to fight to do this. It took me forty minutes to finish his note. I left it on his bed and headed back downstairs.

I checked everything over to make sure that I didn't miss anything, then I called up Alcide. "Hey Sook. How are you doing?"

"Physically I'm better, emotionally, not so good."

"Why? What's the matter?"

"I'm leaving Alcide. I'm going to be off the grid for awhile. I don't know where I'm going, but I'll let you know where I am when I do." I knew that I couldn't go home because Eric would look for me there and at Alcide's. "When you do know, you have to promise me that you won't tell Eric where I am. Is that clear?"

"Did you tell him about the baby?"

"No and you won't tell him about that either. He told me weeks ago about how he feels about having more children, so I'm doing what I have to do. I've got to go Alcide. I'll call you later." I hung up before he could say anything to try to stop me and I turned off my cell phone.

I went out and got into my car. I started it up with tears in my eyes and pulled out of the driveway. I didn't know where I was heading, but I did know that I was leaving my heart behind.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N I got a lot of mixed reviews about the last chapter and I want to clear up a couple of things. These two have ZERO communication between them and that is the main thing that is tearing them apart, add in that Sookie had never been in a relationship like this before and her pregnancy hormones everything is going crazy. These two will eventually work things out, but it may take me a couple of more chapters. Be patient and i promise that this will have and HEA. So read on, enjoy and leave me some love. it makes me smile!

* * *

EPOV

I really tried to enjoy shopping with Pam, but I just couldn't. I had this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that I couldn't shake. I kept trying to hurry her along, but it was no use. She was not to be rushed.

I waited as long as I could before I called Sookie at the house. The answering machine picked up and my panic was starting to grow. I called her cell thinking that maybe she was asleep, but it didn't even ring, it just went straight to voicemail. This was not good at all.

It took another hour and a half before Pam had picked out her costume and some more decorations for the house that she wanted. I loaded her and everything into the car and pushed the speed limits to get back home.

My stomach dropped when I saw that her car was gone when I pulled into the driveway. I rushed Pam inside, told her to put her things away and raced upstairs.

I went into the bathroom and I thought that I was going to be sick. All of Sookie's things were gone. I went out into the bedroom and into the closet and all of her clothes were gone as well. It was like before when she hadn't even existed to me.

I came out of the closet and looked down on the bed and saw a note that she left for me. I was afraid to pick it up, but I forced myself to do it. I knew as I held that note that she was gone and that she wasn't coming back.

I unfolded the note and began to read.

_Dear Eric,_

_Even as I sit here writing this I feel as if my heart is breaking inside of my chest, but I know that this is what I have to do. I should have done this a long time ago, but I was selfish. I wanted you and I took what I wanted without worrying about the consequences. Now I need to deal with those consequences._

_I fell in love with you, more than I should have and more than I've ever loved anyone or anything before and now I am finally willing to accept the fact that you don't love me back and that you most likely never will. Our time together has run it's course and I'm just going to have to live with that._

_I'm going away for awhile. I don't know where I'm going, but I want you to know that I'll still keep in touch with Pam. I purchased her a computer with a webcam so that she can see me anytime that she wants and talk to me as well. All I ask is that you let her do that alone. I don't think that I could bare to see you anytime soon. Someday I may be able to see you again, but not now._

_I need to end my letter to you now by saying that I hope someday you will find the woman who you are meant to spend the rest of your life with and who will be the mother that Pam needs. Obviously that is not me, but I hope that she is out there somewhere for you both._

_Sookie_

I read the note a half a dozen times. I felt like a bigger fool each time that it read it. I should have told her, I should have said something, but now it was too late. She was gone and wants nothing to do with me anymore.

I wanted to scream and shout and throw a tantrum, but that would be counter productive. I could tell that she needed time and I would give it to her. When the time was right I would try to get her back, but I hoped and prayed that it wouldn't take too long.

SPOV

I kept driving for hours until I realized that I was in the next state. I didn't mean to drive so far away, but being behind the wheel of my car seemed to help calm me down. That was the most difficult thing that I had ever done in my life and I knew somewhere along the line it would be my biggest regret as well. I could have stayed and told him about the baby, but then I would just have been thrown out on my ass anyway, so I saved him the trouble.

When I started feeling tried and a little nauseous, I pulled into a Doubletree Hotel and hoped that they had a room for me. I parked the car and went inside and a very nice woman named Marie-Star was working the check-in desk. She was very helpful and had me on my way to my room in less than twenty minutes.

When I walked inside I saw that it was a beautiful room, but I was in no mood to enjoy it. I was feeling really queasy now and I was physically and emotionally exhausted. I called room service and ordered ginger ale and dry toast before losing what little I had in my stomach.

I was just rinsing out my mouth when there was a knock on the door signaling the arrival of my snack. The waiter brought in the cart, I gave him a very large tip, then showed him out. I pushed the cart next to the bed, then laid down and got comfortable.

I brought my plate of toast onto my lap and as I looked at it I burst into tears. There was no real rational reason for me to be crying, but in my hormonal mind it made perfect sense. A complete stranger had brought me what I needed instead of the man that had cared for me for the past few weeks.

I nibbled on my toast through my tears, then pushed them aside realizing that I had some very big decisions that I needed to make sooner rather than later. My first big decision was if I wanted to stay in my house anymore. There was plenty of room inside for a child, but it didn't really have a very big backyard. That would never do. I wanted my baby to have a play set and a sand box and plenty of room to run and jump and have fun.

After I finished my toast I went and got my laptop and started searching for something better suited to my new needs. When I turned it on I remembered to turn on the webcam so that if Pam wanted to talk to me she would be able to.

I looked through a bunch of local listings that I thought were promising only to find that I didn't like any of them. There were a couple of parcels of land that were more than big enough and I could build the exact house that I wanted, but that would be a hell of a lot of work. On top of getting the diner started and being pregnant, I didn't think that I could handle that, but I kept it on the back burner just in case.

I was about to call and check in with Alcide when my computer chimed telling me there was somebody waiting to talk to me on the webcam. I clicked on the camera icon and Pam's sweet face appeared. "Sookie?"

"Hi sweetie. Did you have fun picking out your Halloween costume?"

"Yeah, I'm going to dress up as a fairy."

"You will be the prettiest fairy around."

"Sookie, why did you leave?"

I knew that I hadn't given her a reason for me being gone and I knew that she was going to ask me, I just didn't expect it to hurt me so much. I fought back my tears so that I could speak. "Pam, some things have changed and I just need some time to myself to figure them out."

"When will I get to see you again?"

"You're seeing me right now."

"I mean in person."

"I don't know baby girl, but I will try to see you as soon as I can. I promise."

We chattered for the next hour about this and that before we ended our conversation. When I was sure that the connection was broken I burst into tears again. I was hurting that little girl for my own selfish reasons and I was hating myself for it, but I couldn't go back now. I had left behind the two people I loved more than anything. I wanted to go back and tell them what an idiot I am, but Eric's words that day in his office just kept playing over and over in my head. If he didn't want anymore children, I wasn't going to force him into this.

I dried my tears and calmed myself down before I called Alcide. I didn't talk to him very long, I just told him where I was and that I didn't know when I was coming back. I knew that he could hear that something was wrong, that I was upset, but he let it go. I told him that I would talk to him soon and I hung up on him.

I put away my laptop and curled up in this big, lonely bed. I was exhausted and it didn't take me long to fall into a restless sleep.

I spent the next week in that hotel room. I spent some time wallowing in my own stupidity, but I realized that wasn't doing me or my little Pumpkin any good.

I spent the rest of my solitude making sketches for the diner and thinking of how I was going to set up the nursery. These two things made me feel better and kept me from thinking about Eric. The nursery was getting me really excited, but I was only making tentative plans with that. I didn't want to do anything definite until I knew the sex of the baby.

I talked to Pam every afternoon and we were both getting more comfortable with our new way of communication. We both avoided talking about Eric and we would only talk when he wasn't at home. I still had an ache in my chest from missing him, missing both of them, but I kept forcing myself to push the pain away.

The day that I came home I had arranged for a doctor's appointment that afternoon. I hadn't seen my regular doctor since finding out that I was pregnant and I wanted to make sure everything was okay. I'd also arranged to meet Alcide after at the diner so we could go over some of the plans that I had come up with.

I dropped off my clothes and things at home, avoiding going into my room for now, then made my way to the doctor's office.

As I parked the car and went inside, I had butterflies in my stomach. It wasn't that I was nervous about what I was going to find out, I just never liked going to the doctor at all.

After what felt like an eternity of waiting, but was really only about ten minutes, a nurse came out to take me back to an exam room. I smiled up at the nurse when I saw that it was Alcide's younger sister Janice. I had hoped that she had been working today. I hadn't had the chance to talk to her in awhile and I was more comfortable around her. "Hey Sook, how are you feeling?"

Without even thinking I blurted out, "Pregnant. How about you?"

She pulled me into the exam room before she threw her arms around me in a hug. "Oh Sookie, I am so happy for you." She pulled away and looked me in the eye. "Did you and Alcide finally hook up after all these years?"

"No, that's just yucky. There was someone else, but it's complicated and I don't really want to talk about it right now."

"Okay Sweetie." She did the normal checking; blood pressure: good, temperature: normal, weight: I'd gained six pounds, then she gave me a paper gown to put on. "The doctor will be in here in a few minutes to examine you and do an ultrasound."

That got me excited. "Will I be able to see my baby?"

"Uh-huh."

"Will I be able to find out the sex of the baby?"

"Not for another month or so I'm afraid." That was a bit disappointing, but I would wait anxiously for when I finally could find out.

A few minutes later Dr. Amy Ludwig came in and started with her usual doctor spiel. She asked how I was feeling, then started to poke and prod me. The internal was less than pleasant, but when she started the ultrasound I couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my face. Mostly they were happy tears, but then I realized I wanted Eric here with me to see our baby for the first time, but that wasn't going to happen.

All kinds of questions went through my head as I looked at the little person on the screen that was now growing inside of me. Was Eric there the first time that Sophie saw Pam inside of her? Was he excited or was he a nervous wreck when he found out she was pregnant? Did they ever plan on having more babies? I was full on sobbing as Dr. Ludwig handed me some tissues. "Are you all right Sookie?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just really emotional right now. That's my baby."

"That's a typical response to seeing your baby for the first time." She handed me a cloth to clean up my belly. "Why don't you get dressed and meet me in my office in a few minutes."

"Okay." I quickly cleaned up, dressed and headed to her office. I sat down and waited the few minutes for her to come back in. "So Doc, what's the verdict? Is my baby healthy?"

"As a horse. Everything looks very, very good. You're about ten weeks along and everything is looking right on schedule. I want to see you again in about a month. Did you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes, definitely."

"We should be able to find out at your next appointment." She slid a manila envelope across her desk to me. "These should keep you occupied until then."

"What is this?"

"Two DVD's of the ultrasound and several photos of your baby."

I couldn't stop myself from opening it up and pulling out the pictures. I was in awe, this was my baby. I wanted to cry again, but I managed to hold my tears back.

We went over a few dos and don'ts before she led me out the receptionist desk to make my next appointment. I did that quickly, then I was on my way clutching tightly to that envelope.

As I was walking out to my car I felt the excitement of my news flow over me. I wanted to show anyone that I met my baby, but that would just be weird. There was one person however who I wanted to share my excitement and pictures with.

I got in my car and raced to the diner as quick as I could. I saw that Alcide was already there, so I parked the car, grabbed my envelope and ran inside. "Alcide, where are you? I've got something important that I want to show to you."

"I'm in the upstairs office."

I ran upstairs and I was bouncing up and down as I went into the office. I held up the envelope with a smile on my face. "I have got the most incredible thing to show you." I pushed him out of the chair and pulled out one of the DVD's. I loaded it up and pushed play. "Check this out Uncle Alcide." I was amazed all over again seeing this little person inside of me and hearing the heartbeat that I hadn't paid attention to before made it even more real for me.

I looked up at Alcide and he was watching the video in awe. "That's your baby?"

"Uh-huh. I don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet, but hopefully I'll be able to find out during my next appointment. I couldn't wait to share this with you."

He looked down into my eyes. "Sookie, I'm not the one that you should be sharing this with."

"Alcide, don't. Maybe something, someday will change my mind about telling him, but for right now I feel like I need to do this, so just drop it." I was trying to convince myself that I really did need to do this, but I was failing miserably. I did want to tell Eric more than anything, but I couldn't now. Maybe someday, just not now.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N So here is another update. This story is just speaking to me more than my others right now. I have already started the next chapter as well. Read and let me know what you think. It makes me write faster!

* * *

SPOV

The next month seemed to fly by. Halloween was uneventful. I sat at home handing out candy to trick or treaters. I bought way more candy than I needed which was a good thing since I ate at least half of it all by myself. I wanted to feel bad about doing that, but I couldn't.

Every time that the doorbell rang I was hoping to find a little fairy standing there, but she never came. I fought back the disappointment that I was feeling. This was my own doing and I would have to deal with it.

I could have gone to the bar for the annual Halloween party, but I didn't want to be around all that smoke and those drunks in my condition. I had passed all of my responsibilities for the night over to Alcide and he was happy to step in for me.

Thanksgiving I celebrated with Alcide and his sister Janice at his place. I did the cooking and I made enough for an army. It helped me take my mind off of everything for a little while anyway. I tried to be happy that day, I had so many things to be thankful for; the diner would be ready to open just after the first of the year, I had my friends and my little Pumpkin growing in my tummy and starting to make it's presence known. But I couldn't be as happy as I wanted to be without Eric.

During the days I was able to keep busy running errands, working on the diner or hanging out with Alcide, but at night I didn't have any of those distractions. I hadn't spent the night in my own bed since I left having taken up residence in the guest room. I couldn't stand being in there. I would sit up in bed and dial his number more than a dozen times, but I wouldn't let the call go through. I wanted to talk to him, to hear his voice more than anything, but I was too much of a coward.

I talked to Pam everyday and even went to see her a couple of times in the park where I first met her. It always made me feel better to be with her and to play and spend time with her, but leaving her just kept getting harder and harder, that still didn't stop me though.

No matter how depressed I felt, the day after Thanksgiving made me smile. That was my next appointment and I was so excited to see my Pumpkin. As long at it was cooperating I would finally be able to find out if it was a boy or a girl.

I had Alcide drive me since I was so excited I couldn't sit still, that and I didn't want to find out on my own, I wanted to share this with my very best friend.

When we got there I was taken right in. Alcide waited outside while the doctor did her exam, then he came back in when she was doing the ultrasound. Janice was the nurse there again, so I asked her to stay as well. I wasn't as close with her as I was with Alcide, but she was still like a sister to me.

As she started the ultrasound I was still amazed at seeing this little person that was growing inside of me. I could see that it was bigger than before, even if I could tell my ever expanding waistline, but it still made me smile. Dr. Ludwig moved the wand around and there was a full frontal view of my baby, of my son. I couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my cheeks. I should have been happy seeing him and knowing that I was having a boy, but I wasn't. The one person in the world who needed to be here wasn't. In that moment seeing my son for the first time I knew that somehow I needed to make up for the many mistakes that I had made recently, but I had no idea how I was going to do that.

I went through the rest of the visit in a fog. I barely noticed when Alcide went to wait out in the car while I talked to the doctor. I got that everything was going good with both me and the baby, we were both healthy and right on schedule. She handed me another envelope with pictures and DVD's and led me out to make my next appointment.

When I was done I went out and got into Alcide's car, but I didn't say anything to him. I sat there looking out the window and letting the silent tears fall down my cheeks. My mind was spinning and I didn't know what I was going to do now.

He pulled into my driveway and I didn't go to get out right away. "I fucked everything up Alcide. Eric should have been there today. I took that away from him. I took his opportunity to see his son for the first time away from him and I can't ever give that back to him."

"Yes you did, but you can give him so much more than that, and you know it."

"Yeah, but how do I do that? I'm the who left and now I don't know how to go back." I wanted to stay and find out what advice he could give me, but I was exhausted and hungry and I need to figure this out for myself. I was going to fix this fucked up situation that I'd gotten myself into no matter what.

Alcide's POV

I had about reached my breaking point with these two. Both of them had their heads so far up their asses that they couldn't see what was right in front of them. Sookie told me that she was in love with Eric and a blind could see that Eric was in love with Sookie. They just needed to get their shit together and talk to each other.

I had promised myself that I wouldn't get in the middle of this cluster fuck, but this was getting ridiculous. But what really clenched my change of heart is when she left the latest envelope from the doctor in my car. The previous she'd held onto like it was made of gold. She was really in a state this time and as her best friend I felt it my duty to step in to fix this if I could.

I steered clear of Sookie over the weekend so that she wouldn't think about the envelope in my possession and I called Eric on his cell Monday morning, "Hello?"

"Hey Eric, it's Alcide."

"Hey, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you about Sookie."

"Is she all right?" I could hear the panic in his voice and I knew that I was doing the right thing.

"Physically, yes, emotionally, not so much. She misses you like crazy."

"Then why the hell did she just up and leave me the way that she did?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Can you come over to my place for lunch today? I can't cook, but I can order take out like no other."

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Great, I'll see you around noon?"

"See you then." I was definitely doing the right thing.

EPOV

Keeping my promise to stay away from Sookie and giving her the space that she needed was harder than I thought it would be. I thought about her everyday no matter where I was or what I was doing. I dialed her number everyday, but I would never let it ring. I would drive by the club hoping to see her, but I would never stop.

I hadn't had a decent night sleep since before she left. I would toss and turn in my very empty feeling bed and when I did drift off to sleep it was never restful. I missed curling up next to her at night and waking up next to her in the morning. I missed the sex too, but more than anything I missed her company, her presence in my home. It didn't feel like a home anymore without her in it.

I spent as much time with Pam as I could and the rest of the time I spent buried in my work. That part was harder than it used to be. I was losing interest in my work. I hadn't really been a hundred into my work in a long time, but this was different. I was feeling like I needed a change in my life. I wanted to do something where I had more flexible hours and so that I could spend more time with my daughter. It was just a thought for me to ponder, but the Friday before Thanksgiving made me make it a reality.

I was in the office later than I had planned. I was trying to get ahead so that I could have a short week next week with the holiday coming up. I had come out of my office to get something to drink when I saw the last person I ever expected to see go into Russell's office; John Quinn.

I stood there completely gob smacked. What was worse was the look on Russell's face. He actually looked happy to see that piece of utter shit. I couldn't stop my feet from making their way down the hall and into Russell's office.

They both looked up at me when I came into the room. I held myself back from decking the Mr. Clean wannabe, but just barely. "Russell, what the fuck is this piece of shit doing here?"

"I have decided to take on his case. He says that he's been wrongly accused and I believe him."

"He attacked my girlfriend!"

"Any woman that I've ever touched begged me for it."

I really wanted to beat the shit out of this guy, but with everything in me I held back. Instead I did the next best thing. "Fuck you Russell, I quit." I stormed back to my office and loaded all of my personal items into my briefcase, not caring about the rest. I dropped of my case files at the receptionist desk and walked out without looking back.

The passed couple of weeks Russell had been taking on some rather shady cases. I don't know why, but I hadn't said anything about it, but this was the last straw. This was not what I wanted to be doing and I was glad to get out of that mess.

I should have felt bad or useless now that I was unemployed, but I had more than enough money from my parents and Sophie's life insurance policies that I never had to work again if I didn't want to. Now I was just happy to spend more time with Pam and that was all that really mattered.

Isabel and Alain came over to the house for Thanksgiving. It was nice, but it didn't seem right without Sookie there. I could tell that Pam felt her absence as much as I did, but neither of us said anything about her.

I realized now that I had all of this extra time on my hands that I needed Sookie back. I felt empty inside without her and I didn't like it. I needed to tell her that I loved her and that no matter what had happened to make her leave that I would always love her and needed her with me.

I was thinking about her Monday morning when Alcide called me. I was afraid that something was wrong with Sookie, but he said he just needed to talk to me about why she left. I was more than curious about that, so I agreed to come over. Hopefully he could help me get her back.

I pulled up to his house just before noon right behind him. I got out of my car and jogged over to him. "Hey Eric. How are you? I picked up subs for lunch." He looked at me and noticed that I was wearing sneakers, jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. "Is this a causal day at the office for you or something?"

"I've been better and I actually quit my job. I was at home when you called, but I don't really want to talk about that now. How is Sookie?"

He led me into the house and to the kitchen. "She's hanging in there. She really misses you."

"I miss her too." I looked at him and asked the question that I needed the answer to more than anything. "Alcide, why did she leave like that?"

"Why don't we eat lunch first and then I'll show you."

"Okay." I only managed to eat half of my lunch and Alcide seemed to take forever to finish his. When he was finally done I couldn't take it anymore. "Please Alcide, I'm dying over here."

"Okay." I watched him disappear for a minute, then he came back in carrying his laptop. He set it down in front of me and pressed a button before sitting back down.

The room was instantly filled with what sounded like galloping horses. I looked at the screen and it was a picture of something that I hadn't seen in a long time. It was a baby all snuggled up in a womb. I was confused for a moment before I took a closer look at the whole picture. In the corner I saw the name of the mother; Sookie Stackhouse. "Oh my God!" It felt like my heart was going to beat right out of my chest. This couldn't really be real could it?

"Eric, I'd like you to meet your son."

* * *

So he knows! What do you think he is going to do next? Stay tuned!


	27. Chapter 27

EPOV

I was in shock. My son! Sookie was pregnant! This was exactly what I'd wanted to happen and I was so filled with joy, but that quickly disappeared when I realized that she had left me because of that fact. Why would she do something like that? I thought back over anything that I'd said that would make her run and it hit me like a ton of bricks. The day that she brought me my lunch in my office. I am such a complete and total asshole. "Alcide, where is she? I need to talk to her, to tell her that I didn't mean what I said to her."

"So you're not upset about the baby?"

"Of course not. I'm going to have a son. My Pam gets to be a big sister." I jumped out of my seat feeling the excitement flowing through me. We were going to have a baby. "Is she home Alcide? Please I need to know."

"She's home, but I don't think that you should go and see her right now. She is upset with herself for leaving, she really hasn't been sleeping and taking care of herself." I felt my heart clench at his words. A few stupid words on my part had caused all of this and I needed to do anything and everything in my power to make it up to her.

"I have to see her Alcide. She's hurting because of me and I need to fix this."

"She probably wouldn't let you in anyway. Look, I know that what I'm about to say is asking a lot, but it would be better if you waited until Saturday to talk to her." I was about to argue that there was no way that I was going to wait that long, but he continued before I had the chance. "She's coming over here Saturday to help me decorate my tree and the house. She loves Christmas and I was hoping that this would help cheer her up. I think that you showing up would cheer her up immensely."

"Would a proposal cheer her up?" I didn't really think before I said that, but I needed Alcide's opinion on this.

He was completely shocked by what I had said. "What?"

I sat back down and pulled the ring box out of my pocket. I had pulled it out of my nightstand this morning having this feeling that it was almost time for me to give this to Sookie. I set it on the table and slid it across for Alcide to look at. "I've had that since before Pam's birthday. I saw it and I just knew in my gut that I needed to buy it." It wasn't anything incredibly flashy or anything. It was a three carat emerald cut diamond on a sterling silver band. There were no other embellishments, but the way that it sparkled reminded me of Sookie for some reason. "I've said some things to Sookie that I really didn't mean. I think it was a defense mechanism so that I could keep myself from getting hurt again. I love her Alcide and I love our son and I want, no I need her to marry me. I can't live without her."

I looked at Alcide and he had this goofy grin on his face. "Thank God. I was afraid that I was going to have to knock some since into both of you."

"No, you don't need to do that. Alcide you are the best for doing this for me, for us. How can I ever thank you?"

"Just remember this moment when Little Alcide comes into the world."

"I'll have to talk so Sookie about that." I looked down at my watch and saw that I had to leave if I wanted to be on time to pick up Pam from school. I grabbed the ring, put it back in my pocket, thanked Alcide again, then I was on my way.

As I was driving to pick up Pam I felt happier than I had in a long time. Yes both of us had fucked things up, but now we were going to fix it. We were having a baby and if I had my way she'd be my wife before the end of the year.

I pulled up in front of the school just as Pam came running out and got right into the back seat and buckled up. "Hi Daddy."

"Hi baby girl. How was school?"

"Good. Daddy, why are you smiling like that?"

I hadn't even realized that I was doing it. I was going to tell her, but I didn't want to do it in the car. "How about we go and get some ice cream and I'll tell you why I'm so happy."

"Yay!" This was the first time I had seen a real smile on her face in weeks. Yes it was directed at ice cream, but I knew that once I told her my news it would be for other reasons.

The ice cream shop wasn't busy, so we were quickly served the banana split we were going to share and find a table. I waited until we were both a few bites in before I spoke. "Pam, how would you feel about having a baby brother?"

She stopped with her spoon half way to her mouth and her face lit up. "I would love to have a baby brother. Would I be able to take care of him?"

"Well, it wouldn't be for awhile yet. Um, how would you like to have a new mommy too?"

She was even more shocked than before. "Daddy, are you serious?"

My smile grew even bigger. "Yes. If I have my way Sookie will be your mom by the new year."

She jumped out of her seat, came over and threw her arms around me. My baby was really happy. It made me happy to see her like this and I knew that it would get even better when Sookie was back with us.

We finished our ice cream with Pam throwing questions at me left and right that I didn't have answers to yet, but hopefully I would soon.

SPOV

I'd been in a bit of a funk since my last doctors appointment. I knew that I'd fucked up, but I didn't know how to fix anything. I couldn't just go over there and say "Hey Eric, I'm sorry that I left, but I found out I was pregnant with our baby and I was too afraid to say anything because I'm a coward." That really doesn't flow off the tongue.

I tried putting everything down on paper, but that really didn't work for me either. I tried talking to Alcide to get his advice, but he was keeping his distance. This was just something that I was going to have to figure out on my own, but by the weekend I was no closer to finding a solution to my problem.

Saturday I decided that I would try to get Alcide to help me when I went over to his house that night. I really needed him to help me figure out what I was going to do about Eric.

I was puttering around the house, when I was pleasantly surprised by Janice showing up at my door with spa passes for the two of us. "Janice, you didn't have to do this."

"I didn't, it was Alcide who planned this for us. He knows how stressed you've been lately and he wants you to relax and get pampered."

I was all for that. He gotten me a special pregnancy massage and the full works for Janice. It was amazing and I'd never felt so relaxed before. We also got manicures and pedicures before we decided to make a day of it and do some Christmas shopping.

I picked up some things for Alcide and my little man growing in my tummy. I went a little overboard, but I couldn't help myself. I also picked up gifts for Pam and Eric. I just hoped that I would be able to give them to them. Janice also helped me pick out a new dress for tonight. I didn't know why I needed a new dress to help Alcide decorate, but when I tried it on I couldn't resist the urge to buy it.

It was a deep red color and it was stretchy, but form fitting so that it showed off my little bump. Most woman would want to hide it, but I wanted to show it off. I was proud of my baby bump.

When Janice dropped me off when we were done I asked if she was coming over tonight. She said she wasn't, she had picked up a few extra hours at the local hospital for some extra cash. I was disappointed, but I told her that we'd have to do this again real soon.

I went inside and took my purchases upstairs. Without thinking I walked into my own room. I hadn't been in this room for over a week. I'd moved most of my stuff into the guest room. I looked down at the bed and I could see Eric there in my mind, I could feel the tears that wanted to fall from my eyes, but I pushed them back. I was going to figure this out tonight no matter what. And I was going to do this at my best.

I showered, shaved myself smooth all over, and I spent extra time on my curling my hair and doing my makeup. When I was finished dressing I looked in the mirror and for the first time in a long time I felt and looked sexy. I finished the outfit with a pair of high heels that I wouldn't be wearing for my longer, then headed over to Alcide's.

EPOV

I had been fighting with myself all week. I wanted to see Sookie so much, but the more I thought about everything I would start to get angry at her. If Alcide hadn't come to me, would she have ever said anything about the our baby, our son? But then my thoughts would turn to what my life would be like without her in it and all of the anger would vanish. I didn't even like to think about that.

The day that I was finally going to see Sookie again seemed to take forever to get here. Pam was spending the weekend with her grandparents. They were going to decorate their house as well as decorate ornaments for the tree and gingerbread cookies. Isabel felt like she had a lot to make up for and Pam didn't mind that one little bit.

I spent most of the day pacing the house and trying to figure out what I was going to say to her. I had been a complete and total idiot and I needed her to know that. I had made so many mistakes lately and I wasn't about to make another one.

When it was time for me to get ready I took extra time with my appearance. I showered and shaved putting on my favorite cologne. I dressed in a pair of black dress pants, a red, silk, buttoned down shirt, black socks and a pair of loafers. I finished off the look by gelling my hair back so that I would look all slick for my girl.

I took one last look in the mirror to make sure that I was presentable, then I grabbed my wallet, keys and the ring making sure all were safely in my pockets, then I was on my way.

SPOV

When I got to Alcide's place he smiled as he looked me over, but there seemed to be something up with him. That and I felt really overdressed for this. He had on jeans, a long sleeved flannel shirt and his cowboy boots. It wasn't what one would wear when decorating a tree. This was Alcide's bar attire. "Going somewhere?"

"Um, no. Come on in Sook. I've got the tree all set up and ready to decorate." He led me into the living room. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'd love a glass of milk."

"Coming right up." He was gone and back in less than a minute. He looked down at my belly as I took a drink. "How's Junior doing in there?"

"He's good. Listen Alcide before we get decorating there was something…" Before I could finish the doorbell rang.

"Would you mind getting that for me Sook? I need to use the bathroom."

"Sure." I set my glass down and went to the front door. When I opened it I thought that I was going crazy and seeing things. "Oh my God!"

"Hello Sookie."

* * *

I know that i am horrible for leaving it there, but i just couldn't resist. This story is close to reaching it's conclusion. I'm thinking two maybe three chapters, but who know what my muse wants to throw at me. Let me know what you think. It helps me to write quicker!


	28. Chapter 28

A/N My second update today, i'm on a roll. Real life has been a bitch and so has my muse, but i seem to be inspired now. i think that this story only has two more chapters left. Read and let me know what you think even though fanfiction is being a bitch with alerts.

* * *

EPOV

I thought that I was going to throw up as I walked up to the door. I saw her car parked out front so that I knew she was here, but what if she didn't want to see me? What if she just slammed the door in my face? I didn't think that I could handle that.

I stood at the door for a couple of minutes before I was able to take a deep and ring the door bell. It seemed to take forever for the door to open, but I knew that it really had only taken a minute or so. When it finally opened my breath was literally taken away. My Sookie was standing there looking as beautiful as I had ever seen her. The dress that she was wearing fit her like a glove and showed off her baby bump. I wanted so badly to reach out and touch that bump, but I didn't.

I had to fight back tears as I said hello to her. I wanted to grab her and never let her go as I looked at her, but there was a lot that we needed to talk about before that happened

SPOV

I had so many feelings running through me as I saw Eric standing there. I was so happy, but I was also nervous and nauseous and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. I was watching him watch me and when his eyes stopped on my baby bump I immediately tried to cover it up. I knew that it was obvious that he had already seen it, but I couldn't help it. "Sookie, listen I…" Eric was interrupted by Alcide honking at us as he drove off.

"Why do I feel like I've been set up here?"

"Maybe just a little bit. Um, can I come in so that we can talk?"

"Oh sure, come on in." He walked past me and I caught the scent of his cologne in the air. My libido had been on the back burner since I'd walked away from Eric. It would make it's presence known, but I refused to do anything about it, now it was going completely out of control. With his smell in the air and being so close to me after so long, I was so aroused and wanted to fuck him so bad. I knew every inch of him, but I now had the overwhelming urge to get reacquainted with him soon. I had to quickly shake that thought away, at least for right now.

I watched him as he went over and sat down on the couch. I wanted to go over and sit next to him, hell I wanted to sit on his lap, but I decided that it would be better for me to sit in the arm chair across from him. I tried again to cover my bump, but it was useless. "Sookie, you don't have to try to hide it anymore. I know about our son."

My lust was completely pushed away as tears came to my eyes at what he said. "How did you find out?"

"Alcide showed me the DVD of your last ultrasound,:

I wanted to smack that man and hug him all at the same time. "Eric, I am so, so sorry. I wanted to tell you so many times, but I just couldn't get the words to come out." I was full on sobbing now and I couldn't get myself to stop no matter what I tried.

I was wiping my eyes when I saw Eric come over and kneel down in front of me. I could see that he had tears in his eyes as well. "Lover, I know why you left and I feel horrible that I made you feel that way." He took my hands and looked me right in the eye as he spoke again. "And I want you to know that I didn't mean a word of it." What?

Did he really just say that? I had spent weeks away from him and Pam and kept our son a secret from him and he didn't mean it? More tears started falling from my eyes. "Then why did you say it?" I wanted to be angry at him, but I just couldn't. I had missed him and I loved him too much to be angry at him.

"I don't know. I think that I was scared at that moment. You were acting like a wife, brining me lunch and then us fucking in my office. I freaked out. It was so much so fast."

I felt the need to interrupt him. "Eric, I am so sorry. I never meant to make you feel like that. I've never had anything like this before and it was nice and I liked it, I still like it, but I know that this is not what you want."

More tears were coming down my face, but Eric quickly wiped them away. "If you really believe that, then I am sorry because you are so wrong."

Did I really just hear him right? "What did you say?"

"I said that you'd be wrong." He paused and took a deep breath before he continued. "I love you Sookie Stackhouse."

I was full on sobbing now, but not for the right reasons. "But you said…"

He covered my mouth with his hand so I wouldn't be able to speak. "Stop, don't even think about what I've said in the past. Let's pretend that everything I ever said that has hurt you, I never really said it. I never really meant any of it. What I do want you to know is that I love you and Pam loves you and we are going to be a family."

"Are we really Eric? Are you really ready for this? Can you really forgive me for what I kept from you and for leaving you the way that I did?"

"I can't honestly say that it didn't hurt me and Pam when you left without saying goodbye at least and then learning from Alcide that you were pregnant with our son." I looked down, not able to look him in the eye, but he wouldn't let me. He lifted my chin up so that he was looking into my tear filled eyes. "But when I thought things through when I was angry and I realized that things would be much worse without you there ever again. I don't ever want to be without you ever again." I watched him reach into his pocket and I had a feeling that I knew what he was going to do and my heart started pounding away in my chest.

EPOV

As I reached into my pocket for the ring I expected to be nervous like I was when I proposed to Sophie so man years ago, but I wasn't. I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that this was what I wanted, what I needed to do.

I pulled the box out and took her left hand in mine. "Miss Sookie Stackhouse, I love with you and I can not imagine the rest of my life without you in it." I pulled the ring out of the box and held it up ready to slide it on her finger. "Will you do me the extreme honor of marrying me?" I looked up at her and there were rivers of tears coming down her face. "Lover, please don't cry. It breaks my heart to see you cry."

"I'm sorry, I am just so happy right now."

"Does that mean that your answer is yes?"

She nodded her head as she wiped away her tears. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes." I slid the ring on her finger and leaned in to kiss her. I had missed her kisses so much in the weeks that we had been apart.

She slid closer to me and deepened the kiss. I didn't realize that I was backing up as well until we landed in a heap on the floor. I wanted to laugh, but I needed to make sure that Sookie was all right. "Are you okay Lover?"

She quickly maneuvered herself so that she was straddling me. "I am much better now."

SPOV

I have never been so happy in my entire life. Eric loves me and wants to marry me. I never thought I could be this happy, but when we were kissing and I fell on top of him I realized that there was something that would make me happier.

I slid my hands up his chest, around his neck and into his hair. "Honey, do you know what I think we should do to celebrate our engagement?"

"What would that be Lover?"

"We need to find the closest bed and I need you to fuck me silly. My hormones have been out of control since I left, but I haven't done anything about it. Right now baby I need you so much."

He slid his hands up my dress and slipped his fingers into my barely there panties and felt how wet I already was. I'd been that way for over a week, but I didn't want my own touch, I'd wanted his. "You are very wet Lover. " He slid his fingers back and forth between my soaked lower lips sending a shiver through my body. Just that simple touch left me so close to the edge, but he pulled away before I could get my release. "But you are going to have to wait."

I actually pouted when he said that, I couldn't help it. It had way too long since I'd had sex and now that that option was back on the table I wanted it, needed it, badly. I was not about to be denied without a very good reason. "Honey, I've been waiting for weeks, why do I need to keep waiting now?"

He sat up and kissed me lightly on my lips. "Because I want to ravage my fiancée for the first time in our own bed."

There was a lot of things that I could take from that sentence, but there was one part that put a huge smile on my face. "Our bed?"

"Yes our bed. I am taking you home with me and never letting you leave again." He leaned in close to whisper in my ear. "I'll eve tie you to the bed if I have to."

That sent another pleasant shiver through me. "That sounds like fun, but when it comes to keeping me there it won't be necessary. You're stuck with me now."

"And I couldn't be happier about that." He helped me to my feet, then I grabbed my coat and purse and we headed out the door. Eric held the car door for me and I couldn't resist pulling him down for a kiss. God how I had missed his kisses, but he pulled away before I could fully enjoy it. "Soon Lover, very soon." He quickly helped me in and shut the door, got in and we were on our way.

I kept looking over at him out of the corner of my eye during the entire drive. I wanted to reach out and touch him more than anything, but I didn't want to distract him. I decided to distract myself instead. "So, where's Pam? I haven't talked to her in over a week. I've kind of worried, but I knew that if something happened you would have let me know."

"Lover, that's my fault as well. I talked to her about everything about a week ago and I knew she wouldn't be able to not tell you my plans, so she agreed not to chat with you. She was upset until I told her that one week of not talking to you was going to lead to a lifetime together."

"I will never leave her or you ever again. I can't wait to be her step-mother."

Eric pulled into the driveway, turned off the car and turned towards me. "I don't want you to be her step-mother."

I felt my heart clench at his words and I had to fight to hold back more tears from falling. "Changed your mind already huh?"

"No. I don't want you to be her step-mother, I want you to be her mother. I know this may be a bit presumptuous, but after what I learned last week I just had to draw up the adoption papers. I'll have to file them myself since I'm no longer employed, but that's not a problem."

I was excited about the first part of what he said, the second part left me very concerned. "Wait a minute. Honey you quit your job?"

"Yeah, there was a big conflict of interest with a client, so I quit."

"That must have been really bad." I saw a look on his face and I knew that I had to ask. "Eric, what is it?"

"It was Quinn. My boss Russell had denied his case at first, then suddenly he changed his mind and decided to take the case. When he came in the office I wanted to beat the shit out of him, but I managed to control myself, barely."

I didn't want to talk about that man any more. The police had my testimony and so far I wouldn't need to testify and that was fine with me. I was more worried about Eric and Pam. "Are you and Pam doing alright? Do you need anything until you can find a new job? I would never let him or Pam go without anything that they needed.

I was shocked when he started laughing at me. I wanted to be angry at him for that, but I was more curious to hear why he was laughing. "Lover, if I wanted to I wouldn't have to work another day in my life. Between Sophie's life insurance, my parents life insurance and the estate that my parents left me as well as some investments I've made over the years I have over twelve million dollars in the bank." I couldn't stop my mouth from dropping open.

"Wow, that is a lot of money."

He leaned in close with that sexy smirk on his face. "So now are you just going to marry me for my money?"

I smirked right back at him. "No, I'm just glad that I don't have to worry about you marrying me for my money."

"How much money do you have Lover?"

"Only about half of what you have."

"What?"

"My dad left me a five million dollar insurance policy, plus the little that was left from my mom and my Gran I was able to buy my house, my car and the bar out right. I make more than I pay out every month, so I'm pretty well off."

He was only inches away from me when he spoke again. "Well, I guess we'll never have to worry about money Lover."

My mind had wandered away from my lust while we were talking, but now it was right back on track. "Honey, right now I could give two shits about money. All I care about is getting inside the house, getting us both naked and getting you inside of me."

"That can definitely be arranged Lover." We both got out of the car and raced for the front door. He quickly unlocked the door, then before I knew what was happening he swept me up into his arms.

"Eric, what are you doing?"

"It's been too long since you've been in my arms and I'm not letting you get away again." I didn't bother telling him again that I wasn't going anywhere, I just wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tight as he took the stairs two at a time up to our room.

EPOV

I set her down when I got to our bedroom and we both quickly removed our own clothes. When we were both naked Sookie jumped into my arms and kissed me with everything that she had. God I had missed this so much.

As I kissed her I ran my hands over every inch of her body that I could reach and I could feel the changes that her body was going through, but just feeling wasn't enough. I wanted see them for myself.

When we parted our kiss to breath, I set Sookie down on the bed and just looked at her for a minute. She had a glow about her that made her even more beautiful than she'd ever been before. Her hips had filled out a bit and her breasts had gone up at least one full cup size.

All of those things were good, I loved the way that her body was filling out to accommodate our son, but none of that was what had my attention. I was more focused on her bump. It wasn't as big as it was going to get, but it was enough to make my son's presence known.

I knelt down on the side of the bed and pulled Sookie to me. I knew that she was waiting for me to take up residence between her thighs, but I had the overwhelming need to talk to my son first.

I put my hands on her bump and leaned in close. "Hello in there. I know you haven't heard me before, but I am your Daddy and I love you more than anything in the world." I pressed my lips to her belly and I was met with a good, hard kick. I couldn't believe it. Was this the first kick? I looked up at my love and could see the tears in her eyes. "Sookie?"

SPOV

I couldn't stop the tears from coming to my eyes and spilling down my cheeks. I had deprived him of seeing his son for the first time, finding out that we were having a son, but he'd been here for the first kick. "You didn't miss it."

"Sookie, was that the first time that he kicked?" All I could do was nod my head. "Oh Lover please don't cry. This is the one more awesome event of the best day of my life. You have made me so happy." He looked up at me and wiped the tears from my eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." I leaned down and kissed him. "Eric, please make love to me. I need you so much right now."

"Anything for you Lover." We both lay down on the bed and Eric was so gentle and loving with me. He kissed and caressed every inch of my body, but that was not what I needed right now.

He was paying special attention to my breasts when I couldn't take it anymore. I fisted my fingers into his hair and lifted his head to meet my eyes. "Eric, I swear that if you don't put your cock in my right this minute, we are going to have a very big problem."

He smirked at me as he captured my lips for a kiss. "Anything you want my love." He moved between my legs and when he slid inside of me I couldn't stop myself from coming right away. It had been too long and he felt so good. "Holy shit Sookie!"

"Keep going baby, I want more, I need more." And he fulfilled every one of my needs. He started off slow, but was quick to pick up the pace. He was careful with my bump, but he was still able to bring me to three more orgasms before succumbing to his own orgasm and collapsing down beside me so not to crush me.

I was quick to curl up against him and rest my head on his chest. He maneuvered us into bed then wrapped his arms around me. There were a lot of things that we needed to talk about, but for now I was happy, we both were happy right where we were and we'd talk later.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N One more chapter after this. There is a lot going on in the chapter and the next. I should have the last chapter up some time this weekend. So Enjoy and let me know what you think.

* * *

EPOV

I slept better that night than I had in weeks. I had my lover, the mother of my child and my soon to be wife in my arms and this was total bliss. She was curled around me with her stomach pressed against mine. I smiled when I felt a thump against me. My son was already wanting my attention.

I slowly slid down the bed so that I wouldn't wake up Sookie, and rested my head over her bump. "Good morning my son. Daddy loves you and Mommy loves you and your big sister is going to love you so much too." I got another thump to my face this time and my smile grew even bigger.

"He likes the sound of your voice. He's not usually active in the morning."

I looked up and my heart leapt at the sight of my lover looking down at me with a beautiful smile on her face. "Good morning my fiancée. I didn't wake you up did I?"

"No, your son did pressing on my bladder." She leaned down and kissed me before getting off the bed and running into the bathroom. She was back a couple of minutes later. She slid back into bed with that smile still on her face. "So, what's the plan for today my hubby to be?"

"Well my wife to be, I thought that we could go and pick up Pam from her grandparents house, then we can go down to city hall."

Her smile grew even bigger, but she surprised me when she smacked my bare chest. "Eric Northman, you may have done this before, but I haven't. I can't just rush down to city hall on a whim."

"I'm sorry Lover." I pulled her close and gently kissed her lips. "What kind of wedding would you like to have? A big church wedding with a long white gown or an outdoor spring wedding with the sun shining down on us?"

She took my face in her hands and kissed me deeply. "Baby, that's not what I meant. I would marry you this very minute, but since I only plan on doing this once. I'd at least like a pretty dress to wear. And I think that Pam would like a pretty dress to wear too. And I want Alcide and Pam's grandparents to be there too. They are a part of our family after all."

Our family. Even after Sophie and I'd had Pam, family still didn't seem to fit with us, but now, here with Sookie it did. There was Alcide and Isobel and Alain now and it was like a real family. I couldn't stop my smile from growing even bigger on my face. I rubbed her belly as I spoke. "Yes, we are a family Lover. You and I are going to start our new family together." I paused as an idea came to me. "So I think that we should get married New Year's day. We should start the new year as one family."

I was filled with joy as she threw her arms around my neck. "Oh Sweetie, that is perfect." She leaned in and kissed me all over my face. "I wish that it was New Year's day now. It seems so far away."

"It will feel like moments with everything that we need to do to get ready."

"I know just where we need to start."

"Where is that my love?"

"We need to go and get our Pammy."

"That is an excellent idea,"

"Good. Race you to the shower." She jumped off the bed and I was right behind her.

SPOV

We kept our shower as PG as we possibly could. Eric kept touching me, but it was mostly just my bump that he couldn't keep his hands off of. He got a few more kicks for his effort too!

When we got out of the shower I wasn't thrilled to be putting on my clothes from last night, so Eric was kind enough to let me wear some of his clothes. It was a t-shirt and sweat pants and they were clean so I didn't care. He also surprised me with a clean pair of panties that I had left behind. I loved him even more for keeping them instead of throwing them out.

Once we were dressed we headed to get our girl. As we were driving I just couldn't sit still. I was anxious to see Pam and Junior had decided that now was the best time to practice kickboxing in me. It wasn't painful, it was just different. "Are you all right lover?"

"I'm fine, I'm just anxious to see Pam and your son had decided to start kicking my internal organs."

"My poor angel. Do you need me to stop and get you anything?"

"Actually, something to eat would be great." I hadn't realized until Eric mentioned it just how hungry I was. I hadn't really eaten anything since yesterday and I was eating for two now. That was probably why Junior was beating on me.

He pulled into a diner that was along the way and the smell outside was enough to make my mouth water and my stomach grumble. I practically dragged Eric out of the car and inside.

I was so glad that it wasn't busy when we walked in because I needed food and quick. We were seated right away and I was quickly scanning the menu for what I wanted. "Can I get you folks something to drink to start with?"

"I'll have a hot chocolate and a glass of grape juice please."

"Sure, and for you Sir?"

"I'll have a cup of coffee please."

"Coming right up."

As the waitress went to get our drinks I couldn't help but scowl at him. "I hat you right now."

"You could never hate me Lover, but have I done to bring this on?"

"You can have coffee. I would kill for a cup of coffee right now, but I won't eat or drink anything that will hurt our son. It will be worth it though when I get to hold him in my arms."

"Yes it will Lover."

The waitress came back then with our drinks. I downed my grape juice in two swallows, ordered another as well as, waffles, scrambled eggs, a bagel, two blueberry muffins and a bowl of fruit salad. Eric looked like there was no way that I was going to be able to eat all of that food, but I would show him. He ordered eggs Benedict with hash browns and toast for himself. That sounded really good too. Maybe I could get a bite out of him somehow.

The waitress left to go put our orders in and I slipped off my coat and curled up in the booth next to my fiancée. I couldn't get rid of the stupid smile that was on my face. I almost screwed this all up. I was going to have to do something extra, special nice for Alcide.

Eric slid his arm around my shoulder and pulled me even closer. "Do you know how much I have missed you Sookie? The house just didn't feel the same without you in it."

"I am so sorry Eric. I was scared and I did something really stupid and I promise that I will never leave you or Pam ever again."

"I won't let you." He leaned in and kissed me and just held me close until our food came. We ate quickly, me putting away all the food I'd ordered, plus a few bites of Eric's breakfast. Everything was delicious, but we were both anxious to get back on the road to see Pam.

After a small disagreement over the bill, Eric wanted to pay the whole thing, but I finally got him to let me at least leave the tip, then we were on our way again. I was excited this time. I couldn't wait to see her and tell her that we were finally going to be the family that she wanted us to be.

It seemed to take forever to get there, but when we did I barely waited for the car to stop before I was out the door and running for the front door with Eric right on my heels.

I rang the door bell as Eric slid his arms around me. He pulled me close and held me tight as the door opened and Isobel was standing before us. "Eric, Sookie, what are you both doing here?"

I was too excited to speak, so Eric spoke for us. "We came to see Pam. I know that I wasn't suppose to pick her up until tomorrow, but we really need to see her now."

"Of course." She looked down at our entwined hands and I could tell she noticed my ring and baby bump. "Oh my goodness." She looked up at me and I could see tears in her eyes. I could only imagine what she was feeling right now, but I had an idea of how I could make her smile.

"Isobel, I want you and Alain to be a part of our baby's life. He's Pam's brother and you are a part of her life, so you should be a part of his too. I know that I don't know you very well, but I would like to change that. You and Alain are family and you always will be."

She had even more tears rolling down her cheeks, but she had a huge smile on her face. "Oh Sookie, you are so sweet and you are so good for Pam and Eric. Come in you two and I'll go get Pam."

As she walked away I knew that I was making the right choice. I had been selfish when I first met Isobel and Alain and now I needed to make up for it.

Isobel had only been out of the room for a minute when I heard Pam coming running towards us. I had never been so happy to see anyone, well besides Eric, before. I had seen her on Skype, but that just wasn't the same. "Mommy, Daddy!" She ran up to me and threw her arms around me and rested her head against my baby bump.

"Hey my sweet girl." I crouched down so that I could be face to face with her. "I am so sorry baby girl."

"It's okay Mommy, you're here now"

"Yes I am." I pulled her tighter into my arms as tears were pouring down my face. "And I will never leave you again."

"You can't now because you're gonna be my Mommy now and that's my little brother in your tummy."

"Yes it is baby."

EPOV

Watching the two most important girls in my life hug each other gave me a warm feeling deep inside. It had been a long time since I had felt anything close to this feeling. I was going to hold onto it with both hands for as long as I could.

After a few minutes of them hugging and finally letting me into the mix we all decided to wanted to go home. We had lots of things to do and not much time to do it in.

We all needed every second that led up to our New Year's wedding. The week after Sookie came back was spent moving her in with us permanently. Most of her furniture we either sold or gave away, but I was surprised that her things seemed to blend so well with what was already there. Another sign that she and I were meant to be together.

The week after she moved in was spent planning our wedding. We decided to invite Isobel, Alain, and Alcide to the actual ceremony, and there were mostly acquaintances invited to the reception. We wanted everything simple, but we didn't mind having lots of people to celebrate after.

Sookie and Pam had been on the hunt for the perfect dresses and that took longer than expected. Three days in a row Sookie came home with tears in her eyes. Some of it was frustration about finding a dress, but some of it was also her pregnancy hormones. They had been making their presence known more and more lately. I did everything that I could to console her, but sometimes there was just nothing that I could do or say, so I'd leave her be.

When she and Pam had finally found their dresses we were all very happy and relieved. I was anxious to see what their dresses looked like, but I was banned from seeing either one until the wedding and I was okay with that.

We decided on having our reception in The Northman Diner. I told Sookie that that wasn't necessary, that it was her diner and she could name it anything, but she insisted since she was becoming an Northman and she wanted it to be a family business. I was definitely more than okay with that.

That was also a conversation that Sookie and I'd had before the wedding. I was more than willing to go back to work, to make sure we always had money coming in and also so I would be getting out of the house everyday, but she had offered me a compromise. Alcide was taking over the day to day running of the bar for Sookie and she was going to take care of the diner for as long as she could before the baby came. She knew that I had a minor degree in business, so she asked me to be her general manager. I'd take care of the invoices and other paperwork for both and I'd help her with the hiring and stocking. I could handle that.

The week after the wedding planning we split our time between finishing up the diner, shopping for Christmas and putting the nursery together. Sookie was absolutely baby crazy. She bought any blue baby item that she could get her hands on. It didn't help that Pam was also Christmas and baby crazy.

Before the accident Christmas had always been Pam's favorite time of the year. We had tons of decorations that we would put up, but I hadn't seemed right to put them up again until now that is. But even with all of the stuff that we had, we still managed to bring home three trunk loads of new stuff, not including any presents.

Christmas Eve was here before we knew it. We had decided to spend Christmas Eve with Alcide and his sister Janice, then Christmas morning we would spend with just the three of us having brunch and opening presents, then Isobel and Alain were coming over for dinner and more presents. Between the three, I had never seen so many toys outside of a toy store in my entire life. I thought that it was a little over board, but everyone was happy so I really couldn't complain.

My favorite day during this time was December 28th. Sookie had a doctor's appointment that day and Pam and I went with her. The two of us got to see the live ultrasound for the first time and we were both mesmerized seeing that tiny little baby moving around inside of Sookie. Pam was so excited and I couldn't stop myself from shedding a few tears. This was even more exciting than when Pam was born. I loved my little girl more than anything, but this was my first son and I could hardly wait for him to come into the world and to marry his incredible mother, the woman who loved me and was soon going to be my wife.

SPOV

It was finally New Year's Eve and I had never been more happy and excited in my entire life. It was just after eleven pm and in less than twelve hours Eric and I were going to become husband and wife. I had butterflies in my stomach, but they were the good kind. I was very glad to become Mrs. Northman.

The three of us were going to try to stay up to see the new year in together. I knew that Eric shouldn't see me before the wedding, but we'd already been away from each other for too long.

Pam had conked out around ten and after Eric had taken her up to bed he was good enough to come back downstairs and rub my feet for me. They had been swollen and uncomfortable more lately and his touch was very much appreciated. "Oh Baby, that feels so good. You are so sweet to me."

"I would do anything for you Lover."

Just the sound of his voice lately was enough to get my motor running. I moved my other foot up his leg and started stroking him through his jeans. "That sounds very promising Baby. Maybe we should head upstairs and start the new year off with a bang of our own."

"Lover, I was thinking that we should wait until tomorrow before we make love again."

I looked over at him like he was completely insane. We hadn't been able to keep our hands off of each other since I'd come back. "Are you serious?"

"Very Lover. It won't be that long and it would make our wedding night extra special." He slid his hand up my leg and started stroking my inner thigh. "I promise that I will make it worth the wait."

I was really conflicted at that moment. I wanted to wait for our wedding night because I knew that my hubby would blow my mind, but that didn't help my current state. I knew though that I didn't want to disappoint him, so I quickly pulled away from him and sat on the other end of the sofa.

He looked over at me with a hurt expression on his face. "What are you doing way over there Lover?"

"If you want me to not jump you right now, you need to stay over there."

"I can't even hold you my angel?" He'd put on his puppy dog look that he'd stolen from me and that he knew that I couldn't resist.

"You don't play fair. Okay, we can snuggle, but you keep your hands to yourself." There wasn't a lot of conviction in my voice as I spoke. I knew a day wasn't a long time, but I still wanted to ravish my hubby to be. I dealt with it though, because once I was snuggled against Eric I was barely able to stay awake. I made it to midnight and got my kiss, then I was out like a light.

When I woke up the next morning I was snuggled in bed. As I sat up I was met with my soon to be hubby bringing me breakfast in bed. He was definitely starting off on the right foot.

I ate my breakfast quickly because I knew that there was a lot to do today to get ready for the wedding, our wedding. The morning seemed to fly by and I got ready. I left my hair down in large ringlets with a headpiece at the crown instead of a veil. I did light makeup, just a little blush, some mascara, eye shadow a lip gloss, then it was time to get dressed.

I had a white, strapless bra, thigh high white stockings, a garter belt and a pair of white high heels. I decided to forgo panties to give my new husband easy access. I finished with my dress. It was floor length and flowing so my bump wasn't as visible. I loved Junior, but this was the only dress that I was comfortable in. It was off the shoulder and I had also gotten a fake white mink coat just big enough to cover my shoulders and the outfit was complete.

My sweet little Pam had decided to dress just like me. When she picked out the little dress that was almost identical to my I couldn't stop the tears from running down my face. She also wanted her hair like mine as well and I was more than willing to accommodate her. She was like a little mini me and I had to fight to keep my tears from ruining my makeup.

Eric had gone to pick up Alcide and he was going to meet us at the park. We both agreed even with the little bit of snow that was on the ground that that was where we wanted to get married.

When Pam and I were ready we made our way there. The weather was warm for this time of year, so nobody was going to freeze and the ceremony wasn't going to take long anyway.

As Pam and I got out of the car and walked towards our family I stopped short when I saw Eric. He looked even more handsome than I had ever seen him before. He had on a tailored grey suit with a black dress shirt with the top two buttons undone. He was mouthwatering all the way down to his polished loafers. This was going to be a long afternoon.

Alcide was standing there ready to marry us as I walked up to Eric. He had become ordained so that he could do this for us and I loved him for it. Alcide was fidgeting as he spoke, but he said what he needed to say when he needed to say it. I was only partially paying attention myself, I was too focused on my husband. When I'd first met him I never would have imagined that we would get here, I would have called anybody nuts if they had even suggested it, but here we are and I couldn't have been any happier.

As we said our vows we both had tears in our eyes, there was so much love between us. Then when Alcide pronounced us man and wife I was filled with more happiness than I ever could have imagined feeling. Eric pulled me into his arms and was kissing me like he never had before. He took my breath away, but I just clung to him tighter. I never wanted to let go of him ever again.

When he had to pull away so that we could breath, he looked me in the eye with a smile on his face. "I love you so much Mrs. Northman."

"And I love you Mr. Northman."

The rest of the day was a bit of a blur. There were photos taken, food eaten, drinks flowing and congratulations all around. It was wonderful celebrating with our friends and family, but I was more than ready to be alone with my husband as soon as possible.

Eric had booked us the honeymoon suite at the Shreveport Grand Hotel. It would technically the first time that we had been alone in months and I couldn't wait. I loved Pam to death, don't get me wrong, but being with a sex god like Eric, there are times when you just have to be loud and that's just not possible with her in the house.

After we'd eaten, cut the cake and mingled with a few guests I managed to convince my husband that it was time for us to go. I needed him more than anything and now that we'd fulfilled our obligations, it was time to go.

Eric had driven the corvette for this special occasion. He knew that I wouldn't be able to right in it much longer. Right now it was difficult for me to get in and out of it, but my husband was more than happy to help. (And also cop a feel when he could.)

He'd already had Alcide check us in and make sure that the room was just how he wanted it. He'd also packed our bags. Personally I didn't need a bay, I was planning on staying naked in bed with Eric for the next week, but he insisted.

Eric held my hand and we walked into the hotel and we headed straight for the elevator. Once we were inside and the doors were closed, he was all over me. He pressed me against the wall and pressed himself as close to me as he could get. I could feel how hard he was all over and I loved every second, but I would be so much happier when we were naked and pressed against each other more.

The elevator stopped on our floor and before I could take a step Eric had swept me up into his arms and raced down the hall to our room. "Eric, you're going to hurt yourself! Put me down!"

"Never Lover. You are as light as a feather." God, that man knew just what to say to make me want to melt at his feet and for moisture to pool between my thighs.

He got to our door and somehow got it open, but he still wouldn't let me down. I was about to insist that he put me down, but then I got a look at the room I was speechless for a minute. It was absolutely perfect. "Oh my God! Eric this is amazing." There were red silk sheets on the canopy bed, there were rose petals over every inch of the room, there were dozens of candles illuminating the room, there was an ice bucket with a bottle of ginger ale chilling in it and a platter of chocolate covered strawberries waiting to be eaten.

He walked us over to the bed and set me down gently, but I wouldn't let him go. I pulled him to me and gave him a deep kiss. "I love you so much Eric Northman. I am privileged to be your wife and to be carrying your son."

"And I love you Sookie Northman. I am proud to be your husband and that you are giving me a son." He leaned in and gently started kissing and nibbling on my neck. "But right now I need my wife naked and writhing below me."

"That definitely can be arranged." He started to remove his suit and I stood up to remove my dress. We were both quick about it and as soon as I was in just my undergarments I felt Eric press his naked body up against me. "See something that you like hubby?"

"Oh very much wife." He slid his hand over my bare skin and between my legs. His fingers slid easily through my soaked folds. "You are absolutely drenched Lover. What have you been thinking about?" He slid his middle finger inside of me and that made a pleasant shiver roll through my body.

"You Eric, you are all I ever think about. The way you feel buried deep inside of me, the way that you touch me and kiss me. Everything you do to me turns me on. I need you inside of me baby, right now."

"As you wish my love." He slowly slid his finger out of me and replaced it with something much larger and more pleasant. He slid between my folds before slowly sliding inside of me. "Oh fuck Sookie! You are so fucking tight." He quickly lifted me up on to the bed so that I was on my hands and knees. I loved how deep he could get in me in this position. I leaned down as far as I could on the bed and arched my back to get him even deeper.

"Oh fuck Eric, right there. Harder baby, harder." It wouldn't be long before we wouldn't be able to do this anymore and I wanted to make the most of it while we could.

He gripped my hips tighter and the sound of our skin slapping against each other was a big turn on for both of us. "Fuck Lover, I'm so close."

I quickly reached between my legs and rubbed my clit as hard and as fast as I could. I instantly started clenching around him and was coming hard with Eric right behind me.

I leaned into the pillow to rest for a moment, but that was not my husband's plan. He turned me around, lifted me into his arms and proceeded to fuck me on every flat surface in the room and up against every free wall. I loved every second of it.

When we finally made it back to the bed we went one more round, but it was slow and tender this time instead of the wild fucking. I felt completely satisfied when we were finished.

I curled up in Eric's arms feeling complete and total bliss. "Eric, are we always going to be like this?"

"We'll be even better than this as time goes on Lover. This I only the beginning of our life together."


	30. Chapter 30

A/N So this is the last chapter. I'm said to see this end, but these two are ending up happy. I am skipping through time frames on this last chapter and leaving it open for possible one shots in the future. I hope that you all like where I ended this and the whole story in general. Leave me some love for this piece one last time!

* * *

TWO AND A HALF YEARS LATER

EPOV

They say that time flies when you are happy. I could definitely agree with that. It was hard to believe that three years had passed since I'd met my wife, my Sookie. I never would have imagined that when we met we would now be married and she would be pregnant with our second biological child, but really our third child.

The adoption was official by Easter after we were married and then on April 20th at 4:30 pm Eric Junior was born. Watching my son come into the world was one of the most amazing moments of my life.

Helping Sookie run the diner was another amazing experience. We grew closer as we worked together rather than get sick of each other. She was so engrossed in everything there that she didn't even stop working until a week before EJ was born and that was only because I insisted. And even that didn't stop her entirely.

She had them open up the upstairs so that the office was bigger. She had part of it sectioned off for Pam so that she would have a place to play and do her school work, so when she couldn't work downstairs anymore, she sectioned off another portion for EJ with a playpen and some toys. It was actually perfect.

For the first six months after EJ was born Sookie wouldn't let him out of her sight. I was lucky I got to hold him at all. She had him strapped to her while she worked and when he was asleep she would stay in the office with him looking over him like a watch dog. I couldn't blame her for being so protective over him. Sophie and I had been the same when Pam was born, so I let her be.

Watching him grow was so amazing. Sookie kept telling me that he was my spitting image, but I could see her shining through his personality. He had wheat blonde hair, bright blue eyes and the same cleft in his chin that I had, but he had Sookie's smile and he was always so happy. He was the most perfect little boy in the world.

Our first Christmas with EJ was absolute pandemonium. I had never seen so many toys in my entire life outside of a toy store. Everybody had come over to our house and even with all the craziness it was perfect.

On our first anniversary we just stayed at home. Sookie wasn't comfortable yet leaving EJ with anyone else and Pam was sick with the flu and needed us too. I wasn't disappointed. I was with the three people who I loved the most in the entire world.

That summer we decided to take the month of July off to just relax and recharge. Sookie and I both had been going almost nonstop between the diner and EJ we just needed some peace and family time.

We had packed our stuff and headed for the lake for the month. Pam was thrilled to be going there, but this would be Sookie's first time. She hadn't wanted to be far from home the summer before with EJ being so little. Now that he was walking and already swimming up a storm, Sookie wanted to go and I knew that he would love it just as much as his big sister.

My Pam. She had turned twelve and by the end of the summer she would be thirteen. She had changed so much in the last two and half years. Having a mother in her life again and a little brother had changed her, but only for the better. She was blossoming into a beautiful young woman. She had grown over a foot and was going to be taller than Sookie soon and almost as beautiful.

The first few days we stayed at the cabin together I could tell that Sookie was uncomfortable. I asked her what was wrong and she told me that it felt too much like Sophie was still here. It was decorated more to Sophie's taste and I wanted this to be like a second home for her, so I told her that she could make whatever changes she wanted. She didn't do anything major, just some new paint on the walls and changing how the rooms were decorated and just adding more things to make it more like her own. When she was done there was new life breathed into the old place and Pam and I both loved it even more.

After all of these changes were made, I realized something. This place was not going to be big enough anymore. Pam had her room and there was a crib in our room for EJ, so eventually he would need his own room and hopefully we would need more room for more children down the line.

Without telling Sookie I drew up some plans for an addition to the cabin. I thought that we could extend the house out to make the now master bedroom bigger, then split it into two separate bedrooms. Then I thought about adding a second floor with a new master bedroom and bathroom, as well as three more bedrooms and a second bathroom as well.

I sent the sketches off to a local contractor, Terry Bellefleur and asked him if he and his crew were able to do the work. He looked over the blueprints for the property and said that he would have no problem doing what I wanted done. I told him that I would have to check with my wife before any of the work got started.

I had decided to talk to Sookie about my plans while we were in bed one night after the kids had gone to sleep and after we'd squeezed in a quickie in the shower. I wanted her nice and relaxed because I was afraid that she would get mad at me. We had just finished redoing the cabin and now I wanted to tear it all apart. I couldn't have been more wrong about her reaction though.

She loved all of the ideas that I had. She did want our family to grow as well and she was happy with everything that I had thought up. We waited until fall before we actually had them start the construction. We were lucky that the weather was on our side and everything was finished by the first week in December.

After another eventful Christmas, Sookie was finally comfortable leaving EJ with Alcide and Pam. Isobel and Alain were visiting friends in Florida for the new year, so Alcide would be taking care of them solo. He was a little afraid at first that something would happen, but they both loved Uncle Alcide and Sookie and I had complete and total faith in him.

We were spending our anniversary at the cabin and we went up there on the 30th and we were staying until the 3rd. I was looking forward to the peace and quiet and being able to fuck my wife whenever I wanted and as load as we wanted.

The minute we got inside the cabin and had our things settled we both instantly got naked and started christening every inch of our newly finished home. We were both so happy there and that first night Sookie decided to bring up something that she had been thinking about for a few weeks that night.

After EJ was born, Sookie decided to go on the shot. It was easier than the pill and with two kids in a business to run it was a lot more convenient and a hell of a lot easier and cheaper than condoms.

We were in bed cuddling when she decided to bring it up. "Eric, there's something that I want to talk to you about."

"What is it my love?" I couldn't stop kissing and touching her that night. It wasn't often that we could just stay in bed and cuddle like this, so I was taking advantage of it.

"I'm suppose to go the doctor to get my shot in a couple of weeks."

"Okay." I had known that already, so I kept right on kissing and touching her.

"I don't think that I want to get it this time."

I stopped what I was doing and looked up at my wife. "What are you saying Lover?"

"I think that I want us to start trying to have another baby."

I couldn't help the excitement that flowed through me at her words. I knew that I was there for most of her pregnancy with EJ, but I had missed some very important firsts. This time I was going to be there from the very beginning.

I pulled Sookie into my arms and kissed her pouring all of my love and affection into it. "Lover, that is a fantastic idea. Another boy for Pam to dote over or a girl that she could play with and give advise to as her big sister." This just kept sounding better and better by the second. I wish that we could start trying right now, but we'll just have to practice for right now. Lover, you have made me so happy."

When it was time for Sookie to get her shot, she got a physical instead. We both wanted to make sure that everything was good for her to get pregnant and it was.

Two weeks after EJ's second birthday we found out that we were pregnant again. Sookie, Pam and I were absolutely thrilled. EJ didn't really know what was going on, but everyone else was happy, so he was happy too.

Now it was summer, July again and we were staying at the lake house again for the month. Pam, EJ and I had gotten here early this morning and Sookie was coming out this afternoon. She had a few errands she said that she had to run.

We decided that with this pregnancy we were going to need a bigger house, so instead of tearing our house apart, we decided to design the house we wanted. We bought a huge plot of land and had designed the perfect house for our growing family.

It was going to have a huge backyard with a swimming pool and slide, a huge sandbox and a jungle gym. The inside was going to have a huge kitchen that Sookie could cook in with every appliance and gadget ever invented. There was going to be a huge den leading out to the patio and pool. There was an office slash library and a separate playroom for all the toys that we had accumulated.

Upstairs there was a master bedroom with a huge bathroom for Sookie and I that you four or five people in the shower and three or four people in the tub. It was going to be out little getaway from the craziness that was our lives. There was also six other bedrooms all with their own bathrooms. We knew if we didn't have bathrooms in each room it would somewhere along the lines it would lead to fighting. We were saving ourselves future headaches.

Then there was the third floor. That was the game room slash exercise room that everyone was looking forward to. The whole floor was going to be wide open. One side was going to have a treadmill, an exercise bike, an elliptical machine and a set of free weights. We'd gotten the treadmill after EJ was born so that Sookie could work off her baby fat. I really didn't think that she needed to lose any since most of her weight had been the baby, but it made her feel better, so I left her to it.

Now the other side was what you would call a man cave. There was going to be a pool table, a pinball machine and 80 inch flat screen TV with every game system ever invented and as many games as I could get away with. There was going to be two leather couches, three leather chairs as well as a mini kitchen with a microwave, stove top and refrigerator. Alcide had already said that he was moving up there when it was finished for a few weeks.

We'd started building the month after we had started trying to get pregnant and it should be completed by the end of July or the beginning of August if everything was on schedule, which so far it was. But if anything delayed the work, we were just going to stay here until it was finished.

I was sitting on the deck in a beach chair watching the kids playing in the shallow water. EJ was loving splashing Pam and playing with his little inflatable toys. She was so attentive to him and ever since he started talking she was his Sissy and he loved her so much.

I'd been sitting there for a while and I when I looked down at my watch I realized that Sookie should have been here at least and hour and a half ago. I immediately started to get worried about where she was and that something terrible had happened to her. I fumbled to grab my phone to call her, but I put it right back down when I saw her drive up.

She parked next to the house and I started to get up and go check on her, but she waved for me to stay where I was. "Hi family. I'll be right out. I need to change and pee."

I looked down at EJ who was slapping the water as he jumped up and down saying "Momma, Momma!"

"Hi Mom."

"Hi babies. I'll be right out." She had a huge smile on her face as she disappeared into the house and I couldn't help but smile as well.

We'd found out a couple of weeks ago that we were having a girl. Sookie and Pam were so excited and so was I. I tried to imagine what she would look like and I hoped that she looked just like her mother. That would make her absolutely perfect and she would have me wrapped around her little finger.

Sookie came out of the house about ten minutes later wearing a red and white checkered maternity bikini. I thought that she looked sexy as hell in it, hell she looked sexy in general in my eyes and I made sure that I showed her every chance I got.

I watched her wade into the water to snuggle EJ for a minute and hug and kiss Pam. She dove under the water to cool off, then she climbed up the ladder to see me.

She sat down sideways on my lap, slid her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a deep and tonguey kiss. "Hello my handsome husband."

"Hello my beautiful wife. What was that welcome for, not that I don't love kissing my wife?"

"Well it just so happens that I am in a very good mood right now."

"Mmm, I like it when my wife is in a good mood, that always means good things for me." I leaned in and nuzzled her neck. "Hey, what took you so long to get here?"

"I went to the doctor's."

That stopped any lust that I was feeling and it quickly turned into concern. I laid my hand on her baby bump as I looked at her. "Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"No, everything's fine as long as you let me finish."

"Of course Lover, please continue."

"Thank you. Anyway, she called me today because she was going over my blood test from my last visit. She said that my hormone levels were off and that started to freak me out. I did my best to stay calm as she said she wanted me to come in right away.

"She took me right in, poked and prodded my belly with the ultrasound wand for a good thirty minutes before she discovered something." She paused and now I was starting to freak out.

"What did she find Sookie?"

She leaned in close to whisper in my ear. "Our daughter was blocking her brother from being seen."

My jaw dropped. Did I really just hear what I think I heard? "Lover are you telling me that we are having twins?" She smiled as she nodded her head.

I stood up with Sookie in my arms and spun her around. "Lover, you continue to amaze me." I quickly jumped into the water and waded over to the kids. "It's twins, a girl and a boy." Pam got so excited and EJ just emulated her since he didn't really understand.

I knelt down in the water and stroked Sookie's bump and placed kisses all over it. "Hello little ones. This is your Daddy and I want both of you to know that I love you very much." I looked up at Sookie and I could see tears in her eyes. I stood up and guided her deeper into the water so the kids didn't see her tears. "What is the matter my love?"

"I'm just so happy. I can't believe that we are having two more babies."

"I can't believe it either, but I'm so happy too. Three years ago I never would have imagined that I could ever be this happy again., but you've changed all of that for me Sookie. I love you so much."

"I love you too Baby. Our life is perfect."

"Yes it is, just as it was always meant to be."

THE END


End file.
